Alice en Terre du milieu!
by Baka-chan-love
Summary: Tout le monde connait Alice au pays des merveilles? Eh bien imaginer qu'une jeune fille, comme Alice, tombe elle aussi dans un trou mais que celui ci au lieu de l'emmener au pays des merveilles l'emmène en Terre du Milieu. Et bien si vous voulez connaitre l'histoire de cette jeune fille soyez les bien venu dans le bordel qu'est devenu sa vie.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tout le monde! Comment allez-vous? Moi bien! Voilà j'ai ****décidé de poster une fanfiction sur *roulement de tambour* Le Hobbit! Oui parce que comment ne pas s'attacher à ce adorable Hobbit qu'est Bilbo Sacquet? Alors je vous laisse avec ce petit prologue pour ce mettre dans l'ambiance. Je sortirais le premier chapitre soit ce soir soit demain soir car oui il est déjà écrit. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)! Ah aussi aucun personnage ne sont (encore) à moi ils appartiennent à ces cher Tolkien et Peter Jackson. Seule Victorine m'appartient corps et âme (... C'est un peu bizarre dit comme ça). En espérant que ça vous plaise. **

**Kiss!**

* * *

><p>Vous connaissez l'histoire d'Alice au pays des merveilles?<p>

Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi je l'est toujours trouvée un peu idiote pour suivre un lapin et se pencher au dessus d'un trou comme ça sans même se dire, et si c'était dangereux. Là maintenant je la trouvais beaucoup moins stupide.

Pourquoi?

Je vais vous le résumer. Je rentrais tranquillement chez moi, un jeudi après-midi après une longue et ennuyante journée au lycée. Et comme chaque jeudi j'étais toute seule. Mon père rentrait assez tard et mon frère et ma sœur ne seraient pas rentrés avant une heure. Résultat j'avais la maison pour moi toute seule au calme...

Au calme, ça aurait été beaucoup trop simple. J'avais allumé la télévision pour regarder une série pour enfant ennuyante mais reposante. Et donc alors que je regardais la télévision- Plus précisément Dora l'exploratrice, ne me jugez pas! Je vis un flash bleu dans mon dos. La lumière avait été assez forte pour m'aveugler quelques instants. Lorsque ma vue revint je me retournais vivement pour voir la source de ce flash.

Le jardin.

Sur la terrasse blanche se trouvait une sorte de collier bleuté. J'attrapais un gros manteau et ouvrais la porte, le froid me glaça instantanément les doigts et le nez. Je m'agenouillais devant le bijoux n'osant pas le toucher tant il était beau. C'était une chaîne dorée attachée à une petite pierre- un cristal? Bleutée où des symboles blancs brillaient. Je le touchais du bout du doigt, de peur qu'il ne disparaisse, et tombais lamentablement sur les fesses alors qu'une petite tornade se créait là où j'avais poser, quelques secondes plus tôt, mon doigt. Je me protégeais le visage avec mes bras et fermais les yeux pour ne pas voir se qui allait apparaître puis timidement lorsque les vent se calma je les rouvraient.

Je reculais brusquement car devant moi se trouvait un énorme trou. Et on sais tous qu'il ne faut JAMAIS se pencher devant ce genre de trou. Mais malgré ma peur c'est ce que, comme une idiote, je fit. Je me penchais un peu plus en espérant voir le collier au fond mais je n'en voyais pas la fin. Je voulu me reculer mais un vertige me pris et grâce à mon équilibre étant à peu près égal à zéro je tombais la tête la première. Hurlant à plein poumons je continuais de tomber ma vitesse et la longueur du trou ne diminuant toujours pas. J'étais trop tétaniser pour fermer les yeux, qui s'étaient maintenant remplis de larmes.

Puis je vis enfin une lumière blanche. Et en quelques secondes ce fut le noir total. J'attendais une douleur, mais aucune ne vient j'étais comme entourée d'une douce chaleur, presque protectrice. Étais-je morte? Peut être vu que je ne sentais rien. Quelqu'un m'appelais au loin, une petite voix grave qui ne m'étais pas inconnu. Et une douleur s'empara de mon dos. Je voulu grogner mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche alors je tentais d'ouvrir les yeux mais c'était comme si mon cerveau m'en empêchais. Puis quelque chose se posa sur mon front, quelque chose d'humide. La voix continuait de m'appeler, mais pas par mon prénom. Je fronçais les sourcils. Qui pouvait bien m'appeler "Mademoiselle"? Puis je me souvins de ce collier, du trou, du noir...

Et j'ouvris les yeux.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà donc ce prologue trèèèèèèèès court et je m'en excuse! Je me rattraperais dans les prochains chapitres. Et au plaisir de vous revoir!<strong>

**Baka-chan pour vous servir!**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Et nous revoilà mes petits amis pour le premier Chapitre d'Alice en Terre du Milieu! Et ce sera le début des complications pour notre héroïnes . Mais je vous laisse en juger par vous même. Ah et les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi pour mon plus grand malheur! Mis à part bien sur notre "Alice".**

**Bon chapitre et Kiss :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1. Squattage de la maison Sacquet<span>

Bizarrement la lumière ne m'éblouis pas. Mes yeux se posèrent sur les poutres en bois du plafond. Ok, première constatation j'étais allongée. Je portais une main sur mon visage. Deux choses m'étonnèrent, déjà je n'avais pas mes lunettes et pourtant je voyais aussi bien que si je les avaient. Ensuite j'avais une sorte de linge humide sur le front. Le retirant je cherchais quelque chose de familier, mais rien... De toute évidence je n'étais pas chez moi. Je détaillais ma chambre. Les murs étaient faits de briques beiges et semblaient étrangement arrondis tout ça était soutenue par plusieurs poutre en bois contrastant avec la pierre. Une fenêtre se trouvait derrière mon lit filtrant les quelques rayons du soleil. Mon lit d'ailleurs était simple fait en bois et le matelas me faisait mal au dos tant il était dur. Quelques meubles agrémentaient la pièce. Je me tournais vers la porte -ronde elle aussi et fermée. Cette maison je la connaissais. J'étais sûre de l'avoir déjà vu... Mais où? Tel était la question. J'essayais de me lever mais échouais lamentablement. Quelques insultes sortirent toutes seules et une tête passa par la porte. J'écarquillais les yeux.  
>Bilbo Sacquet.<br>J'étais face à Bilbo Sacquet. Il me parla mais je n'entendais rien trop choquée. Et lorsqu'il posa sa main sur mon épaule je me mis à hurler. Il se recula brusquement et tomba sur les fesses. Me calmant un peu je tirais sur moi le drap et bafouillais des excuses. Il se releva et me sourit. Mon dieu je ne me souvenais pas qu'il était aussi... Mignon. Son air enfantin, sa peau rosée, ses joues rouges, ses cheveux en bataille devenus caramel au soleil et ses grands yeux bruns me laissèrent sans voix. Je me sentis rougir et baissais doucement la tête pour ne pas qu'il le voit. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, je devais rêver. Oui c'est ça! Un rêve tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal!

- Je m'excuse je n'aurais pas du crier, bafouillais-je.

- C'est à moi de m'excuser. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Me répondit-il.

Cette voix c'était celle que j'avais entendu dans mon sommeil. Alors il c'était occupé de moi?

- Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il s'est passé? Demandais-je.

Certes se n'était pas très poli de demander aussi sèchement mais je devais savoir. Il me regarda assez sérieusement et ouvrit la porte pour me montrer un trou dans le plafond de sa maison.

- Vous êtes passée à travers mon toit.

J'écarquillais les yeux. Non... Alors ce collier m'avait emmené en Terre du Milieu?! Je me partais en arrière sous le choc lorsque le Hobbit me rattrapa de justesse. Il m'aida à me mettre debout.

- Ne forcez pas trop.

- Oh vous en faites pas je suis solide! Regardez je pète la forme!

Pour lui prouver mes dires j'avançais vers la porte et il dût une nouvelle fois me rattraper pour ne pas que je tombe. Je riais gênée et mon ventre gargouilla le faisant sourire. Il m'amena jusque dans sa cuisine où il me servit à manger. Je souriais, cette scène me rappelais celle avec les nains. Le pauvre il ne se doutait pas de se qui allait lui arriver. Je me demandais d'ailleurs si les nains allaient bientôt lui rendre visite. Je savourais sa soupe et le remerciais. Bon, c'est bien gentil tout ça mais qu'allais-je faire? Bilbo me tira de mes réflexions.

- Au fait je suis Bilbo Sacquet! Et vous?

- Victorine!

- Très bien Mademoiselle Victorine, je souriais intérieurement, puis-je savoir d'où vous venez?

- Hum... D'un pays lointain. Je suis tombée d'un arbre alors que je recherchais une plante. D'ailleurs je m'excuse pour votre toit. Riait-je un peu gênée.

Je venais d'inventer le plus gros mensonge de la planète! Mais bon je n'allais pas lui dire "Hey en fait je viens d'une planète où vous n'existez pas et je suis tombée dans trou qui m'a emmené dans votre monde! À part ça sa vous dis une pizza?" Hum... Non. Il continua de me sourire avant de continuer à me poser des questions comme mon âge, comment va mon dos ou même quel est mon plat préféré. Puis il me fit tiquer.

- Et vous êtes humaine?

- Oui. Enfin je crois, murmurais-je pour moi même.

- Vous êtes plutôt petite. Je veux dire ce n'est pas quelque chose de mal! Mais vous êtes plus petite que moi alors que la plupart des humains sont plus grand. Enfin ceux que j'ai vu du moins.

- Vraiment? Riais-je de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Pourrais-je me doucher s'il vous plait? Demandais-je en paniquant un petit peu après ça réflexion.

- Bien sûr.

Il m'indiqua la salle de bain. Je me jetais sur le miroir une fois qu'il eu fermer la porte. Oui parce que passer d'un monde à l'autre ne me paniquait pas tant que ça mais si j'étais devenue une hobbit je ne suis pas sûre que je puisse le supporter. Pas que je n'aime pas les Hobbit mais changer de corps ne me tentais pas plus que ça. Je me fixais sous toutes les coutures. Mes cheveux étaient toujours bruns et raides bien qu'un peu plus longs. Mes yeux bleus clair. Ma peau rosée. Mais Bilbo avait raison j'était beaucoup plus petite. En fait c'était comme si tout mes défauts physiques avaient été corrigés. Je me laissais glisser contre le mur le visage entre les mains et un début de migraine.

- Mais qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça? Je me relevais soudainement pleine d'entrain (oui je suis un peu lunatique) Ok résumons!

Je commençais à faire les cents pas dans la salle de bain en énumérant mentalement ce qui c'était passer.

- J'ai touché un bijoux qui a fait un trou et m'a transporté sur la Terre du Milieu.

Je me stoppais net totalement désespérée. Soit c'était un mauvais rêve soit c'était carrément bizarre... Puis un éclair de génie me traversa l'esprit. Le collier! J'ouvrais la porte d'un coup sec et hurlais dans la maison.

- Bilbo! Vous n'auriez pas vu un collier avec moi?

- Non! Excusez-moi. Me répondit-il en hurlant lui aussi.

Je refermais la porte en soupirant. Bon ma seul possibilité de retour chez moi était je ne sais où. Je décidais finalement de me laver. Cela m'aida un peu à obliger mes petits (enfin pas si petits que ça) soucis. Je dût rester un bon moment dans le bain puisque lorsque je sortis Bilbo n'était plus là. J'en profitais pour me glisser dans sa chambre et lui emprunter des vêtements. Les miens étaient couverts de boues et de morceaux de bois. Je lui piquais un pantalon de toile beige et une chemise rouge. J'attachais mes cheveux avec un élastique trouvé dans l'une des poches de mon manteau, que Bilbo avait eu la gentillesse de poser dans ma chambre provisoire. Étonnée de ne toujours pas le voir j'ouvrais la porte vers l'extérieur et tombais nez à nez avec lui et Gandalf plus bas. Ce dernier m'adressa un petit signe que je lui rendis avec politesse. Le Hobbit me poussa derrière lui et ferma la porte et le verrou.

- Ne vous approchez pas de lui, il est... Dangereux.

Je riais mentalement lorsqu'un grincement me fit sursauter. Gandalf posait son signe sur la porte. Bilbo me fit reculer alors que j'avais du mal à contenir un rire. Ce bruit signifiait l'arrivée des nains et le début de l'amusement. Mon hôte s'approcha de la fenêtre puis plus un bruit. Il soupira de soulagement et me regarda de haut en bas. Ah oui ses vêtements.

- Je me suis permise, commençais-je un peu gênée.

- Ne bougez pas je vais vous prêter ceux de ma mère. Me coupa t-il encore choquer de l'arrivée du magicien.

- C'est gentil de votre par Bilbo mais je n'aime pas les robes.

Il me regarda comme si j'étais folle. Oui le choc des cultures, une fille qui n'aime pas les robes sur la Terre du Milieu ça doit pas se trouver à chaque coin de rue. Il m'amena quand même de quoi me couvrir un peu plus notamment une ceinture en tissu pour tenir son pantalon- qui devait à la base tenir une robe, et un gilet bordeau avec des dorures. Je le remerciais amusée par les vêtements un peu trop grand digne de ceux du Moyen-âge.

- Allez passons aux choses sérieuses! Déclarais-je en relevant les manches de son gilet.

- Je vous demanda pardon?

- Bas oui faut bien réparer votre toit!

Ne me dites pas qui avait déjà oublier l'énorme trou au dessus de nos têtes? Il tapa dans ses mains et partit chercher des outils et des planches. Je montais sur une table pour attacher les planches sous les yeux d'un Bilbo inquiet.

- Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vouloir d'aide?

- Mais oui! Regardez je me débrouille comme une chef et AIIIIIIIE!

Je venais de me taper le doigt avec le marteau et reculant je tombais de la table. Heureusement le Hobbit amorti ma chute puisque je lui tombais dessus.

- Euh oups?

- Je pense que je vais m'occuper de ça, je hochais la tête, il y a un balai si vous voulez vous occupez.

- Je vous remercie.

Bon les travaux ménagers n'avaient jamais vraiment été mon truc mais bon j'étais au moins sûre de ne rien casser. Enfin je l'espère... Je passais donc le reste de ma journée à aider Bilbo, à ranger sa maison et réparer son toit, ou tout du moins lui tendre les planches. J'étais pleine d'énergie rien qu'à penser à la soirée qui nous attendaient. Elle promettais d'être mouvementé.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà, n'hesitez pas à donner votre avis ça fait toujours plaisir et on se retrouve au prochain chapitre.<strong>

**Baka-chan pour vous servir!**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Hello tout le monde. Tout d'abord je veux m'excuser de mon retard! Oui parce que j'ai eu un petit souci avec internet ce qui m'a empêcher de poster ce chapitre samedi. Encore désoler! Je voulais aussi remercier Alexandra-d-agnes, Captain-Jedi, petiteloutre, ladyasteria37 et Edenlight de suivre mon histoire et à Endenlight de l'avoir ajoutée à ses favorites :). Ainsi qu'izaiza14, petiteloutre, lufoca et une nouvelle fois Endenlight (tu es super ;)) pour leur review. Et notre guest Viky (très joli surnom au passage) à qui je répond:  
>Merci beaucoup :) et bien tu verras par toi même! Même si je pense que la réponse va vite devenir évidente ;).<br>Voilà en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira! Allez Kiss!**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2. Vous avez dit des nains?!<p>

Bilbo déposa une assiette devant moi. Un poisson entier y trônait, m'arrachant une grimace de dégoût je n'allais quand même pas manger sa comme ça si? Je remerciais mon hôte malgré tout. Il me sourit et s'assit à son tour mais la sonnette retentit. Il me regarda surprit alors que je tentais de cacher mon sourire derrière une serviette, chose peine perdu puisque mon sourire devait faire trois kilomètres de long. Finalement il se leva et je fis de même restant néanmoins dans la cuisine. J'entendis de lourds pas s'approcher et vit Bilbo tenter d'empêcher le nain de venir. Il était gigantesque! En me voyant il s'inclina légèrement.

- Dwalin, pour vous servir.

- Victorine, pour vous servir, répondis-je en l'imitant.

Mon dieu j'avais toujours rêver de faire ça! Je me retenais de sauter comme une hystérique alors que Dwalin s'affalait sur le banc et attaquait l'assiette du Hobbit. Je souriais devant la mimique choquée de Bilbo. Pas très gentil mais il fallait voir sa tête! Finalement il s'assit sur le coter résigné et lorsque le nain lui en demandait d'autre je lui donnais mon assiette. Ses bruits de mastication m'avais coupé l'appétit, je le fixais presque dégoûtée d'aussi peu de délicatesse lorsque la sonnette retentit de nouveau. Je me levais et passais la tête par la porte donnant sur le couloir alors que Bilbo allait ouvrir. C'était un nain aux longs cheveux aussi blancs que sa barbe. Je ne me souvenais plus de son nom. Il m'ignora royalement et salua son frère en lui mettant un grand coup de tête m'arrachant un cri. Il se tourna vers moi et m'embrassa la main en s'inclinant. Sa barbe me chatouillais mais je fut touchée du geste.

- Balin pour vous servir Mademoiselle?

- Victorine pour vous servir. Lui répondis-je en m'inclinant.

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux frères pillaient le garde manger de Bilbo sous ses yeux effarés alors que je souriais. J'esquivais un morceau de fromage que lançais Dwalin et soupirais. Amusant mais pas super poli.

- Voulez-vous un verre? Me demanda Balin.

- Non merci l'alcool et moi c'est... Une catastrophe disons.

- Voyons qu'elle genre de femme ne boit pas? Hurla Dwalin en se rapprochant.

- Le genre qui a 15 ans...

Je soupirais et entendis d'autres voix se rapprocher, je tournais la tête pour voir qui venait d'arriver. Je tombais sur les deux héritiers le sourire aux lèvres suivi d'un Bilbo un peu en colère les bras chargés. Je restais bouche bée ils étaient encore plus beau en vrai. Kili me dépassait de quelques centimètres (pour vous dire à quel point j'avais rétrécit!) et il posa ses yeux bruns sur moi avant de me sourire.

- Kili pour vous servir!

Je dût lui bafouiller quelque chose comme "Vicarine pou vous serir" ce qui le fit rire. Fili lui donna un coup dans les côtes.

- Voyons Kili se n'est pas une façon de se présenter à une dame.

- C'était une raison pour me frapper? Grogna le plus jeune.

- Oui.

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser la main et je fus incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Si c'était comme ça chaque jour je m'habituerais vite à ce nouveau monde! Mon cœur se serra un peu en pensant à ça et je m'inquiétais pour mes parents. Ils allaient mourir de peur, appeler la police mais comment pourraient-ils me trouver? Je secouais la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça! La sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois et je dût aller ouvrir puisque Bilbo avait les bras chargés et engueulais actuellement nos invités. J'ouvrais la porte et reculais brusquement devant la pile de nain qui tomba à mes pieds.

- Euh... Victorine pour vous servir. Hésitais-je.

La réponse fut un mélange de tout les prénoms vu qu'ils avaient eu l'intelligente idée de tous les prononcer en même temps. Gandalf baissa la tête et me sourit puis rentra en passant par dessus la montagne de nain.

- Vous n'allez pas les aidez?

- Oh non, me répondit le magicien, ils se débrouilleront très bien tout seuls. Mais dites moi où est Bilbo?

- Il est... Eh bien disons qu'il discute avec nos invités surprises. Lui dis-je en avançant vers la cuisine.

- Dites mademoiselle Victorine? Je ne savais pas que Bilbo était fiancé à une jeune humaine.

- Quoi?! Le coupais-je en m'empourpant, hein?! Oh non, il m'a juste soigner parce que je suis passer à travers son toit!

Il hocha la tête l'air de comprendre et je me calmais. Un couple?! Sérieusement?! Je le dirigeait vers la cuisine qui était déjà pleine à craquer et m'asseyais entre Ori et Bofur. Son chapeau me chatouillais le dessus du nez.

- Il est amusant votre chapeau!

- Je sais!

- Je peux vous l'empruntez?

Et en riant il me l'enfonça sur la tête, me cachant les yeux. Je vis quand même des pieds passés sur la table, soulevant le chapeau je remarquais Fili marchant sur la table et servant des bières. Il m'en tendit une et Dwalin hurla à l'autre bout de la table.

- Cherche pas la miss ne boit pas!

- D'ailleurs que fait cette jeune fille ici? C'était Gloin je crois qui avait poser la question, je croyais que nous allions chez un cambrioleur, pas une semi-humaine!

- Hey! Hurlais-je outrée de me faire insulter comme ça, la semi-humaine elle vous entend! Et elle a un prénom!

- Vous êtes la femme du cambrioleur c'est ça? Déclara celui avec une coiffure en étoile, Nori je crois.

- Quoi?! Deuxième fois en moins d'une heure qu'on me disait que j'étais la femme du Hobbit.

- Regardez elle rougit, ria Kili, alors c'est vrai notre cambrioleur est marier à une humaine?

Et un brouhaha incompréhensible démarra. Gandalf me regarda avec compassion et haussa les épaules. Je soupirais tout en souriant, une vrai petite colonie de vacances. Bilbo revint finalement du garde manger.

- Que ce passe t-il?

- D'après eux je suis votre femme, répondis-je le plus naturellement du monde.

- Mais vous ne l'êtes pas.

- Je sais mais allez expliquer ça à des nains.

- Ah voilà notre cambrioleur! Sourit le plus jeune des Durïn.

Et le brouhaha repris en quelques secondes mais tout les nains étaient maintenant autour de Bilbo. Je riais devant le malaise du Hobbit.

- Hey calme les garçons! Vous ne voulez quand même pas tuer votre cambrioleur avant de partir non?

- La semi-humaine à raison! Éloigner vous un peu, hurla Dwalin.

Pourquoi la semi-humaine?! Ok j'étais petite mais quand même... Les invités s'éloignèrent finalement pour aller vaquer à d'autres occupations. Je commençais à prendre les plats vides. Seul Bombur était encore à table ce qui me fis sourire. Je m'approchais de lui.

- Vous avez fini?

- Oui tenez. Il déposa l'assiette dans mes bras déjà bien chargés. C'est vous qui avez cuisiner?

- Non, à vrai dire je ne suis ici que depuis ce matin, riais-je un peu gênée, le nain me regarda un peu étonné.

- Alors vous n'êtes pas?

- Marier? Non.

- C'est dommage vous faire la même taille. Je remarquais le petit sourire taquin sous sa grande barbe.

Levant les yeux au ciel je me dirigeais vers le hall pour déposer les assiettes dans le garde manger. Je m'excusais pour éviter de me prendre un nain en plein visage. Puis Fili se plaça à mes coter.

- Puis-je vous aidez?

- Ce n'est pas de refus.

Les plats commençaient sérieusement à devenir lourds dans mes petits bras. Le blondinet attrapa une assiette et la balança à travers le couloir pour que son frère la rattrape et l'envoie dans la cuisine. J'écarquillais les yeux, ne me dites pas qu'il allait ce servir de moi pour balancer des assiettes?! Je sus que si lorsque les nains commencèrent à chanter "V'la s'que Bilbo Sacquet déteste" je me surpris même à siffloter l'air. Cette chanson m'avais toujours beaucoup amusée. Finalement il ne me restait plus qu'une assiette et je bloquais la main de Fili.

- Je peux?

- Bien sur, me sourit-il en me tendant le plat tel un prince. Je l'acceptais avec une révérence.

- Kili! Attrapez.

Le brun la rattrapa sans problème et me hurla à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Joli lancer!

- Vous semblez bien aimer les nains.

Je sursautais et me tournais vers Gandalf. Fili se retira dans la cuisine nous laissant seul.

- Ils sont amusants...

Je le fixais dans les yeux. Il savait quelque chose pour mon voyage entre les mondes j'en était sûre mais pour je ne sais qu'elle raison il refusait de me le dire. Je n'insistais pas, si le magicien ne voulait pas me le dire il avait sûrement une très bonne raison. Une lueur amusée passa dans ses yeux.

- Dites vous aimez les aventures?

- Oh je vous vois venir Gandalf et j'aimerais vous dire oui mais c'est non! Je ne suis pas suicidaire!

- Je garantirais votre sécurité! Et je suis sûr que les nains feront de même.

J'arquais un sourcil l'air de dire "vraiment?" Je savais très bien que Thorïn n'allait pas accepter ma présence si facilement. Je soupirais.

- Je ne vous serais d'aucune utilités, je ne sais pas me battre!

- Aucune aide n'est inutile Victorine. Et je suis sûr que vous pourrez apprendre.

Me répondit-il très sérieusement. J'en doutais franchement mais si Gandalf le disait alors il avait forcément raison. Attendez j'ai quand même le magicien le plus classe de la planète devant moi et accessoirement Magnéto ET Dumbledore! Je retenais un petit sourire et lui répondis faisant mine de m'être résignée.

- J'accepterais si Bilbo accepte lui aussi.

Il hocha la tête et s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose lorsqu'ont toqua à la porte juste à coter de nous.

- Il est là.

Gandalf ouvrit la porte moi à ses cotés. Thorin se tenait juste là regardant autour de lui. Il regarda le magicien et ne posa pas un seul regard sur moi. Je trouvais ses neveux beaux? Lui c'était un véritable dieu, il avait la prestance d'un roi et ses yeux... D'un bleu métallique froid mais lui donnant un de ses charmes. Je sortais de ma contemplation les joues rouges lorsqu'il me balança sa cape en plein visage. Ou comment briser le charme en moins de trois secondes. Un peu énervée je la retirais et la lui plaquait dans les bras sous son air plus que choqué. Je lui tournais le dos et avançais plus loin dans la pièce. Dwalin se plaça devant moi les bras croisés.

- Sais tu seulement à qui tu as à faire semi-humaine?

- Thorïn Oakenshield, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror roi sous la montagne je sais! Grognais-je en lui passant à coter pour m'assoir en bout de table.

Bilbo s'avança vers le roi qui semblait m'avoir totalement oublié.

- Alors c'est lui le Hobbit? J'essayais de ne pas craquer en entendant sa voix, j'étais à deux doigts de me mettre à hurler comme une fan girl hystérique, dites moi monsieur Sacquet vous êtes vous déjà battu?

- Pardon?

- Hache ou épée qu'elle arme préférez vous? Lui demanda t-il en lui tournant autour.

- Eh bien, lui répondit le Hobbit un peu mal à l'aise, je me débrouille plutôt bien aux fléchettes. Mais pourquoi?

- C'est bien se que je me disais, je tournais la tête le visage cramoisie lorsqu'il sourit heureusement tout le monde regardait ailleurs, il est plus épicier que cambrioleur.

Finalement ils revirent tous en cuisine et servirent à manger au chef. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit que c'était possible de manger calmement avec des nains je ne l'aurais pas cru. Et pourtant c'est bien ce qu'il se passait sous mes yeux. Lorsque Thorïn s'assit à mon opposer il me sembla me remarquer de nouveau.

- Et qui est-elle? Je tiquais.

- J'ai un prénom, marmonnais-je de nouveau énervée.

- C'est dame Victorine, une semi-humaine et la femme de notre cambrioleur. Lui expliqua son plus jeune neveux.

- Je suis humaine! Pas semi ni demi ou quoi que se soit d'autre et je ne suis pas mariée à Bilbo!

J'avais taper du poing sur la table si bien que tout le monde avait tourné la tête vers moi.

- Et que fait-elle ici? Demanda le roi à Gandalf voyant qu'il ne répondait pas il grogna, ne me dites pas qu'elle fait partie du voyage?!

Il n'y a rien de plus insupportable que quelqu'un parle de vous comme si vous n'étiez pas là alors que justement vous êtes là. Le magicien n'eu pas le temps de répondre vu que je me levais pour me placer à coté du roi les bras croisés sur ma poitrine. J'avais le cœur qui battait à fond et je devais l'avouer je mourrais de peur, il pouvait quand même me tuer en quelques secondes, mais je ne laissais rien paraître, du moins je l'espérais...

- Vous ne savez pas que c'est extrêmement malpoli de parler de quelqu'un ainsi alors qu'il est dans la pièce? Qui plus est un femme!

Il se leva lui aussi, je reculais légèrement. Je ne le pensais pas aussi... Grand et imposant.

- Et vous ne savez pas qu'on ne parle pas ainsi à un roi?

- Un roi sans royaume oui! Si je suis ici c'est pour vous aidez alors parlez moi avec un peu plus de respect! M'énervais-je me retenant de lui en coller une, je tenais à ma main.

- Je refuse qu'une femme face partie de ma compagnie!

- Et bien je m'en moque!

Non mais il était macho en plus?! Beau mais avec les pires défauts du monde. Je lui tournais le dos et partais dans ma chambre en claquant la porte. Je grognais et tapais du pied comme une enfant puis hurlais dans mon oreiller. Dans un élan de violence je tapais même dans mon lit m'explosant les doigts de pieds au passage. Puis après des insultes que moi même je ne pensais pas existante je m'affalais sur mon lit. Et mince pourquoi j'avais dis à Gandalf que je viendrais (oui parce qu'on sais tous que Bilbo ira demain matin), je ne pourrais pas supporter ce roi mégalomane pendant plusieurs mois si? Quelqu'un toqua timidement à ma porte, pensant que c'était Bilbo je l'invitais à entrer. Je fus surprise de voir Ori une assiette dans les mains. Il referma la porte et me la tendis.

- Je pensais que vous auriez faim...

C'est vrai que je n'avais rien manger.  
>Je fus étonnée qu'il l'est vu. Mon ventre gargouilla me faisant rougir.<p>

- Je vous remercie Ori.

Je pris l'assiette et commençais à manger alors qu'il s'asseyait à coter de moi. Il était adorable avec ses joues rouges et sa bouille d'ange. Sans pouvoir me retenir je lui faisais un câlin et l'embrassais sur la joue.

- Vous êtes vraiment adorable Ori!

- J-je ne suis pas adorable, bafouilla t-il, je suis un guerrier!

Je riait devant sa petite moue. Il se calma un peu et me souris.

- Vous semblez gentille Victorine. Viendrez-vous avec nous?

- ... Ori?

- Oui?

- Je vous promet que je viendrais et ferais tout pour vous aidez.

Il sourit et se retira en s'inclinant. Mais dans quoi je m'étais embarquée?

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà la fin de se second chapitre des aventures de Victorine. La semaine prochaine commence les choses sérieuse! En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review sa fait toujours plaisir!<strong>

**Baka-chan pour vous servir!**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Hello la populace de France et autres contrées! Comment allez-vous? Personnellement je pète assez la forme pour vous postez mon chapitre ce soir :) en espérant que ça vous fait plaisir. Maintenant partie remerciement. Merci à Akira Oakenshield (votre altesse ;)) et Melior Silverdjane pour avoir ajouter mon histoire à leur favoris et la suivre. Et merci à Akira et Melior pour leurs review ainsi que notre guest Elma :**

**Merci contente que mon histoire te plaise! Oh ne t'en fait pas elle va bien s'amuser avec lui!**

**Voilà voilà bon chapitre :) Kiss!**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3. Début de l'aventure<p>

Je soupirais de bonheur en m'enroulant dans ma couverture. Quel étrange rêve j'avais fait! Me retrouver sur la Terre du Mileu, ah il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de lire des fanfictions tard le soir. J'ouvris les yeux et me stoppa net en voyant la poutre au dessus de moi... Ce n'était donc pas un rêve.

- Trop narcissique pour penser qu'un autre univers existe hein? Souriais-je ironiquement parlant à moi même.

Je m'étirais en me rappelant la tirade du chapelier fou expliquant à Emma (*) que la Terre n'était pas le seul monde existant et qu'elle était bien narcissique de penser le contraire. Si on m'avait dit un jour que ce serait vrai j'aurais sûrement éclatée de rire. Je m'asseyais et remarquais des vêtements au pieds de mon lit. Une robe blanche agrémentée de dorure avec une ceinture en cuir. Bilbo. Je me levais et m'habillais avant d'aller vers la salle de bain. Était-il déjà partit? Je n'espérais pas, il m'aurait prévenue, non? Coiffant tant bien que mal ma tignasse je l'attachais de nouveau en une queue de cheval haute et me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Les deux contrats trônaient sur la table. Souriant je retournais dans ma chambre et sortant un sac j'y enfouissais des vêtements, un drap, de quoi me coiffer, me laver et d'autres objets que j'espérais utiles. Je n'avais rien d'autre de toute façon tout était resté sur Terre. Je le déposais dans la cuisine et rapidement signais mon contrat. Le soleil se levais tout juste donc Bilbo devait encore dormir, se remettant des émotions d'hier soir. Bizarrement tout était parfaitement rangé et propre, seul le grade-manger qui était encore rempli il y a quelques heures était maintenant vide. Je cherchais de quoi manger lorsque le Hobbit me rejoignit dans la cuisine. Il observa toute la pièce un peu étonné et posa ses yeux sur moi.

- Ils ont tout pris hein?

- Oui désoler, m'excusais-je devant sa mine décomposée.

- Il doit me rester du pain.

Il fouilla dans les placards puis déposa quelques morceaux de pain datant de quelques jours. Je m'en contentais et vis qu'enfin il remarqua la présence du contrat. Il le fixa longuement avant de le repousser. Je soupirais, si le destin ne voulais pas faire les choses je m'en occuperais!

- Vous savez Bilbo vous devriez accepter.

- Je vous demande pardon? Il me fixa comme si j'étais folle. C'est du suicide!

- Je le sais bien! Sauf qu'une vie vous n'en avez qu'une, imaginez que vous surviviez. Vous seriez un héros connu de tous! Et surtout vous auriez redonné un foyer à ses nains. Je posais une main sur son épaule. Ça vaut le coup de la tenter cette aventure, non?

- Vous... Tenta-t-il, vous aussi on vous l'a proposé. Pourquoi avez vous refusez?

- Parce que j'ai dis que je venais si vous aussi vous veniez.

Il écarquilla les yeux alors que je continuais de sourire. Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis il attrapa le contrat et fonça dans sa chambre. Je sautais sur place et dansais silencieusement si bien que lorsqu'il revint il fut sûr que j'étais complètement timbrée. Puis enbarquant nos contrats il courût hors de la maison suivi par moi pieds nus plutôt heureuse je devais l'avouer. Bon j'avoue j'appréhendais un peu la réaction des nains, surtout celle de Thorïn à vrai dire, mais bon. J'arrivais essoufflée quelques mètres derrière Bilbo. Le sport et moi ça fait à peu près quatre et ça mon nouveau corps n'y avait rien changé. Gandalf sourit en me voyant tant bien que mal reprendre mon souffle.

- Besoin d'aide Mademoiselle Victorine? Me demanda Kili alors que je m'appuyais sur son poney.

- Oui, j'aimerais que vous fassiez demi-tour pour récupérer mon poumon s'il vous plait. Haletais-je tant bien que mal faisant rire le prince.

- Que fait-elle ici?

Je relevais la tête et me retrouvais en face de Thorïn me fixant d'un air mauvais. Ok, il était de mauvaise humeur apparemment. Je ne lui répondis rien trop essoufflée pour le faire et de toute façon je n'en avais pas envi. Le magicien s'en chargea pour moi. Pendant qu'Ori m'aidait à monter sur mon poney -il était décidément adorable avec moi, le magicien expliquait au roi que je leurs seraient utile à ma manière. Il me regarda de haut en bas pas convaincu mais fini par avancer en m'ignorant royalement. Un peu vexée j'attendais qu'il soit plus loin pour l'imiter sous les rires de ses neveux.

- Je suis Thorïn roi le plus grincheux de la planète, je suis plus doué que vous tous et toutes les femmes sont à mes pieds. Obéissez moi stupides neveux et surtout n'approchez JAMAIS les elfes!

J'avais pris une voix grave et faisait des gestes exagérés digne d'un de ses nobles hypocrites de l'époque. Kili dût rire un peu trop fort car Thorïn nous hurla.

- Victorine, vous feriez mieux d'arrêter tout de suite à moins que vous ne vouliez finir à pied?

- Je rajoute sans humour à votre titre!

Lui répondit-je en hurlant. Voilà donc comment je finis en marchant un peu à l'arrière sous les rires de tout les nains, mis à part bien sur sa majesté. Même si je voyais bien son petit sourire fier. Marmonnant des insultes à son encontre dans ma barbe inexistante je ne remarquais pas qu'Ori s'était rapproché.

- Tenez je voulais vous donnez ça. Dit-il en me tendant une petite bourse.

- Qu'est-ce?

- Eh bien nous avons parier sur votre venu, commença t-il un peu gêné, et comme vous m'avez promit de venir j'ai parié sur le fait que vous viendrez voilà une partie de l'argent. Je pense qu'elle vous sera plus utile qu'à moi.

- Je vous remercie Ori, lui souriais-je en prenant le petit sac.

- Et vous n'avez pas trop mal aux pieds?

Je relevais la tête pour le fixer. Sous mon regard il se mît à rougir. Il s'inquiétait pour moi? C'est adorable!

- Mon dieu Ori je peux vous faire un énorme câlin? Demandais-je des étoiles dans les yeux devant sa moue adorable.

- Hey Ori! Garde la pas que pour toi.

C'était Fili qui venait de se mettre à ma droite. Il me sourit de toutes ses dents. Et je sus à sa tête- c'est à dire un sourire fier et dragueur, que je devais être cramoisie. Je tournais la tête vers Ori pour ne pas me taper la honte encore plus que je l'avais déjà fait en deux jours.

- Et timide en plus! Viens voir Kee elle est trop mignonne.

Mignonne? On m'avait déjà dis que j'étais stupide, folle, garçon manquée mais jamais que j'étais mignonne. Fixant l'héritier la bouche entre ouverte -vive les têtes de con, je ne voyais pas la branche à mes pieds et me vautrais lamentablement au sol. Ok me taper la honte devant Durïn s'était fait! Je me mettais à genoux pour me frotter les mains un peu écorchées. Puis je me relevais et insultais le sol. Je sentis soudain le sol se dérober sous mes pieds. Kili me soulevais sous les bras avec une facilitée étonnante pour me placer sur son poney -le mien étant avec Thorïn.

- Voilà princesse vous êtes bien installée? Me demanda t-il en riant.

- Très bien je vous remercie mon prince!

Heureusement pour moi et son neveux, Thorïn ne se retourna pas. Pendant environs 2 heures donc on s'amusa à imiter les autres, on commença même à parler de nous.

- Et je me souviens de cette fête où Fili était tellement ivre qu'il a commencer à me draguer, ria le brun.

- Quoi?! Mais vous avez fait quoi?

- Je l'est embrassé, me répondit-il l'air dégoûté, moi aussi j'étais un peu ivre.

- POUAH!

- Pour ma défense, rajouta Fili, tu ressembles beaucoup à une femme.

- Et toi alors?! Hurla Kili.

- C'est pour ça qu'il faut que vos femmes se rasent.

- Bien sur que non! Déclara Gloin qui était proche, c'est dans notre culture.

Nous partîmes donc dans un débat pour savoir si oui ou non les femmes naines devaient se raser. Se fut le non qui l'emporta bien sur, face à trois nains je n'avais aucune chance! Je finis par redescendre du poney de Kili, un peu avant que la nuit tombe, de peur que le roi ne s'arrête et remarque que je ne marchais plus. D'ailleurs il devait vraiment se faire vieux pour ne pas nous avoir entendu hurler, certes on était tout au bout de la file mais quand même! On s'arrêta finalement dans un coin boisé et je me rendis compte que j'avais dus quand même marcher assez longtemps puisque mes pieds étaient horriblement douloureux et saignaient même par endroit- bas oui je n'es pas eu l'intelligence de mettre de chaussure. Je m'asseyais contre un arbre et commençais à les masser m'arrachant une grimace.

- Tenez voilà pour vous.

Bilbo qui c'était rapproché de moi m'avait gentiment tendu de quoi me soigner.

- Je vous remercie Bilbo.

- Oh mais de rien, vos pieds ne sont pas aussi solide que ceux des Hobbits, déclara t-il fièrement, c'est normal que vous ayez mal. Vous devriez d'ailleurs demandez des chaussures aux nains.

- Pour avoir une réflexion de sa majesté hors de question!

Soupirant Bilbo retourna près du camp. J'étalais la pommade sur mes pieds en grimaçant, ça faisait mal bordel! J'attrapais ensuite mon drap et m'installais ici un peu à l'écart. Pas que la présence des nains me dérangeais mais je n'étais pas sûre de survivre à une nuit de ronflement. Thorïn ne sembla pas vraiment de cet avis. Il avait apparemment décidé de me pourrir la vie tant qu'il serait là pour le faire. Il se posa devant moi les bras croisés, je lui tournais simplement la tête comme une enfant pour bien lui montrer que je ne voulais pas l'écouter.

- Venez dormir plus près.

C'était plus un ordre qu'une proposition. Je me contentais de l'ignorer. Il était tomber sur la mauvaise personne à emmerder!

- Je ne vous protègerais pas si vous rester ici.

- Je m'en moque.

- Comme vous voudrez.

Il me tourna le dos, j'en profitais pour lui tirer la langue et lui faire des grimaces, faisant rire les nains qui me voyaient. Pas très mature je sais, mais tellement plus drôle! Puis des hurlements d'orcs me firent sursauter.

- C'était quoi ça? Demanda Bilbo, des loups?

- Non des orcs. Soufflais-je tétanisée.

Les deux héritiers commencèrent à raconter des idioties prenant tout cela à la légère jusqu'à ce que leurs oncle leur hurle dessus et que Balin commence à nous conter pourquoi Thorïn haïssait autant les orcs. Je n'entendais pas beaucoup se qu'il disait mais je tentais quand même d'écouter cette belle et triste histoire en fermant les yeux. Je mis beaucoup de temps à m'endormir, déjà parce que je n'avais pas beaucoup manger. Refusant de me rapprocher, sa majesté refusa qu'on m'apporte de quoi me nourrir. J'avais heureusement encore un morceau de pain dans mon sac. La seconde raison étaient les voix beaucoup trop fortes des nains, ils hurlaient et lorsqu'ils s'endormirent je réussi quand même à entendre leurs ronflements. Puis à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux j'avais cette image du roi avec sa branche en tant que bouclier ce battant contre ses monstres qu'étaient les orcs le visage tâché de sang. Je me réveillais donc en sursaut hurlant des "non" ou simplement le nom du roi. J'espérais d'ailleurs qu'il dormait sinon j'étais bonne pour avoir des réflexions pendant des semaines. Lorsque je m'endormis enfin il faisait nuit noir le lune avait décidée de ne pas se pointer se soir. Ma nuit fut extrêmement courte et très stressante pour moi.

* * *

><p><strong>(*) Excusez moi de ne pas l'avoir précisez plus tôt! Je fais référence à Emma Swan de la série Once upon a time. Le nom de notre heroine est Victorine pas Emma voilà voilà :)<strong>

**Et voici la fin de se chapitre! En espérant qu'il vous a plut. Bon bas je vous dit juste bonne semaine et à la semaine prochaine!**

**Baka-chan pour vous servir.**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Wouah on va bientôt dépasser la barre de 1000 vues! Vous êtes genialisime les gens. Bref voici la suite des aventures de Victorine mais avant tout la partie remerciements! Tout d'abord à Captain-Jedi pour suivre mon histoire ainsi qu'à Aidoku qui l'a ajouté à ses favoris. Et surtout merci à toutes vos reviews qui me font énormément plaisir :). Allez je répond aux reviews anonyme et je vous laisse lire le chapitre!**

**Megane:**

**Contente que mon histoire te plaises :) eh bien... Bon ok elle va tomber amoureuse d'un nain en effet! Maintenant lequel haha secreeeeet~**

**LouOak:**

**Awww merci tes trop gentille je suis contente que Victorine et mon histoire te plaise :). Oui Thorïn n'est pas super sympathique mais bon on l'aime quand même hein! Bas de toute façon c'est toujours de sa faute hein xD. Le plus difficile pour cette grosse bouffe qu'est Victorine c'est le fait de ne pas manger mais ne t'inquiète pas elle survivra x)**

**Allez non chapitre et  
>Kiss :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4. Vous avez dit trolls?!<p>

J'avais oublié un tout petit détail minuscule et sans importance. Je suis dans une forêt et dans une forêt y a des animaux. Et la grande peureuse que je suis ne pût s'empêcher de sursauter à chaque bruits. Pourquoi avais-je accepté cette quête déjà? Ah oui mon monde. Il fallait que j'y retourne et la meilleure façon c'était bien de voir le monde et de grands magiciens, non? Bien sur je voulais aussi aider les nains mais retrouver la Terre m'étais prioritaire. Un cri résonna et je sursautais de nouveau. Je ne pouvais pas aller dormir avec les nains, j'avais décidé de rester ici alors je resterais ici. Si j'allais là-bas Thorïn allait me charrier tout le voyage! Nouveau cri. En quelques secondes je fus debout, ne riez pas c'est vraiment flippant quand on y est! Je m'affalais à l'aveugle près d'un sac de couchage à peu près calme (Bilbo peut être?) et commençais à me calmer grâce à la chaleur provenant du corps. Morphée allait m'emporter quand un souffle me chuchota dans l'oreille.

- Je peux savoir se que vous faites? Je retenais difficilement un cri.

Ce n'était pas Bilbo ça c'était sûr! Ne reconnaissant pas la voix je passais ma main sur le visage du nain qui grogna. Grogner? Oh non! Je me reculais brusquement le visage écarlate, et dieu merci il faisait nuit noir. Punaise j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être une ado contrôlée par ses hormones tellement mes réactions me désespérais. Et vous savez c'est quoi le pire? C'est que c'est se que je suis une ado contrôlée par ses hormones!

- Tho-Thorïn?! Bafouillais-je à voix basse.

- Je répète ma question que faites-vous là?

Ok la délicatesse c'était pas vraiment son truc. Je grognais et marmonnais des insultes. Sur toute la compagnie il avait fallu que je tombe sur lui sérieusement?!

- J'avais peur, marmonnais-je tout bas gênée et en colère contre moi même de devoir lui dire ça.

- Je vous demande pardon?

- Il y a eu du bruit et j'ai eu peur! Lui répétais-je un peu plus fort. Je cru voir un micro sourire amusé sur ses lèvres.

- Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas de femme dans ma compagnie. Vous êtes vraiment des-

- Des quoi?! M'énervais-je en lui coupant la parole.

- Taisez-vous!

Il plaqua sa main contre ma bouche, faisant rater un battement à mon cœur. Ce geste manqua d'ailleurs de me faire perdre le peu de mes neurones restant. Soupirant il me tira (ou m'arracha sa dépend du point de vu) le bras pour me replacer à ses coter.

- Tâchez de dormir.

Il me lâcha et ne m'adressa plus un seul mot de la nuit. Souriant comme une idiote je m'endormais de nouveau. Et une nouvelle fois je fus réveillée mais cette fois ci par la pluie.

- C'est pas possible on doit être maudit! Grognais-je dans mon manteau qui heureusement était imperméable.

- Ne parlez dont pas de malheur.

C'était Fili qui venait de me parler, il était trempé jusqu'au os n'ayant rien pour se protéger. Malgré tout il continuait de sourire. Et je peux vous dire que l'image de Fili trempé m'a donner beaucoup trop d'image très peu catholique! Je me reprenais et louchais sur les deux lames dans son dos. Et dire qu'un jour je devrais sûrement me battre avec une épée...

- Dites Fili?

- Oui princesse?

Ah oui depuis hier les deux héritiers s'amusaient à m'appeler princesse. À cause de ma balade à poney avec le plus jeune où il avait commencé à me surnommer ainsi pour je ne sais quelle raison.

- Pourriez-vous m'apprendre à me battre?

- Je vous demande pardon?

- Excuses acceptées. Ricanais-je alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel. Enfin quand j'aurais une arme et qu'il fera beau temps bien sur! Rajoutais-je.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi?

- Je veux vous aider à reconquérir Erebor pas faire une balade de santé!

Il me regarda très sérieux et il semblait franchement hésiter. Si il me sortait l'excuse "tu es une fille" je l'égorgeais vif.

- Je serais un professeur exigeant, vous le savez ça?

- Bien sur c'est pour ça que je vous le demande à vous et pas à Kili.

Je savais que Kili pourrait faire un bon professeur mais il était beaucoup trop gentil et hors de question de demander à Thorïn l'épisode de cette nuit me gênais déjà assez comme ça. Peut être Dwalin... Je jetais un coup d'œil vers le nain. Non il était beaucoup trop flippant!

- Très bien j'accepte! Conclu t-il finalement.

Je le remerciais en m'inclinant et espérais sérieusement que le temps se calme.  
>Il se calma finalement au bout de deux jours et nous pûmes enfin nous réchauffer auprès d'un feu. Ça faisait deux jours que donc je ne dormais presque pas et mes nerfs commençaient franchement à lâcher. Je comptais donc profiter de cette nuit calme pour rattraper mes heures de sommeil. Enfin calme... Gandalf nous avait abandonné à cause d'un caprice de sa seigneurie Thorïn qui refusait catégoriquement d'aller demander de l'aide aux elfes. Et en plus ce fut au tour de Fili et Kili de garder les poneys, et ses deux idiots allaient bien sur les perdre. J'hésitais presque à les accompagner mais mon estomac m'ordonna de rester près de la nourriture. Bas oui parce qu'après deux jours de nourriture froide j'aimerais bien manger quelque chose de comestible. Au bout d'une demi heure à peu près j'attrapais deux plats pour les amener aux frères, Bilbo m'accompagna gentiment. Nous arrivâmes tous les deux auprès des héritiers qui fixaient les poneys.<p>

- Hum les garçons? Demandais-je prudemment. J'ai de quoi manger.

Seul le silence me répondit. Je tournais la tête vers Bilbo qui haussa les épaules.

- Euh les garçons ça va?

- Les poneys... Ils nous en manque deux.

Me répondit simplement Kili. Ok je ne lui avait pas demander ça mais bon. Bilbo commença à paniquer alors que je soupirais comment avaient-ils pût manquer un énorme troll piquant deux poneys ça il fallait me l'expliquer!

- Dites Bilbo vous pourriez y allez! Les trolls ne connaisse pas votre odeur. Commença Kili le sourire aux lèvres.

- Et puis il sont totalement stupide! Termina son frère.

- Quoi?! Non je refuse de!

- Nous resterons derrière vous!

Finalement le Hobbit fut contraint d'aller récupérer nos montures et alors que j'avançais pour l'aider, Fili me tira en arrière pour me ramener vers le camp. Je me débattais vainement sur l'épaule du nain. Oui oui le "prince" m'avait balancer sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac, j'étais donc un peu vexée. Il me reposa en s'excusant un petit sourire aux lèvres alors que je croisais les bras.

- Vous exagérez! Vous avez dis que vous l'aideriez!

Je hurlais sur les deux garçons comme une mère sur ses enfants. Mes cris alertèrent les autres nains qui en se rapprochant nous demandâmes se qu'il c'était passé. J'expliquais rapidement alors que les deux garçons ce faisaient engueuler par leur oncle. Devant leurs air de chiens battus je ne pus m'empêcher de prendre leur défense alors que je les avais moi aussi engueulé quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Voyons Thorïn, ils ne pensaient pas à mal. Regardez ses petites bouilles!

Les deux frères relevèrent la tête les yeux larmoyants. Meilleurs acteurs tu meurs. Et je ne pense pas qu'ils en étaient à leur coup d'essai. Leur oncle leva les yeux au ciel et les poussa pour les faire avancer je m'apprêtais à les suivre mais le roi me bloqua avec un bras.

- Vous vous restez là.

- Je vous demande pardon?! Lui hurlais-je dessus si fort qu'il se décala un peu, je viens aussi! Il s'agit de Bilbo là celui qui m'a sauvée la vie.

- Je m'en moque vous êtes trop faible et vous n'avez aucune arme. Vous nous serez inutile.

Ses mots me poignardèrent en plein cœur. Mais la tristesse fut vite remplacer par la colère. Inutile?! Il allait voir. Je m'asseyais contre la paroi rocheuse près du feu et attendait qu'il parte en jurant. Je profitais aussi de son absence pour m'amuser un peu. En effet j'avais fait l'expérience du poil à gratter version Terre du Milieu. Oui puisque j'avais dormi en dessous de l'arbre qui produit ce truc urticant je ne vous dis pas le fou rire qu'on eu les deux frère en me voyant me gratter pendant des heures. Bref! J'en avait récupéré un peu (pour faire une blague à Kili et Fili) et le glissais dans le duvet de Thorïn. J'attendis encore un peu puis me décidais d'approcher du camps des trolls. Comme prévu les nains étaient attachés et Bilbo ne s'était pas encore levé. Je restais tapi contre la pierre. Quelle idiote j'étais! C'était bien beau de vouloir prouver à monseigneur que je n'étais pas inutile mais comment? Oh et puis merde! Je m'avançais près des trolls et secouais les bras. Les trois baissèrent la tête vers moi. Bon ok ils faisaient six fois ma taille et au moins quarante fois mon poids sinon ils n'étaient pas si effrayant que ça!

- Hey vous là! Hurlais-je, vous voulez vraiment mangez des nains?! Vous ne savez pas que les humains sont bien meilleurs?

Je me hurlais dessus mentalement. Soit j'étais totalement stupide soit j'étais suicidaire c'est encore à chercher. J'entendis les nains hurler que j'étais folle ou que je devais fuir, et ils n'avaient pas tort. Certains me fixaient juste les yeux écarquillés.

- Et où ça ce trouve des... Humains? Me demanda l'un d'entre eux.

- Il se trouve que j'en suis une. Déclarais-je fièrement. On va faire un petit jeu. Celui qui m'attrape pourra me manger seul, pas besoin de partager non?

À peine j'avais fini ma phrase que les trolls s'étaient jetés sur moi. Je n'étais peu être pas forte mais j'étais petite et rapide ce qui me donnais l'avantage. Le seul hic était mon endurance, au bout de 5 minutes donc je commençais franchement à fatiguer et je voyais bien les mains me frôler de plus en plus. Le soleil ne se levait pas encore, je devais tenir jusqu'à ce que Gandalf arrive du moins. Malheureusement je me prenais une branche (impression de déjà vu) et tombais. Je me relevais le plus vite possible mais apparemment pas assez vite puisque l'un les trolls m'attrapa. J'entendis des craquements -que j'espérais ne pas être mes os, quand il me serra dans sa main. Le monstre m'approcha de plus en plus de sa bouche si bien que je pouvais sentir son haleine immonde.

- Attendez!

Je me tournais espérant voir Bilbo debout mais toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers Thorïn.

- Avant de la manger vous devez la faire cuir. Un humain cru c'est immonde! Surtout une humaine idiote comme elle!

Moment d'espérance détruit en mile morceau. Je me débattais plus vivement lorsqu'il m'approcha du feu et dans un moment de désespoir je me mettais à hurler. Je dus hurler très aigu vu que mon tortionnaire me lâcha, me laissant me manger le sol. Je grognais des insultes avant de remarquer une main au dessus de moi. Et je me remis à courir autour des trolls. Je m'arrêtais quand je vis Gandalf et de nouveau je me fis attraper mais à peine étais-je soulevée que le troll se changea en statue. Je souriais en voyant le magicien.

- On dirait que j'arrive à temps. Sourit-il en me voyant.

- Je n'est jamais été aussi heureuse de vous voir Gandalf!

- Je m'en doute. Ria t-il alors que je me débattait dans la main de la statue, ne bougez pas je m'occupe de vous après.

Je hochais la tête et les nains se firent libérer les premiers alors que je restais coincée les pieds dans le vide attendant que quelqu'un vienne m'aider. J'attendais donc comme une idiote mon coude appuyer sur le pouce de la statue lorsque je ne sentis plus aucun support. M'attendant à sentir le sol je fus surprise de tomber dans les bras de Kili. Mon cœur s'accéléra lorsqu'il me sourit et je tentais un peu d'humour pour me calmer.

- Décidément vous êtes le véritable prince charmant mon prince...

L'héritier me déposa au sol dans une courbette.

- Mais je me dois de protéger la princesse.

Je l'imitais et en nous regardant on éclata de rire. Kili était décidément le plus adorable des Durïn.

- Victorine vous n'avez rien?

Je me tournais vers Ori le visage inquiet et lui souriais.

- Oui Ori je vais bien. J'ai juste quelques vertèbres de déplacé je pense. Grimaçais-je en me tenant le dos.

Il sourit lui aussi et Kili me tira pour que je reporte mon attention sur lui. Il manqua au passage de m'arracher le bras (décidément c'était une manie dans la famille!) et sautilla sur place.

- N'empêche tu viens de nous sauver la vie tu es génial!

Tiens il me tutoyais maintenant? Je me grattais la nuque gênée. Je n'allais pas lui dire que je voulais juste prouver à son oncle que je pouvais être utile. Bien sur que j'avais voulu aider les nains, mais j'aurais pus ne pas bouger, Bilbo s'en serait occupé pour moi. D'ailleurs le hobbit s'approcha et me tapa maladroitement sur l'épaule. Je lui souriais prenant ça pour un remerciement. Je me tournais alors vers Thorïn un air fier sur les lèvres et je peux vous assurez que je m'attendais à tout sauf à une gifle. Pas très forte certes mais assez pour me laisser une marque rouge. Je posais une main sur ma joue endolorie et le regardais sans comprendre. Il était hors de lui.

- Je vous avais dit de rester là-bas!

Il s'empêchait de hurler, il se contrôlait. Mais comment pouvait-il être aussi furieux? Fili derrière lui me regarda aussi choqué que moi.

- Je sais mais je voulais vous aidez et-

- En mourant?! Vous avez faillit mourir!

- Et alors?! M'énervais-je, en quoi ça vous importe vous vous en moquez de ma santé, non?!

Moi qui ne voulais pas m'énervée c'était mort. Le roi était incompréhensible. D'abord il m'engueulait parce que j'étais inutile puis parce que j'avais failli mourir. Non mais il me haïssait ou quoi?! Il ne me répondit pas et se contenta de me tourner le dos suivi de tout les nains. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il était la même personne qui m'avait "autorisé" à dormir avec lui. Une fois retourné dans notre camp on récupéra nos affaires pour partir chercher la grotte des trolls. Bilbo me prêta de nouveau gentiment sa crème pour ma joue. Ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux mais d'après lui j'avais une marque. Il continua le reste du chemin avec moi -Kili et Fili avait été obligés de rester avec Thorïn, et Ori nous rejoignit. Ils me remontèrent un peu le moral disant que j'avais été génial et que la réaction du roi était plus qu'injuste. On s'approcha enfin de la grotte et je dus me retenir pour ne pas prendre une arme me jeter sur Thorïn. Littéralement puisque j'avais trouver une épée au sol et qu'actuellement Bilbo me tenait sous les bras pour ne pas que je me jète sur le roi. Je posais finalement l'épée au sol et en grognant m'assis sur un rocher.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà la fin du chapitre 4! Wouhou ça avance vite dites donc! Voilà voilà je vous laisse la dessus. Ah non j'oubliais je compte faire un one-shot pour la St. Valentin qui n'aura aucun rapport avec cette fic mais il y aura Victorine. Disons que c'est un petit chapitre bonus alors si l'une d'entre vous veux que j'ajoute son oc n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir :). En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plut. Et à la semaine prochaine!<strong>

**Baka-chan pour vous servir.**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Hello tout le monde! JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE! (oui ça commence fort x)) Mais je ne posterais pas de chapitre spécial Saint Valentin simplement parce que je n'es pas eu le temps de l'écrire totalement et que le début ne me plait pas du tout. Alors pour me faire pardonner voici un long chapitre (enfin un peu plus long que les autres du moins) je m'excuse encore une fois! Allez commençons par la partie remerciement! Merci à Lilou78, Indonis, Pirateforever et Miyi de suivre mon histoire et à merci à Captain-Jedi et Pirateforever. Un merci particulier à Elma Aurel pour m'aider à corriger mes fautes! En tout cas merci à vous pour toutes vos reviews qui me font super plaisir!**

**Réponse à nos deux guests :)**

**LouOak:  
>Franchement je ne dirais pas qu'elle est courageuse. Enfin si un peu mais elle est principalement stupide. L'expression "réfléchir avant d'agir" perd tout son sens avec elle xD. L'idée du combat au corps à corps me donne des idées très peu catholiques merci x), elle s'entraînera avec Thorïn si tu veux savoir mais sa sera très loin de ce qu'on imagine toute les deux (malheureusement)<br>C'est ce que je me suis dis aussi au début, mais bon on oublie difficilement d'où l'on vient et Victorine a un peu le mal du pays disons.  
>Et bas si tu veux du Thorïn grognon tu vas en avoir! Même si monseigneur va commencer petit à petit à se dérider (pour le plus grand plaisir de Victorine) ne t'en fais pas ;)<br>Ah bas forcément avec les trois Durïn on ne peux que perdre la tête!  
>Je crois que la gifle a surpris tout le monde x) mais de la par de Thorïn ce n'est pas si surprenant!<br>Ah oui le manque d'endurance je connais aussi! Eh bas tu verras bien comment elle se débrouille dans se chapitre en tout cas merci de ta review et j'espères que ce chapitre te plairas.**

**Nocciolla:  
>Contente que ça te plaises :) et au plaisir de te voir dans les prochains chapitres.<strong>

**Voilà voilà je vous laisse là!  
>Kiss ;)<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5: Course poursuite avec des wargs... Ou comment mourir en 2 minutes.<p>

Je fixais depuis bien dix minutes la lame se trouvant à mes pieds. Comme je donnais des coups de pied dans la terre, elle était à moitié cachée mais le soleil continuait de rayonner dessus. Je n'osais pas la prendre vu que j'étais la seule à être restée dehors et que si je me coupais un bras personne ne pourrait m'aider. J'approchais doucement mon pied de la lame et la frôlait, lorsqu'une main l'attrapa. Je sursautais et manquais de tomber du rocher qui me servait d'appui. Fili jouait avec la lame faisant des mouvements qui me laissèrent bouche bée. Il me la tendit finalement. Je secouais doucement la tête, je n'étais pas prête à utiliser une arme. Je l'avais prise sur un coup de tête tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais jamais fais de mal à Thorïn ou à qui que ce soit. Et si j'utilisais cette épée je savais que ce ne serait pas pour curer le nez d'un troll.

- Hey, tu vas avoir besoin d'une arme pour t'entrainer.

Tiens lui aussi il me tutoyait? Hésitante je lui souris et pris la lame. Elle n'était pas trop longue et très légère. Le soleil se refléta sur le métal, révélant des motifs elfiques. Je la tournais pour la voir sous différentes coutures.

- Elle est magnifique.

- Allez maintenant en garde!

Je relevais la tête vers l'héritier qui avait sortit une de ses doubles épées prêt à m'attaquer. J'écarquillais les yeux et parais, tant bien que mal, une attaque. Me relevant je continuais en reculant, les deux mains sur le pommeau. Je galèrais comme pas possible sous ses coups de plus en plus rapide. Puis ma lame vola et, alors que je tombais sur les fesses dans un petit cri, la sienne se plaça sous mon cou.

- Tu es trop droite et ne tiens pas ton épée comme ça tu vas te fatiguer. Me déclara t-il sévèrement alors qu'il reculait la sienne.

- Je n'es jamais tenue d'épée de ma vie sois un peu indulgent!

- Soyez! Tu me vouvoie jeune fille. Et se sera maître pour toi!

Je levais les yeux au ciel et il m'aida à me relever en riant.

- Sérieusement c'était si catastrophique?

- Je n'es jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi nul. Et pourtant j'ai entraîné Kili.

- Hey! S'indigna son frère qui nous observait plus loin.

J'affichais une moue boudeuse et il m'ébouriffa les cheveux me redonnant le sourire puis il rejoignit Kili en m'ordonnant de m'entraîner dans mon coin. D'après lui j'ai tendance à vite me déconcentrer lorsqu'il y a du monde autour. C'est même pas vrai d'abord! Bon ok un peu quand même... Fixant mon arme je soupirais je n'avais jamais aimé la violence dans mon monde mais ici on était en Terre du Milieu et la règle c'est tuer ou être tué alors je n'avais pas trop le choix. Je rangeais ma lame dans un fourreau trouvé près d'elle et retournais auprès du groupe. Enfin plus particulièrement d'Ori qui gribouillait quelque chose, depuis quelques minutes déjà, sur son calepin. Je m'asseyais à coter de lui.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites?

- Je dessine.

Je souriais en le voyant concentré ainsi. Ori avait quelque chose d'un peu enfantin me rappelant mon frère. Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée, j'espérais qu'il aillait bien tout comme le reste de ma famille. Chassant toutes idées noir de ma tête je tentais de regarder son dessin mais il se décala pour ne pas que je le vois.

- C'est une surprise. Me sourit-il.

- Oh allez s'il vous plait Ori! Lui dis-je en faisant de yeux de chien battu.

- Il n'est pas encore fini.

- D'accord! Lui souris-je, mais par contre je veux être la première à le voir.

- Promis!

- Promesse du petit doigt!

Je lui tendais mon petit doigt alors qu'il arquait un sourcil. Il ne connaissait pas?

- Faites comme moi! Il m'imita et je lui prenais le petit doigt avec le mien en le serrant, et voilà!

- Ca viens de votre village? Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un faire ça avant.

- Ah bon? On le fait souvent chez moi pourtant!

Je lui souris et il retourna à son dessin. Alors je restais là à coter de lui les yeux clos profitant du calme et du soleil. Jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre me gêne, je grognais et ouvrais un œil. Thorïn se tenait devant moi les bras croisés. Les sourcils froncés je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'engueule mais rien. Le reste fut très rapide, je me levais, le poussais et partais plus loin. Non mais s'il croyait que j'allais le laisser me parler après l'incident des trolls il rêvait. Bien sur le fait de me laisser partir aurait été bien trop simple.

- Par Durïn Victorine arrêtez vous!

Je ne lui répondis même pas me contentant d'accélérer et d'avancer vers la forêt. J'avais la chance d'être légère et discrète et donc de ne pas faire de bruit dans les feuilles avec son poids il devrait faire beaucoup de bruit... Eh bien non. Il n'en fit absolument pas. Tournant la tête je ne le vis plus. Je ralentis un peu, surprise, avant de me le prendre en plein visage. Le fourbe! Je tombais sur les fesses en grognant.

- Maintenant vous allez m'écouter!

- Pourquoi?! M'énervais-je, pour que vous me rabaissiez?! Me disiez de partir ou je ne sais pas moi, pour me gifler encore un fois!

- Vous ne savez même pas ce que je veux vous dire alors calmez vous.

- JE M'EN MOQUE DE CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ ME DIRE, J'EN ES MARRE DE VOUS THORÏN OAKENSHIELD!

Le réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Il m'attrapa par le col de ma chemise, me forçant à me mettre sur la pointe des pieds, et me regarda le plus méchamment qu'il pût. Je devais l'avouer là j'avais très peur.

- Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton! Je suis votre roi et-

- Vous n'êtes pas mon roi Thorïn, le coupais-je, maintenant lâchez moi ou je vous crache littéralement dessus.

Je sais c'était sûrement la pire menace de la planète mais bon je n'allais quand même pas lui foutre un coup d'épée. En tout cas si je le faisais je savais que ma tête finirait sur la sienne. Heureusement pour moi, il me lâcha. Je lui tournais le dos et repartais furieuse. Non mais c'est vrai quoi je n'allais pas le laisser m'insulter sans réagir. Ah moins qu'il n'avait voulu me dire autre chose... Je secouais la tête, qu'aurait-il pût me dire d'autre! Non mais sérieusement! Il pensait vraiment débarquer comme ça et me donner des ordres comme si j'étais son esclave, non mais et puis quoi encore?! Des hurlements me stoppèrent dans ma marche et Gandalf qui était à quelques mètres me fit signe de le suivre. Sans réfléchir je me mis à courir dans les bois lorsqu'un traîneau s'arrêta devant nous. Tous sortir leurs armes et Bilbo me plaça derrière lui. Tient lui aussi il avait eu le droit à une épée! Le magicien s'avança en souriant.

- Radagast! Fit-il en s'approchant de son ami, c'est Radagast le brun. Dit-il pour nous.

Les armes se rangèrent et nous observions tous le drôle de personnage se tenant devant nous. Son odeur m'arracha une grimace mais il était plutôt amusant. Je fus la seule à rire lorsqu'il déclara avoir oublié son idée, mais il faut me comprendre sa moue était tellement drôle! Le coup du phasme me dérangea un peu plus. Comment pouvait-on avoir un insecte DANS sa bouche?! Finalement Gandalf et son ami partirent plus loin pour discuter laissant la confrérie seule. Fili s'approcha de moi et dégaina son épée un sourire aux lèvres. Je l'imitais et il gagna une nouvelle fois. Grognant je recommençais avec plus de hargne. Ma lame vibrait contre la sienne. Il para chacune de mes attaques avec facilitée et je finissais toujours au sol. À chaque fois il me donnait un nouveau conseil. Petit à petit un attroupement se fit autour de nous, certains m'encourageait, enfin seulement Kili et Bofur à vrai dire les autres se contentaient de rire lorsque je tombais. Puis un horrible cri de bête retentit. Tous le monde se stoppa et tourna la tête vers la source du bruit. Bilbo tremblant se rapprocha de nous.

- Des loups? Il y a des loups par ici?

Personne n'eu le temps de lui répondre car une énorme bête sauta vers nous. Fili me tira par le bras et me balança derrière lui. Je vacillais mais ne tombais pas. Une autre bête venant de l'autre coter se jeta sur moi, Kili la tua d'une flèche. Je retenais un hurlement face au monstre qui tombait à mes pieds et qui bougeait encore. Reculant Dwalin se chargea de l'achever avec un grand coup de marteau si violent que du sang me gicla au visage. Bon appétit moi je dis...

- Des wargs. Bafouillais-je tétanisée.

Gandalf alors hors de lui ce mit à hurler sur Thorïn.

- À qui avez vous parlé de notre quête?!

- À personne!

- À qui?!

- Personne je le jure!

Ce fut la première fois que je lisais de l'incompréhension dans les yeux du roi. Le magicien se calma un peu malgré le fait qu'il restait sur ses gardes.

- Vous êtes pourchassé il faut partir et vite!

- Impossible! Tous tournèrent la tête vers Ori, les poneys ne sont plus là!

- Je vais les éloignés, déclara Radagast le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Ce sont des wargs de Gundabad vous n'avez aucune chance.

- Et se sont des lapins de Rosghobel. Qu'ils essayent pour voir!

Le brun nous souri fièrement et fonça sur son traîneau qui ferait pâlir le Père Noël de jalousie. Gandalf nous montra le chemin à prendre et nous courûmes. Je m'essuyant rapidement le visage et les suivaient le plus vite que mes jambes le pouvait. Je cru franchement que j'allais mourir. Je n'avais jamais autant couru de ma vie et le souffle commença rapidement à me manquer. Kili dût m'attraper le poignet pour presque me traîner derrière lui.

- Allez princesse tiens bon! M'encouragea t-il.

Je ne pûs même pas lui répondre. On arriva dans une énorme prairie où je pus voir Radagast éloigner et même tuer nos pourchassants. Puis d'un coup des wargs passèrent juste devant nous, nous forçant à nous arrêter. Une fois passés, les nains repartirent comme des flèches. Kili continua de me tirer derrière lui jusqu'à ce que nous devions nous plaquer contre un rocher. Je respirais horriblement fort et lorsqu'un warg se posta juste au dessus de nous Fili plaqua sa main contre ma bouche. Je tremblais comme une feuille. Kili le tua d'une flèche et la bête tomba juste à mes pieds ainsi que son cavalier où s'acharnèrent les nains. Les larmes me piquaient les yeux, là j'étais franchement terrifiée et je commençais à douter de notre survie. L'archer lâcha mon poignet pour me prendre la main essayant de me réconforter un peu, son pouce me frottant le dos de la main. Le sang me tapait dans les tempes et je commençais à voir noir. Kili devait me hurler de courir et de tenir bon mais je n'en pouvais vraiment plus. Je ne le sentis même pas me lâcher. Ce qui s'est passé ensuite est très flou. Ma vision a commencé à devenir trouble puis je suis tombée. Je crois que Fili m'a attrapé et ma poussé jusqu'au trou où quelqu'un m'a rattrapé en bas pour me poser contre la pierre. J'étais à demi consciente, les yeux fermés j'entendais des voix au loin.

- Il faut attendre un peu!

- On est en sécurité ici. Elle va se réveiller...

J'étais incapable de mettre un nom sur les voix. Finalement mon mal de tête devint supportable et je pus ouvrir les yeux encore couvert d'une sorte de brouillard. Le visage de Kili apparu sous mes yeux.

- Kili? Murmurais-je.

- Ça va je suis là, me sourit-il rassuré, tout va bien se passer.

- Est ce qu'elle peux ce lever?

Je reconnu la voix grave et froide de Thorïn. Enfin qui d'autre aurait pu s'inquiéter aussi peu de ma santé? J'étais peut être un peu égoïste car je ralentissais l'équipe mais je me sentais vraiment mal. Malgré tout je réussi à me lever.

- C'est horrible j'ai l'impression d'avoir une gueule de bois immonde... Murmurais-je faisant rire Kili.

Je m'appuyais sur lui et on avança un peu à la traine vers ce qui nous semblait être la sortie de cette grotte. On dût passer dans des endroits trop étroit pour que je m'appuie sur l'héritier alors Dwalin me porta gentiment sur son dos. Enfin gentiment, je me doutais bien que c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on traine trop par ici.

- Dwalin? Marmonnais-je dans un état presque comateux. C'est quand qu'on arrive?

- Vous êtes sérieuse?

- Je suis fatiguée ne m'écoutez pas. D'ailleurs je suis entrain de bouffer vos cheveux.

Il soupira et ne me répondit pas. Je continuais le trajet en marmonnant des conneries plus grosses les unes que les autres. Ça m'aidait un peu à oublier mon horrible mal de crâne, de pieds, de dos et autres parties du corps contenant des muscles. Dwalin me posa une fois que je pus de nouveau m'appuyer sur Kili. Je relevais un peu la tête et le paysage me coupa le souffle bien que je gardais difficilement les yeux ouverts. On voyait une sorte de village se découper dans la montagne. Un village d'elfe.

- La vallée d'Imladris... Souffla Gandalf, plus connu sous le nom de...

- Rivendell, le coupa Bilbo en extase.

Bien sur Thorïn c'était plaint, ça aurait été surprenant qu'il ne le fasse pas. Mais d'après ce que mon cerveau capta se fut Gandalf qui eu le dernier mot. Nous avancions donc sur des passerelles très étroites vers le village de Rivendell. Et même sans regarder dans le vide je sentis quelques vertiges. Je commençais à haleter et mon estomac se tordît.

- Kili, je t'ai déjà dis que j'ai le vertige?

Il se mit à rire. Et si je n'étais pas dans un état aussi catastrophique je lui aurais bien mis un coup même si je me serais fait plus mal qu'à lui.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas faite pour l'aventure princesse!

Je gonflais mes joues lui faisant bien comprendre que j'étais vexée ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier ses rires. Après de longues minutes de marche (c'était officiel je détestais ça) mes pieds furent très heureux d'enfin arriver au village en un seul morceau, ma tête aussi d'ailleurs. On s'arrêta sur une petite place circulaire en dalle où trônaient deux énormes statues, des escaliers se dessinaient juste devant nous. De ces escaliers justement descendit un elfe, terriblement grand, qui sourit en voyant le magicien. Il avait de long cheveux bruns, presque plus longs que les miens et une sorte de serre-tête étrange sur son front. Je louchais dessus, ça servait à quoi sérieusement? L'elfe écarta les bras comme si il s'apprêtait à faire un câlin.

- Mithrandir!

- Ah Lindir! Lui répondit Gandalf.

Ils se firent une accolade avant de commencer à discuter en elfiques. En gros, j'y comprenait rien, déjà que les mots français avaient du mal à rentrer dans mon cerveau alors je vous laisse imaginer l'elfique. Le magicien gris se tourna finalement vers nous, enfin plutôt vers l'entrée, et demanda où se trouvait le seigneur Elrond si j'avais bien compris. À ce moment même un son de sabots se fit entendre. Tous regardèrent vers l'entrée du village où approchait des chevaux montés par des elfes. Par réflexe je fus poussée derrière les nains qui formèrent un cercle. Les cavaliers firent de même et la façon dont Elrond nous regardait me dérangea. Il nous fixait comme si nous étions de vulgaires insectes, et surtout comme si nous n'avions rien à faire ici. Hey! On était ses invités un peu de respect! Il finit quand même par descendre de sa monture et il commença à parler en elfique. Je sentais mon mal de tête revenir en force et je manquais de tomber sur Kili, haletante et tenant à peine sur mes pieds.

- Excusez moi? Demanda timidement (oui oui Kili timide vous ne rêvez pas!) le nain, pourriez-vous vous occupez d'elle?

L'elfe me fixa puis ordonna à un garde de me porter. J'en profitais pour me reposer et me remettre doucement de toutes ces émotions. Je finis par m'endormir dans les bras du garde.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà la fin du chapitre 5! En espérant ne pas avoir fais trop de fautes (merci Elma :)) n'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous en voyez! Ah et au fait on a dépassé la barre des mile vues! *danse de la joie* Au plaisir de vous revoir au prochain chapitre! Et bon courage à celles qui ont le bac blanc ou autres semaine d'examen (comme moi!)<br>Baka-chan pour vous servir.**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Hola everyone! Oui je fais des mélanges de langues, et alors? ET ALORS? Naaan je blague, désoler je suis un peu hystérique parce que j'ai finit mes exam! YEAH! Et encore une semaine et je suis en vacance! Enfin bref merci beaucoup à captain-jedi, Melior Silverdjane (merci pour ta correction :)) et petiteloutre pour leurs reviews. Merci beaucoup les filles! Et aussi à YumeNoGensou de suivre les aventures de Victorine. Réponse à la review de notre guest LouOak ( tu devrais te créer un compte ;)) en tout cas j'adore lire tes reviews elles me font toujours beaucoup rire!**

**Eh bien pour le moment Fili reste son entraîneur mais Thorïn prendra sa place quelques instants. Il ne sera pas le seul d'ailleurs à prendre la place de Fili en temps qu'entraîneur :)  
>L'idée du corps à corps me plait énormément il faudra vraiment que je l'ajoute dans un chapitre (oh mon dieu on à l'esprit tellement mal tourner xD)<br>Déjà que je déteste les insectes à la base! Mais en avoir un dans la bouche, juste non!  
>Franchement j'aime beaucoup Dwalin je trouve que c'est un personnage super amusant. Un peu bourrin mais drôle. Surtout que Graham Mctavish est juste parfait pour ce rôle!<br>Ah bas non! Ça c'est sur que c'est pas Thorïn qui va la réconforter.  
>C'est sur qu'il ne faut pas s'attendre à du calme en Terre du Milieu! Bwouah me parle pas de gobelins rien que d'y penser j'en es des frissons!<br>C'est vrai que Fili et Kili y contribuent beaucoup mais les autres nains aussi. De manière plus ou moins voyante. Gandalf et Bilbo aussi (surtout Bilbo en fait)  
>Pour le prénom c'est Victorine x) mais c'est pas grave. Je suis heureuse que tu penses qu'elle n'est pas une Mary-sue. Je fais tout pour la rendre le plus réelle possible en imaginant mes propres réactions et celles du personnage du film.<br>Ne t'inquiète pas Thorïn ne pense pas (encore) à abandonner Victorine à Rivendell ou autres endroits!  
>Ah bas oui niveau sécurité on à connu mieux que les elfes hein! Surtout que j'ai une peur bleu du vide. Enfin bref oui elle va se reposer et récupérer doucement mais sûrement.<br>Merci beaucoup pour ton soutient (j'espères que mes exam se sont bien passer!)**

**Allez je vous laisse avec le chapitre! Kiss :)**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6. Petite pause à Rivendell.<p>

Je me réveillais allongée dans une salle blanche qui me fis refermer les yeux. Une fois habituée à la couleur je me rasseyais doucement et remarquais l'elfe à mes cotés. Je me mis à rougir. Galadriel. Mon personnage préféré de la Terre du Milieu! Elle était encore plus belle que dans le film! Je me retenais franchement de hurler comme une fangirl hystérique. Voyant ma réaction elle se rapprocha de moi. Et en me souriant, elle posa une main sur mon front.

- Te sens-tu mieux, jeune humaine?

Je hochais frénétiquement la tête la faisant rire. Alors c'était elle qui c'était occupée de moi? Je me sentis rougir encore plus. Je venais de me faire soigner par la femme, enfin l'elfe, la plus belle et la plus cool de la Terre du Milieu! J'ouvrais la bouche pour la remercier mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle attendit un peu et déclara.

- Je sais que tu ne viens pas d'ici. Dis moi quel est ton prénom?

- Victorine, bafouillais-je, et vous êtes dame Galadriel?

- En effet. Mais se n'est pas la question que tu veux me poser n'est ce pas?

- Vous savez comment rentrer chez moi?

- Malheureusement non. J'en suis désolée.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Déclarais-je un peu déçue.

- Je voulais te prévenir Victorine, une jeune humaine a été transportée ici avec toi. Il me semble que tu la connais mais ne t'inquiète pas elle n'est pas en danger. Elle est chez les elfes de Mirkwood.

- Quoi? Attendez, la coupais-je, une humaine? Qui ça?! Et comment?!

- Je ne sais pas et je m'en excuse. Mais tu peux aller voir dans la bibliothèque d'Elrond tu y trouveras peut être quelque chose. Mais pour le moment, voudrais-tu que je te raccompagne auprès de tes amis?

- Oui je veux bien merci.

Bafouillais-je un peu mal à l'aise. Je pensais à la personne coincée ici. Je ne m'inquiétais pas tant que ça pour elle. Si elle était à Mirkwood alors tout allait bien, j'espérais juste qu'elle n'était pas arachnophobe... Et qu'elle ne se sentait pas trop seule. L'elfe me raccompagna jusqu'à la salle principal puis s'inclina respectueusement, je fis de même bien qu'un peu maladroitement. Mon dieu qu'elle idiote! Je me tapais le front et fus surprise de ne plus sentir aucunes douleurs. Je venais de voir à quel point la médecine elfique était puissante. Je remarquais enfin que tout les nains étaient assis sur deux tables, beaucoup plus petites que celle où était Gandalf et Thorïn, où ils trinquaient et riaient. Je souris, heureusement que mon mal de tête était passé sinon je serais sûrement morte. J'avançais vers eux discrètement et m'assis au bout du banc à côté d'Ori. Celui-ci me sourit bien qu'encore un peu inquiet.

- Vous allez mieux?

- Oui beaucoup, la médecine des elfes est très puissante.

- Celle des nains aussi! Répliqua t-il un peu vexé.

- Oh mais je n'en doute pas Ori!

Je riais et restais comme ça au calme avant que quelqu'un de plus bruyant ne me remarque. Ce fut Bofur qui se mît à hurler que j'étais là. Bien sur tout le monde hurla à sa suite. Ils étaient apparemment tous déjà ivre vu la forte odeur d'alcool qui se dégageait de Kili quand il se rapprocha de moi, virant Gloin au passage. Il me tendit une chope de bière que je refusais. Une autre gueule de bois non merci! Surtout que je supportais très mal l'alcool. Je commençais à manger mes légumes comparé aux nains qui refusaient d'y toucher. Mon repas fus malheureusement coupé par le roi, que j'ignorais.

- Pourriez-vous venir s'il vous plait?

Demanda t-il en commençant à franchement perdre patiente devant mon entêtement. Je ne lui répondais rien. Il finit par m'attraper le poignet et me tirer alors que je hurlais. Je m'asseyais même au sol pour l'arrêter mais il m'attrapa simplement la jambe pour me traîner ne me faisant qu'hurler plus fort. Les elfes passant par là firent très vite demi-tour. Il se stoppa finalement quelques couloirs plus loin et me laissa me relever.

- Vous êtes vraiment un grand malade! Vous savez comment on appelle ça?! Du kidnapping! C'est vraiment honteux de la par d'un roi!

- Je m'excuse.

- Vous êtes pire qu'un-

Je me stoppais net en captant sa phrase. Thorïn venait de s'excuser? Non j'avais rêvé c'est pas possible.

- Pardon? Vous pourriez répéter?

- Je m'excuse. Répéta t-il un peu énervé de devoir le redire.

- Pardon? Je n'es pas entendu.

- Vous avez très bien entendu!

Zut j'aurais essayé au moins. Croisant les bras je le regardais avec un air ironique.

- Pourquoi? Pour la gifle? Avoir dit que j'étais inutile? M'avoir traîné par la jambe?

Je comptais sur mes doigts en continuant de faire la liste. Il soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez avant de me couper.

- Pour tout.

- C'était avant qu'il fallait le faire pas maintenant! Vous connaissez l'expression réfléchir avant d'agir?

Là il commença franchement à s'énerver. Je l'avais dit il avait choisi la mauvaise personne à faire chier!

- Non et j'ai essayé mais vous avez refusé de m'écouter! Je sais reconnaître mes torts et j'ai été injuste envers vous. Maintenant c'est à vous de reconnaître les vôtres.

Sa phrase me calma net. Je posais une main sur ma bouche parlant plus pour moi même que pour lui.

- Alors l'autre jour...

- Oui j'essayais de m'excuser, ce n'est pas ma faute si vous êtes têtu comme une mule.

Je me retenais de l'incendier. J'étais la seule à pouvoir dire que je suis une tête de mule. Et que j'étais trop fière pour avouer que oui je n'étais pas très utile. Mais ça jamais je ne le dirais jamais devant lui. Je baissais un peu la tête, boudeuse et l'entendis repartir.

- Et vous n'êtes pas inutile.

Il l'avait marmonné si bas que je n'étais pas vraiment sur de l'avoir rêvé ou pas? Malgré tout je sentis mon cœur accélérer et je me mis à sourire comme une imbécile heureuse. J'aurais presque sauté comme une hystérique si un garde n'était pas passé pile à ce moment. Rah je suis vraiment trop gnangnan parfois... Mais bon finalement Thorïn n'était pas si monstrueux que ça c'était déjà un bon point. Je retournais un peu après lui dans la salle principale. Il s'installa contre un arbre et moi je retournais m'assoir.

- Alors j'ai manqué quoi?

- Eh bien Kili a décidé de s'intéresser aux hommes! Ricana Dwalin alors que les joues de l'héritier devenaient rouges.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si les femmes et les hommes elfes se ressemble... Marmonna t-il dans sa barbe (*) me faisant rire.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas Kili! Je suis sûre que tu trouveras l'homme de ta vie. D'ailleurs vous devriez vous méfiez monsieur Dwalin il a peut être des vues sur vous, le nain manqua de s'étouffer alors que j'éclatais de rire tout comme Kili.

- Oh monsieur Dwalin je vous aime tellement, commença l'héritier en se penchant sur la table et faisant des bruits de baisers.

Tous éclatèrent de rire couvrant presque l'insupportable musique des elfes. Je me bouchais les oreilles et je vis Oin mettre une serviette dans son espèce de trompette.

- J'en peux plus! Grognais-je.

- On se croirait à des funérailles, rajouta Nori.

- Quelqu'un est mort?

- Mais non Oin! Hurlais-je pour qu'il m'entende.

- J'ai une solution.

Bofur se leva, grimpa sur une table et commença à chanter une chanson. C'était tout de suite beaucoup plus joyeux. Tout le monde tapait sur les tables et balançaient de la nourriture sous les regards désespérés des elfes. Je me levais même pour danser, entraînant Fili, Kili, Bifur, Ori et Dori avec moi. Remarquant Thorïn je l'attrapais aussi par les poignets pour le faire danser. Et les nains sont bien meilleurs danseurs que se que je pensais! Fili m'apprit même quelques pas. On hurlait sur Bofur pour qu'il nous en chante d'autres mais les elfes nous firent tous partirent à coup de pieds aux fesses. Résultat on se retrouvait dans le couloir à rire comme des imbéciles. Après quelques minutes de recherche on avait finalement trouvé un petit coin, un espèce de balcon, où on avait apporté des chaises, des tables et de quoi manger. Kili renifla ses vêtements et grimaça. C'est vrai qu'il puait!

- Hey les gars ça vous dit qu'on aille se laver dans les fontaines?

Bien sur les nains acceptèrent tous me faisant lever les yeux au ciel. La politesse et les nains ne faisaient apparemment pas bon ménage. L'héritier brun m'attrapa les mains un grand sourire aux lèvres qui ne présageait rien de bon pour moi.

- Tu viens aussi avec nous princesse!

- Quoi?! NON!

Mon visage vira au rouge, il m'invitait vraiment à prendre un bain avec eux là?!

- Mais si allez viens! Il me balança sur son épaule.

- NOOOOOOOOOOON! Hurlais-je en lui tapant me dos.

- Kili reposa la!

Le nain obéit et me déposa. Je remerciais mentalement Thorïn, hors de question que je me lave avec eux. J'avais encore un minimum de pudeur! Je m'installais sur la table et attrapais mon épée pour commencer à couper les chaises. On avait besoin du faire du feu et je n'avais pas envie de bouger jusque dans la forêt pour aller en chercher. Je terminais juste de couper la dernière chaise quand les garçons revinrent (c'est plus solide que ça en à l'air ces foutus meubles elfiques!). Fili sourit en me voyant ranger ma lame, d'après lui ce genre de chose m'entraînait à taper fort. Bofur alluma finalement un feu et on étendait sur une corde les vêtements mouillés de la compagnie. Il commençait à faire nuit et je m'étais installée sur l'une des chaises épargnée par ma lame. Remarquant que Kili avait les cheveux trempés je lui ordonnais de venir. Il s'assit en tailleur devant moi et je commençais à lui sécher les cheveux avec un drap.

- Hey! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais?!

- Je te sèche les cheveux sinon tu vas attraper la crève.

- Mais non! Et puis t'es pas ma mère aux dernières nouvelles, ronchonna t-il.

- Eh bien considère moi comme telle à partir de maintenant.

- Oui maman. Ria t-il. Ah moins que tu préfères tata?

Je lui donnais un coup sur la tête et lorsque j'eu finis il ressemblait à un caniche qu'on vient de sécher. Tout le monde rigola et Dwalin m'aida à tenir Fili pour que je fasse de même.  
>Bas oui si je suis la mère de Kili je suis aussi celle de son frère. Le résultat fut moins catastrophique sur le blondinet, il était décoiffé mais rien de comparable à Kili. Je m'occupais aussi d'Ori qui me l'avais demander et de Dwalin parce que c'était vraiment marrant. Même si il avait essayé de me faire manger mes cheveux quand j'avais posé le drap sur son crâne. On mangea un petit peu vu que les 34 de la viande fut dévoré par Bombur qui finit même par détruire la table. La lune était levée et les nains commencèrent à boire. Je me retirais à ce moment, cherchant Bilbo et Thorïn. Je fus incapable de trouver ni l'un ni l'autre. Ils devaient discuter avec Elrond sûrement. J'en profitais pour admirer le paysages et l'architecture. Il n'y avait pas à dire Rivendell était vraiment magnifique. Perdue dans ma contemplation je ne vis pas arriver un petit garçon.

- ATTENTION!

Petit garçon qui me rentra dedans nous faisant rouler sur plusieurs mètres. Il était à moitié allongé sur moi et je commençais à voir des étoiles. Il se releva un grand sourire aux lèvres. Et il fallait l'avouer il était très mignon, de cheveux bruns mi-long attachés en queue de cheval basse et des yeux bleus, rieur. Il ferait sûrement fureur auprès des filles plus tard. Il me tendit une main pour m'aider à me relever et je l'acceptais avec plaisir. Il devait avoir environs dix ans, et pourtant il était plus grand que moi de quelques centimètres.

- Excusez moi, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un se promènerait par ici si tard.

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'aurais dû faire attention.

- Je m'appelle Aragorn et vous?

Je restais en mode bug quelques secondes. Aragorn?! Jamais je n'aurais imaginé avoir la chance de le croiser à Rivendell! Un peu inquiet il passa une main devant mes yeux.

- Euh mademoiselle?

- Hein?! Ah euh V-Victorine pour vous servir.

- Oh vous êtes une naine? Déclara t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres, je n'en es jamais vu! C'est vrai que vous êtes petite.

- Eh bien à vrai dire non je ne suis pas-

- ARAGORN! Hurla quelqu'un dans le couloir.

- Oups! Désoler mademoiselle Victorine je dois me retirer! J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer!

Et il repartit comme une flèche. Un peu après un elfe passa en courant grognant contre le prince. Je secouais la tête et décidais de continuer ma chasse au nain et au Hobbit. Après une heure de recherche finalement, au détour d'un couloir, je tombais sur Bilbo, littéralement. Je lui rentrais en pleine figure, nous faisant tomber tout les deux. Décidément c'était la journée.

- Oh je suis désolée vous allez bien? Demandais-je en l'aidant à se relever.

- Oui merci, me sourit-il, que faites vous ici à une heure aussi tardive?

- Eh bien je me demandais où vous étiez. Je ne vous es pas vu depuis que je suis sortie de l'infirmerie.

- Oh je me promenais, Rivendell est vraiment magnifique.

- Oui c'est vrai.

On s'installa dans un couloir ouvert et je m'appuyais sur le balcon. Fixant la lune.

- Dites Victorine je peux vous posez une question? Demanda timidement le Hobbit.

- Oui bien sur.

- Vous... Vous ne venez pas de ce monde n'est ce pas?

J'écarquillais les yeux. Comment avait-il pût deviner. C'était si évident que cela? Devant ma réaction il ne pût s'empêcher de s'expliquer.

- Vous avez l'air perdue ici, et puis quand vous m'avez dit être tombée d'un arbre j'ai bien vu que vous mentiez. Et puis vos vêtements... Sont assez inhabituel.

Il sourit gêné et un blanc s'installa. Est ce que je devais lui dire? Je savais qu'il ne dirait rien aux autres mais si je lui disais peut être cela changerais l'histoire. Je me mordis le pouce. De toute façon il n'attendait que ma confirmation pour en être sûr. Si je ne lui répondait pas il allait prendre ça pour un oui.

- Eh bien en fait, hésitais-je, oui je viens d'un autre monde. D'un monde où seul les humains existent. Et où vous, monsieur Sacquet, êtes un personnage de livre.

Il me regarda choqué comme si je venais de lui dire que son chien était mort. Ne voyant aucune réaction de sa pare je commençais franchement à m'inquiéter. Je claquais des doigts devant son visage.

- Monsieur Sacquet?!

- Mais cela veut dire que vous êtes loin de votre famille, de ceux que vous aimez...

Déclara t-il finalement. Je pus voir la peine dans ses yeux. Je souriais tristement et il me prit dans ses bras. Je fus touchée et surtout surprise du geste. L'enlaçant moi aussi je calais ma tête dans son cou. Ça faisait toujours du bien d'avoir quelqu'un à qui se confier et j'étais heureuse que ce soit Bilbo cette personne. Il se recula un petit peu et passa son pouce sous mon œil.

- Ne pleurez pas d'accord? Je ferais tout pour vous aidez.

- Je vous remercie Bilbo, souriais-je. Mais pour le moment mon premier objectif est d'aider les nains.

J'avais beaucoup réfléchis et m'étais dit que finalement mon retour sur terre ne serait qu'en second plan. Après tout je n'avais aucune idée de quoi chercher. Et puis la compagnie était un peu comme une deuxième famille. Il sourit lui aussi et se retira pour aller dormir. Je décidais de faire de même et de dire aux nains qu'il serait temps que eux aussi ils se couchent. Je passerais aussi par la bibliothèque, un des livres parlerais peut être du bijoux qui m'a emmené ici comme l'avait dit Galadriel. Pensive je me dirigeais au son et retrouvais enfin les nains. Je découvris alors un Kili ivre mort commençant un strip tease sur son lit improvisé sous les cris de la compagnie. Mon visage devins rouge en quelques secondes, je vous es déjà dis que Kili est super bien foutu? Parce que c'est le cas! ... Quoi?! J'allais pas me priver d'un show pareil non?

- Hop hop hop princesse!

Je tournais la tête vers Fili qui semblait encore avoir un peu de conscience bien qu'il ne marche pas droit.

- T'es trop jeune pour voir ça allez au lit!

Je pouffais de rire devant sa tête très sérieuse. Non mais j'allais quand même pas lui obéir! Si? Le blond n'attendit pas ma réponse et m'attrapa par la ceinture de ma robe pour me trainer dans les couloirs. J'avais croisé les bras, un chouilla énervée, c'était la deuxième fois en une journée que je me faisais traîner au sol par un Durïn! Il me déposa finalement dans ma chambre avant de repartir. Je levais les yeux au ciel puis jetais un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Lorsque je le vis disparaître j'en profitais pour ressortir. Je devais trouver la bibliothèque. Et essayez de vous repérez dans un si grand bâtiment ça relève du miracle! Finalement un garde m'indiqua la salle et je le remerciais. La bibliothèque n'était pas si grande que je l'aurais pensé, quelques tables anciennes trônaient au centre et des étagères étaient collées aux murs. J'avançais dans les rayons espérant trouver quelque chose sur le collier qui m'avait envoyé ici.

- C'est rare d'avoir de la visite si tard.

Je sursautais et me tournais vers l'elfe qui me sourit. Il semblait plus vieux que les autres bien que les elfes soient immortels. Je me grattais la nuque un peu gênée.

- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Je m'excuse.

- Oh non vous ne me dérangez pas! Vous cherchez quelque chose?

Je hochais la tête et lui décrivais la pierre en omettant le fait qu'elle m'avait transporté d'un monde à un autre. Il m'invita à m'assoir et me posa un livre sous le nez puis l'ouvrit à l'une des pages. J'y vis la reproduction exacte du bijoux. Souriant je le remerciais et commençais à lire. Ce collier avait été fabriqué par de très vieux nains et on racontait qu'il avait un grand pouvoir. Mon visage s'illumina si il était dans se livre cela voulait dire que le collier était donc ici! Et que je pourrais rentrer chez moi! Je lisais les dernières lignes pour voir où le trouver et je perdis tout sourire. Le dernier propriétaire de cette pierre avait été Thror. Ce qui signifiait que son actuel propriétaire était... Smaug...

* * *

><p><strong>(*) Dois-je parler de barbe inexistante lorsqu'on parle de Kili?<br>Kili: C'était pas drôle...  
>Oh boude pas Kili! Je rigolais! Reviens! J'ai besoin de toi pour le prochain chapitre! Si tes pas là les fans vont me tuer!<strong>

**...**

**Bon et bien puisque Victorine est partie je vais m'occuper du message de fin. Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour lire des... Idioties, pareil. Mais votre courage m'impressionne. En tout cas n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire cela fait toujours plaisir. La compagnie et moi même aimons beaucoup les lire. Et au plaisir de vous voir au prochain chapitre.  
>Avec tout mon respect.<br>Thorïn Oakenshield.**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Hello everyone comment allez vous? Personnellement ça va super parce que JE SUIS EN VACANCE! WOUHOU! Bon courage à celles qui reprennent les cours et tapez m'en cinq celles qui le sont encore! Bref passons aux remerciement: Merci à jessijed d'avoir ajouter mon histoire à ses favoris et à Melior Silverdjane et à LouOak (je te répond à la fin, les meilleurs pour la fin comme on dit ;)) pour leurs reviews. Et aussi à Elma pour me corriger :) Voilà je vous abandonne avec ce chapitre!**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7. Elrïne<p>

Moi qui avais espéré avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil c'était loupée. Je ne pus même pas profiter de mon lit moelleux puisque mes yeux refusaient de se fermer. À chaque fois que je le faisais je voyais l'immense dragon, la gueule grande ouverte, me carbonisant. Ou me lacérant ou toutes autres morts notées sur mon contrat, que je n'avais d'ailleurs pas lu. Résultat, je finissais toujours pas me réveiller en hurlant et même parfois en larmes. Je réussissais quand même à avoir quelques heures de calme pour dormir. Et ce cycle se répétait jusqu'à ce que ça soit quelqu'un qui me réveille. Mais pas encore totalement consciente, je ne le reconnus pas immédiatement. Pensant à un pervers je hurlais et, attrapant mon oreiller, je le frappais avec de toutes mes forces.

- Aïe! Princesse arrêtes! C'est moi!

Princesse? Merde Kili! J'arrêtais alors que le nain était à genoux tant j'avais tapé fort. Il se releva en riant.

- Mets autant d'énergie dans un combat et tu massacreras tous tes ennemis!

- C'est pas drôle Kili! Tu m'as vraiment fait peur...

Il s'excusa et m'ordonna de m'habiller et de préparer mon sac. Je lui obéis sans trop réfléchir et fouillais dans le placard. Les elfes avaient mis des vêtements à notre disposition. J'attrapais une tunique pourpre avec un pantalon de toile beige. J'y ajoutais un morceau d'armure, seulement autour de ma poitrine ainsi qu'aux avant-bras. C'était beaucoup plus léger qu'il n'y paraissait et assez confortable puisque ça me maintenait la poitrine. Vive les seins moi je dis... BREF! Et le meilleur pour la fin des chaussures! Je faillis me mettre à pleurer. Enfin bon, j'enfilais les bottes en cuir et sortais de la chambre. Tous les nains m'attendaient dehors, plus où moins réveillés. Puis sans me donner d'explication ils partirent. Je les suivis sans trop comprendre pourquoi on abandonnait notre logis de fortune. Je marchais au côté de Bilbo qui me raconta que lui non plus on ne lui avait rien expliqué et que c'était Thorïn qui l'avait balancé hors du lit. Je remerciais le ciel d'être tombée sur son neveux. Le Hobbit m'aida à monter sur les sentiers montagneux vu que tout les autres étaient devant. On s'arrêta même pour observer Rivendell s'éloigner doucement. Je baillais encore, épuisée, comment étais-ce possible que les nains est autant d'énergie?! Ils devraient avoir une gueule de bois normalement, non?

- Monsieur Sacquet! Je vous conseil de ne pas traîner! Hurla Thorïn au hobbit.

Il soupira alors que je tentais de ne pas éclater de rire. Je le suivais et passais à coté du roi qui me poussa doucement par l'épaule. Enfin doucement, je manquais quand même de tomber en avant.

- Cela vaut aussi pour vous Victorine.

- Bien sur votre majesté!

Lui répondis-je en m'inclinant pour me foutre de sa gueule. Il ne sembla pas comprendre puisqu'il ne dit rien. Je pouffais donc de rire alors qu'il restait derrière moi. Il me dépassa vite me laissant galérer toute seule quelques mètres plus loin du reste de la compagnie. Se furent les héritiers qui m'aidèrent en voyant que je peinais à monter sur les roches. Enfin du moins Fili puisque Kili en eut vite marre d'être à la traine. Les nains et la galanterie je vous jure!

- Dit Fili. Demandais-je pour faire la conversation.

- Oui quoi?

- Comment vous faites pour vous différenciez entre naines et nains? Demandais-je curieuse. Puisqu'elles ont aussi des barbes.

- On le voit c'est tout. À la carrure, au visage et...

Il se stoppa en me fixant du coin de l'œil comme si il attendait ma réaction. Oui, la poitrine il pouvait le dire je n'allais pas l'étrangler.

- C'est vrai que les étrangers ont du mal à faire la différence... Déclara t-il pour changer de sujet, d'ailleurs tu ne savais pas Kili est en fait ma sœur!

- Quoi?!

Je le regardais choquée alors qu'il éclatait de rire. Mais attendez Kili je l'avais vu torse-nu hier. Rougissant je lui donnais un coup de poing dans l'épaule ne faisant qu'accentuer son hilarité et me brisant les doigts.

- Tu aurais dû voir ta tête!

- C'était pas drôle!

Il continua de se moquer de moi hurlant à tout va que j'avais pris son frère pour une fille. Cela finit donc en fou rire général. Comment avais-je pu me faire avoir par un truc aussi évident! Je marmonnais des insultes à son égard quand il passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

- Allez je rigole! Ne t'en fais pas tu n'es pas la première à qui je fais le coup.

Je ronchonnais alors qu'il continuait de m'aider à monter. Jusqu'à ce que je me prenne son pied et me vautre.

- J'en est marre de vos blagues stupides, de votre manque de galanterie, de votre foutue culture et de CES PUTAINS DE MONTAGNES!

Hurlais-je en tapant dans une pierre. Nouvel éclat de rire, le prince m'aida à me relever et j'entendis Thorïn hurler.

- Vous auriez mieux fait de rester chez les elfes. Regardez la elle porte même leurs vêtements.

- NON MAIS JE VAIS ME LE FAIRE!

Fili me retint tant bien que mal alors que j'incendiais le roi de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables. Je me calmais au bout de quelques minutes, le blond s'occupant de me changer les idées.

- Tu sais pour nous c'est étrange de voir des femmes avec les cheveux courts. Comme les hommes d'ailleurs. On ne trouve pas ça... Beau sans vouloir te vexer.

- Répond moi franchement Fili, pour une naine c'est qui le plus sexy dans la compagnie?

Pour moi la réponse était évidante, c'était Fili ou son frère, ou même Thorïn si on oubliait son caractère de merde. Alors je ne vous dis pas ma tête lorsqu'il me sortit.

- Bombur.

- Ah ouais on a vraiment un grand décalage.

- Et toi tu trouves que c'est qui le plus sexy de la compagnie? Me demanda t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- Non mais j'y crois pas! Riais-je, t'es pas possible...

- Bas quoi? Je me renseigne!

- N'importe quoi. Pouffais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il ria lui aussi et m'aida à monter une énième roche. On arriva beaucoup plus rapidement que ce que je pensais en terre plate puisqu'il faisait encore grand jour, enfin il devait être environs 17 heure. Heureusement que j'avais appris à savoir l'heure avec le soleil au collège... On passa à côté d'une rivière avec une petite cascade cachée par quelques arbres. J'accélérais pour arriver près du chef.

- Thorïn!

- Oui quoi? Demanda t-il sans même s'arrêter.

- On pourrait s'arrêter? J'ai besoin d'une douche là.

- C'est vraiment nécessaire? Soupira t-il.

- Oui! C'est d'importance vitale pour une femme.

Vu mon regard il dût se douter que si il n'acceptais pas il allait très amèrement le regretter. Il leva les yeux au ciel et posa son sac.

- Très bien vous avez dix minutes. On va s'installer plus loin.

- Et je vous INTERDIS de venir pour quelques raisons que se soit c'est clair?! Hurlais-je

- Oui!

Et les hommes s'arrêtèrent me laissant la cascade pour moi. Je me déshabillais donc et en profitais pour me décrasser, enfin du moins avec les moyens du bord. Heureusement j'étais cachée par des arbres et puis de toute façon qui oserait venir par ici? Je regrettais tout de suite mes paroles lorsqu'un craquement et un bruit de clapotis dans l'eau me firent sursauter. Et en me tournant vers la chose je hurlais, avant de me calmer. Ce n'était qu'une enfant. Elle tremblait un peu lavant un grand drap blanc.

- Oh excuse moi je ne voulais pas te faire peur, commençais-je.

Je m'approchais d'elle, en me cachant tant bien que mal. Elle me tendit gentiment son drap que j'acceptais en souriant. Je sortais de l'eau et l'attachais rapidement histoire de me couvrir un peu même si il était devenu un peu transparent. L'enfant se leva, elle était plutôt petite m'arrivant juste au dessus de la poitrine. Mais vu ma taille, je suppose qu'elle était petite. Elle était adorable, une sorte de petite poupée des cheveux roux déjà très longs, des yeux vert d'eau, des joues roses et une peau crémeuse. Se qui attira mon attention c'était ses oreilles pointues. Une elfe... Elle devait être très jeune pour être plus petite que moi.

- Que fais-tu ici petite elfe?

- Je suis venue laver mon linge et vous?

- Je suis à l'aventure avec des nains malpropre. Riais-je la faisant sourire. Je m'appelle Victorine et toi?

- Elrïne. Me répondit-elle simplement en me tendant la main.

- Enchantée Elrïne, je la serrais doucement, ta maman te laisses traîner seule ici? Demandais-je un peu surprise, aussi loin de Rivendell?

- Je ne viens pas de Rivendell et ma mère est morte.

J'écarquillais les yeux, elle ne devait avoir que sept ans et elle avait déjà perdu sa mère?!

- Et ton père?

- C'est un humain, je ne sais pas où il est ou si il est encore vivant...

Cela expliquait sûrement sa petite taille. Je l'attirais contre moi en voyant ses yeux devenir humide. J'avais toujours eu un fort instinct maternelle et je refusais d'abandonner cette petite à son triste sort.

- Dis moi tu vis loin d'ici?

- Euh non, ma maison est un peu plus loin au nord.

- Et est ce que tu aurais la place d'accueillir... Disons quinze personnes chez toi?

- Bien sur! Me sourit-elle sûrement heureuse de voir du monde.

- Très bien je m'habille et je vais les chercher. Lui souris-je en posant une main sur son épaule.

Un craquement nous fit sursauter toutes les deux et en quelques secondes Thorïn, Fili, Gloin et Dwalin était près de moi, le roi menaçant l'enfant avec son épée. Elrïne tremblait et avait commencé à pleurer. Je n'eu même pas le temps d'être surprise que je leurs hurlaient de déguerpir, le visage rouge plus de colère que de gêne. Ils obéirent sans plus de cérémonie. Puis je me rhabillais et aidais la petite elfe, qui avait dû être traumatisée, à ranger son linge et surtout à se calmer. Je lui montrait la direction du camp et lorsqu'elle partit je remarquais une touffe de cheveux derrière un arbre dos à moi. J'y marchais sans plus attendre et me retournais pour être face à lui. Thorïn bien sûr. Je pointais un doigt accusateur vers lui.

- Je vous avais dit de ne pas venir!

- Vous avez hurlé, déclara t-il le plus calmement du monde.

- C'était une enfant!

- Et vous avez hurlé, répéta t-il.

- Vous l'avez menacé avec une épée! Hurlais-je outrée, une enfant!

- Eh bien puisque c'est comme ça plus d'arrêts pour se laver!

- QUOI?! C'est hors de question!

- Alors quelqu'un vous surveillera.

- Encore moins! Criais-je les joues rouges, attendez moi je viens pas vous surveillez quand vous vous lavez, même si c'est diablement tentant, surtout que je sais me défendre contre-

Je m'arrêtais net dans ma phrase. Non je n'avais quand même pas dit que je voulais le voir nu là? Si? Vu l'espèce de petit sourire narquois et fier qui trônait sur son visage je suppose que si. Là, j'avais l'impression d'avoir Fili ou Kili en face de moi, comme quoi c'était de famille ce sourire stupide et terriblement énervant. Le visage rouge je lui tournais le dos pour partir dans l'autre sens.

- Vous n'avez rien entendu! Je n'es rien dit.

- Comment ça diablement tentant? Voyons Victorine expliquez-vous!

Tient? Monsieur je-me-fou-de-tout se mettait à l'humour maintenant? Je l'ignorais simplement et retournais vers le camp où je retrouvais Elrïne. Elle se jeta dans mes bras.

- Qui est-ce? Demanda Kili méfiant.

- Notre hôte, souriais-je, elle est orpheline et elle veut bien nous accueillir. Ça ne dérange personne j'espère?

Je les regardais plus ou moins méchamment leurs faisant bien comprendre que tout refus équivalait à une mort lente et douloureuse. Ce qui était ironique puisque même Ori aurait pu me battre en quelques secondes. Mais tous secouèrent la tête ne semblant pas être dérangés de dormir chez une elfe. Je laissais donc Elrïne nous conduire chez elle. De toute façon le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher alors... Elle m'attrapa la main, donnant son linge à Kili, et sautilla dans l'herbe faisant voleter ses cheveux. Elle était vraiment adorable. Thorïn ne semblait absolument pas de mon avis, il la fixait comme si il allait la tuer. Elrïne se calma d'ailleurs en voyant son regard.

- Mon oncle je crois que tu lui fais peur, lui souffla Fili.

- C'est une elfe, grogna le roi.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Décidément il ne changerait jamais. Pourtant comment résister à la bouille d'ange d'Elrïne? Je m'apprêtais à lui dire d'arrêter de la fixer aussi noir mais me ravisais, si j'ouvrais la bouche il allait forcément me faire une réflexion sur se que j'avais dit plus tôt. Mais qu'est ce qui m'avait pris de dire ça! Pas que ce soit un mensonge mais bon... Une image de Thorïn nu s'imposa à mon esprit et je sentis mon visage chauffer d'un coup. Il dût d'ailleurs le voir puisque lorsque je jetais un petit coup d'œil vers lui il me fixait un sourire narquois aux lèvres (Rah qu'est ce que je haïssais ce sourire!) Je tournais la tête vers Elrïne pour penser à autre chose. Se qui fonctionna très bien puisque la petite fixait Fili des cœurs dans les yeux, riant je lui chuchotais.

- Il s'appelle Fili et c'est le prince des nains.

Elle me sourit et reprit sa contemplation de l'héritier. On arriva finalement devant ce qu'il semblait être une vieille ferme. Elle semblait encore en bon état malgré quelques trous. On rentra à l'intérieur il y avait quelques meubles, un lit double et de la paille, beaucoup de paille. En même temps c'était une ferme le contraire aurait été étonnant. Elle nous invita à nous assoir autour de la table trônant au centre. N'étant pas assez grande pour tout le monde certains s'installèrent au sol dans la paille. On déposa nos affaires dans un coin et Elrïne nous apporta de quoi boire.

- C'est impressionnant Elrïne! Comment fais-tu pour tout garder en état?

- J'ai un ami à Rivendell qui m'aide quand il a le temps, sourit-elle en me servant de l'eau.

Elle repartit de nouveau et nous servit de quoi manger. Étonnamment le repas se passa bien et au calme. Même si les plus légers et jeunes avaient dû s'installer sur les genoux des plus vieux. J'étais sur ceux de Dwalin, Ori sur ceux de Dori et Bilbo sur ceux de Thorïn. Mon esprit Bagginshield hurla d'ailleurs à cette scène et j'avais passé le repas à les fixer comme une fangirl en extase les faisant franchement flipper l'un comme l'autre. Et ma petite elfe était sur ceux de Fili. Elle semblait d'ailleurs très heureuse d'être là, le prince lui s'amusait avec elle. Puis ce fut le moment de se coucher et je fus surprise qu'Elrïne s'installe avec nous dans la paille.

- Tu ne dors pas dans le grand lit?

- Non, c'est plus rigolo par terre!

Je pouffais de rire finalement se furent Balin et Oin qui dormirent sur le lit, priorité aux vieux. Moi j'étais allongée entre Fili et Bilbo, l'enfant était la tête sur mon ventre prenant le bras du blondinet comme doudou. Elle s'endormit très rapidement et je lui caressais doucement les cheveux. Le seul souci c'est qu'elle me tenait chaud et qu'elle m'empêchait donc de dormir. Je la portais et le déposais doucement contre Fili qui dormais déjà à point fermer. J'en profitais pour sortir prendre un peu l'air. Fermant les yeux je respirais l'air frais me détendant les muscles, je me laissais glisser contre le mur de la ferme.

- Vous ne devriez pas rester dehors si tard. Chuchota une voix à la porte. Surtout avec votre discrétion.

Je levais les yeux au ciel reconnaissant la voix de Thorïn. Il s'installa à mes cotés et alluma sa pipe. Il me souffla près du visage, je vous es déjà dit que je détestais l'odeur de la clope? Un peu agacée je la lui arrachais de la bouche, l'éteignais et l'envoyais plus loin. Le roi me regarda noir.

- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça?!

- Ça pue.

- Vous êtes complètement folle.

- Dans ce cas nous sommes deux.

Je lui tirais la langue. Alors qu'il soupira apparemment désespéré par mon comportement. Il tendit le doigt vers là où devait se trouver sa pipe.

- Allez la chercher.

- Je suis pas votre chien, déjà c'est s'il vous plait et non.

- Ne faites pas la maligne avec moi.

- Je fais ce que je veux. Vous vous ne m'avez pas obéis tout à l'heure alors je ne vous obéis pas maintenant.

- C'est votre faute, vous avez hurlé!

- Rien à faire.

- Vous exagérez, ce n'est pas comme si il y avait eu quelque chose à voir...

J'écarquillais les yeux et le fixais choquée. En plus d'admettre qu'il m'avait vu nue, il disait que j'étais plate?! Non mais il voulait mourir ou quoi?! Énervée je tentais de lui donner un coup de poing, il attrapa ma main. Deuxième poing, même chose. Il me tira les deux mains pour me rapprocher de lui et me mettre un grand coup de tête. Enfin grand, je ne savais pas si il y avait mis toute sa force mais j'étais quand même tombée en arrière et je commençais à voir des étoiles. Lorsque ma vision redevint normal je me rasseyais en me massant le front.

- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça?!

- Je pense que je peux appeler ça de la légitime défense, vous avez essayé de me frapper. Déclara t-il sérieusement.

- Hinhin très drôle.

Je lui tournais le dos boudeuse. On pouvait pas appeler ça de la légitime défense quand la différence de force était aussi importante. Je l'entendis marmonner quelque chose mais une autre voix me parvins et je vis Elrïne passer la tête par la porte pour venir vers moi les yeux rouges. Elle s'asseyait contre moi et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou. Elle tremblait.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a princesse?

- J'ai fait un cauchemar, souffla t-elle. Je ne voulais pas réveiller Fili et je ne te voyais pas, j'ai eu peur.

- Excuse moi, je lui embrassais le front et elle se calma un peu. N'hésite pas à réveiller Fili, il ne va pas te manger tu sais.

Elle hocha doucement la tête. Et finit par s'endormir de nouveau. Je lui caressais doucement les cheveux en souriant quand Thorïn me parla de nouveau.

- Ma pipe, vous allez la chercher.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et soupirais. Il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire apparemment. Je poussais doucement Elrïne et me levais pour aller chercher son foutu bout de bois. Heureusement il n'était pas trop loin. Je faisais demi-tour pour lui ramener et se que je vis manqua de me faire fondre. Thorïn avait tiré la petite contre lui et il lui caressais les cheveux. C'était trop mignon ! Il remarqua que je l'observais il retira sa main, croisa les bras et tourna la tête en voyant mon sourire fier.

- C'est une elfe hein? Ricanais-je en me rapprochant.

- C'est une enfant.

- J'avais vu merci.

Je lui rendais sa pipe et en me rasseyant je recommençais à caresser les cheveux d'Elrïne. Puis voyant qu'elle tremblait je tendis la main vers le roi.

- Votre cape, donnez la moi.

- Pourquoi?

- Elle a froid.

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse et la retirais de ses épaules pour la mettre sur Elrïne. Il grogna un peu mais ne rajouta rien. Je fermais les yeux de nouveau espérant m'endormir moi aussi. Il faisait bon, je ne risquais pas d'attraper froid ni la petite princesse.

- Vous feriez une bonne mère, déclara Thorïn me faisant ouvrir les yeux, votre fiancé doit être heureux de vous avoir.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il arqua un sourcil. C'est vrai que chez eux les femmes se fiançaient très tôt. Chez nous cette phrase sonne carrément bizarre. Je me calmais finalement assez pour pouvoir parler.

- Je n'es pas de fiancé je l'es déjà dit chez Bilbo et puis chez moi on en a un pas avant 25 ans en moyenne.

- 25 ans?! Il écarquilla les yeux, mais c'est... Tard.

- Vous n'êtes pas fiancé non plus. Et pourtant vous avez plus de 25 ans.

- Qui vous dit que je ne le suis pas.

Il me mis dans le doute. Mais vu son air je compris assez vite qu'il se foutait de ma gueule.

- Parce que je le sais, lui répondis-je sur le même ton, vous n'êtes doué ni avec les enfants ni avec les femmes.

Devant sa moue je me mis à rire. J'avais raison, il était beaucoup trop coincé pour avoir une relation avec une femme. Et si sa sœur avait le même caractère que ses fils alors elle devait beaucoup l'avoir charrié sur le sujet. Et en parlant de Dis...

- C'est amusant vous ressemblez à ma sœur, elle est aussi chiante que vous.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment.

Je me mis à bailler épuisée.

- Vous êtes fatiguée il faut dormir.

- Mais nan regardez je pète la forme...

- Ne m'obligez pas à vous assommez Victorine.

- Ok j'arrive j'arrive.

Je soulevais difficilement Elrïne et rentrais dans sa maison pour la déposer à côté de Fili qui dormait toujours. Je retirais la cape du roi et la lui tendait.

- Gardez là, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle attrape froid.

Je le remerciais. Et m'apprêtais à me coucher avant de m'arrêter.

- Au fait Thorïn vous devriez sourire plus souvent. Ça vous enlèverait ces horribles rides que vous avez sur le front.

Il ne me répondit rien et je me couchais en ricanant. Cette nuit sera la plus longue que je passerais pendant des semaines.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà comme promit un Thorïn qui commence à se dérider, c'est amusant j'ai l'impression de l'avoir changer en pervers :okjesors: allez je te répond LouOak :)<strong>

**Il n'y a aucun souci pour le prénom t'inquiète tes pas la seule à avoir fait l'erreur x) Et je sais que tu laisses beaucoup de reviews vu que même moi je lis énormément et je tombe sur beaucoup de tes reviews! Je pense donc que se serait une bonne idée que tu te créer un compte pour pouvoir nous faire chier encore plus souvent! Non je rigole je t'adore :)  
>J'avoue que moi aussi Galadriel me fait un peu flipper mais elle est juste magnifique et super baleze! Enfin elle à trop la classe quoi! Donc je l'adore. Aha que de questions aux qu'elles je ne peux pas répondre sous risques de spoils sorry! Mais c'est sur qu'avec Thrandy elle ne va pas s'éclater tout les jours! Oh t'inquiète pas elle est très "princesse" donc rester dans Mirkwood à ne rien faire ne la dérange pas!<br>Mais attend Aidan n'est PAS humain! C'est vrai quoi c'est pas possible d'être sexy en faisant se genre de grimace! Et Dwalin qui en rajoute une couche, je crois que je ne me lasserais jamais de cette scène.  
>Et oui ELLE A OSER transformer Kili en caniche MWAHAHAHAHA (petit pétage de câble)<br>XD Bientôt bientôt on a encore le temps moi je te le dis! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas le surnom pour le moment c'est princesse, voir semi-humaine et même gamine (merci Dwalin) à la limite il l'appellera tata pour l'embêter (de préférence quand Thorïn est dans les parages histoire de bien la faire chier, eh ouais il est sadique le Kili x))  
>Ça c'est clair y a pas à dire notre Aragorn c'est sûrement le roi le plus sexy de tout les temps! Pas d'offense pour Thorïn vu que pour l'instant il est pas roi :ohmondieujesuistellementpasdrole!:(Je voudrais dejaaaa être roi!)<br>Ah bas là le Fili a été très sadique de priver Victorine d'un show pareil!  
>Mais non c'est pas débile! Par contre je te le dis c'est pas l'Arkenstone ça serait trop simple x) tu verras bien se que c'est ne t'inquiète pas ;)<br>Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ta review tardive il n'y a aucun souci fait passer ta vie avant moi ok? Repose toi bien en tout cas, profite de tes vacances comme moi :)  
>Kiss<strong>

**Et Kiss tout le monde et au prochain chapitre Tchao!  
>Baka-chan<strong>


	9. Chapitre 8

**HOLA EVERYONE! Je suis en vacanceuh! Alors que quasi tout le monde va reprendre les cours MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *esquive une chaussure* Désoler petit surplus de bonne humeur. Merci beaucoup à Melior Silverdjane, Edenlight, Captain-Jedi et LouOak mes fidèles revieweuses! Vous êtes les meilleures :) merci aussi à Scayfalers qui suit les aventures de Victorine! Et aussi à Elma qui continue à supporter mes conneries et mes fautes d'orthographe! Bon bas LouOak je te répond à la fin :) et je vous laisse avec ce chapitre!  
>Kiss<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8. Le prix de l'oncle de l'année: Thorïn!<p>

Lorsque je me réveillais je vis que tout le monde était déjà debout. Certains mangeaient et d'autres discutaient. Mais personne ne semblait avoir très envie de quitter la petite Elrïne. Je la remarquais d'ailleurs à table assise sur les genoux de Fili entrain de manger. Je souris, décidément elle aimait beaucoup le prince. En m'approchant je m'assis à coter d'elle, elle m'embrassa sur la joue et me tendit de quoi manger. J'acceptais tandis qu'elle jouait avec les tresses du blond, ce qui ne semblait pas le gêner le moins du monde. Regardant autour de moi je remarquais l'absence du roi, de Dwalin et de Balin. Ils devaient être partis faire je ne sais quoi, je ne sais où et franchement je m'en moquais.

- Fili? Demanda la petite me faisant tourner la tête, tu pourrais me faire des tresses comme les tiennes?

- Hum oui je suppose.

- Oh moi aussi!

J'avais toujours voulu des tresses comme celles des nains, elles étaient tellement jolies. D'ailleurs j'étais étonnée qu'ils se les fassent eux même. Chez nous c'était plus une activité féminine. Il hocha la tête et nous demanda de nous assoir toute les deux. Il commença par Elrïne et se fut Kili qui s'installa derrière moi pour m'en faire en riant. La petite elfe commença même à en faire au prince brun créant une sorte de chenille. J'invitais le Hobbit à se mettre devant moi pour que je lui en fasse. Il hésita puis s'installa finalement devant moi. Puis soudainement une idée me vins à l'esprit. Une idée stupide, mais drôle. Je tentais de chuchoter à Elrïne.

- Hey princesse?

- Mh? Demanda t-elle concentrée sur ses tresses.

- Tu veux faire quelque chose de marrant?

- Oui!

- Ok. Tu vois qui est Thorïn?

- Oui le grand pas marrant.

Kili éclata de rire à la réflexion de la petite et je ne pus retenir un sourire.

- Oui lui. Écoute quand il reviendra demande lui comment on fait les enfants.

- Pourquoi? Je sais très bien comment, elle se stoppa semblant comprendre, oh... D'accord!

Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres et Kili commença à se rouler par terre mort de rire. Je riais en tentant de ne pas finir comme lui. La petite continuais de sourire heureuse de l'idée. Je sens que ça allait être TRÈS drôle! L'héritier se réinstalla finalement sous les yeux curieux des nains qui n'avaient pas entendu. On était donc presque tous assis par terre lorsque Thorïn et sa troupe revinrent. Il nous regarda bizarrement.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites?

- Des tresses! Sourit la petite, vous voulez venir?

- Non merci, et j'aimerais que vous arrêtiez.

Personne ne bougea, vive l'autorité. Il rajouta un peu plus fort.

- Tout de suite!

Tout le monde se leva en grognant. On avait l'air d'une belle bande d'imbécile avec nos tresses et autres coiffures. Kili avait même eu le droit à quelques pinces de couleurs, où est ce qu'elle avait trouvé ça?! Bilbo avait plutôt la classe tout comme Fili qui avait été coiffé par Bofur. Moi j'avais l'air de mettre fait coiffée par une enfant... Alors que c'était Kili qui m'avais coiffé. C'était un prince normalement il aurait dû savoir faire ça non? Elrïne était ravie de sa coiffure de princesse. Un instant elle me fis penser à Tauriel en plus... Petite? Bon ok c'était pas drôle, mais elle lui ressemblait vraiment! Je me retenais de ne pas éclater de rire quand elle s'approcha du roi un sourire innocent aux lèvres.

- Dites Thorïn?

Le roi ne la regarda même pas, il commençait à son sac.

- Oui quoi?

- Comment on fait les bébés?

J'entendis les nains exploser de rire. Même Bilbo se retenait de ne pas faire de même. Le roi nain cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme paralysé. Puis il plaqua une main sur son visage, l'air désespéré et surtout rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Comme quoi même Thorïn était gêné par cette question! Il tourna la tête vers elle.

- Qui t'as mis cette idée en tête?

- C'est Victorine!

Rah la traître! Mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir elle était trop mignonne. Thorin se tourna vers moi. Oups? J'étais secouée par des rires quand il s'approcha de moi, un air pas du tout rassurant sur le visage. Je sursautais quand il posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Eh bien puisque c'est comme ça c'est elle qui va te l'expliquer.

- C'est vrai? Demanda Elrïne.

- Quoi?! N-non!

- Oh que si!

J'étais encore morte de rire, c'était à peine si je pouvais aligner deux mots. En plus elle savait déjà! Y avait pas à dire Elrïne était une excellente comédienne. Voyant mon état pitoyable, état semblable à celui des trois quarts de la compagnie, il soupira.

- Très bien je t'expliquerais une prochaine fois d'accord

Elle hocha la tête semblant contente de sa réponse. Si seulement il savait... Mon dieu si on m'avait dit un jour que je verrais Thorïn rougir parce qu'une elfe lui aurait demandé comment on fait les enfants je ne l'aurais sûrement pas cru. Le roi nous força ensuite à préparer nos affaires pour partir, et j'eu beaucoup de mal vu que l'elfe s'accrochait à ma jambe quand se n'était pas celle de Fili. Je posais mes mains sur ses épaules.

- Écoute Elrïne, on doit partir pour retrouver notre maison.

Je passais mon doigt sous sa joue devenue humide.

- Je te promets que dès que c'est fait je reviendrais te chercher et t'amènerais là-bas mais en attendant j'aimerais que tu ailles vivre à Rivendell.

- Non! Elle se jeta dans mes bras, vous devez m'emmener avec vous!

- C'est trop dangereux princesse, allez il faut que tu sois forte. On reviendra promis.

Je l'embrassais sur le front. Et la serrait dans mes bras. Fili s'approcha de nous et se baissa pour être à sa hauteur. La petite me lâcha pour lui faire un câlin. Il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un collier en argent où pendait une petite pierre rouge. Il la lui passa autour du cou.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi. C'est une pierre magique. Quand elle brillera ça voudra dire qu'on aura trouvé notre maison et qu'on viendra te chercher.

Elle le remercia et l'embrassa sur la joue. Chaque nains la prirent dans leurs bras et je fus surprise de voir qu'elle avait retenu chaque nom. Même Bilbo qui c'était fait oublier depuis qu'on avait quitté Rivendell. Elle s'approcha alors de Thorïn et lui sauta au cou. Il écarquilla les yeux et l'enlaça aussi. J'entendis Elrïne l'appeler nounours faisant rire tout le monde. Il se contenta de grogner et la reposa en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Finalement on partit. Les premières heures de marche furent difficiles et pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre puis finalement l'atmosphère se détendît peu à peu. On se moqua de ma coiffure tout comme celle de Kili. Et quelques réflexions fusèrent sur Thorïn et son instinct paternel sous-developé se qui me fis sourire. Bon ok j'avais éclatée de rire et le roi m'avait engueulé comme pas possible.

- Bas je vous l'avais dit vous n'êtes pas doué avec les enfants.

- Ah non ça je confirme! Rajouta Fili, tu aurais dû le voir quand on était petit! C'était une catastrophe.

- Fili tu veux vraiment que je raconte TOUT ce que tu as fait quand tu étais gamin?

Le blond pâlit d'un coup sec et secoua la tête faisant rire son frère qui se calma quand Thorïn déclara avoir des tonnes d'histoires sur lui aussi. Je vous présente l'oncle le plus sadique de l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu! En riant j'attrapais Kili par le bras.

- Voyons une princesse se doit d'être irréprochable!

- Une princesse? Il loucha sur une tresse tombant sur son visage, oh mais je suis totalement d'accord ma chère!

J'éclatais de rire alors qu'il avait pris une voix suraigu. Il me prit la main et on commença à sautiller en dépassant toute la compagnie. Fili nous rejoignit rapidement et j'attrapais Bilbo au passage.

- Venez mes princesses! Allons... Euh on va faire quoi? Demandais-je.

- Boire?

- Reconquérir Erebor?

- Draguer des elfes?

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers Kili. Il souriait innocemment alors que son oncle semblait totalement désespéré par son comportement très loin de celui d'un prince nain. Je me contentais de rire.

- Ok allons draguer des elfes!

- Sans moi alors. Grimaça Fili.

Résultat je me trouvais bras dessus bras dessous avec Kili et Bilbo en riant devant l'air exaspéré de la compagnie.

- Et pourquoi des elfes et pas des nains? Demanda soudainement Gloin.

- Parce qu'un elfe c'est plus sexy qu'un nain, répondis-je le plus simplement du monde, c'est plus grand, moins poilu et plus galant.

- Nous sommes très galants! Hurla Bofur, outré.

- Ah bas oui ça c'est clair. Je le ressens bien tout les jours quand personne ne m'aide à monter dans les chemins montagneux ou me laisse la plus petite portion de nourriture.

- Excusez nous d'être galant seulement avec les femme, répliqua Thorïn.

- Non mais vous insinuez quoi là?! Que je ne suis pas une femme?!

- Exactement.

- Mais! Kili défend moi!

- Baaaaas...

J'ouvrais la bouche outrée de sa réponse puis je croisais les bras vexée et surtout très énervée. Qu'ils essayent de me parler et ils se prenaient un coup entre les jambes. Non mais qu'elle bande de nains stupides, machos et pervers! Kili s'approcha de moi en riant, je le repoussais un grand coup et accélérais pour dépasser le chef et mettre quelques mètres entre la compagnie et moi. Je ne vous dirais pas toutes les insultes qui me sont passées par la tête à ce moment parce que dans trois jours on y est encore. Finalement se fut Balin qui vint me parler en premier.

- Voyons Victorine il ne faut pas vous vexez pour si peu.

- Je ne trouve pas que me traiter de mec sois considéré comme "si peu" Monsieur Balin!

- Ils plaisantaient vous savez. Et puis c'est normal qu'on vous considèrent comme un homme puisque vous êtes dans une compagnie de 14 "mecs" comme vous dites. Il posa une main sur mon bras, le sourire au lèvres. Et je vous trouve très courageuse de ne pas être partie alors que vous devez supporter ces 12 têtes de mules.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire. J'étais un peu plus détendu grâce à lui. Fichu Balin et ses belles paroles. Riant je l'embrassais sur la joue.

- Merci Monsieur Balin!

- De rien ma chère.

Il s'inclina et retourna auprès de son frère alors que je ralentissais pour que les nains puissent me rattraper. Personne ne fit de réflexion et je continuais de bouder Fili et Kili. Ils s'excusèrent une dizaine de fois avant que je n'éclate de rire devant leurs moues. On dût ensuite s'arrêter car on arriva plus vite que prévu en montagne. Et essayez de passer à quinze sur un chemin montagneux! C'est techniquement infaisable. Lorsque le jour commença à disparaître on s'arrêta sur un terrain beaucoup plus grand que le reste de la falaise, comme une plaine de pierre. Je m'asseyais près du feu au centre grelottante. Ori vint s'installer près de moi et me tendit son calepin. Je l'acceptais en souriant et commençais à le feuilleter. Il y avait de tout, des dessins d'animaux, de plantes, de bâtiments ou même de personne. C'était magnifique Ori avait vraiment du talent. Je tournais encore une page et tombais sur un dessin de la compagnie. Tous y était moi comprise. J'avais l'impression d'avoir une photo sous les yeux, je devais avoir l'air d'une enfant devant ses cadeaux de Noël.

- Ouah Ori c'est... Magnifique.

- Je vous remercie.

Je souriais en le voyant rougir gêné par mon compliment. Je lui rendis son carnet et il recommença à dessiner. Puis je me levais et allais m'assoir sur le bord de la falaise les pieds dans le vide. En entendant les rires des nains je repensais à ma famille et à mes amis. Les reverais-je seulement un jour? Voler un bijoux à Smaug équivalait à signer son arrêt de mort. Je soupirais et fixais la lune, cette quête aurait dû me faire penser à autre chose mais c'est difficile d'oublier d'où l'on vient...

- Vous ne venez pas mangez? Je vous préviens on ne fait pas de deuxième service.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre au roi. Je n'avais pas envie ni de m'énerver ni d'une engueulade et c'était ce qu'il se passait les trois quart du temps où il se trouvait près de moi. Je pensais qu'il repartirait mais non il s'assis à mes côtés. On resta comme ça un moment sans rien dire et j'en profitais pour le regarder du coin de l'œil. Mon dieu qu'il était beau! Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers moi je la tournais brusquement dans l'autre sens le visage écarlate.

- Je croyais que vous aviez le vertige.

- Et je croyais que vous vous en foutiez de ma santé.

Souriais-je pour moi même. Thorïn était vraiment incompréhensible un coup il "s'inquiétait" pour moi, un coup il me hurlais dessus. À croire qu'il avait ses règles, ce qui n'est techniquement pas possible. À moins bien sur que...

- Thorïn êtes-vous une femme?

Lui demandais-je le plus sérieusement du monde. Il écarquilla les yeux.

- Quoi?! Non! Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez...

Il ne c'était pas énervé, il me regardais juste comme si j'étais folle. Je commençais d'ailleurs à m'habituer à se regard. Un nouveau blanc s'installa et il plaça quelque chose devant mes yeux. Je mis du temps à le reconnaître. Du poil à gratter... Il le balança dans le vide.

- C'est dommage pour vous, Fili et Kili m'ont déjà fait le coup plusieurs fois. Ça faisait un moment qu'il était dedans?

- Une semaine ou quelque chose comme ça... Dommage ça aurait été drooooATCHA!

Et merde si je commençais à attraper froid au bout de deux semaines on était pas rendu. Quelque chose de lourd se posa sur mes épaules et je reconnus la cape de Thorïn. Je le regardais des étoiles dans les yeux comme si il venait de faire la chose la plus adorable de la planète, il finit par se décaler mal à l'aise alors que je pouffais de rire. Ok les trucs mignons c'était pas son truc. J'entendis des rires derrières nous et tournant la tête vers les nains ils se mirent à siffler et tousser comme si ils n'avaient rien vu. Le roi soupira.

- Ils sont impossible...

- Non ils sont mignon.

- Ils ne sont pas... Mignon, il hésita sur ce mot, se sont des nains.

- Et alors? Vous préférez le terme sexy peut être?

Je cru rêver un instant, avait-il rougit?! Je faillis me lever pour danser de joie. J'avais réussi à faire rougir Thorïn! Il toussa et se releva.

- N'attrapez pas froid où on vous abandonne ici.

Y avait pas à dire Thorïn restait Thorïn. Même si j'avoue que le voir rougir était quelque chose de particulièrement jouissif. Ma bonne humeur s'envola lorsqu'un orage se déclara alors que je commençais à m'endormir. Non mais sérieusement dieu voulait totalement m'en empêcher ou quoi?! Cette orage imprévu nous força à avancer et je peux vous assurez que passer sur de touts petits sentiers alors qu'il pleut ça relève du mission impossible. Je manquais d'ailleurs de tomber une dizaine de fois heureusement Fili me rattrapais à chaque fois. Puis un énorme rocher fût projeté un peu au dessus de nous nous forçant à nous plaquer contre la paroi. Je me retenais difficilement de hurler.

- Ce n'est pas un orage normal! C'est un combat de rage! Nous hurla Dwalin.

- Ce sont...

- Des géants de pierre, soufflais-je devant l'immense masse de pierre.

C'était comme si la montage c'était levée pour prendre forme humaine et là sous nos yeux un combat se déroulait. Puis notre montagne commença à trembler et je tournais la tête vers Fili avec horreur, j'étais derrière lui et je voyais doucement Kili s'éloigner de nous.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà la fin de se chapitre! Préparer vous le prochain sera un peu moins drôle. Manège à sensations au programme! Bref! Maintenant je réponds à LouOak:<strong>

**Aw tant fait pas si tu veux pas te faire de compte y a pas de souci! Et puis profite de tes vacances moi c'est ce que je fais perso (dormiiiiiiiiir)  
>C'est vrai que c'est trop bizarre, on va se coucher alors qu'on est pas fatiguer et le matin on se lève et on est crever... Paye ta logique moi je dis! C'est une belle arnaque le sommeil moi je dis. Ah mais moi je me demande se qu'on ferais sans le Simba (moi aussi je suis douée pour les surnoms pourri x)) enfin Fili quoi! Ah non mais parce que le Kili il sait se montrer galant mais que quand ça l'arrange!<br>Ah non mais je suis d'accord dans toute la compagnie y a pas à dire c'est sûrement Fili le plus parfait (EH OUAIS KILI VENGEANCE!) Et non non il ne plaisantait pas. Dans les BTS du Hobbit les acteurs disent que chez les nains c'est Bombur le plus sexy... Oui choquant je sais.  
>Non mais attend qui n'a pas rêver de mater Thorïn! À la base elle ne voulait pas le dire, mais sur le coup de l'énervement Victorine à tendance à ne pas faire attention à se qu'elle dit. Disons qu'il se détend un peu et commence à supporter le caractère de Victorine. Et Thorïn est TOUJOURS craquant!<br>Non Elrïne n'a aucun lien de parenté avec Tauriel x) mais c'est vrai qu'elles se ressemble beaucoup. Et oui elle est tombée amoureuse de Fili, en même temps comment ne pas tomber amoureuse de lui xD c'est elle qui c'est installée sur ses genoux. Je pense qu'elle aurait préféré aussi mais Victorine aime bien Dwalin (Graham McTavish *w*) ah non mais faut vraiment que j'arrête de lire du Bagginshield xD et ce en sera pas la seule fois où j'y ferais référence!  
>Ah bas oui faut aussi se dire que Dis à été élever avec deux frères donc forcément elle doit avoir du caractère. D'où la comparaison, mais c'est affectueux... Enfin je crois... Bas c'est Thorïn alors forcément qu'il l'a mal pris x) Contente que ça tes plut en tout cas :)<strong>

**Baka-chan pour vous servir!**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Hey hey la populace! C'est la fin des vacances NAAAAAAAAAAAAN! Mais bon bientôt les prochaines x) oui j'y pense déjà! Bref nous voici sur la suite des aventures de Victorine qui se retrouve face à face avec les géants de pierre. Mais avant tout merci aux nouvelles followeuses Scayfalers, , Maurore et Pandora-Linchpin. J'espère que vous survivrez avec une folle comme moi! Mais aussi à Anyliath, , Maurore et Pandora-Linchpin encore une fois pour avoir ajouté mon histoire à leurs favoris. Et à mes fidèles revieweuses! LouOak, Melior Silverdjane, Maurore et Captain-Jedi. Et bien sur à Elma :)  
>Kiss ;)<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapitre 9. Combat de rage et claque en vue!<p>

Je m'accrochais à Fili qui me plaquait tant bien que mal contre la paroi devenue humide. Je m'en voulais d'être aussi trouillarde, déjà qu'il avait du mal à tenir seul alors avec moi en plus il devait avoir énormément de mal à nous maintenir debout. J'avais fermé les yeux et enfoui mon visage dans le bras du prince pour ne pas voir l'horreur qui se déroulait devant moi. Et c'est franchement avec une grande difficulté que je me retenais d'hurler. Des géants de pierre! Il avait fallu qu'on tombe sur des géants de pierre! On aurait pas pu juste finir de traverser cette foutu montagne dans le calme avec un beau soleil?! NOOOOOON! Il fallait qu'il y est une putain de tempête avec des putain de géants de pierre! Excusez moi j'ai les nerfs qui lâchent. Je serrais donc le bras du prince qui dût commencer à galèrer puisqu'il me hurla.

- Princesse je t'en supplie ouvre les yeux!

Je lui obéis sans trop réfléchir. Il avait l'air de beaucoup souffrir. Je me reprenais un peu et m'accrochais comme je pouvais aux roches se trouvant près de moi. Je voyais plus loin, à notre gauche, le petit groupe qui c'était mis à l'abri. Et en face un géant qui nous fonçait droit dessus. J'avais d'horribles nausées à cause du manège incessant de la jambe du monstre. Et en plus de ça je sentais mon vertige revenir à pleine puissance. Je tournais la tête vers Fili, l'air totalement paniqué. Je réussi à articuler pitoyablement.

- Fili? Sanglotais-je, est ce qu'on va mourir?

- Quoi?

Il tourna la tête vers moi. Son expression changea en voyant la mienne, il afficha un petit sourire rassurant.

- Personne ne mourra je te le promet.

Il me serra dans ses bras et m'embrassa sur le front alors que je retenais difficilement des larmes. On passa alors devant l'autre groupe qui nous hurla de sauter. C'était impossible on était beaucoup trop loin! Et pourtant d'un coup je sentis le sol se dérober sous mes pieds et entendis des cris. Je ne compris pas trop se qui arriva mais je tombais dans les bras de Thorïn qui me secoua par les épaules.

- Vous allez bien?!

J'étais trop choquée pour répondre quoi que ce soit... Fili venait de me balancer dans les bras de son oncle. Il venait de me mettre hors de danger... Kili s'occupa de moi. Il m'aida à me relever et à tenir debout. Finalement la jambe du géant où se trouvait le reste du groupe se rapprocha du bord et tout le monde commença à s'approcher. Puis elle s'écrasa contre la paroi et glissa. Personne... On ne voyait personne. Je sentis les larmes monter. Mes jambes me lâchèrent et je tombais à genoux, Kili fut emporté dans ma chute. Il était aussi tétanisé que moi et je m'étais mise à pleurer, les mains sur la bouche pour ne pas hurler. Non ils ne pouvaient pas être morts. Ils ne pouvaient pas. Ce fut la première fois que je vis Thorïn aussi bouleversé. Il fonça là où le crash avait eu lieu et son sourire me rassura un peu. Il nous hurla.

- Ils sont vivants! Tout le monde va bien.

Je ne fus jamais aussi soulagée de toute ma vie. Je me levais difficilement et m'appuyais contre le mur pour avancer. Je les vis tous en chair et en os. Le premier à s'approcher fut Fili. Je me laissais tomber sur lui en l'enlaçant. Il tomba en arrière sous mon poids.

- Ne me fait plus jamais une peur pareil, soufflais-je.

- Je sais désoler...

- Et surtout ne me met pas hors de danger alors que toi tu l'es.

Il rigola et passa une main dans mes cheveux pour me calmer, ce qui fonctionna plutôt bien. Puis de nouveaux cris nous alertèrent. Bilbo était au bord du vide et tout les nains tendaient la main pour l'attraper. Ils avaient décidé de me tuer ou quoi?! Je m'approchais de nouveau en panique total. Je soupirais de soulagement quand Thorïn le remonta, avant qu'il ne glisse à son tour. Dwalin le remonta lui aussi et lorsqu'il se leva je m'approchais de lui les poings serrés. Il leva la tête vers moi son habituel air froid sur le visage et je lui collais une gifle. Sous la violence du coup, il tourna la tête et ma main me brûla. Je la regardais du coin de l'œil pour y voir du sang. Le roi se frotta la joue et me regarda calmement. Toute la rage contre lui que j'avais plus ou moins contenu était sortie dans cette gifle. Pourquoi maintenant? Je ne savais pas trop. Les nerfs à vifs? Le stress? La peur de le perdre? Je fus moi même étonnée de cette constatation mais je me reprenais bien vite en l'entendant parler.

- Pourquoi avez vous fait ça?

- Parce que vous êtes un imbécile! Avais-je hurler. Et je me retiens franchement de ne pas vous en collez une deuxième!

J'avais ensuite fait demi-tour en quête de trouver un endroit pour dormir. On s'installa dans une petite grotte alors que la pluie redoublait. Je m'assis dans mon coin. Je ne voulais parler à personne, j'avais froid et j'étais mal. Je m'en voulais un peu, c'est vrai je n'avais aucune raison valable de le gifler. Et puis j'avais mal à la main bordel de merde! Finalement la tension diminua assez pour que les nains commencent à discuter doucement. Ils n'étaient pas encore assez calme pour dormir. Et ça se comprenait, la plupart venaient de frôler la mort. Je fixais la paume de ma main. J'avais frappé Thorïn si violemment que ma peau avait été brûlée ou arrachée je ne sais pas trop mais du sang coulait doucement sur mon poignet. Une main attrapa la mienne me faisant sursauter. Ce n'était que Kili heureusement. Il la regarda sous toutes les coutures avec une grimace.

- Ouah tu ne t'es pas loupée.

- Je sais.

- Mais pourquoi tant de haine? Demanda t-il avec un air dramatique, c'est vrai que t'as fait mon oncle?

- Je pourrais lui retourner la question. Marmonnais-je le faisant sourire.

- Moi je sais très bien se qu'il se passe. On tournait la tête vers Gloin. Vous étiez inquiète pour lui n'est ce pas? Si vous l'avez giflé c'est parce que vous avez eu peur qu'il meurt. Tout comme il l'a fait pour vous face aux trolls.

Je le fixais les yeux écarquillés et les joues rouges. Comment avait-il pu deviner tout ça?! Et surtout comment pouvait-il le dire avec tant de détermination alors que ce n'était pas ça du tout... Enfin je crois?

- C-ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que... Qu'il m'a énervé arrêtez de me regardez comme ça!

Kili éclata de rire alors que Gloin se contentais de sourire. Je tournais la tête boudeuse. Ils étaient chiants à la fin! Le prince posa une main sur mon épaule.

- Je pense qu'il a raison tu sais il a une femme et un fils, alors niveau amour...

- Comment ça amour?! Le coupais-je, je n'aime pas ton oncle est ce bien clair?!

J'avais baisser d'un ton, Thorïn n'était pas loin et je n'avais pas envie que toute la compagnie entende les âneries de son neveux.

- Mais oui bien sur, il leva les yeux au ciel m'énervant encore plus.

- Vous savez Kili ne parlait pas forcément d'amour dans se sens et le fait que vous réagissiez ainsi vous trahie... Mais même si vous ne l'aimez pas vous semblez l'appréciez assez pour vous inquiétez pour lui, rajouta Gloin.

- Bien sur que je l'apprécie! Comme tout les membres de la compagnie!

- Oui mais tu l'aimes quand même un peu plus.

Il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire hein?

- Très bien môsieur le génie, alors pourquoi je n'es pas giflée Fili dans se cas?

C'est vrai, lui aussi avait failli mourir et pourtant je l'avais juste pris dans mes bras.

- Parce qu'il était en danger pour une raison plus grave. Si tu as giflé Thorïn c'est parce qu'il a mis sa vie en danger de manière inutile... Enfin plus ou moins puisqu'il à sauver la vie de Bilbo. Mais ça restait un acte stupide.

Je le fixais les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entre ouverte, Gloin faisait la même tête que moi. J'étais choquée, Kili sortir un truc intelligent c'est pas possible! Je l'attrapais par les épaules pour le secouer.

- Qui que vous soyez rendez son corps à Kili!

- Hey!

Il gonfla les joues l'air de bouder. Je ricanais alors que Gloin se détournais en riant pour allez voir son frère. Le brun se tourna de nouveau vers moi puis fit quelque chose qui me surpris encore plus. Il m'attrapa le visage et m'embrassa sur le front. Comme l'avait fait Fili quelques heures plus tôt pour me rassurer. Manquait plus que Thorïn et c'était la total, je me giflais mentalement, c'était pas possible je devais avoir de la fièvre pour sortir des conneries pareil! Finalement Kili se recula un peu et m'offrit son plus grand sourire. J'entre-ouvrait la bouche totalement sous le choc. Kili avait un sens paternel plus développé que son oncle. Non mais sérieusement ça choc que moi?!

- Tu dois dormir maintenant, princesse. Et je t'en pris ferme la bouche! Ce n'est pas si choquant, si?

Je hochais frénétiquement la tête le faisant rire et moi aussi. Kili avait ce don qu'on certains gens de réussir à vous faire sourire dans n'importe quelle circonstance. Il s'allongea entre son frère et moi, j'en profitais pour l'embrasser sur la tempe. Il ria un peu et finit par s'endormir. Tout le monde fit de même sauf Thorïn qui prenait le premier tour de garde. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le voir debout m'empêchais de dormir. Ma main me brûlais horriblement. Si j'avais su que ça aurait été aussi douloureux je ne l'aurais pas fait... Si en fait je l'aurais giflé quand même. Non mais c'est vrai! Si il a le droit de me coller une claque quand je me met en danger alors lui aussi il y a droit. Je le foudroyais du regard alors qu'il regardait la pluie dehors. Je manquais l'arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche. À croire qu'ils voulaient tous me tuer.

- Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, dites le mais arrêtez de m'observer ainsi.

- Je ne vous regarde pas, marmonnais-je.

J'étais plus gênée qu'en colère à vrai dire. Comment avait-il fait pour me voir?! Vous savez c'est comme les profs qui arrivent à vous voir parler alors qu'ils écrivent au tableau, c'est insupportable! Il tourna la tête vers moi et je pus voir très nettement la marque de ma main sur sa joue. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il arqua un sourcil, étonné du changement brusque de mon comportement. Prise dans mon fou rire je ne l'entendis pas s'approcher pour m'attraper la main sans aucune délicatesse. La douleur elle par contre je la sentis très bien.

- Aïe! Vous me faites mal! Gémis-je en essayant de retirer ma main de la sienne.

À ce moment précis je me sentis minuscule. Sa main était énorme comparée à la mienne. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment fait attention. Mais elle était chaude et c'était plutôt agréable. Je secouais la tête, c'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça! Il passa un doigt sur ma blessure. Douleur ma vieille amiiiiiiie.

- Ça vous passera l'envie de me gifler de nouveau.

- Et vous pensez qu'une autre vous passera l'envie de m'emmerder?!

- Votre langage jeune fille.

- Alors lâchez moi papy.

Celle là il l'avait cherché. Il fronça les sourcils. Puis afficha un petit sourire. Ok qu'est ce qu'il voulait? Un sourire chez lui c'était bizarre... Très bizarre. Malgré ça je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Thorïn me faisait beaucoup trop d'effet à mon goût.

- Vous n'avez pas tort je commence à me faire trop vieux pour surveiller des enfants comme vous.

- Hey! M'outrais-je. Vous savez ce qu'elle vous dit l'enfant?! Allez vous faire foutre! Ou comment vous dites déjà? Ah oui, ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!

Je pense que tous ceux qui ont vu la désolation de Smaug reconnaîtront cette phrase. Pour ceux dont ce n'est pas le cas, c'est une insulte en khuzdul, la langue des nains. Il écarquilla les yeux et releva la tête. Et mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens, mon cerveau arrêta de fonctionner un instant. Note à moi même: éviter les contacts visuel avec Thorïn. C'est très mauvais pour me santé mental.

- Depuis quand vous parlez khuzdul?!

- Ça ne vous regarde pas.

Il soupira mais ne rajouta rien et partit fouiller dans le sac d'Oin. Il en sortit de quoi me laver la main et la désinfecter. Ce qu'il fit dans aucune délicatesse. Ok seconde note à moi même: En plus d'être malpoli et de ne pas être galant les nains sont de grosses brutes épaisses. Je grognais ça faisait mal non d'un chien! Il termina en attachant un morceau de bandage autour de ma main. Les joues rouges je grognais. Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Quoi encore?

- Vous m'énervez.

- Et pourquoi cette fois ci?

- Parce que je n'arrive pas à vous en vouloir. Marmonnais-je.

Il me lâcha la main un petit sourire fier aux lèvres.

- Thorïn retirez tout de suite se sourire de votre visage si vous n'en voulez pas une autre, déclarais-je en lui montrant ma main.

Il le perdit presque directement après et alors qu'il allait repartir je me souvenais avoir toujours sa cape sur le dos. Elle était confortable mais il fallait que je la lui rende ou il allait mourir de froid.

- Thorïn! Tenez votre cape.

- Vous allez être malade gardez là.

- Thorïn vous êtes trempé jusqu'aux os alors que je suis totalement sèche entre nous deux c'est vous qui avez le plus de chance de tomber malade.

- Et je suppose que vous n'avez pas envi de jouer les infirmières.

- Vous avez tout compris.

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais la récupéra quand même et m'ordonna de dormir. Il retourna ensuite à son poste en m'ébouriffant les cheveux au passage. J'entendis Kili pouffer à côté de moi, je lui donnais un gros coup de pied le faisant grogner. Lorsqu'il ouvrit un œil je lui tirais la langue, il m'imita et on commença une bataille de coup de pieds et de grimace. Thorin tourna la tête vers nous et on fermais tout les deux les yeux en faisant mine de dormir. Il se retourna et on rigolait tout les deux silencieusement. Je m'endormis juste après, ma main ne me faisais plus du tout mal et je souriais comme une imbécile heureuse.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voili voilou! Un début de chapitre un peu triste et une fin toute mignonne. Dans le prochain épisode la compagnie va devoir faire face aux gobelins TINTINTIN! Mais pour le moment réponse à ma chère LouOak!<strong>

**Aw ma pauvre! J'espère que tu tes bien rétabli pour retourner en cours! (Ouaiiiiiiiis...)**

**Haha je te rassure Victorine à déjà plein d'autres plans pour mettre Thorïn dans l'embarras! XD et Kili en a plein pour la mettre elle dans l'embarras! Et Fili pour mettre Kili- Bref! C'est un cercle vicieux entre les Durïn et Victorine. Mais heureusement Thorïn ne sera pas sa seule victime MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Les nains sont de grands enfants alors quand ils ont l'opportunité de pouvoir jouer les baby-sitters ils sont les premiers debout! Enfin ici assis. Malheureusement Kili ne l'a pas fait exprès, c'est pour ça qu'il est coiffé aussi simplement. Ou alors c'est Fili qui le coiffe. Thorïn à d'ailleurs dû beaucoup jouer le cobaille du blond! **

**Eh ouais! Elle perd pas le nord la Elrïne hein! Elle sais se ranger du bond côté quand il le faut.  
>Et non je n'es pas lu le livre mais oui tout comme toi je sais déjà comment tout se passe et bien sur que je vais changer la fin!<br>En fait je m'amuse beaucoup à trouver des surnoms pour les membres de la compagnie Thorïn c'est soit Nounours soit Grincheux. Fili c'est Fee ou Simba, pour Kili je n'es que Kee, il fait que j'en trouve un autre. Dwalin c'est Conan (merci Graham Mctavish xD) BREF!  
>Ah Thorïn et sa fierté c'est une très longue histoire d'amour!<br>J'aime beaucoup Balin! Je pense qu'il est un peu le régleur d'embrouille. Mais il est adorable!  
>Non le manteau de Thorïn n'est pas abîmer! Si c'était le cas je pense que Victorine ne serait actuellement plus de se monde x) et non Goblintown c'est pour le prochain chapitre Vuala!<strong>

**Baka-chan pour vous servir.**


	11. Chapitre 10

**HOLA! Eh bas dit donc ça ce voit que c'est plus les vacances! J'en est déjà marre. Et avant la partie remerciement je vais parler de ma life. Parce que ce matin j'ai découvert que Thorïn mesure 1m58... Richard Armitage à dit que thorin mesure 1m58... Vous vous rendez compte?! Je fais que quartes centimètres de plus que lui! Je suis traumatisée je vous jure. Enfiiiiin bref! La partie remerciement maintenant :) Eh bas merci à Crazy mystery d'avoir ajouter mon histoire à ses favoris et de la suivre. Et merci à mes revieweuses: Akira, Elma (qui me laisse pleins de messages :)), Captain-Jedi, Maurore, Ptiteloutre, Melior Silverdjane et LouOak. Voilà voilà je vous laisse pour ce chapitre TEN!  
>Kiss<strong>

* * *

><p>10. Welcome in Goblintown!<p>

Je ne sais pas ce que j'avais fait à dieu pour mériter ça mais j'avais du faire quelque chose d'horrible pour recevoir tant de haine. Je savais bien qu'en m'embarquant avec la compagnie mes heures de sommeil allaient sérieusement diminuer. MAIS LÀ J'AI L'IMPRESSION QU'ON SE FOU DE MA GUEULE. Non mais c'est vrai quoi! Enfin bon, cette fois ci ce fut Thorïn qui nous réveilla en hurlant, rip mes oreilles d'ailleurs. Je n'eu même pas le temps d'être correctement réveillée qu'on tombait dans une énorme crevasse. Les cris de la compagnie résonnèrent dans la descente. Je roulais moi aussi, chaque pierre me brisant un peu plus le dos ou m'entaillant les bras. On tomba finalement sur une passerelle et j'eu la chance de tomber tout au dessus de la pile de nain. Je souffrais pour ceux tomber les premiers. On eu même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'une armée de gobelins nous sautait dessus. Je n'avais jamais été très tactile et là c'était horrible. Ses espèces de... Bêtes? Gluantes nous poussaient et touchaient pour nous faire avancer. Je hurlais et me débattais tant bien que mal mais cela ne changeait absolument rien dès que j'arrivais à en repousser un un autre me sautait dessus de plus mes "blessures" m'affaiblissaient énormément. Une musique commença à s'élever autour de nous et je pus voir des milliers de gobelins au dessus de nous utilisant toutes sortes d'objets pour créer cet affreux bruit. On ne pouvait même pas appeler ça de la musique! On entendit aussi le chant du roi. Il avait une voix horrible, grave et surtout il chantait faux. Mes pauvres oreilles! On arriva finalement devant lui alors qu'il nous offrait la vue d'un pas de danse aussi stupide qu'il me semblait l'être. Il était répugnant avec son espèce de morceau de gras pendant sous son menton. Je ravalais un haut le cœur et il s'avança vers nous en écrasant ses sujets au passage. Ils lui jetèrent nos armes à ses pieds.

- Qui ose pénétrer dans mon royaume avec des armes?! Des espions, des voleurs, des assassins?

- Non, hésita l'un des gobelins en avançant, ce sont des nains, votre méchanceté.

Méchanceté? Oh mon dieu c'était tellement... Cliché. J'aurais presque ri, j'ai bien dis presque.

- Des nains?! Hurla le roi avec dégoût, mais qu'attendez-vous?! Fouillez les!

Lorsque l'une de ses créatures me toucha je ne pus me retenir d'hurler. Leurs mains gluantes me touchaient à des endroits que je ne veux même pas vous dire. N'avaient-ils aucune pudeur?! J'étais totalement dégoûtée lorsque le roi posa ses yeux sur moi, un sourire étrange sur le visage. Un sourire qui ne présageais rien de bon pour moi. Oh non... Il fit un mouvement de tête à l'un de ses serviteurs qui m'attrapa par les cheveux pour me traîner au sol. Je hurlais et me débattais avec les larmes aux yeux. Finalement il me balança aux pieds du gobelin. J'entendis certains des nains se débattre plus violemment. Alors que je me relevais pour être à genoux, il passa un de ses énormes doigts sous mon menton. Je tournais la tête, un gobelin me tenait les mains avec un bras m'empêchant de bouger.

- Mais que vois-je? Des nains qui se promènent avec une... Princesse?

Bizarrement ce nom dans sa bouche sonnait comme une insulte à mes oreilles.

- Une très jolie princesse...

Il me détailla me faisant me débattre un peu plus violemment. Si il me touchait, arme ou pas, je le massacrais. Mais il ne fit rien. Son serviteur me poussa juste, me forçant à me mettre debout et me plaça à ses côtés. Il me regarda de nouveau de haut en bas pendant quelques secondes puis se tourna vers la compagnie qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Mais dites moi! Que font des nains ici dans mon royaume? Personne ne lui répondit, je vois... Peut être qu'un peu d'encouragement vous aidera à répondre.

Sans que je puisse comprendre ce qui m'arrivais il m'attrapa par les cheveux pour me les tirer. Les gobelins m'avaient balancé à genoux et m'empêchaient de me lever. J'étais donc pitoyablement entrain d'hurler les yeux fermés. Non la compagnie ne devait pas lui dire, Thorïn ne devait pas avancer. Si il le faisait Azog allait le massacrer! Je serais les dents le plus fort possible et ouvrait un œil un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est tout ce que vous avez? Soufflais-je, pas de quoi terrasser une minuscule souris...

Le roi devint furieux il ordonna aux gobelins de me plaquer au sol. Ma tête tapa un grand coup contre la pierre. C'était douloureux mais supportable puis je sentis une étrange chaleur s'approcher du bas de mon dos, là où mon armure était absente. Je tournais la tête et découvrais avec horreur un morceau de métal devenu rouge sûrement chauffé à une très haute température. Je m'apprêtais à hurler mais Fili me coupa.

- Attendez on va vous expliquer! Mais s'il vous plait ne lui faites pas de mal...

- En fait, commença Nori, on est des... Marchands! Qui viennent de Rivendell regardez.

Il sortit un chandelier venant de chez les elfes. Qui aurait cru que les talents de voleurs de Nori pourrait m'être utile! Le roi gobelin y jeta un coup d'œil puis le balança dans le vide.

- Des nains ayant des objets d'elfes! Vous vous moquez de moi! Très bien comme cette gamine ne semble pas être une bonne monnaie d'échange je vous la rend!

Il me balança dans le tas que formait la compagnie. Je rentrais dans Bofur qui me rattrapa et me posa doucement au sol. Je commençais à voir des étoiles à force d'être balancée dans tout les sens.

- Vous allez bien? Me chuchota t-il.

- J'ai connu mieux mais ça va merci...

Les gobelins s'agitèrent de nouveaux et l'un d'entre eux s'approcha d'Ori. Je le regardais avec horreur, impuissante. Thorin poussa la foule pour s'approcher du roi. Je sais que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'être vexée et un peu jalouse. Il n'avait pas bougé alors que j'étais presque torturée sous ses yeux mais lorsqu'on s'approchait d'Ori là monsieur réagissait. J'aurais sûrement fait la même chose à sa place mais bon...

- Arrêtez! Vous voulez des informations vous allez les avoir.

- Oh mais que vois-je? Thorïn Oakenshield, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror roi sous la montagne! Oh mais j'oubliais! Vous n'avez pas de montagne, vous êtes donc... Un moins que rien.

- Mon oncle n'est pas un moins que rien! Hurla Fili vite accompagné par d'autres nains, moi comprise.

- Il est toujours mieux que vous! Crachais-je encore haletante et tenant à peine sur mes pieds, vous vous êtes roi! Mais si ils vous obéissent tous c'est parce qu'ils vous craignent! Thorïn lui au moins est respecté et aimé de ses sujets!

- FERMEZ LA!

Tout le monde se tut. Sauf moi, merci ma grande gueule et ma capacité à péter un câble pour rien.

- Oh aurait-on touché un point sensible?

- Ferme la femme! Mais qu'elle est agaçante! Et orgueilleuse! Que crois tu être pour parler de royauté? Et que crois tu y connaître ?

Tient plus de princesse? Je le regardais avec dégoût et Bofur passa un bras autour de ma taille pour m'aider à tenir droit. Il fallait vraiment que j'apprenne à me la boucler parfois. Surtout pour dire des choses comme ça. Le gobelin n'avait pas tort qu'est ce que j'y connaissais à la royauté? Rien, peut être que finalement Thorïn était un mauvais roi. Je secouais la tête, non jamais il ne pourrait être un mauvais roi, jamais.

- Mais revenons à notre roi! Vous savez j'ai un ami, l'un de vos vieux ennemis, qui paierait cher pour votre tête... Détachée du reste du corps bien évidemment. Vous savez un orc pâle sur un warg blanc.

- Azog le profanateur n'est plus de ce monde, déclara froidement Thorïn, il est mort au combat!

Le roi écala de rire et s'avança vers une petite bestiole sur une balançoire.

- Va prévenir l'orc pâle que j'ai son prochain trophée!

Puis il recommença à chanter. Et les gobelins se jetèrent sur nous. J'étais toujours contre Bofur et il tentait tant bien que mal de les empêcher de me toucher. Je souriais un peu, les nains étaient vraiment beaucoup trop gentils, pas galants certes mais trop gentils. Je l'aidais comme je pouvais donnant des coups de pieds dans tout ce qui passait près de mes jambes ou des siennes. Sans armes c'était beaucoup trop difficile. Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux pour nous. Puis une lame vola au sol. Le fendoir à gobelin. Le roi recula brutalement pointant un doigt tremblant vers l'épée.

- Je connais cette lame! C'est le fendoir à gobelins! Celui qui a tranché mile têtes! Tuez les!

En quelques secondes je fus à terre. Je sentis quelques choses de dur et froid taper contre mon dos. La douleur fut si rude qu'aucuns sons ne sortirent de ma bouche. En tournant la tête je découvris Thorïn dans la même position que moi un gobelin le frappant avec des chaînes... Des chaînes, on me frappait avec des chaînes en métal! Thorïn semblait supporter la douleur, il était solide comme tous les nains. Mais moi, ma seule protection pour le moment était mon armure qui n'allait pas tarder à me lâcher. J'allais me mettre à pleurer quand on fut tous projetés plus ou moins violemment au sol. Je vis alors Gandalf nous hurlez de nous battre. Il commença la même à tuer les gobelins qui se jetaient sur lui. Je m'apprêtais à me relever quand l'un d'entre eux m'attaqua, il termina empalé sur l'épée de Kili. Celui ci m'aida à me relever, un sourire aux lèvres et ma lame dans les mains.

- Merci mon prince, soufflais-je en attrapant mon arme.

Le reste fus une suite de massacre et course poursuite. Pour mon plus grand bonheur j'étais devenue beaucoup plus endurante grâce à toutes ces heures de marche et mes jambes n'étaient plus du tout douloureuses. Mon dos par contre c'était une autre histoire, entre la chute et les coups de chaînes cela m'étonnais que je tienne encore debout. Alors que je courrais un gobelins me sauta dessus. Je tendais mon épée en avant par réflexe et la bête s'empala dessus. Je lâchais ma lame et reculais doucement, tremblante. Je venais de tuer un être vivant... Pas un humain certes mais un être vivant quand même. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux, Fili s'arrêta devant moi en me voyant dans cet état.

- Princesse qu'est ce que tu fais?!

- J'ai tué un gobelin... Fili je suis un monstre...

- Tu penses vraiment que c'est le moment de penser à ça?!

Le blond m'attrapa par les épaules pour me secouer. Il était en colère ça c'était sûr. Sa réaction me fit un électrochoc.

- Écoute moi bien princesse. Tu n'as pas le choix ok? Alors tu ne vas pas pleurer à chaque personne que tu tues parce que ce gobelin ne sera pas le dernier! Et si tu refuses de tuer ce sera peut être l'un des membres de la compagnie qui mourra à sa place! Alors maintenant tu reprends ta lame et tu te bats!

La dureté de son ton me blessa un peu mais il n'avait pas tort et en me parlant il se mettait déjà en danger. Je hochais la tête et arrachais mon épée du corps inerte, avec un haut le cœur, et repartais en courant derrière l'héritier. Fili s'arrangea quand même pour que j'ai à faire le moins de meurtre. On arriva sur une plateforme mouvante, ou une balançoire géante si vous préférez. Je fus, encore, balancée par Fili et j'atterris dans les bras de Thorïn. Les joues rouges je dus rire comme une idiote vu que lorsqu'il me reposa il souriait. Fallait pas croire le roi était beaucoup plus souriant qu'il ne le laissait paraître même si c'est difficile de trouver la faille. Enfin bref! Je me demande encore comment j'ai pus faire pour ne pas avoir le vertige. Peut être le fait que c'était une question de vie ou de mort jouait dans la balance. Je ne sais pas trop mais je courais sans regarder en dessous de moi. On arriva finalement vers la sortie mais le roi gobelin apparu devant nous, il sortait du sol en quelque sorte. Comment avait-il fait?! Il nous offrit son plus beau des sourires carnassier. On était coincé.

- Vous pensiez vraiment m'échapper aussi facilement? Alors magicien qu'allez vous faire?

Pour seule réponse Gandalf se décala, me laissant m'avancer. Autant tuer un gobelin qui ne m'avait rien fait me répugnais et m'attristais, autant massacrer le genre de personne comme lui me faisais me sentir beaucoup mieux. Mon épée en avant et un grand sourire aux lèvres, je la lui plantais dans son... Truc qui lui pendait sous le cou, puis lui tranchais le ventre.

- Je pense que ça suffira.

Et d'un coup sec je lui coupais la tête. Je me tournais vers la compagnie très fière de moi, pour les voir me regarder comme si j'étais le monstre le plus flippant de la planète, seul Gandalf souriait. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- BOUH!

Hurlais je en m'avançant vers eux. Tous reculèrent d'un pas et j'entendis même Ori faire un petit cri. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire. Mais aucun répit ne nous fus accordé puisque la passerelle sur laquelle on se trouvait glissa. Doucement au début puis à pleine vitesse. Je m'étais plaquée au sol m'accrochant comme je pouvais aux morceaux de bois. Heureusement Fili me tenait de façon à ce que je ne bouge pas. L'atterrissage fut rude et tout le monde grogna.

- Hey bien ça aurait pût être pire! Sourit Bofur.

Bien sur pile à ce moment tomba le roi gobelin pile sur nous.

- Sérieusement Bofur?! Hurlais-je à l'adresse du nain à mes côtés.

Fili m'aida à me dépêtrer des décombres pour reprendre une course folle. Une armée de gobelins nous pourchassait et la seule solution était la lumière. Finalement après une course effrénée on arriva dehors. On était tous tellement heureux de voir la lumière du jour que Bofur m'attrapa par la taille pour me faire tourner. Je riais comme tout le monde et embrassais presque tous les nains à ma portée avant de m'affaler dans l'herbe haletante. La joie fut de courte durée puisque Gandalf commença à nous compter.

- Où est Bilbo?

- Il était avec Dori non?

Je me relevais. Oh non Bilbo...

- Hey! Ne reporte pas la faute sur moi!

- Moi je l'es vu, tout le monde tourna la tête vers Nori, les gobelins ne l'ont pas attrapé.

- Je le savais! Hurla Thorïn hors de lui, il est rentré chez lui! Il s'en moque de notre quête après tout! Il a son petit chez lui confortable et douillet!

- Ne dites pas ça!

Je m'approchais et posais une main sur le bras du roi espérant le calmer. Il la retira d'un coup d'épaule toujours aussi furieux. Je fronçais les sourcils très sérieuse.

- Bilbo n'est pas comme ça! C'est vrai il a sa maison mais jamais il ne nous abandonnerait!

- C'est pourtant c'est ce qu'il a voulu faire cette nuit... Bofur semblait triste.

- Et pourquoi? Réfléchissez deux minutes avant de reporter toute la faute sur lui. Ne pensez vous pas que c'est aussi votre faute? Parce que personne ici ne lui fait confiance. Jamais vous n'avez fait confiance à quelqu'un d'autre que cette compagnie. Bilbo se sent mal parce que vous semblez toujours être déçu de ce qu'il fait Thorïn. Vous le rabaissez en permanence comment voulez vous qu'il veuille rester après ça. Il doit se sentir un peu inutile et il doit penser être un poids pour vous...

J'avoue que ce que j'avais dit valait aussi pour moi, même si la compagnie me remontait toujours le moral. Thorïn se calma et soupira.

- De toute façon il est loin maintenant...

- Pas si loin que ça.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers l'arbre d'où venait la voix. Bilbo en sortit un petit sourire aux lèvres. La compagnie hurla de joie et je me jetais à son cou. Il ria et m'enlaça aussi.

- J'ai cru que vous alliez m'abandonner avec eux. Riais-je.

- Voyons je n'aurais pas osé!

Je le lâchais alors qu'on riait tout les deux. Tout les nains vinrent ensuite le câliner à leur tour jusqu'à ce que monsieur-je-casse-l'ambiance et bas... Casse l'ambiance. Il croisa les bras et toisa le Hobbit de toute sa majestuosité, c'est français ça? Bref! Il lui posa finalement la question que tout le monde voulait poser.

- Pourquoi êtes vous revenu?

Bilbo se tourna vers lui un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Mon esprit Bagginshield a d'ailleurs eu un petit bug.

- Je sais que vous doutez de moi depuis le début, il m'adressa un petit sourire que je lui rendais, c'est vrai je pense souvent à cul-de-sac... Mes livres me manque et mon fauteuil et mon jardin. Je suis chez moi là bas, c'est mon foyer. Alors si je suis revenu c'est parce que... Vous n'en avez aucun, de chez vous. On vous l'a pris alors je vais essayer de vous aidez à le reprendre.

Un silence presque religieux reigna. Je m'approchais du Hobbit pour l'enlacer sur le coté les larmes aux yeux. Je collais mon front contre sa tempe en fermant les yeux. Il sourit et m'attira contre lui.

- Merci, soufflais-je.

- Je vous aiderais vous aussi à rentrer chez vous. Me chuchota t-il.

Je souris et l'embrassais sur la joue avant de le remercier une nouvelle fois. J'avais espéré quelques instants que le reste de la journée allait ce passer calmement. Mais quand on est dans la compagnie de Thorïn il ne faut pas trop en demander car justement l'un de ses vieux ennemis se manifesta. L'orc pâle Azog le profanateur...

* * *

><p><strong>Et voili voilou pour le chapitre dix! Et mais c'est bientôt le début du deuxième film :) Brefouille je maintenant je répond à LouOak et je vous laisse. Bon week-end everyone et à la semaine prochaine!<strong>

**Réponse à LouOak:**

**Eh bas écoute reprise un peu stressante mais ça va! Merci de t'en inquiéter.  
>Tu aimes voir les personnages souffrir?! Sadiiiiiiique xD naaaah je plaisante! Bas on est bien obliger de les malmener un petit peu. Sinon ils commence à réclamer des droits et tout xD :okjesorsc'etaitpasdrole:<br>Ahaha moi aussi je suis en période Thorïn et un peu Fili. Si la situation avait été moins grave elle l'aurais sûrement frappée mais elle était trop contente qu'il n'est rien pour lui dire quoi que ce soit. Puis elle savait que Thorïn la rattraperais. Fili ne l'aurais jamais balancer si il n'était pas sur à 100% de son coup.  
>Ah la fameuse claque xD ah bas il l'a méritée ça c'est clair et net! Après c'est que Victorine à eu beaucoup plus mal que lui mais c'est le geste en lui même qui compte disons.<br>Elle n'est pas vraiment grillée. Certes Thorïn va se poser des questions mais il n'est pas aussi malin que Bilbo, il ne trouvera pas. Non je n'insinue absolument pas que Thorïn est con!  
>Je dirais pas qu'il deviens adorable xD mais c'est vrai qu'il s'attache un peu à elle.<br>Voilà voilà princesse (oui j'ai envie de t'appeler princesse)  
>Baka-chan pour vous servir!<strong>


	12. Chapitre 11

**Hey tout le monde! Eh bien nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui pour le dernier chapitre du premier film! Mais avant les remerciements j'aimerais dire quelque chose pour les chapitres à venir. Car je ne vais pas démarrer tout de suite avec le second film. J'ai prévu quelques chapitres bonus (5 ou6) qui se passe entre les deux films. Donc vous n'aurez pas tout de suite le second film! Sorry pour celles qui l'attendait :p. Mais bon passons aux remerciements! Merci aux reviews de: Melior Silverdjane, LouOak, Maurore, Fings et Captain-Jedi. Et à Elma qui continue de me corriger. J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de faute cette fois. Si c'est le cas je n'es aucunes excuses et j'en suis désolée d'avance. Merci aussi à nos nouvelles followeuses qui je l'espère ne partiront pas en courant x) Carrymaxwell, Fings, Miss-Love-Merlin-Chocolat et Idril Melwasul. Et à celle qui ont ajouté mon histoire à leurs favoris: Hasmodee, Carrymarxwell et Miss-Love-Merlin-Chocolat. Je vous laisse donc avec ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Et Kiss!**

* * *

><p>11. Azog le terrible! (Et casseur d'ambiance)<p>

On ne vit pas Azog tout de suite. On entendit d'abord des wargs. Bien sûr nous n'avons pas eu besoin de le voir pour que la panique monte très vite. Dès que Gandalf nous hurla de fuir on le fit. J'avais les jambes et le dos en compote mais vous savez l'instinct de survie peut faire des miracles. Malheureusement pour nous les wargs nous rattrapèrent. L'un d'entre eux allait se jeter sur Bilbo qui se trouvait à mes côtés. Je me jetais sur le hobbit qui, emporté par mon poids, tomba. Le warg passa juste au dessus de nous et Bilbo en profita pour me pousser et empaler l'animal sur son épée. Il m'aida à me relever puis tira sur sa lame coincée dans la bête.

- Besoin d'aide?

- S'il vous plait.

Je me plaçais à côté de lui pour l'aider à retirer son épée. On tira tellement fort que lorsqu'elle se retira on tomba tout les deux en arrière. Je n'eûs pas le temps de réagir que Bilbo me relevait et me tirait pour fuir d'autres wargs. Je remarquais alors que les nains montaient dans les arbres pour échapper aux bêtes. Le hobbit les imita alors que je me plaçais au pied d'un des arbres et essayais de monter. J'ai bien ditessayer... Fili, qui était encore au sol, me voyant galérer me balança sur l'une des branches. Je me rendis alors compte que j'étais de nouveau aux côtés de Bilbo. Il était devenu blanc et il reprenait difficilement sa respiration.

- Je n'es jamais fait autant de sport de toute ma vie, haletais-je.

- Moi non plus je vous rassure! Ria t-il.

Nos rires se stoppèrent lorsqu'on vit l'orc pâle. Je tournais la tête vers Thorïn. Il avait l'air totalement perdu et surtout très en colère. Ok un Thorïn en colère est une très TRÈS mauvaise chose! Je m'apprêtais à lui hurler quelque chose quand les arbres se firent secouer brutalement. D'ailleurs je serais sûrement tombée si le hobbit ne m'avait pas retenu. Je regardais à mes pieds. Les wargs attaquaient nos arbres... Oh les sales! J'allais de nouveau hurler quand Kili nous tomba dessus me faisant frôler l'arrêt cardiaque. Il ria en se relevant.

- Hey princesse je t'es manqué?

- Oh oui très mon prince!

Je levais les yeux au ciel un petit sourire aux lèvres. Et puis notre arbre tomba lui aussi. Kili m'aida à me hisser sur le suivant jusqu'à ce que nous soyons trop nombreux pour qu'il puisse continuer de m'aider. En fait je me débrouillais plutôt bien à me balancer d'arbres en arbres. Mais ma malchance me rattrapa très vite vu que je ratais une branche. Je n'eus pas le temps d'hurler que je tombais... Dans les bras de Fili. Je soupirais exaspérée par moi même.

- Décidément je crois que je vais me payer un abonnement pour me faire rattraper par les Durïn.

Le blond se contenta de rire. Nous étions alors tous sur l'arbre tout au bout de la falaise. En gros si il tombait on finissait en crêpe au fond du ravin. Si, bien sûr, on ne finissait pas bouffé par les wargs avant. C'est là que le magicien eût une idée de génie. Allumer des pommes de pin pour les lancer sur nos ennemis. Ce qui fonctionna très bien! J'avais les mains un peu brûlées mais bon entre ça et mourir déchiquetée par un loup affamé je préférais largement la brûlure! On hurlait tous de joie alors que les monstres reculaient et bien sûr pile à ce moment là l'arbre commença à tomber. Il se stoppa à la vertical et j'eus assez de chance car je me tenais à coté de Fili qui m'aida à remonter alors que lui avait toujours les pieds dans le vide. Je tentais de le tirer vers moi, sans résultat. Il était beaucoup trop lourd pour mes pauvres petits bras. Je tournais la tête pour voir le reste des nains dans le même état que celui de l'héritier et puis je vis au bout Gandalf tenant Dori et Ori avec son bâton.

- ORI! Hurlais-je en me rapprochant un peu.

- Ne bougez pas! Me hurla le magicien. Vous allez nous faire tomber!

Je lui obéissais sans broncher en priant pour que les nains ne tombent pas. Je me demandais franchement comment on allait s'en sortir quand je vis Thorïn se lever. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'il fonçait déjà sur Azog. Je voulais hurler mais j'étais tétanisée. Soit il était totalement stupide soit il était totalement fou. Il tomba au sol une première fois me faisant couiner. Mais c'est lorsqu'il se fit mordre par le warg de l'orc et se mît à hurler que je me leva, hors de moi. C'était très stupide de ma part je devais l'avouer, qu'elle chance avais-je de gagner face à Azog? Aucune. Mais en voyant Thorïn ainsi je n'avais pas résisté, j'avais simplement foncé vers la bataille sans réfléchir, ce qui est devenu une mauvaise habitude chez moi. Le roi venait d'être balancé contre la pierre et un orc allait le tuer. Je vis Bilbo me dépasser et tuer le warg. Je m'occupais du cavalier, lui plantant mon épée dans l'abdomen plusieurs fois avant de me placer devant le nain à demi-conscient. Bilbo m'imita en me plaçant légèrement derrière lui.

- Vous ne le toucherez pas! Hurlais-je furieuse.

- Que vois-je? Ricana Azog, un Hobbit et une jeune femme protégeant un nain. Comme c'est touchant... Et pitoyable.

Il donna ensuite un ordre dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas. Même si je me doutais que ça ressemblais à un "tuez-les". Mais, avant que le moindre des orcs ne puissent nous toucher, toute la compagnie débarquait les tuant d'un seul coup. J'en profitais pour m'agenouiller à coté de Thorïn. Je posais mes mains sur son visage, lui caressant la joue avec mon pouce.

- Thorïn?

Aucune réponse. Je commençais à le secouer un petit peu, paniquant de plus en plus.

- Allez je vous en supplie répondez moi. Engueulez moi si vous voulez mais faites quelques chose!

Je sentis des larmes couler sur mes joues. Comme quoi je m'étais bien attachée à ce crétin de roi. Il grogna et ses yeux papillonnèrent.

- Vous êtes une idiote... Souffla t-il me faisant sourire.

- Et vous êtes un belle imbécile.

Il sourit très légèrement avant de perdre conscience. Je me tournais vers la bataille et sursautais en voyant Kili juste derrière moi le visage inquiet.

- Il va bien ne t'inquiète pas.

- J'ai vu mais et toi?

- Je vais bien aussi.

- Menteuse!

Il m'attrapa le bras les sourcils froncés et pointa du doigt une entaille. J'écarquillais les yeux, où avais-je eu ça?! Ah, l'orc que j'avais attaqué. Il avait eu le temps de me blesser avant de mourir. Ce n'était pas très douloureux mais Kili insista pour que je prévienne Gandalf. Je lui promettais que je le ferais et il retourna au combat. J'avais aussi très mal au dos, c'était peut être pour ça que mon bras n'était pas douloureux. Et puis d'un coup des aigles vinrent pour nous aider et nous emporter en nous prenant entre leurs serres. Je ne pus même pas hurler puisque mon aigle me balança sur celui de Bilbo, qui me rattrapa comme il le pouvait.

- Vous allez bien?

- Ouaip je suis sur un aigle à une quarantaine de mètres au dessus du sol alors que j'ai le vertige mais mis à part ça je pète la forme! Le Hobbit ne pût s'empêcher de rire à ma remarque, et vous?

- Oui je n'es rien heureusement.

- TOUT LE MONDE VA BIEN? Hurlais-je.

Un ouais collectif me répondit et je soupirais de soulagement avant de tourner la tête vers Thorïn. Une veine se gonfla sur ma tempe en le voyant dans les pattes d'un des oiseaux.

- NON MAIS SÉRIEUSEMENT IL EST BLESSÉ VOUS POUVEZ PAS LE POSER?!

Comme pour me répondre l'oiseau le lâcha au dessus de moi. Il s'écrasa sur moi me faisant grogner. Mon dos bordel! Je me dépêtrais du corps avant de me remettre à hurler faisant rire tout le monde.

- J'AI DIS POSER PAS BALANCER.

J'entendis le roi grogner en dessous. Oups? Je remarquais une grosse tâche de sang au niveau de son abdomen. Ok c'était peut être un peu plus grave que ce que j'avais pensé . J'attrapais ma lame pour commencer à découper son haut. Le Hobbit me stoppa les joues rouges.

- V-vous faites quoi là?

- Là je profite qu'il soit endormi pour le violer sauvagement pourquoi?

Bilbo écarquilla les yeux le visage cramoisie me faisant éclater de rire.

- Mais non Bilbo! Je veux juste voir ses blessures.

Il soupira de soulagement et se détendît un peu. On observa les marques des dents sur le corps du roi et je dus arracher un morceau de mon haut pour essuyer le sang. Les blessures étaient beaucoup trop importantes. Si on ne faisait rien Thorïn allait sûrement mourir. On se posa finalement sur une sorte de tour de pierre et Gandalf fonça vers nous. Il posa sa main sur le visage du roi et je vis les blessures doucement se refermer... Oui je matais aussi peut être un peu. Oh ça va hein! Après quelques secondes qui nous parurent une éternité Thorïn ouvrit les yeux. Il les posa sur Gandalf qui lui sourit.

- Le semi-homme? Souffla t-il à demi conscient.

Moi jalouse? Pas le moins du monde, ce n'était pas comme si il s'inquiétait de la santé de quelqu'un dans le même pétrin que moi et m'ignorait royalement. Pour la deuxième fois!

- Bilbo va bien il est sain et sauf.

- Et Victorine?

J'écarquillais les yeux, j'étais tellement vexée que je ne pensais pas un seul instant qu'il allait s'inquiéter pour moi. Le magicien n'eût pas le temps de lui répondre que je me jetais dans ses bras pour l'enlacer. Je l'entendis grogner, re oups.

- Je vais bien, murmurais-je.

Je me fichais qu'il se mette en colère ou me frappe tant qu'il était vivant. Je fermais les yeux et enfouissais mon visage dans son cou pour bien lui faire comprendre que je ne le lâcherais pas tout de suite. Je manquais de sursauter lorsqu'il posa ses mains autour de ma taille pour m'attirer contre lui. Mon visage vira au rouge lorsque je sentis son souffle dans mon cou. Je l'entendis me chuchoter, un sourire dans la voix.

- Pourquoi est ce que mon haut est déchiré?

Je m'apprêtais à dire quelque chose mais m'arrêtais. Je n'allais quand même pas lui dire que c'était moi qui l'avais dessapé, si? Au bout de quelques minutes comme ça les nains commencèrent à rire et je fus contrainte de le lâcher pour ne pas trop me taper la honte.

- Je hum j-je suis désolée, bafouillais-je le visage sûrement cramoisi.

- Il n'y a pas de problème.

Il me tapa gentiment sur l'épaule et avec l'aide des nains se releva. Puis il se tourna vers Bilbo et son expression changea totalement.

- Vous! Commença t-il en hurlant et en surprenant tout le monde, je ne vous avais pas dit que vous seriez inutile et que vous auriez mieux fait de rester chez vous?!

- S-si, déclara le Hobbit en baissant la tête.

- Je n'es jamais eu aussi tort de toute ma vie.

Il l'enlaça lui aussi sous une surprise général et les sourires de certains. Fili s'approcha de moi et me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Alors pas trop jalouse? Me chuchota t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Hinhin très drôle Fili, je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Moi je dis CALIN GROUPÉ! Hurla Kili en se jetant sur son oncle.

Je fus la première à le suivre. Puis le reste de la compagnie nous sauta dessus et on tomba tous en avant. J'étais à moitié allongée sur Kili, Thorïn et Bilbo et derrière moi devait se trouver Bofur. J'entendis mon dos craquer, décidément le pauvre était malmené en ce moment. Finalement on se releva tous en riant. Lorsqu'on fut tous debout on remarqua enfin la montagne. Je n'avais jamais vu un plus beau paysage que celui qui était sous mes yeux. Une vaste forêt éclairée par le soleil levant et plus loin une montagne solitaire. Erebor. Ce fut la première fois début le début du voyage que je vis les nains aussi heureux. Et aussi étrange que pouvait être cette situation, cette scène me rappelais étrangement celle d'un autre film. Hystérique je tapais sur le bras de Fili.

- Hey Fili tu penses que je peux te porter?

- Non... Pourquoi? Demanda t-il un peu inquiet.

- Bouche toi les oreilles.

Il arqua un sourcil et je prenais une grande respiration pour me mettre à gueuler.

- C'EST L'HISTOIRE DE LA VIIIIIIE! LE CYCLE ETERNELLEUH!

Tous les nains se bouchèrent les oreilles et me hurlèrent dessus alors que j'éclatais de rire. Encore une référence qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, je soupirais. Et un oiseau attira mon attention en passant à coté de moi pour s'en aller vers l'horizon.

- Regardez!

- C'est un corbeau, souffla Oin, il retourne vers la montagne.

- Ce n'est pas un corbeau mais une grive Maître Oin, le corrigea Gandalf.

- Considérons cela comme un bon présage...

- Je pense que le pire est derrière nous.

Le Hobbit me sourit et je tentais de faire de même. Il ne savais pas à quel point il avait tort.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà la fin du premier film! Moi je dis CHAMPAGNE! Non je rigole x) plus sérieusement le prochain chapitre sera donc un chapitre bonus qui se passe entre le premier et le second film en espérant qu'il vous plaira!<strong>

**Réponse à LouOak:**

**Eh bien j'espère que tu ne t'es pas craquée sur tes TPE et que tu vas bien te reposer :)**

**Ah nan mais ouais! Les cheveux c'est sacré! Mais même chez les mecs, ça je le vois sur mon frère quand il a les cheveux un peu long quand je lui tire il a super mal! Moi aussi le roi Gobelin me dégoutte, je peux juste pas le supporter.**

**Non mais heureusement que Fili il est là hein! Parce que c'est pas son oncle qui va se bouger le cul pour la défendre hein! Alala foutu Thorïn moi je dis.**

**Cette partie était assez éprouvante pour toute la compagnie mais les prochains chapitres vont améliorer leur situation :) (enfin j'espère)**

**Je t'embrasse très fort en espérant que les prochains chapitres te plairont tout autant.**

**Baka-chan pour vous servir.**


	13. Chapitre 1B

**Bonsoir populace de France et d'autres pays dont la langue est le français! Je sais il est tard mais j'ai MON PUTAIN D'SES JUSQU'À 17H30! Donc voilà je suis actuellement un peu vénère. Mais heureusement vous êtes là pour réchauffer mon petit cœur de lycéenne traumatisée. Donc voici le premier chapitre bonus, et j'ai fini les autres je peux donc vous dire qu'il y en aura six. Pendant 6 semaines vous allez vous taper une pause avant le second film. Et oui je retarde encore le moment de la découverte de cette fameuse humaine x) moi sadique? Mais nooooooooon! Enfin bref moment remerciement pour mes merveilleuses revieweuses qui sont: Naewenn76, aliena wyvern, Elma, Melior Silverdjane, Maurore, Captain-Jedi, titi19 et LouOak à qui je répondrais à la fin :). Merci à celles qui me suivent CupacakesandAlice et aliena wyvern en espérant que vous allez survire x). Et à Indonis qui a ajouté mon histoire à ses favoris :). Et voici voilà le premier chapitre "bonus" en espérant qu'il vous plaira.  
>Kiss<strong>

* * *

><p>1B. Commençons par soigner les blessures.<p>

Pour le moment l'heure était à la joie. Tout le monde allait bien et la vision d'Erebor avait mis tous les nains de bonne humeur. Ce qui était beaucoup moins drôle pour moi maintenant c'était la descente de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions.

- Non! Non! Et non!

Je hurlais depuis maintenant dix minutes refusant de bouger. Hors de question que je descende! La côte était bien trop raide et je tenais à ma vie... Enfin pas tellement que ça puisque je faisais cette quête mais assez pour ne pas vouloir mourir en ayant glissé sur plusieurs mètres de pente! Kili tentait désespérément de me convaincre mais je refusais catégoriquement. La compagnie, elle, se contentait de rire, la plupart était même déjà parti. Thorïn, l'un des seuls membres encore présent, dû en avoir marre de m'entendre hurler vu qu'il me balança sur son épaule et commença à avancer. Je voyais ses neveux derrière se foutre littéralement de ma gueule alors que je hurlais comme une malade mental.

- Non mais vous allez vous taire?! Hurla le roi.

- Vous aviez cas réfléchir avant de me balancer sur votre épaule! Lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

- Ne me dites pas que vous avez peur d'une toute petite descente alors qu'on va peut être devoir affronter un dragon?!

- Et bas si! Et lâchez moi nom de dieu!

- Pas de problème.

Il commença à me poser alors que je hurlais et m'accrochais à lui les larmes aux yeux. Il me sourit fièrement content de sa petite blague alors que je virais au rouge.

- Voyons princesse tu sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas embêter oncle Thorïn. Ricana Fili.

Le sale traître! Il pourrait au moins me défendre un peu! On arriva finalement tout en bas et le roi me reposa. Je vacillais un peu mais ne tombais pas. Lorsque mon équilibre revint je les voyais tous entrain d'installer le camp. Il faisait pourtant encore grand jour. Bas je n'allais pas me plaindre de repos en plus! Je les rejoignis et m'assis aux cotés d'Ori en m'étirant.

- On fait une pause?

- Oui pour soigner les blessés.

- Quoi?! Tu es blessé?! Hurlais-je en le regardant de haut en bas.

- N-non. Bafouilla t-il gêné de ma proximité.

Je le prenais dans mes bras heureuse qu'il n'est rien. Il hésita un peu puis posa ses mains dans mon dos avant de se reculer pour observer mon bras.

- Tu es blessée.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié.

Je lui souriais puis lui ébouriffais les cheveux. C'est vrai que la douleur de mon bras était presque totalement disparue, celle de mon dos c'était une autre histoire. Mais certains étaient plus blessés que moi donc je serrais les dents. En me relevant je remarquais que Gandalf avait déposé de quoi soigner tout le monde. J'y crois pas il est pas magicien? Il pouvait pas simplement soigner tout le monde?! Levant les yeux au ciel j'attrapais des bandages et du désinfectant. Non mais où est ce qu'il avait trouvé tout ça?! Je m'apprêtais à nettoyer ma plaie lorsque je vis Thorïn assit plus loin essayant de se soigner. Je pouffais de rire en le voyant se débattre avec son bandage et m'approchais. J'attrapais la bande et la retirais.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites? Grogna t-il.

- Je vous soigne monseigneur grincheux.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que vous semblez ne pas savoir le faire tout seul, je ricanais en le voyant tourner la tête.

Je plaçais du désinfectant sur le bandage et commençais à l'enrouler autour du bras de Thorïn. Il se recula brutalement.

- Mais ça fait mal!

- Vous êtes sérieux là?! Je lui attrapais le bras, déjà si vous arrêtiez de bouger ça ferait moins mal!

Il se calma un peu et je pus continuer de l'enrouler. Malgré tout il continuais de grogner et de bouger. Je m'assis à côté de lui pour pouvoir maintenir un peu mieux son bras.

- Bon vous avez fini?!

- Mais vous allez arrêter de vous plaindre ma parole?! Alala un véritable gamin je vous jure.

- Qui vous traitez de gamin?!

- Vous!

Il ne rajouta rien et grommela dans sa barbe avant de me regarder froidement.

- Vous devriez serrez plus fort. Me déclara t-il en colère. Là les bandages vont partir en 3 secondes.

Je tirais un coup sec sur les bandages et serrais le plus fort possible. Son avant-bras commença à devenir violet. Je levais les yeux vers lui très fière de moi.

- Vous disiez?

Il me regarda méchamment alors que je souriais narquoisement. Pour une fois que j'avais l'avantage sur lui. Je desserrais un peu les bandages et commençais à parler sans me déconcentrer.

- Au fait Thorïn. Refaites ça ne serais-ce qu'une seule fois-

- Faire quoi?

- Laissez moi parler! Recommencez une mission suicidaire comme ça ne serais-ce qu'une seul fois et je vous assure qu'à coté de moi Azog vous semblera être un ange.

- Je n'es pas peur de vous, vous le savez ça?

- Vous devriez monseigneur.

Je le regardais méchamment, il me sous estimait encore c'était rageant! J'étais donc un peu énervée jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'il était très proche. Beaucoup trop proche pour le bien de ma santé mental. Je regardais discrètement ses lèvres, celle du bas était coupée. Je toussais les joues rouges et me reculais. Un blanc s'installa entre nous. Puis arriva Kili. Il me sauta sur le dos si bien que je tombais en avant la tête dans l'herbe. NON MAIS ILS C'ÉTAIENT LIGUÉS POUR ME DÉTRUIRE LE DOS OU QUOI?!

- Princesse! Soigne moi! Fili me fait mal!

- Kili ça va être compliqué vu que là tu m'écrases!

Il se mît à rire et m'aida à me relever puis il remarqua son oncle. Et je peux vous dire que l'idée qui lui passa par la tête et le sourire qu'il afficha ne me rassura pas le moins du monde.

- Euh je vous dérangeais peut être?

- Quoi?! Euh n-non!

Bafouillais-je alors que Thorïn le regardait noir. Kili se tourna vers moi un sourire remplit de sous-entendus aux lèvres. Je lui donnais un coup dans l'épaule et le poussais pour l'amener plus loin. Bien sur il était mort de rire, alors pour le faire avancer je décidais de le tirer par l'oreille. Vous saviez que les nains étaient particulièrement sensible au niveau des oreilles? Il pleurnicha durant les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient du camp.

- Aïe mais pourquoi tu as fait ça?!

- Oh je vous dérange peut être, l'imitais-je, non mais sérieusement!

- Bas quoi?

Encore son sourire trop innocent pour justement être innocent. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Oh allez! Avoue le tu es amoureuse de mon oncle!

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de ton oncle!

- Qui est amoureux de qui? Demanda Bofur curieux en se rapprochant.

- Vi-

Je le coupais sec en lui claquant ma main sur la bouche. Les joues rouges un sourire nerveux sur les lèvres. Si Kili disais ça à Bofur je ne donnais que quelques secondes à Thorïn avant d'être au courant. Pas que ça soit vrai! Mais ce genre de rumeur était toujours dérangeante et horriblement gênante.

- Personne! Kili me racontait juste son aventure avec l'elfe de Rivendell. N'est ce pas Kili?

Vu le sourire plus que flippant que je lui lançais il compris qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à la fermer. Devenu blanc comme un linge il hocha frénétiquement la tête. Je retirais ma main et lui tapais doucement dans le dos. Bofur arqua un sourcil.

- Un elfe?

- Ouaip, d'ailleurs Kili serait pas à moitié elfe? C'est vrai que tu les aimes beaucoup c'est assez étrange.

Et Bofur commença à regarder l'héritier de haut en bas en lui posant des tas de questions. Je me reculais doucement alors que le prince me hurlait des insultes. Avantage il m'avait oublié du coup je pouvais allez me soigner. Je m'éloignais en espérant que Kili ne dise rien. Je me sentis rougir, c'est vrai quoi pourquoi ça me dérangeais autant qu'il me dise ça? Oh non non non non non non non non! Ne me dites pas que je suis tomber amoureuse de Thorïn?! Je commençais à faire les cents pas. Je ne pouvais pas tomber amoureuse de lui! Ce n'était pas possible! Je venais de la Terre pas de la Terre du Milieu! Je devais retourner chez moi il ne fallait que je m'attache à cet enfoiré de nain égoïste. Rah stupides sentiments! Ok Victorine on se calme... Est ce que je suis entrain de me parler toute seule?

- Vous allez bien?

Je sursautais et me tournais vers Thorïn. La j'avais besoin de tout le monde sauf de lui. Je tentais de ne pas trop y penser.

- Hum oui plus ou moins et vous?

- Eh bien mis à part le fait que je n'es plus de haut. Oui je vais bien.

Non mais il le faisait exprès ou quoi?! Il portait encore son haut, mais il était déchiré en deux laissant voir ses abdos. Non je ne mate pas! ... Bon ok peut être un peu. Osez me dire que vous ne feriez pas pareil. Il toussa me faisant quitter ma contemplation, les joues rouges je relevais la tête. Il lui restait des blessures sur le visage. Je ne pus m'empêcher un petit sourire.

- On ne dit pas que le visage c'est ce qu'il y à de plus important pour un roi? Pouffais-je posant une compresse sous son œil.

- Vous parliez de quoi avec Kili?

- Oh rien d'important.

- Vraiment? Alors pourquoi vous semblez si bouleversée?

- Non mais je vous en pose des questions! Vous n'avez vraiment aucun tact! Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'aucunes femmes ne veuille de vous.

- Avec mon corps vous seriez surprise de voir le nombre de femmes qui veulent de moi.

- Et modeste en plus de ça! Mon dieu Thorïn vous êtes l'homme parfait!

Il arqua un sourcil ne comprenant pas l'ironie. J'éclatais de rire en voyant sa tête. Je me stoppais net quand il posa sa main sur ma blessure au bras. Je me reculais brusquement.

- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça?!

- Pour vous calmer.

- Vous êtes un grand malade mental Thorïn Oakenshield...

Je commençais à bander mon bras en l'ignorant. Non mais c'est pas comme ça qu'on traite une lady! Énervée je continuais quand même de lui parler.

- D'ailleurs merci d'avoir pris ma défense à Goblintown hein. C'est vrai c'est pas comme ci j'étais entrain de me faire torturer mais non apparemment vous aimez bien me voir souffrir.

- Victorine...

- Non mais parce que par contre quand le roi c'est approché d'Ori la Môsieur décide de bougez son majestueux postérieur. C'est vrai après tout je ne suis qu'une humaine super chiante.

- Victorine.

- C'est pas comme ci ma vie vous importait ou quelque chose comme ça. Je pourrais me faire égorger vive que vous vous en foutriez royalement, sans mauvais jeu de mot et puis-

- Victorine!

- QUOI?!

- Je pense que vous avez utilisé un peu trop de bande là.

Je regardais mon bras qui effectivement était enroulé d'environs 3 mètres de bandages. Je retirais le surplus en marmonnant des insultes.

- Et j'ai voulu réagir mais Fili et Nori on été plus rapide que moi.

- Ouais enfoncez vous encore plus.

Grognais-je en m'énervant toute seule. Je croisais les bras attend une réponse. Son geste me surpris, il avança sa main vers ma joue mais la recula. Comme si il avait voulu la poser dessus. Je sentis mon visage chauffer à cette pensée.

- Je ne m'enfonce pas, je vous dis la vérité.

- Je ne vous crois pas...

- C'est pourtant le cas, et puis qu'elle idée de l'énerver encore plus aussi.

- Ne changez pas de sujet.

- Je ne change pas de sujet Victorine répondez moi, pourquoi l'avez vous énervé encore plus?

- Je ne voulais pas qu'il vous voit. Parce qu'il vous aurait reconnu et sûrement massacré.

- Donc si j'ai bien compris, vous vouliez que je réagisse sans me montrer.

Il arqua un sourcil un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ok dis comme ça c'était pas super logique. OUI BAS ÇA VA HEIN! Je gonflais mes joues comme une gamine.

- Mais je vous remercie de m'avoir défendu tout à l'heure.

Je soupirais et lui souriais.

- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier c'est normal que je vous défende un minimum.

Le roi ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre mais Ori le coupa.

- Victorine!

- Oui Ori? Demandais-je en voyant le nain s'approcher.

- Gandalf voudrait te parler.

- Oh et bien dis lui que j'arrive.

Il me sourit et retourna près du camp. J'attrapais rapidement le reste de mes bandages et mettais du désinfectant dessus avant de le plaquer sur le nez de Thorïn qui, pour changer, grogna.

- Laissez ça comme ça quelques minutes ça stoppera le sang.

- Victorine?

Je me stoppais un peu surprise qu'il m'interpelle et me tournais vers lui.

- Oui quoi?

- ... Non rien.

J'arquais un sourcil puis lui souriais avant d'allez voir le magicien. Après j'irais dormir. J'étais épuisée! Je m'approchais de Gandalf qui était assis contre un arbre, pipe à la main. Non mais qu'elle bande de fumeur. Je toussais pour lui faire remarquer ma présence. Il me sourit et m'invita à m'assoir. Ce que je fis.

- Vous vouliez me voir?

- Oui... Il prit un air sérieux, à propos de votre monde. Du moyen d'y retourner. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose?

- Eh bien... Oui la dernière fois qu'on a vu le collier qui m'a emmené ici c'était avec Thror, quand il était encore roi sous la montagne.

- Ce qui veux dire-

- Qu'aujourd'hui c'est Smaug qui l'a...

- C'est... Fâcheux.

Nooooooon! Merci Gandalf pour votre lucidité. Je soupirais totalement désespérée. Comment est ce que j'allais faire? Je ne pouvais pas demander à Bilbo, déjà qu'aller chercher l'Arkenstone c'était du suicide alors si il devait me ramener ça en plus!

- Vous devriez le dire à la compagnie.

- Je sais mais... Vous connaissez Thorïn il va s'énerver et me traiter de menteuse ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

- Moi aussi j'aurais dis ça. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne vous rencontre.

- Je vous demande pardon?!

- Vous semblez... L'apaiser disons.

Non mais ils c'étaient donné le mot aujourd'hui ou quoi? Tout à l'heure Kili et maintenant Gandalf?! Je me massais les tempes, peut être qu'ils avaient raison. Que je... Changeais Thorïn. Le magicien posa une main compatissante sur mon épaule.

- Dites Gandalf si ce n'es pas trop demander vous pourriez soigner mon dos? Ça me fait affreusement mal.

- Je vais essayer mais je ne vous garantis rien.

Il se plaça derrière moi et je sentis ses mains se poser sur mon dos. Elles étaient froides! Mais la douleur disparut peu à peu.

- Pourquoi vous ne soignez pas tout le monde comme ça?

- Je suis magicien, pas guérisseur. Alors je peux guérir les grosses blessures. Mais les petites c'est inutile.

- Mouais...

- À quoi pensez-vous?

- À rien...

Je pensais à chez moi bien sur. Mais aussi à la compagnie, j'étais totalement perdue en fait. Le magicien me sourit et repartit. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'avais peur de leur réaction en fait. Autant Bilbo ça ne me gênait pas puisqu'il l'avait appris tout seul mais la compagnie... Je n'allais quand même pas débarquer et leur sortir "Hey en fait je viens pas d'ici! Je sais déjà que vous allez tous crever mais je vais pas vous aider parce que moi je veux juste rentrer chez moi." ... Hum nan. Là tout de suite je voulais juste dormir. Ce que je fis, un peu inconsciemment à vrai dire puisque je m'endormis alors que je réfléchissais.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! C'est la fin du premier chapitre bonus. J'espères vraiment qu'il vous a plut et si non eh bas... Tant pis x) vous avez le droit de pas aimer. Donc voilà eh bas passons aux réponses de reviews. Et on va commencez par titi19 parce qu'elle est nouvelle (Et que je n'es aucun respect pour LouOak... Non je rigole je t'adore x))<strong>

**Titi19:**

**Mais quel idée de lire une fic à 3 heures du mat' aussi! Alalala! Non je plaisante x) je suis désoler de t'avoir infliger ça! Ma pauvre tu as dû être crevée... En tout cas je suis SUPER MÉGA GIGA heureuse de savoir que ça ta plut. Oui je vais ajouter de la romance, doucement mais je vais en ajouter quand même :). Et bien comme tu as pu le lire oui il y a une pause. J'espère que ça te plaira quand même :)**

**LouOak:**

**AAAAAAH MA PAUVRE! T'inquiètes pas pour moi t'es pas obligée de mettre une review si tu dois bosser. Faut que tu es des bonnes notes :) en tout cas je t'encourage de chez moi!**

**Ah bas c'est sur que dans cette situation il aurait limite pu la traiter de connasse qu'elle aurait été contente quand même. Bon peut être pas non plus xD. Ah nan mais elle est pas dingue elle est juste très conne (et un peu amoureuse aussi) du coup bas elle fonce dans le tas. Elle c'est sur qu'elle c'est attachée à lui comme au reste de la compagnie. Thorïn aussi même si il a plus de mal.**

**Victorine essaye de mettre une touche d'humeur pendant cette balade. Pour se rassurer elle notamment. Ah oui pour Thorïn xD bas faut bien décoincer le petit Bilbo hein x) non mais l'idée est même PLUS que tentante! C'est sur qu'après quand il est réveiller c'est beaucoup plus amusant. Oh mon dieu tu déteints sur moi x)**

**Ah nan mais la elle est totalement cramée et par Fili et par Kili. Par Gloin aussi, les autres ça ne les intéresse pas vraiment disons.**

**J'étais OBLIGER de mettre le roi lion. C'est mon film disney préférer avec Fili (Alias Simba) dans le coin bas forcément elle y a penser. Brefouille et oui je suis une très grande fan de Cyprien et oui le CHAMPAAAAGNE viens de la xD**

**Aller bisous et j'espère que ce chapitre ta plut.**

**Baka-chan pour vous servir.**


	14. Chapitre 2B

**Hi everyone! J'espère que vous allez bien parce que moi je suis malade ouaiiiiiiis. Rien de grave je vous rassure juste un petit coup de fatigue :) Je suis contente de voir que les chapitres bonus vous plaisent! Je remercie avant toutes mes nouvelles followeuses Akayui, amanda-dream, Hasmodee et Lenaa-chan. En espérant que vous survivrez! Tout comme pour celles qui ont ajouté mon histoire à leur favori KuroganeNoGajeel (oh une fan de Fairy Tail :)), Sunday91, amanda-dream et Lenaa-chan. Et mes génialissimes revieweuses: CupacakesAndAlice, aliena wyvern, Melior Silverdjane, Captain-Jedi, titi19 et LouOak. J'ai une petite question à vous poser avant de démarrer ce chapitre. Vous avez dû remarquer que les chapitres bonus sont plus longs que les chapitres normaux. Je voudrais donc savoir si vous voulez que je laisse comme ça ou que je raccourcisse les chapitres bonus pour en avoir un ou deux de plus. N'hésitez pas à me le dire :) et bon chapitre!**  
><strong>Kiss :)<strong>

* * *

><p>2B. Entraînement le retour!<p>

Il faisait nuit lorsque je me réveillais et un coup d'œil me suffit pour voir que tout le monde dormait. Ou c'était peut-être les ronflements... Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres, absolument TOUT le monde dormait. Je me levais et m'approchais lentement d'Ori pour prendre, tout doucement, son crayon fait de je ne sais trop quoi (du charbon peut être?). Je commençais par lui en lui dessinant des moustaches. Je tentais de ne pas pouffer de rire. Quoi?! Je n'allais pas me priver d'une source d'amusement quand même! J'avançais de nain en nain priant pour qu'aucun de se réveille. Je m'arrêtais près de Gandalf... Puis passais, je ne voulais pas m'attirer les foudres du magicien. Bilbo lui par contre n'y manqua pas tout comme les deux héritiers. Ils allaient voir ses sales traîtres! Je me déchainais sur leurs visages si bien qu'à la fin on ne voyait presque plus leurs peaux. Et le meilleur pour la fin, Thorïn. Je m'accroupis à coté de lui priant pour qu'il n'est rien entendu et posait le crayon sur sa joue. Il remua un peu mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Soulagée je lui écrivais sur le visage là où il n'avait pas de blessure. Finalement je reposais le crayon à sa place et retournais m'allonger un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mon second réveil fut légèrement plus brutal que le premier.

- VICTORINE!

Je sursautais en entendant mon prénom, hurler par Thorïn visiblement pas content du tout. Euh oups? Il s'approcha de moi alors que je souriais innocemment devant son visage couvert de graffitis.

- Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ça?!

- Des dessins mon roi.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez fait ça?!

- Hey! Qui vous dit que c'est moi! Je suis indignée par votre comportement! Tout de suite c'est forcément moi et pourquoi se serait pas Fi-

- Vos doigts sont couverts de noir. Me coupa-t-il.

Gros blanc. Je regardais mes doigts qui effectivement était couvert de la matière dont été fait le crayon. Là j'étais grillée à quinze kilomètres. Thorïn très légèrement en colère continuait de me fixer.

- Euh... Je suis somnambule?

Ce fut la goutte de trop il essaya de m'attraper mais j'étais déjà partie en courant en hurlant. La compagnie dût bien s'amuser à me voir courir en gueulant avec Thorïn aux fesses jurant en Khuzdul. Il m'attrapa finalement et me balança sur son épaule, c'était devenu une manie ou quoi?! Il s'approcha de la rivière me faisant paniquer. Je lui tapais dans le dos mais si vous voulez mon avis je me faisais plus mal à moi qu'à lui.

- NOOOOOON! AU SECOURS! AU VIOL QUELQU'UN! AAAAAAAAAAH!

Et plouf il me lâcha dans l'eau. J'en sortais grelotante et en grognant. Le pire? Je n'avais plus de vêtements vu que j'avais perdu mon sac chez les gobelins. Je grognais et retournais au camp accompagnée du roi. Les nains c'était nettoyer le visage et bien qu'il soit encore un peu fâché contre moi Fili déposa sa cape sur mon dos. Je le remerciais et me tournais vers son oncle.

- Je vous jure Thorïn si je tombe malade vous aurez ma mort sur la conscience.

- C'est trop généreux, répliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Et il retourna se laver je suppose. Non ça c'est sur je ne pouvais pas être amoureuse d'un connard pareil. Je tentais de me sécher auprès d'un feu improvisé mais bon ce n'était pas avec mes vêtements trempés que j'allais me réchauffer. Disons que la cape de Fili était assez chaude pour m'éviter l'hypothermie. Et bien sur Thorïn décida à ce moment de repartir. J'avançais encore tremblante en marmonnant des insultes à son encontre. Fili et Kili rigolaient à coté de moi bien qu'ils s'inquiètent un peu. Au bout d'une heure de marche je claquais toujours des dents. Agacé le roi s'approcha de moi, Dwalin avait pris la tête de la file avec Gandalf.

- Vous avez fini de faire autant de bruit?!

- La faute à qui hein!

- La vôtre si vous n'aviez pas dessiné sur nos visages sa ne serait pas arriver!

- Et si vous aviez le sens de l'humour ça ne serait pas arriver non plus!

- Hey le vieux couple vous avez fini?! Hurla Gloin énervée.

- GLOIN LA FERME! Nous lui répondîmes tous les deux en chœur.

Le nain soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Bon ok on agissait un peu comme des gamins c'est vrai...

- JE VOUS JURE QUE SI JE CHOPPE LA CRÈVE C'EST VOUS QUI VOUS OCCUPEREZ DE MOI!

- VOUS NE TOMBEREZ PAS MALADE!

- AH OUAIS?! MES VÊTEMENTS SONT TREMPÉS JE VOUS FERAIT REMARQUER!

- ET BAS SÉCHEZ-LES!

Il veux jouer à ça? Ok on va jouer! Je retirais la cape de Fili pour lui jeter au visage. Il grogna et la retira pour la rendre à son neveu qui s'approcha de moi en me voyant enlever mes chaussures.

- Princesse qu'est-ce que tu fais?!

- La meilleure manière de sécher mes vêtements c'est de les retirer. Je ne fais que suivre l'excellent conseil de mon roi!

Une fois mes chaussures retirées j'en levais mon pantalon que je balançais à Fili qui soupirait devant mon entêtement. Thorin réagit lorsque je commençais à retirer ma tunique.

- D'accord c'est bon je m'excuse! Mais rhabillez-vous s'il vous plaît.

Je souriais fièrement et récupérais mes vêtements pour me rhabiller. La meilleure façon de faire face à Thorïn c'est d'aller dans son sens. S'il vous dit de vous jeter dans l'eau faites le. Il gueulera mais au moins il se rendra compte qu'il a tort. Malgré ça j'avais toujours froid et je claquais toujours des dents.

- Prenez ça et arrêtez!

Il me jeta sa cape à la figure et avança un peu pour parler avec Balin. J'enfilais son vêtement et rougissais en trouvant son odeur... Agréable. Kili se pencha vers moi un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Toujours pas amoureuse?

- Oh ferme là, grognais-je en le poussant alors qu'il riait.

On continua de marcher jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse nuit. J'avais moins froid mais j'étais fatiguée. Pour ne pas dire épuisée. On se posa tous et je m'affalais dans l'herbe en grognant, fatigue le retour en pleine puissance! Mais ça aurait été beaucoup trop simple que je puisse me reposer après avoir fait deux affronts à notre cher et tendre roi. Alors je j'allais m'endormir Thorïn me tira par le bras pour me traîner plus loin. Oui oui me traîner. Il ne prit même pas la peine de s'arrêter pour que je me relève. Quelques membres de la compagnie nous suivirent, Bofur, Kili, Gloin, Dwalin, Nori et Ori pour ne pas les citer. On marcha (enfin ils marchèrent plutôt) quelques mètres avant d'arriver dans un coin ressemblant à une petite prairie. Il me lâcha enfin et je vis les nains s'assoir un peu plus loin.

- QUOI ENCORE?! Hurlais-je de très mauvaise humeur en me relevant.

- Je trouve que Fili est trop gentil avec vous alors j'ai décidé de prendre en main votre entraînement.

- Pardon?!

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Penser au fait de me battre avec Thorïn me donnait des images pas très... Catholiques? Je secouais la tête et tentais de paraître énervée. Ce qui était le cas d'ailleurs.

- Mais il va faire nuit!

- Si Azog nous attaque il n'attendra sûrement pas qu'il fasse jour!

Je soupirais il n'avait pas tort. Thorïn n'attendit pas ma réponse qu'il m'attrapait le bras pour me le bloquer dans le dos. Le lâche! Je me débattais vainement.

- Ne jamais se déconcentrer. Me souffla-t-il dans l'oreille, et ne jamais tourner le dos à son adversaire.

Il me lâcha et je pus me mettre face à lui. À trois mètres de distance bien sur. Il me rattrapa très rapidement pour me mettre au sol. Non mais comment pouvais-je réagir s'il me sautait dessus comme ça! Mon visage me chauffa de nouveau. Concentres-toi Victorine sinon tu vas te faire massacrer! Je tentais d'imaginer Azog. Mais même avec toute la rage du monde il paraît chacun de mes coups. J'entendais des hurlements d'encouragement des nains et aussi quelques rires. Puis une idée germa dans mon esprit. J'avais une chance sur quinze mille pour que ça fonctionne mais je pouvais toujours essayer. Lorsque donc Thorïn me mît au sol une nouvelle fois je ne me relevais pas. Il se rapprocha l'air ennuyé.

- Relevez-vous.

- Je ne peux pas j'ai mal...

Il leva les yeux au ciel et me tendit sa main. YES! Je l'attrapais et sans qu'il n'est le temps de réagir je le tirais un grand coup. Il termina donc au sol, moi assise sur son ventre, une main autour de son cou, l'autre lui tenant le poignet droit et mon genou sur son entre jambes. Lâche je sais mais terriblement efficace!

- Ne jamais baissez sa garde, déclarais-je fièrement.

- C'était lâche.

- Mais vous êtes à terre et je suis au-dessus de vous donc j'ai gagné.

Il tenta de se relever mais j'appuyais sur son entre jambes. Il grogna et retomba. Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer à quel point c'est jouissif d'avoir le contrôle total sur Thorïn. Un sourire sadique s'étira sur mes lèvres.

- J'ai dit à terre.

- Vous avez une technique minable mais vous êtes terriblement dangereuse une fois l'ennemi à terre.

- Ça veut dire que j'ai gagné?

Il sourit fièrement et hocha la tête. Je me relevais et courais dans la plaine en hurlant tellement j'étais heureuse. Je me mettais même à faire quelques pas de danses. Thorin me stoppa alors je finissais une roue et il me mît à terre.

- Je ne me ferais pas avoir deux fois! C'est reparti.

Je me relevais en grognant et lui fonçais de nouveau dessus. Ce fut la seule fois que je le mis à terre et on ne s'arrêta pas une seule fois après si bien qu'au bout d'une heure j'étais totalement épuisée, j'avais mal partout et je ne pouvais plus me lever.

- J'ai maaaaaaaaal!

- Arrêtez de vous plaindre et levez-vous.

- Mais j'ai mal! Je tendais les bras vers le ciel. Portez-moi!

Il m'attrapa un bras et les jambes pour me coincer sur son épaule. Ce n'était pas super agréable mais c'était mieux que rien!

- Je vous préviens demain on reprend dès l'aube.

- Vous allez me tuer Thorïn Oakenshield...

- Tant mieux.

- Elle était belle votre petite vengeance hein.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Je n'étais pas stupide et voyais très bien son petit sourire. Deux affronts en une journée devaient forcément être payer. Cet entraînement n'était qu'une excuse pour qu'il puisse se venger.

- Je vous frapperais bien mais là j'ai super mal. J'ai même mal à des endroits que je ne pensais pas existant. Ne vous étonnez pas si demain vous serez obligé de me porter. Et ne me dites pas je vous abandonne, parce que je ne vous quitterais pas tant que je ne serais pas morte est-ce bien clair?

- Vous êtes complètement folle.

- Naaaaah je suis fatiguée nuance!

- Reposez-vous bien parce que demain c'est moi qui m'occupe de votre entraînement!

Je tournais la tête vers Dwalin. Il plaisantait là? Hein, c'était une blague? Vu son grand sourire je suppose que non. Pleurnichant Thorïn me déposa finalement et je pus dormir. Et je peux vous assurer que ce n'était pas de gaité de cœur que je me réveillais le lendemain matin. Heureusement pour moi notre roi avait décidé de marcher un peu, alors l'entraînement serait plus tard. D'après lui notre priorité était de trouver des vêtements corrects. C'est vrai que les miens, en plus de puer la mort, commençaient à partir en lambeau. Et ne parlons pas de ceux de Thorïn, pas que la vue de ses abdos me dérange hein! Mais bon un minimum de pudeur c'est bien quand même. Bref! Il fallait qu'on trouve un village. Et qu'on marche, partie bien plus plaisante qu'un entraînement avec Dwalin mais tout aussi douloureuse. J'avais des tonnes de courbatures et c'était presque impossible que je fasse un pas sans grogner. Je devais m'arrêter tous les 20 mètres stoppant toute la compagnie en même temps. Au bout de 10 minutes je me laissais tomber.

- J'ai maaaaaaaaal!

- Dis donc, si on ne le sait pas, on peut se demander ce que t'as fait mon oncle pour autant te fatiguer.

- Ta gueule Fili...

Ah la famille Durïn et les sous-entendus pervers... Une longue histoire d'amour si vous voulez mon avis! Ça ne m'empêcha pas de rester allonger ici.

- Victorine levez-vous...

- Mais je peux pas! C'est votre faute si j'ai mal comme ça! Vous voyez pas que j'agonise?!

- Si si je vois très bien.

- Je m'en fous je ne bouge pas, abandonnez-moi si vous voulez je ne ferais pas un pas de plus.

J'entendis le roi soupirer alors que les autres nains rigolaient devant ma dramatisation. Il s'approcha de moi et me cala sur son dos, ce fut douloureux au début puis ça passa pour mon plus grand bonheur. J'étais donc à moitié endormie la tête sur l'épaule de Thorïn. Je marmonnais des trucs que je serais incapable de vous répéter parce que je ne m'en souviens plus simplement.

- Thorïn?

- Mh?

- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de moi?

- Pourquoi vous me demandez ça? Soupira-t-il.

- Curieuse...

- Je trouve que vous êtes terriblement chiante avec vos questions.

- Moi aussi j'vous aime Thorïn... Déclarais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. N'empêche avouez-le vous m'aimez bien.

- Je vous supporte.

- C'est faux, si vous me supportiez vous m'auriez abandonnée tout à l'heure.

J'eus un petit sourire satisfait devant son manque de réponse. Ou comment clouer le bec de Thorïn en une leçon!

- Aurais-je touché un point sensible?

Je lui chuchotais dans l'oreille si bien qu'il était le seul à l'entendre. Et je pense que si une autre personne nous avait vus il aurait pu se poser des questions.

- Taisez-vous et dormez.

- Pourquoi? Je commence tout juste à m'amuser!

- Non vous êtes fatiguée et vous racontez n'importe quoi.

- Roh allez détendez-vous un peu!

- Vous avez l'air d'aller mieux vous devez pouvoir marcher.

- Quoi?! Non!

- Alors bouclez là.

Je grognais mais me taisais quand même. Bon ok il n'avait pas tort, j'étais un peu fatiguée et je ne lui aurais sûrement pas dit tout ça si j'étais totalement éveillée. N'arrivant pas à dormir je décidais de jouer avec ses cheveux (pour ne pas dire que je m'étais mise à les mâchouiller). Ce qui sembla l'agacer encore plus puisque je finis au sol sous les rires de la compagnie. Je grognais mais me relevais quand même, bon bas là c'était fichu pour qu'il me porte de nouveau sur son dos... Je marchais donc entre Gloin et Dori qui discutait de... Je sais même pas de quoi ils discutaient en fait. J'étais occupée à autre chose de beaucoup plus important (mater le charmant postérieur de Thorïn). Jusqu'à ce que le roux me parle.

- Et vous princesse?

- Hein? De quoi?

- On parlait de qui étaient les meilleurs entre les nains et les humains. On voudrait votre avis. M'expliqua Dori.

- Hun! Les humains bien sur!

- Laissez-moi en douter miss! Ricana Gloin, on est plus fort, plus intelligent et beaucoup plus résistant.

- Et humble à ce que je vois.

- Nous laissons ce privilège aux elfes. Et donc en quoi les humains seraient meilleurs que nous? Me demanda Dori.

- On est plus grand!

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire et Gloin m'ébouriffa les cheveux. Je grognais, un peu vexée. Ce n'était pas ma faute si j'étais petite!

- Dites? Pourquoi est-ce que les barbes sont si importantes chez vous?

- Je ne sais pas, le roux haussa les épaules, c'est dans notre culture. Et puis c'est quelque chose qui plaît beaucoup aux femmes.

- Mouais...

- C'est quoi votre critère vous si ce n'est pas la barbe?

- Les yeux. J'aime beaucoup les hommes aux yeux bleus.

Nouveaux éclats de rire. Et merde! Je me faisais petite, les joues rouges. Moi qui pensais que Gloin et Dori seraient un minimum mature. Je me trompais! J'étais tellement vexée que j'aurais été capable de balancer au nain que son fils allait faire ami-ami avec un elfe, et plus si affinités d'ailleurs. Mais il partit avant que je ne puisse l'ouvrir me laissant avec Dori. Pour moi Dori était un nain plutôt calme, disons l'opposer de Mark Hadlow, acteur que j'aime énormément. Eh bien je me rendis compte que je me trompais lourdement. Ils sont exactement pareils! Même si le nain est un peu plus calme.

- Vous êtes une jeune femme amusante Victorine.

- Je suis censée bien le prendre?

- Oui, ria t-il, vous voulez que je vous raconte quelque chose de drôle?

- Pourquoi pas dites toujours.

- Vous savez je m'entends plutôt bien avec Dìs. La sœur de Thorïn et mère de Fili et Kili.

- Vraiment? Je ne pensais pas.

- Kili et Ori n'ont pas beaucoup de différences alors parfois on s'occupait d'eux en même temps. Comme ma mère est morte un peu après la naissance d'Ori. Enfin bon! Elle m'a raconté des histoires sur son frère et ses fils. Normalement je ne devrais pas vous les raconter mais... Je vous aime bien.

- C'est vrai? C'est très gentil Dori, vos mots me vont droit au cœur.

Et la plus grande ressemblance entre Mark et Dori c'était sûrement qu'ils étaient deux grandes commères. Tout comme moi. Je portais donc une oreille attentive à ses histoires. La plus amusante fut celle qu'il me raconta en dernier.

- Un jour Fili a décidé de se venger de son oncle. Alors il lui a dessiné sur le visage. Thorin était furieux, mais au lieu de les punir il a décidé de faire bien pire! Pendant une semaine entière il a appelé Fili et Kili mes neveux adorer, leur a sourit et a été gentil.

J'éclatais de rire. C'est vrai que cette image de Thorïn devait être plutôt traumatisante. Surtout pour ses neveux. Dori riait lui aussi, mais il se calma assez pour continuer de parler.

- Ils sont devenus fous au point de supplier leur oncle de les punir.

L'image de Thorïn ainsi me resta graver dans la tête au point que je me mis à pleurer tellement je riais. Dori devait être dans un état aussi pitoyable que le mien. Et lorsqu'on réussit enfin à se calmer le roi nous demanda ce qui se passait. Résultat on se soutenait mutuellement pour ne pas tomber à force de rire. On se calma quand même au bout d'un moment, grâce à Gloin en fait vu qu'il nous a menacé d'en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre si on ne s'arrêtait pas. Et croyez le ou pas Gloin peut être très flippant. Je m'étais donc éloignée de Dori pour me rapprocher de son frère Nori. Je ne l'avais pas remercié d'avoir pris ma défense à Goblintown. Fili non plus remarque... Je le ferais après. Je posais une main sur l'épaule du voleur qui se retourna en plaquant sa lame contre ma gorge.

- IIIIIH!

- Victorine?! Il recula sa lame, ne faites plus jamais ça.

- Désoler je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

- Vous ne m'avez pas fait peur j'ai juste de très bon réflexe.

- Mouais...

- Vous vouliez quelque chose?

- Ah euh oui! Je voulais vous remercier d'avoir pris ma défense à Goblintown.

- Je vous en prie.

- Et aussi, je tendais la main vers lui, ma bourse s'il vous plaît.

- De quoi parlez-vous?

- Nori je sais que vous l'avez.

- Oh vous parlez de ça?

Il sortit un petit sac en cuir. C'était celui que m'avait donné Ori au début de l'aventure. Je tendais la main pour le récupérer mais il tendit le bras de manière à ce que je ne puisse pas l'attraper. Je me mettais à sautiller comme une idiote pour le récupérer.

- Nori s'il vous plaît!

- Allez princesse plus haut!

Je tournais la tête vers Kili qui ricanait. Je lui tirais la langue avant de reprendre mes sauts pour attraper mon argent. Mais rien à faire il était trop grand pour moi. Solution de dernier recours. Je le frappais dans l'entre-jambe. Je sais c'est lâche mais il m'énervait profondément là. Il se replia et je pus récupérer mon argent. Je relevais la tête et avançais fière de mon coup jusqu'à ce que Dwalin me tape dans le dos... Et merde l'entraînement.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà! C'est la fin du second chapitre bonus. Et comme promis à LouOak (ça fait un moment d'ailleurs x)) on a eu le droit à un entraînement avec Thorïn! Dans le prochain chapitre ce sera autour de Dwalin de jouer les entraîneurs :) Je vous adore et au prochain chapitre ;)<strong>

**Réponse à titi19:**

**Ah que coucou! J'espère que cette fois tu n'as pas lu le chapitre à 3 heures du matin x)**  
><strong>Eh bien oui ils commencent à se rapprocher mais il va falloir attendre avant que Thorïn se décide à l'embrasser. Si c'est lui qui fait le premier pas bien sur ;)<strong>  
><strong>Tu as très bien compris en effet et oui je poste un chapitre tous les vendredis soir.<strong>  
><strong>À la prochaine!<strong>

**Réponse à LouOak:**

**2 SEMAINES FAUT QU'ON SURVIVE POUR LE BIEN DE NOUS! (Oui cette phrase est très logique EUKAY!. Et oui vous allez devoir attendre 6 semaines parce que je suis une grosse sadique... Haha je suis contente que tu ris toujours autant devant mes conneries xD**

**Ouais puis avec sa douée attitude elle serait capable de se vautrer et de faire toute la descente sur les fesses. Donc finalement la descente dans les bras de Thorïn n'est pas tellement un calvaire même si ça la fait chier de devoir se faire porter par lui. Ah nan mais on dirait pas comme ça mais Thorïn est un putain de sadique! C'est un rapprochement un peu amour/haine disons. Ça va être ça dans tout les chapitres bonus à vrai dire. Victorine va se rapprocher de tout les nains mais son rapprochement avec Thorïn est un mélange d'amour et de dispute. Avec des caractères de merde comme les leurs en même temps x)**

**Victorine est extrêmement rancunière (mais pas longtemps ce qui n'est absolument pas logique) et têtu. Thorïn s'excuser dès le début? Faut pas trop rêver non plus x) Après je ne pense pas que Thorïn soit très tactile mais il y a toujours quelques exceptions (câlin avec Bilbo :)). Hinhin un Thorïn mystérieux c'est louche moi je dis! Nan je rigole il est juste timide, il voulait simplement lui dire qu'il était content qu'elle aille bien mais bon Thorïn et l'expression de ses sentiments c'est assez... Catastrophique disons. Oui je te le dis parce que Thorïn ne le fera jamais x)**

**Ah nan mais Gandalf est un génie xD personne n'avait compris que c'était un peu chiant que ça soit Smaug qui est le collier! Ta phrase ma fait mourir de rire parce que Vick est justement mon surnom (oui parce que je m'appelle Victorine pour ceux qui ne l'aurait toujours pas compris) et Vicky aussi (même si c'est plus rare). Eh bien pour le moment seul Gandalf, Fili et Kili l'ont remarquer. Même si Fili et Kili ont plus vu que Victorine est attirée par Thorïn que le changement de leur oncle. Enfin bref merci beaucoup pour ta review tes super :)**

**Baka-chan pour vous servir.**


	15. Chapitre 3B

**Hellow~ Je sais je suis en retard je suis désolée! Mais j'avais une amie à la maison du coup j'ai zapper de poster le chapitre Sorry! Enfin bref après délibération j'ai décider de laisser mes chapitres très longs. Peut être même un peu trop parfois mais bon puisque ça vous plait :) Merci avant tout aux nouvelles followers: Helado-Hime, Frenchyqueen92 et izaiza14. En espérant que vous survivrez. Merci aussi à mes fidèles et géniale revieweuses: Melior Silverdjane, CupacakesAndAlice, aliena wyvern, Helado-Hime, amanda-dream, Captain-Jedi, Frenchyqueen92 et LouOak. Et à celle qui ont ajoutée mon histoire à leur favoris: Helado-Hime et Frenchyqueen92. Et avant de vous abandonnée avec le chapitre je voudrais faire un peu de pub pour la fic de Frenchyqueen92 qui est genialissime donc si vous comprenez assez bien l'anglais n'hésitez pas à y jetez un coup d'œil je suis sûre que ça lui fera plaisir :)  
>Kiss!<strong>

* * *

><p>3B. Entraînement, bain et dispute mais qu'elle journée génial!<p>

L'après midi fut donc beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup moins amusant. Parce que je m'entraînais avec ce sadique de Dwalin. Et je peux vous promettre que j'aurais payé des milliers pour récupérer Fili comme professeur. Moi qui trouvait le prince sévère... Disons qu'il était un ange à côté du monstre qu'était Dwalin. Pas qu'il soit un mauvais professeur bien au contraire mais bon il restait une brute épaisse. Enfin bref, on s'était donc arrêtés dans un endroit assez grand pour pouvoir faire autant de mouvement que possible. Le nain déposa toutes ses armes au sol et se positionna de manière défensive. Je l'imitais mais il me stoppa.

- Non toi tu gardes ton épée.

- Quoi? Mais-

- Essaye de me toucher.

Je le regardais comme si il était fou. Certes il y avait très peu de chance que je le touche mais de là à se battre sans armes. S'en était presque vexant. Et le pire c'était que toute la compagnie était là pour me voir me faire ratatiner. Dwalin me fit signe d'attaquer. Je fonçais sur son flanc, un simple mouvement vers l'arrière lui suffit pour parer. Repartant dans l'autre sens il esquiva avec autant de facilitée et emportée dans mon élan je ne me tournais pas à temps pour esquiver son bras qui ne me frappa pas mais attrapa ma jambe pour me soulever la tête en bas. Il me relâcha et je me mangeais le sol en plein visage. Bien sûr les nains éclatèrent de rire. Je me relevais assez en colère et lui sautais presque dessus. Il se décala vers la gauche et je me rétamais encore une fois.

- Alors princesse? Tu es bien lente dis moi. Ou est passer la demoiselle déterminée que j'ai vu ces dernières semaines. Là j'ai l'impression de me battre face à une vieille femme.

Les rires redoublèrent. Je grognais et le regardais noir. Il souriait ce con.

- Tu ne mérites pas de faire partie de la compagnie.

Là j'étais franchement hors de moi. Je me relevais en quelques secondes pour l'attaquer sur le côté. Il esquiva mais je lui donnait un coup de pied dans le mollet, assez fort pour qu'il vacille. En me retournant je lui assenais un coup de taille en espérant le toucher. Tout ce qui passa devant mes yeux furent quelques poils de barbe. Il avait reculé à temps pour esquiver un coup qui aurait pu lui être mortel si ce n'était pas moi qui l'avait donné. Je m'apprêtais à lui donner coup dans l'autre jambe mais il m'attrapa les bras et me poussa un grand coup si bien que je tombais en étoile, haletante et le visage rouge. Ça devait faire à peu près 5 minutes et j'étais déjà épuisée. Je fus surprise de voir une main tendu. Je la prenait et souriait en voyant Dwalin plutôt fier.

- C'est cette rage que je veux voir quand tu te bats gamine.

Je souriais, fière de moi. Dwalin m'avait fait un compliment! BORDEL DWALIN M'AVAIT FAIT UN COMPLIMENT!

- Mais ta technique et ton équilibre sont minables.

Moment détruit en mile morceau. Bas j'étais quand même fière de moi. Assez pour me mettre à danser et courir dans la prairie en hurlant.

- DWALIN M'A FAIT UN COMPLIMENT! VOUS AVEZ ENTENDU ÇA THORÏN! WOUHOU!

Je me serais même roulée dans l'herbe si Fili ne m'avait pas stoppé en riant. Je l'aurais presque embrassé tellement j'étais contente... Euh en fait pas presque puisque je l'es fait (c'était juste au coin de la bouche ça vaaaaaa!). Comme quoi la bonne humeur fait faire n'importe quoi. Je crois que Dwalin regretta même ses paroles. Et bien sur comme un seul bonheur ne suffit pas quelques marchants humains passèrent par là. Thorin les interrogea sur les villages du coin et ils nous en indiquèrent un qui n'était qu'à quelques minutes de marche heureusement. Ils ne nous avaient pas menti, après un peu de marche on tomba sur un petit village constitué principalement d'humain et de nain (pour notre plus grand plaisir). On trouva vite une auberge qui était dirigée par une jeune naine qui, reconnaissant Thorïn, nous offrit le logement. Comme quoi il y a des avantages à partir en voyage avec lui. Résultat on se retrouvait à partager 4 chambres et bien sûr il était hors de question que je dorme seule. Foutus nains. Il fut donc décidé que je dormirais avec Dwalin, Dori et Ori, ce qui me convenait parfaitement. Mais bon, il fallut que mes deux nains préférés s'en mêle.

- Mon oncle! Est ce que Victorine peux dormir avec vous?

- Non. Soupira t-il.

- S'il vous plaiiiiiiiiiiiit!

Vous voyez la scène du roi lion où Nala et Simba demandent à leur mère si ils peuvent allez jouer? Eh bien c'est exactement cette scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Je pouffais de rire alors que Thorïn levait les yeux au ciel.

- Très bien Nori dormira avec ses frères...

- Ouais! T'as entendu ça Victorine?

- Oui Fili je suis à côté je ne suis pas sourde.

- Bas alors j'ai pas le droit à un bisou?

- Roh ça va je me suis déjà excusée.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir en l'entendant rire. Je suivais donc les trois Durïn jusqu'à la chambre. Assez grande, toute en bois, avec un petit balcon et trois lits. Un double et deux séparés.

- Je dors avec Fee! Hurla Kili en se jetant sur le double.

Ce n'était pas moi qui allais me plaindre. Je m'allongeais sur un des lits simples. Ô doux matelas! J'avais l'impression de ne pas en avoir touché depuis des mois, alors que cela devait faire une semaine, deux tout au plus.

- Je crois que je suis amoureuse de ce lit.

- Exagère pas princesse! Ria Fili.

- On va se marier et avoir plein de bébé matelas.

- Ok... Là ça devient flippant.

- Et ils iront à l'école avec d'autres bébés matelas.

- Victorine lâchez ce matelas...

- Jamaiiiiiiiis!

- Comme vous voudrez. Fili, Kili venez on va acheter de quoi s'habiller un peu mieux.

J'entendis les trois garçons sortir. Je profitais encore quelques minutes (c'est à dire une demi heure) de mon merveilleux matelas avant de me lever pour me laver. J'espères qu'ils ont des bains! J'arrivais dans le hall et m'approchais de l'aubergiste.

- Excusez moi?

- Oui mademoiselle? Oh! Elle rougis en me voyant, vous êtes une amie de Thorïn Oakenshield!

- Hum je ne dirais pas amie mais plutôt colocataire forcée si vous voulez mon avis.

Elle ria à ma réflexion me faisant sourire. Elle était plutôt sympathique et surtout elle était la première naine que je rencontrais. Finalement la barbe n'était pas si choquante que ça.

- Oh euh vous avez besoin d'aide?

- J'aimerais un bain vous savez où je peux en trouver un?

- Oui nous en avons un juste derrière l'auberge pour les clients. Par contre il est mixte.

- Ah... Hum vous avez d'autres clients?

- Non uniquement vous et vos amis.

- Tant mieux!

- Je vais vous le préparer.

- Merci beaucoup.

Je lui souriais et la suivais jusque dans la cours. Il y avait en effet un grand bain, vous savez le style source thermal japonaise. Il y avait beaucoup de vapeur et l'eau était légèrement trouble. Génial, au moins si l'un des membres de la compagnie débarquait il ne pourrait pas me voir. Enfin un peu mais pas de quoi trop me gêner. Elle prit mes vêtements et me donna une serviette. Je la remerciais et rentrais dans l'eau.

- Mon dieu ça fait du bien...

Je soupirais de bien être et posais ma tête contre la pierre. Si Thorïn décidais de m'abandonner ici je ne me plaindrais sûrement pas. J'espérais d'ailleurs que la compagnie allait m'acheter des vêtements. Ceux que j'avais me plaisaient mais mon haut était à moitié déchiqueté, mon armure était brisée et mon pantalon était dans un était catastrophique. Mes chaussures avaient plus ou moins survécu. En tout cas j'étais heureuse de pouvoir me décrasser et ne plus sentir le gobelin, l'orc, le sang et la mort. Pas que c'était immonde mais un peu quand même. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, pensant à l'aubergiste je gardais les yeux fermer jusqu'à ce que j'entende un rire. Oh mon dieu.

- Hey c'est la princesse!

- Bofur... Rassurez moi vous êtes habillé?

- Nope! Pourquoi voudrais-je prendre un bain avec mes vêtements?

- Pour rien pour rien.

Je refermais les yeux le temps qui rentre dans l'eau. Moment gênant bonjour! Pas que Bofur soit moche au contraire et puis ce n'était pas comme si le bain était petit on pouvait facilement y rentrer à vingt. Mais ça restait quand même gênant. Je ramenais mes genoux contre ma poitrine et ouvrait les yeux. Il c'était placé un peu plus loin sur ma droite.

- Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ici? Demanda t-il pour faire la conversation.

- Euh non cinq minutes je pense. Vous n'êtes pas allez acheter des vêtements avec les autres? Bafouillais-je.

- Si, mais mes vêtements n'étaient pas trop abîmés. J'ai juste eu à racheter un pantalon.

- Oh...

Un silence gêné s'installa. Bien sûr que j'étais gênée! Les nains n'étaient pas connus pour être très pudiques mais les humains si. Moi en particulier.

- Vous voulez que je parte?

- Quoi? Oh non! Ne vous en fait pas. C'est juste que je n'es pas l'habitude de prendre un bain avec un nain.

- Surtout un nain aussi sexy.

Je riais. L'avantage avec Bofur c'est qu'il pouvait rendre toutes les situations détendues. Une sorte de talent chez lui. Et il fallait avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort, franchement il n'avait rien à envier à Fili ou Kili. Musclé, pas très gros et de beaux cheveux bruns, plus longs que ce que je pensais d'ailleurs. Et aussi une étrange cicatrice le long du bras. J'étais tellement préoccupée à le détailler que je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir. C'est la voix de Dwalin qui me réveilla.

- Tiens voilà où est la gamine!

- Moi aussi je suis heureuse de vous voir Dwalin!

Je vis Bofur pouffer à coté de moi alors que je tournais la tête le temps qu'il rentre dans l'eau.

- Thorïn n'arrête pas de vous chercher.

- Pourquoi il n'a pas demandé à l'aubergiste.

- Il n'y a pas pensé je suppose.

Déjà que Bofur me mettait mal à l'aise mais alors Dwalin. Il me fixait sans aucune pudeur. Par réflexe je croisais mes bras autour de ma poitrine et m'enfonçais un peu plus dans l'eau.

- Je ne vais pas vous manger.

- Je sais mais vous êtes effrayant.

Je continuais de le fixer méfiante et les joues rouges. Il était peut être temps que je sorte.

- Je vais vous lai-

- Princesse!

- Oh non, couinais-je.

Et plouf! Fili et Kili se jetèrent dans l'eau en riant. Je m'essuyais les yeux pour voir les deux frères en face de moi un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je voulus me reculer mais mon dos tapa le mur. Je sentis mon visage virer au rouge. Vous oubliez tout ce que j'ai dit sur Bofur. Fili et Kili était définitivement les plus sexy. Surtout avec les cheveux trempés et l'eau qui dégouline sur leur torse... Oh mon dieu! Je me cachais les yeux.

- Les garçons reculez s'il vous plait. Espace personnel.

- Oh allez c'est pas comme si tu étais la première femme nue qu'on voyais!

- J'en est rien à faire reculez!

J'entendis le rire de Kili s'éloigner et je retirais mes mains pour les voir un peu plus loin. Je réussissais à entendre mon cœur battre dans mes oreilles. Les deux princes semblaient très fier de leur petit effet. Les sales... Ils allaient voir! Ma vengeance serait terrible!

- Roh allez princesse soit pas aussi coincée je sais que tu n'as jamais vu un homme aussi sexy mais tu dois déjà avoir vu un homme nu. Ricana Kili.

- ...

Mon visage vira au rouge. Justement non je n'en avais jamais vu! Enfin si mon frère mais j'étais petite donc ça ne comptais pas. Le brun écarquilla les yeux.

- Non ne me dis pas que c'est la première fois?!

- Aw notre petite princesse est encore innocente!

Fili s'approcha pour m'enlacer mais je le repoussais d'un coup sec.

- C'est trop mignon!

- Mais lâchez moi à la fin!

Bofur et Dwalin éclatèrent de rire alors que les héritiers continuaient de m'emmerder. J'attrapais ma serviette et l'attachais autour de ma poitrine pour pouvoir sortir de l'eau.

- Roh allez reviens!

- Même pas en rêve!

- Victorine? Vous partez?

Je tournais la tête vers Bilbo qui heureusement avait une serviette.

- Oui ces sales mioches m'énervent je vous souhaite bien du courage.

J'avançais vers la porte en tirant la langue à Fili et Kili. Le Hobbit voulut m'hurler quelque chose mais trop tard. Je me prenais Thorïn en pleine tronche. Heureusement je n'était pas tombée.

- Tiens vous êtes là je vous cherchais-

- Oui génial Thorïn merci au revoir.

Je passais à côté de lui et claquais la porte. Alors autant Fili et Kili ça allait mais Thorïn je n'aurais pas pu tenir 5 minutes sans lui sauter dessus. Merci les hormones et ses putains de nains trop sexy pour être réels. Je me laissais glisser contre la porte, le cœur battant à deux cent. Ils allaient me rendre totalement folle. Si ce n'était pas déjà le cas bien sûr. Je vis mes vêtements propres sur une étagère. Je les récupéraient et montais directement dans la chambre histoire de me calmer. Je me coiffais avec mes doigts sur mon lit lorsque je remarquais un calendrier au mur. Le 19 Août, ça devait faire 3 mois que j'étais partie, voir quartes. Je n'étais pas très sûre. Et je savais que demain serait un jour difficile pour moi. Le 20 Août, le jour de mon anniversaire. Je me détournais du calendrier. Je ne devais pas y penser. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était quelque chose d'important ou... Je me laissais tomber en arrière. Comment allais-je pouvoir oublier mon anniversaire? Je pourrais peut être demander à Kili de m'assommer pendant une journée complète? ... Nan, mauvaise idée. Je fixais le plafond puis fermais les yeux. Comment allais-je faire?

- Victorine réveillez-vous.

Je sursautais en sentant une main sur mon épaule. Et merde je m'étais endormie! Je remarquais Thorïn debout à côté de moi. Il avait changé de vêtement alleluia. Il portait une sorte de tunique bleu et un pantalon de toile coincé dans ses grosses bottes. Et il s'était attaché les cheveux. Et je peux vous dire que si vous n'avez jamais vu Thorïn les cheveux attachés vous avez raté votre vie. Je bafouillais quelque chose avant qu'il ne se détourne pour fouiller dans un sac. Il me tendis des vêtements.

- Mettez ça. On va manger.

- Hum oui.

Je le laissais sortir avant de m'habiller. Un haut noir à manche longue avec par dessus une tunique bleu. Un pantalon de toile et une cape assez légère. C'est amusant mais je faisais beaucoup plus naine maintenant. Je descendais pour rejoindre la compagnie. L'avantage c'est qu'ils faisaient beaucoup de bruit c'était donc très simple de les repérer. Je m'installais au bout de la table à côté de Bilbo.

- Gandalf n'est pas là?

- Non il est sortit. Il me regarda de haut en bas, vous êtes très jolie comme ça.

- Merci Bilbo. Et donc que ce passe t-il?

- Thorïn à décider que nous partirions demain matin.

- Tant mieux.

Je soupirais de soulagement. Au moins la marche me changerais un peu les esprits. Le Hobbit arqua un sourcil.

- Pourquoi tant mieux?

- Hein? Oh pour rien!

Je répondis un peu trop rapidement pour que ce soit naturel. Je ne pensais pas qu'il m'avait entendu. Il se rapprocha de moi. Qui a dit que les hobbits ne pouvaient pas être intimidants? Parce qu'ils peuvent être encore plus flippants que les nains!

- Victorine...

- Quoi?

- Pourquoi vous avez dit tant mieux?

- Demain c'est mon anniversaire, chuchotais-je.

- C'est vrai?! Mais il faut faire une fête et... Il remarqua ma mine triste, vous ne voulez pas y penser n'est-ce-pas...

- Pas vraiment non.

Il posa sa main sur la mienne et je lui souris. Heureusement que Bilbo était là. Je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais survécu sans lui.

- Laissez moi vous acheter quelque chose.

- Quoi?! Non Bilbo! Non!

- S'il vous plait.

- Non, vous savez très bien que je ne dois pas m'attacher à-

- Pour moi, s'il vous plait...

Je soupirais devant sa moue triste. Kili et Fili étaient d'excellents acteurs mais Bilbo l'était encore plus. Je hochais doucement la tête un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il sourit lui aussi et partit. Avec l'excuse "j'ai besoin de prendre l'air" excuse bidon mais efficace. J'en profitais pour manger un petit peu, la nourriture étais délicieuse mais je n'avais pas particulièrement faim. Je m'amusais à catapulter des bouts de pains lorsque Kili me sauta dessus.

- Hey princesse! Il me renifla les cheveux, tu sens boooooon!

- Mon dieu Kili tu pues l'alcool!

Je tentais de me décaler mais il me tenais dans ses bras. Il marmonnait dans mes cheveux alors que je tentais de le repousser.

- WOW Kili s'pèce de pervers tu sais pas qu'on touche pas aux femmes sans leurs permissions. Surtout quand elles sont déjà prises!

J'allais remercier Bofur avant de me rendre compte qu'il était tout aussi ivre que Kili et que la seule raison pour laquelle il ne se jetait pas sur lui pour se battre c'était moi. Ok là j'avais le droit de paniquer non?

- Me cause pas comme ça toi! Hurla Kili en tapant sur la table.

- Hey Kee passe la moi!

- 'Kay!

Et le prince m'attrapa pour me balancer par dessus la table. J'atterrissais dans les bras de Fili. Enfin... Vu que lui aussi était ivre il était tombé en arrière sous mon poids. Donc actuellement il était allongé au sol à moitié assommé avec moi juste à côté de lui dans presque le même état.

- Ma tête, gémis-je.

Je réussi quand même à me rassoir et décidais de laisser Fili au sol. Ça lui apprendrais non mais. Entre temps Bofur et Kili avaient décidé d'en venir aux mains sur la table. Les autres nains leurs gueulants des encouragements. Je me massais les tempes en tentant de me calmer. Si ils ne se taisaient pas c'était moi qui allait les assommer. Je tournais la tête vers Thorïn qui semblait être le seul à être rester sobre. M'approchant de lui je m'affalais sur la chaise précédemment occupée par Dwalin qui avait décidé de se rajouter à la bagarre.

- C'est souvent comme ça?

- Tout le temps...

- Rappelez moi de ne jamais les inviter à une fête.

- Si vous ne les faites pas boire ils devraient se tenir tranquilles.

- Kili m'a balancé à son frère... Alors non je ne les ferais jamais volontairement boire... Vous ne buvez pas?

- Il faut bien quelqu'un pour les gérer.

- Un point pour vous...

Je soupirais et en me levant, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air là. L'odeur de l'alcool me donnait mal à la tête.

- Où allez-vous?

- Je sors!

Je lui avais répondu assez méchamment se qui n'était pas très juste vu qu'il n'avait rien fait mais je sentais la prise de tête venir. Je claquais donc les portes avant d'aller me promener dans les rues du village. C'était plutôt joli même de nuit, avec des lanternes partout pour éclairer les rues. Je respirais un grand coup en souriant. Ah l'air pur... J'aurais pu passer la fin de la soirée tranquillement si un petit groupe de nains ivres n'était pas venu m'emmerder.

- Hey salut miss!

- Bonsoir...

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici toute seule?

- Pourquoi? C'est interdit ici?

- Haha! T'es amusantes toi!

- Et que me vaut l'honneur d'une tel compagnie?

- Tes vraiment trop mignonne!

Je sursautais en sentant la main du dit nain se poser sur mes fesses. Et une droite une! Elle partit toute seule et je ne la regretta pas le moins du monde. Le seul hic fut qu'ils étaient plusieurs et que le fait que je tape leur copain ne leur plût pas plus que ça. Je me retrouvais donc à me battre dans la rue avec 5 peut être 6 nains. Les réflexes acquis grâce aux entraînements et le fait que le groupe soit ivre m'aida beaucoup. Alors que j'assommais un troisième nain je vis un quatrième tomber à côté de moi me faisant sursauter. Je tournais la tête pour voir Bifur se déchaîner sur le dernier. J'écarquillais les yeux et lui attrapais le bras pour le calmer.

- Bifur calme! Tout va bien! Je vais bien!

Il se calma et tourna la tête vers moi avant de me regarder de haut en bas et de dire quelque chose en Khuzdul. Je ne comprenais pas un seul mot mais son regard inquiet me fit très vite comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Oui je vais bien merci...

Je hochais la tête en souriant puis fronçais les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là? Vous ne m'espionnez pas j'espère!

Il recommença à parler en Khuzdul mais je fus incapable de comprendre le moindre mot. Je n'en compris qu'un seul qui me lança dans une colère noire.

- Thorïn...

Le nain hocha la tête et me raccompagna à l'auberge à peine rentrée que je passais, furieuse, à côté du roi.

- Dans la chambre tout de suite!

Heureusement que le reste de la compagnie était ivre morte sinon je me serait tapée des réflexions jusqu'à la fin de mon existence... Je montais et m'asseyais sur mon lit, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine en attendant que Thorïn monte. Il mît environs 2 minutes et manqua presque de faire demi tour en me voyant ainsi.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait?

Il avait bien appuyé sur le mot encore.

- Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Alors pourquoi vous avez envoyé Bifur me surveiller.

- Vous comprenez le Khuzdul maintenant?

- Je comprend Bifur et ne me prenez pas pour une idiote.

- Il fait nuit et une fille dans la rue-

- Je sais me défendre bordel!

- Je vois ça...

Il ricana en pointant des bleus sur mes avants bras ainsi qu'une trace de morsure.

- J'ai connu bien pire que ça...

- Laissez moi en douter.

Je me levais pour lui tourner le dos et soulever mes hauts. Je savais très bien se qu'il allait voir. Des dizaines de bleus et un hématome aussi gros qu'une main.

- Qui vous a fait ça?

- Vous. À l'entraînement. Sans parler de ce que j'ai subi à Goblintown. J'ai donc connu pire. Cela ne change en rien le sujet de la conversation. Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi.

- Vous savez très bien que c'est faux.

- Non je ne le sais pas justement. Je sais que je suis chiante mais un merci Thorïn un seul merci pour tout se que je fais pour vous c'est pas trop demandé!

- Vi-

- Non vous savez quoi taisez-vous. Vous m'énervez maintenant j'aimerais dormir bonne nuit.

Je balançais mes chaussures et me glissais sous les couvertures. J'étais vexée et un peu triste c'est vrai. Je venais juste de me rendre compte que jamais Thorïn ne m'avait fait le moindre compliment alors que je lui avais sauvé la vie. Et les seules fois où il le faisait c'était quand je le lui demandais... Là maintenant j'avais juste besoin de dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà un chapitre qui se finit avec une petite dispute de rien du tout ne vous en fait pas! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut la semaine prochaine je ne serais pas en retard promis :) Bonne Pâques à toutes je vous adore ;).<br>Baka-chan pour vous servir.**

**LouOak:**

**Et ouais je te répond encore à la fin parce que je n'es aucun respect! Muhahahaha! Non sérieusement encore mile fois merci pour tes reviews qui me mettent toujours de bonne humeur. J'espère que tu vas enfin pouvoir te reposer. Allez plus qu'une semaine et c'est les vacances!**

**Ah je te l'avais promis l'entraînement avec Thorïn! X) pour les dessins c'est vrai que Dwalin est plutôt effrayant mais elle sait qu'il ne lui fera aucun mal. Elle aime beaucoup Dwalin. C'est vrai qu'elle n'aurait pas fait la maligne si jamais il l'avait attraper. Mais bon Thorïn s'en est charger à sa place x) Non elle ne tombera pas malade. Ou juste un petit rhume tout au plus rien de très grave. Haha pauvre Gloin il se fait limite agresser alors qu'il a rien fait!**

**C'est sur que ce n'est pas agréable de se faire traîner par Thorïn mais je pense que Victorine s'y est habituée. Pour le coup bas c'est surtout qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il ne pensais pas qu'elle était capable de faire ça et il la très amèrement regretter. Je pense qu'elle souffre assez mais que finalement avec l'habitude elle ne se plaint plus trop.**

**XD C'est vrai que Gloin avait déjà capter mais là il en est sur et certain. Même Victorine n'est pas totalement sur. Et heureusement que Fili et Kili n'était pas dans les parages sinon elle était fichue! Haha ma pauvre! Si jamais tu rencontres un jour le sosie de Thorïn tu m'appelles!**

**Ah bas c'est sur que les sous entendus et la famille Durïn c'est une très vieille histoire d'amour x) enfin bref je t'embrasse très fort! Repose toi bien se week-end :)**


	16. Chapitre 4B

**Hey tout le monde comment ça va? Alors personnellement ça va bien parce que je suis en vacance, moyen parce que je suis malade et bien/moyen parce que y avait la Hobbitcon la semaine dernière et que je continue de me faire souffrir en regardant des images. En tout cas pour toutes celles qui ni sont pas aller (comme moi) et qui n'en n'ont même pas entendu parler je vous conseil d'aller sur Tumblr et de taper: Hobbitcon. Je vous promet que vous allez rire. Personnellement je suis tombée amoureuse de Dean O'Gorman. Voilà voilà c'était le petit moment chiant où je raconte ma vie :D Maintenant les remerciements! A celles qui ont ajouté mon histoire à leur favoris MissAud et LilieMoonlightchild. Mes nouvelles followeuses MissAud, izaiza14, LilieMoonlightchild et Lollie Lovegood qui je l'espère survivront ;). Et mes genialissime revieweuses que j'aime de tout mon petit cœur CupacakesAndAlice, aliena wyvern, Melior Silverdjane, Naewenn76, Frenchyqueen92, fings et LilieMoonlightchild et LouOak. Mais voilà je ne m'attarde plus la dessus et je vous laisse au chapitre. Mais n'oubliez pas de jeter un coup d'œil à la Hobbitcon :D (surtout celles qui veulent voir Adam Brown embrasser Dean ou Jed et Dean danser comme deux bourrés ou Dean faire la girafe et Stephen la licorne ou même pour les magnifiques cosplayeurs :))  
>Kiss<strong>

* * *

><p>4B. Anniversaire et problèmes en série.<p>

Mais bon ça aurait été beaucoup trop simple que je passe une nuit sans cauchemars. Je revoyais toujours la même chose: ma mère, mon père, mon frère et ma sœur, pleurants. Et moi juste à coté sans pouvoir ni les toucher ni leur parler. Pas même leur dire que j'allais bien ou que je les aimais. Je vivais un véritable enfer. C'était donc presque avec soulagement que je me réveillais, je pleurais certes mais au moins je ne voyais plus ma famille souffrir. Je me mordais la lèvre pour ne pas sangloter trop fort. Heureusement les ronflements de Kili couvraient largement mes couinements.

- Vous êtes réveillée?

- Hein? Euh ou-oui...

Je tournais le dos à Thorïn. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit comme ça. Surtout pas après la discussion que l'on avait eu.

- C'est Kili qui vous a réveillé ?

- Oui...

- Vous allez bien?

- Oui oui.

Ma voix tremblait. Et merde! J'essayais de l'étouffer avec mon oreiller mais je suppose que Thorïn n'était pas aussi stupide que ce que je pensais. Je l'entendis se lever (et après il osait me dire que je n'étais pas discrète) et il s'arrêta à côté de moi.

- Vous essayez de vous étouffer?

- Non, bien sûr que non!

Je tournais un peu la tête pour le voir. Je pus lire de la surprise dans ses yeux et aussi de l'incompréhension.

- Vous pleurez?!

- Non.

- Vous êtes une pitoyable menteuse. Pourquoi pleurez-vous?

- Laissez-moi tranquille.

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment et je le sentis s'assoir à coté de moi. Il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire hein?

- Écoutez je sais que je n'es pas toujours été sympathique avec vous.

- Ça c'est clair, pouffais-je.

- Mais vous êtes un membre de la compagnie-

- Oh vraiment? C'est pour ça que vous avez aussi peu confiance en moi?

- Ce n'est pas cela! J'ai confiance en vous mais vous laisser seule dans la nuit avec des bars et des nains et humains ivre c'était impossible!

- Êtes vous entrain de me dire que vous étiez inquiet?

- Non.

- Bas si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Thorïn?

- Quoi?

- Vous étiez inquiet pour moi.

- ... Vous allez me laisser finir ma phrase?

Je souris et hochais la tête. J'avais raison. Comme quoi il pouvait être adorable quand il le voulait.

- Vous êtes un membre de la compagnie. Vous ne pouvez pas tout garder pour vous.

- Je ne le garde pas que pour moi.

Oui j'avais Bilbo et Gandalf après tout. Même si je ne me confirais jamais à Gandalf parce qu'il est un peu flippant quand même.

- Oui c'est vrai vous avez le cambrioleur.

Je tiquais. Non mais je rêvais là? Est ce que Thorïn était... Jaloux? Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'assoir pour être face à lui. Un sourire étant apparu sur mon visage.

- Seriez-vous jaloux Thorïn?

- D'un hobbit incapable de se battre, maladroit et naïf?

- Exactement.

- Non je ne pense pas non.

Je lui aurais presque tiré les joues tant c'était mignon. Finalement Gandalf avait raison, Thorïn changeait. À cause de moi ou pas je n'en savais rien mais... Il était plus détendu et sarcastique. Un peu plus comme ses neveux en fait. Je pense qu'il avait toujours été comme ça mais c'était comme si depuis l'attaque d'Erebor il avait décidé d'être un roi barbant sans aucun humour.

- Vous allez finalement me dire ce qui vous tracasse?

- Oui. Mais pas maintenant.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je veux encore profiter de votre bonne humeur monseigneur!

Il fronça les sourcils et marmonna quelque chose en khuzdul. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Et voilà le retour de grincheux en pleine puissance. Il resta comme ça un moment à coté de moi. Je ne vais pas vous mentir j'étais très heureuse qu'il s'inquiète ainsi pour moi.

- Votre tenue vous plait?

- Hm?

- La tenue que je vous es acheté, elle vous plait?

- Oui beaucoup merci. Je suis surprise d'ailleurs vous avez plutôt bon goût.

- J'ai une sœur surtout.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en le voyant sourire ainsi.

- Un point pour vous, j'aimerais beaucoup rencontrer Dís. Elle a l'air d'être une naine adorable.

- Elle l'est. Je suis sûr qu'elle vous apprécierait beaucoup.

- Vraiment? Vous ne dites pas juste ça pour me faire plaisir?

- Je n'oserais pas voyons.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. L'ironie et Thorïn qu'elle belle histoire d'amour. Il resta silencieux un moment en me fixant, me mettant d'ailleurs mal à l'aise, avant de se remettre à parler.

- Vous êtes une jeune femme merveilleuse Victorine. Avec beaucoup de défauts certes mais vos qualités nous les font vite oublier.

J'entrouvrais la bouche choquée d'un tel compliment. Mon visage vira très rapidement au rouge et dieu merci il faisait nuit. Mon cœur devait battre à 200 et je priais pour qu'il ne l'entende pas. Il était beaucoup trop près pour le bien de ma santé mental. Je réussissais finalement à me calmer et à regarder le roi dans les yeux.

- Merci beaucoup Thorïn...

- Vous allez réussir à vous rendormir?

- Je ne sais pas trop...

- Vous voulez que je dorme avec vous?

Je le regardais comme si il était fou. Il était sérieux là?!

- Qu-quoi?! Euh non! Ça va aller merci!

Le roi ne rajouta rien et se leva finalement pour retourner se coucher. Mon cœur recommença à battre à la chamade. Est ce qu'il venait de me proposer de dormir avec lui?! Oh mon dieu! Je me giflais mentalement et me rallongeais en soupirant, du coup je n'avais plus du tout envi de dormir. Je décidais donc d'enquiquiner un peu les deux frères, en sautant sur leur lit. Je me levais et m'approchais tout doucement de leur lit, j'aurais presque pris une photo, c'était trop mignon! Kili était à moitié affalé sur Fili alors que lui enlaçait son petit frère. Ça ne m'empêcha pas de sauter sur leur lit, les faisant sursauter tout les deux. Le brun m'attrapa les jambes, me faisant tomber entre eux et marmonna quelque chose avant de m'enlacer et de se rendormir. Je vis Fili pouffer alors que je lui demandais de l'aide. Il refusa avec l'excuse "Tu l'as bien cherché" et finit par lui aussi se rendormir. Résultat je passais la nuit prise en sandwich entre les héritiers. Vous devez vous dire "Oh la chance" pas vraiment non. Kili ronfle et n'arrête pas de bouger et Fili parle pendant son sommeil. Je peux donc vous assurer que dormir avec ces deux là n'est pas une bonne chose. Surtout que résultat je ne dormis pas de la nuit. On partit donc le matin alors que le soleil était à peine levé et cette fois ci avec deux sacs pour les vêtements (et un peu de nourriture) et des sacs de couchages. Cela n'empêchait rien au fait que je devais absolument me changer les idées, parler ou faire quelque chose. Je ne pouvais pas discuter avec Bilbo ou Gandalf, ils me rappelleraient mon anniversaire inconsciemment. Par réflexe je me rapprochais de Thorïn. Si je devais me changer les idées, emmerder Thorïn était sûrement la meilleure solution. Il ne sembla pas surpris de me voir bailler, je le surpris même à sourire. Oui bas je devais avoir une tête à faire peur que voulez vous!

- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose?

- Nope. J'ai juste envi de vous posez quelques questions. Je peux?

- Sont-elles stupides?

- Oui.

- Alors non.

J'ignorais sa réponse et commençais à lui poser des questions plus débiles les unes que les autre.

- C'est possible qu'un nain et un hobbit est un enfant?

- Oui je suppose.

- Et avec un elfe?

- Je suppose aussi, même si ça n'arrivera jamais.

- Et si jamais vous épousiez Bilbo il deviendrait reine?

- Pourquoi épouserais-je le cambrioleur?

Il soupira. Bagginshield shippers jusqu'au bout!

- J'ai dit et si jamais.

- Oui sûrement.

- Mais c'est un homme.

- Alors il deviendrait roi.

- Vous saviez que les hommes hobbits pouvaient avoir des enfants? Comme les elfes d'ailleurs.

- Non.

- Est ce que vous épouseriez une femme pour son pouvoir?

- Non, sauf si je n'es pas le choix.

- Est ce que vous avez déjà couché avec Dwalin?

- Quoi?! Bien sûr que non!

- Est ce que votre sœur a déjà essayé de vous mettre en couple.

- Oui. Et pourquoi vous me posez autant de question?

- Pourquoi est ce que vous y répondez?

Je lui offris mon plus grand sourire. Il ne répondit rien même si il devait se douter que je cachais quelque chose. Il fallait que je dise à la compagnie que je venais de la Terre et le plus tôt serait le mieux. J'allais ouvrir la bouche quand Bilbo me coupa. Il s'approcha de moi un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Fermez les yeux.

- Pourquoi?

- S'il vous plait, je lui obéis, et vous ne trichez pas hein?

- Mais non! Riais-je.

Je sentis ses mains ce poser sur mon poignet et quelque chose de froid s'y glisser. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'ouvrir un œil. Un bracelet, il m'avait mis un bracelet. Il me fit un grand sourire alors que je le regardais sous tous les angles. Il était tout en métal et assez large pour y graver quelque chose ce qui était le cas.

- Victorine, lisais-je en souriant, merci beaucoup Bilbo il est magnifique.

Je l'embrassais sur la joue. Les pointes de ses oreilles devinrent rouges et il se gratta la nuque.

- C'est normal non? C'est votre anniversaire.

Il se couvrit la bouche en se rendant compte de son erreur. Oh non, par pitié faite que personne n'est entendu.

- Votre anniversaire?

Et merde.

- Non, vous avez dû mal entendre! Bilbo a dit...

- Hum oui j'ai dit...

- Je ne suis pas stupide et j'ai très bien entendu. Pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez pas dis?

- Parce que je n'en avais pas envi.

Bilbo se recula doucement alors que le roi me fixais méchamment. Je l'imitais. Il n'avait rien à me dire si je n'avais pas envi je n'avais pas envi.

- Ou parce que vous ne nous apprécié pas suffisamment pour nous le dire.

- Arrêtez d'inventer des histoires vous savez très bien que c'est faux.

- Alors pourquoi vous l'avez dit à Bilbo?

- Parce que.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse. Vous allez nous faire confiance un de ses jours oui ou non?!

- Je vous fais déjà confiance!

- Oh vraiment?! On ne dirais pas!

- Je viens dans une quête suicidaire avec vous, je tue pour vous, j'ai abandonné ma famille pour vous et ça ne vous suffit pas?! Vous voulez une réponse?! Je vais vous la donner! Si je ne vous es pas parlé de mon anniversaire c'est parce que je ne viens pas de cet univers. Je viens de la Terre où vous n'existez qu'en tant que personnages de conte pour enfant! J'ai été arrachée à ma famille et transportée ici sans même qu'on me demande mon avis. Mes parents pensent sûrement que je suis morte et je ne le suis pas mais je ne peux pas leur dire! Et vous savez c'est quoi le pire?! C'est que le seul moyen que j'ai de rentrer chez moi c'est Smaug qui l'a! C'est donc fort possible que je ne revois jamais ma famille! Ça vous suffit comme raison de ne pas vous avoir parlé de mon anniversaire ou vous en voulez d'autres?!

Je reprenais mon souffle avant de me rendre compte de ce que j'avais dit. Ça m'apprendrait d'ouvrir ma grande gueule dès que quelque chose me contrariais. Pour une fois les nains la bouclèrent, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient en mode bug. Ce qui paraissait assez logique. Bilbo posa une main sur mon épaule ce qui le calma un petit peu. Gandalf se rapprocha, maintenant on attendait qu'une seule chose, la réaction des nains.

- Vous nous avez menti...

Je m'en doutais. Je savais qu'ils allaient mal le prendre. Et je les comprenais. Une boule se forma doucement dans mon ventre et ma gorge. Je prenais une grande inspiration.

- Oui...

Je sentis la main de Bilbo se glisser dans la mienne. Il me souriait et m'incita à continuer.

- Je suis désolée, mais ça me faisait trop mal d'en parler alors j'ai décidé d'oublier la Terre tant que je serais ici.

- Mais par contre vous l'avez dit au cambrioleur.

- Non il l'a deviné tout seul et Gandalf était déjà au courant.

- Je n'arrive pas a y croire. Depuis tous ce temps vous nous mentez...

- Thorïn s'il vous plait.

Je m'étais rapprochée et j'avais posé une main sur son bras. Il me repoussa, me faisant sursauter. Et je serais sûrement tombée si Bilbo n'avait pas été derrière moi.

- Ne me touchez pas!

Je tournais la tête vers le reste de la compagnie, la plupart c'étaient reculés. Seul Kili semblait vouloir venir vers moi, mais Fili le bloquait. Beaucoup me regardait avec tristesse, certains avec colère. Je reculais lentement en revoyant des visages du passé que j'avais tenté d'oublier. Les larmes me piquaient les yeux, je n'étais pas triste, j'étais terrorisée. Je continuais de reculer doucement jusqu'à ce que je me mette à courir dans le sens opposé. J'entendis des cris, ceux de Bilbo et de Kili. Je devais rentrer chez moi et vite, je devais partir le plus loin possible de la compagnie, quitte à affronter Smaug seule. Je m'arrêtais après une demi-heure de course, j'étais épuisée. Je me laissais tomber dans l'herbe, je n'étais pas stupide, je ne tiendrais jamais deux jours en vie. Je sentis ma lèvre trembler et les larmes coulèrent.

- Bordel, soufflais-je, je suis vraiment qu'une putain d'idiote...

Je portais une main à mon visage et remarquais le bracelet que Bilbo venait de m'offrir.

- Joyeux anniversaire hein?... Le pire de toute ma vie.

Avec un peu de chance la compagnie me laisserait mourir ici. Avec encore plus de chance ça me ramènerais chez moi, au moins je serais tranquille. J'entendis un craquement, par réflexe je me relevais et me plaquais derrière un arbre. Un daim... C'était juste un daim. J'avais sortie ma lame. Je pourrais peut être essayer de le tuer pour voir si j'avais des chances de survivre quelques jours. Je m'avançais lentement ma lame dans une main quand un poids me fis basculer sur le côté puis rouler que quelques mètres. Je m'étais mise à hurler avant de reconnaître Thorïn qui c'était apparemment jeté sur moi. Je m'étais mise à me débattre plus violemment et je parvenais finalement à me libérer. J'attrapais mon épée et la pointais vers lui.

- Si vous voulez me tuer je suis prête à me battre!

- Quoi?! Non bien sur que non! Victorine baissez votre arme, je ne bougeais pas, baissez votre arme!

- Pourquoi?

- Je ne vous veux aucun mal, je veux juste discuter...

- Vous m'avez presque frappé.

- N'exagérez pas je vous es juste poussée.

Je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce, je savais de quoi Thorïn était capable lorsqu'il était énervé et je savais aussi que je n'avais aucunes chances. Il soupira devant mon entêtement et doucement déposa son épée au sol avant de lever les mains.

- S'il vous plait...

Son ton me surpris, il était doux presque implorant. Je lâchais mon épée sur le coup et il en profita pour se rapprocher de moi. Sans que je m'en rende compte je m'étais mise à pleurer, énormément. J'étais faible horriblement faible. Et stupide, ma famille me manquais mais ma famille ici c'était la compagnie et je les avais trahis. Cette constatation me fis extrêmement mal.

- Je suis désolée... J'ai été égoïste j'aurais dût vous le dire mais ça faisais trop mal. Ma famille me manque je veux rentrer chez moi... Je suis désolée d'être un pareil boulet pour vous... Je ne sais pas me battre. Je suis chiante et je vous es menti alors que vous m'avez tout donné...

Oui je m'étais mise à pleurer comme une enfant de quatre ans devant Thorïn. Il aurait pût rire mais il ne fit rien... Je m'étais rapprochée de lui et avait poser ma tête sur son torse. Je le sentis poser sa main sur ma tête et me caresser maladroitement les cheveux.

- C'est à moi de m'excuser je n'avais pas à m'énerver.

- Vous aviez toutes les raisons du monde de le faire, déclarais-je finalement un peu apaisée.

- Non je n'en avais aucunes. Monsieur Sacquet nous a parlé, c'est impressionnant comme il peu devenir convainquant lorsqu'il parle de vous.

- Vraiment?

Je relevais la tête pour voir si il mentait. Il était très sérieux et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. C'était touchant que Bilbo s'inquiète ainsi pour moi.

- Je pense qu'il est amoureux de vous...

Je sourit légèrement. C'était un peu ironique comme situation pour parler d'amour.

- Je ne pense pas.

- Qu'en savez vous?

- Vous ne savez pas grand chose de plus que moi sur l'amour.

- Vous seriez surprise de savoir le nombre de choses que je sais.

Il se rapprocha de moi un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je me reculais d'un grand pas, les joues rouges, il commençais à être beaucoup trop près à mon goût. Le roi m'ignora et fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir quelque chose. Un collier, un beau collier avec une rune naine dorée au centre. Il me le tendit mal à l'aise.

- Tenez, à la base il était pour Dís mais comme c'est votre anniversaire et je pense qu'il vous ira mieux à vous. Elle n'est pas très bijoux de toute façon, même si vous n'avez pas l'air de l'être trop non plus, marmonna t-il.

- Quoi?! Vous vous moquez de moi là?

Il ne bougea pas l'air très sérieux. Je tendais la main vers le bijoux avant de la reculer. Il était pour sa sœur pas pour moi.

- Je ne peux pas...

- Je n'es pas dit que vous aviez le choix...

Il le déposa dans ma main. Je le prenais entre mes doigts pour le regarder sous toutes les coutures. Il était très beau, mais la rune m'intriguait... Je l'attachais avant de poser ma main dessus.

- Qu'est ce que ça veux dire?

- Hein? Ah... Il sembla hésiter, c'est écrit princesse il me semble. C'est du vieux khuzdul je ne suis pas sûr.

- Oh.

J'entendis du bruit à quelques mètres. Des rires plus précisément, la compagnie... Ils étaient venus... Thorin tourna la tête vers la source du son et rangea sa lame.

- Vous venez?

- Thorïn? Vous m'énervez toujours autant.

- Vous n'arrivez toujours pas à m'en vouloir?! Ça devient inquiétant là Victorine il faudrait que vous en parliez à Oïn!

Je levais les yeux au ciel en l'entendant ricaner. Je ramassais moi aussi ma lame et m'approchais du camp. À peine la compagnie me vit que je me retrouvais écrasée par une montagne de nain hurlant des excuses. Ils étaient adorables... Mais là ils m'étouffaient un peu! Je réussi à marmonner un "m'étouffez" qu'entendit Bofur qui hurla aux autres de bouger. Merci mes tympans. Je me rasseyais pour de nouveau me faire agresser par les héritiers Durïn. Ils m'en lacèrent chacun d'un côté. Leur tête était posée sur mes épaules si bien que je ne voyais pas leur visage. Ils hurlaient des excuses et je me rendis compte qu'ils pleuraient tout les deux. Leurs larmes firent couler les miennes. J'enfouissais mon visage entre les deux.

- On est désolé...

- On t'aime princesse, sanglota Fili.

- Je vous aime aussi...

Je relevais la tête un peu calmer alors que les deux Durïn pleuraient toujours à chaud de larme. Je souris en voyant les membres de la compagnie attendris par la scène. Les frères se calmèrent finalement et se reculèrent.

- Encore désolé...

- C'est pas grave je vous dis. J'ai discuter avec votre oncle et-

- Ouais d'ailleurs comment il a fait pour te calmer?! Demanda Fili qui avait soudainement retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

- Ça y est on peut t'appeler tata?! Hurla Kili un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Moment gênant le retour en force! Mon visage vira au rouge. Et vous savez c'est quoi le pire? C'est que TOUTE la compagnie avait entendu. Thorïn compris, certains pouffèrent, d'autres me regardaient compatissants. Le roi se retenait de ne pas ne prendre un pour taper sur l'autre vu ses mains qui tremblaient.

- Hum non Kili... Je commençais à chuchoter, s'il te plait ne dis plus jamais ça. C'est comment dire... Gênant.

- Ouais mais c'est drôle!

Je l'attrapait pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Le sale mioche! Je plaignais vraiment leur mère parfois. Il se mis à rire et finalement se rendis en me promettant de ne plus jamais le dire. Je lui souris et l'embrassais sur le front.

- Merci pour tout à l'heure.

- Pourquoi? Je n'es rien fait.

- J'ai vu que tu voulais m'aider.

- Je n'es jamais douté de ta confiance pour nous princesse.

Il attrapa mon visage entre ses mains pour m'embrasser sur le front lui aussi. Je lui souris et il retourna avec son frère. La compagnie décida ensuite de me changer les idées notamment en me montrant leurs talents de danseurs. Enfin c'était surtout l'idée de Bofur à la base.

- Hey tout le monde ça vous dis de montrer à la miss comment un nain danse?

J'entendis quelques grognement mais principalement des cris de joies comme réponse.

- Maintenant on fait deux lignes, bon normalement c'est une ligne de femme et un ligne d'homme mais là ça va être compliqué.

Il tendit une main vers moi pour m'aider à me lever. Il me plaça ensuite en face de lui avec environ un mètre de distance entre nous.

- Je vous en pris princesse choisissez 7 autres "femmes".

Il ricana en attendant mon choix. Bon il y allait avoir du vexé mais j'allais choisir! Et j'allais m'amuser.

- Kili!

- Quoi?! Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit faire la femme?!

- Parce que je l'es décidée allez viens ma princesse!

Il se leva en grognant et en marmonnant des insultes mais finalement il s'installa à côté de moi.

- Ensuite Dori, puis Bilbo et Ori! Et puis... Dwalin.

Le guerrier leva les yeux au ciel mais nous rejoignit quand même alors que beaucoup rigolaient.

- Nori et pour finir Monsieur Balin!

Le reste de la compagnie nous rejoignit donc. Je me trouvais en face de Bofur, Kili de son frère, Dori d'Oin, Bilbo de Gandalf. Ce qui était hilarant il fallait l'avouer. Ori de Gloin, Nori de Bifur, Dwalin de Thorïn, Balin de Bombur. Les nains connaissaient déjà cette danse mais pas moi. Bofur m'entraîna donc sur une musique que les nains avaient commencé à chanter. Ça ressemblais un peu à une valse sauf qu'on se déplaçait et changeait de partenaire. Je me retrouvais donc balancée dans les bras de différents nains sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mais c'était plutôt amusant! Je n'avais passé que dans trois bras quand Gandalf, Nori, Dwalin, Balin, Oin et Thorïn retournèrent s'assoir. Les mauvais joueurs! La danse était devenue un peu du grand n'importe quoi. Je me retrouvais donc à danser avec Kili et Fili pendant que Bofur avait sorti sa flûte pour commencer à jouer de la musique.

- Les garçons j'ai la tête qui tourne!

- C'est le but de la danse, ria Kili.

- De faire vomir vos partenaires?

- Ouaip! Rajouta Fili un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire. C'était presque maladif avec ces deux là, mais c'était agréable. Je m'arrêtais quand même un peu, je commençais vraiment à voir des étoiles. Je m'affalais donc à côté de Balin alors que les deux frères continuaient de faire les imbéciles.

- Vous allez bien?

- Oui vous en faites pas pour moi.

Je faisais un petit signe de main pour lui montrer que j'allais bien. Il se contenta de rigoler. J'étais épuisée! Je finis par me rassoir correctement pour regarder les danseurs. Je remarquais finalement l'absence d'un des membres de la compagnie.

- Monsieur Balin?

- Oui quoi?

- Où est Thorïn?

- Il est allez s'assoir un peu plus loin là bas, il me montra l'endroit, il a dit avoir mal à la tête.

- Merci.

Je me levais pour aller le voir. Mal à la tête? Pfff n'importe quoi! Mais Fili et Kili me stoppèrent dans ma marche.

- Viens princesse on va t'apprendre une chanson!

- Dans deux minutes les garçons, je reviens!

- Tu vas où?

- Je reviens!

Leur hurlais-je en continuant de marcher. Si je leur disais où j'allais ils allaient faire des réflexions à coup sûr. J'avançais donc vers l'endroit que m'avais indiqué Balin. Je trouvais le roi un peu plus loin, assis au bord d'un rocher un peu en hauteur, les pieds dans le vides. Il semblait réfléchir ou penser du moins. Génial comme ça je pourrais encore plus le faire chier. Je m'affalais dans un soupire bruyant, mon dos s'appuyant contre le sien, il manqua d'ailleurs de tomber en avant.

- Mais vous êtes folle?!

- C'est possible les médecins délibèrent toujours.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici?

- Je viens faire chier mon roi préféré, et le seul que je connaisse d'ailleurs, pourquoi je n'es pas le droit?

- Vous n'en avez jamais eu le droit.

- Je sais mais c'est drôle et je suis sûre que vous aimez bien qu'on s'occupe de vous comme ça.

Moi me foutre de sa gueule? Naaaaan jamais je n'oserais! Je me doutais bien qu'il souriait. Je n'étais pas stupide et je commençais à connaître Thorïn aussi bien qu'il me connaissait. Ce qui n'était pas forcément pour me rassurer.

- Que voulez-vous?

- Que vous reveniez, vos neveux sont adorables mais je préfèrerais qu'ils dépensent leur énergie sur vous.

- Je pense que j'ai déjà supporté leur énergie pour toute une vie.

Je riais, c'est vrai qu'avec des neveux pareil ça ne devait pas être facile tout les jours. Je me calmais un peu et commençais à jouer avec un caillou.

- Revenez.

- Est ce un ordre?

- Possible.

- Je n'aime pas se genre de fête, si on peu appeler ça ainsi, alors non.

- S'il vous plait.

- Donnez moi une seule bonne raison.

- C'est mon anniversaire? Tentais-je.

- Bien essayé mais ça ne suffit pas.

- Pour moi s'il vous plait, je m'ennuie sans vous...

Mon visage vira au rouge. Par pitié dites moi que je n'avais pas dis ça à voix haute?! Oh non la grosse boulet! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je raconte de la merde?!

- Vous vous ennuyez sans-

- Non! Je plaisantais mais bon comme vous voulez pas bougez tant pis!

Je me levais pour repartir mais retombais directement au sol. Thorïn m'avait attrapé le bras pour me forcer à me rassoir. Il le relâcha dès que je fus contre lui.

- Je ne vous est pas autorisé à partir.

- Vous vous foutez de ma gueule?! Moi je n'es pas le droit de vous ordonner de venir mais vous vous avez le droit de m'ordonner de rester?!

- Exactement.

- Pfff.

Je croisais les bras boudeuse mais je ne bougeais pas. Si il voulait que je reste il devait y avoir une raison non?

- Parlez moi de chez vous, de votre monde, de vos amis, de votre famille.

- Pourquoi?

- Qu'est ce que vous connaissez de moi?

- Hum je sais que vous êtes le fils de Thrain et le petit fils de Thror, que vous avez une sœur nommez Dís qui est la mère de Fili et Kili vos neveux et que vous aviez un frère nommé Frerin mais qui est mort et- ... Oh je vois.

C'est vrai que je connaissais beaucoup de choses sur lui et la compagnie alors que finalement ils ne connaissaient rien de moi. Je soupirais.

- La Terre ressemble à la Terre du Milieu sauf que seul les humains existent et que la magie n'existe pas. Je vis dans une famille séparée car mes parents ne sont plus ensemble. J'ai une petite sœur nommée Cora et un petit frère nommé Geoffrey.

- Vos parents ne sont plus ensemble?

- Non, ils se sont séparés i ans. Je suis au lycée, j'ai quelques amies. Dont une qui est très fan de vous. Et une autre qui adore Kili. Je ne vois pas quoi vous dire d'autre... Je n'es pas de copain, je n'en es pas eu depuis mes 11 ans à vrai dire, riais-je, et puis voilà.

- Pourquoi vous êtes vous enfuie tout à l'heure? On aurait dit que vous aviez peur de nous.

J'ouvrais la bouche mais la refermais. Oui j'avais eu peur, c'était un très mauvais souvenir que j'avais tenté d'oublier...

- C'était au collège... J'ai... Disons que j'ai aidé à faire virer un élève que je n'aimais pas beaucoup. Le seul problème c'est qu'il avait beaucoup d'ami. Dont certains qui était les miens. Un soir en sortant, ils sont tous venus. Mes amis me regardaient avec tristesse, les autres avec dégoût et colère. Et ils ont commencer à me frapper, rien de grave le directeur est arrivé assez vite mais bon ça reste traumatisant disons...

- Vous avez eu peur qu'on vous frappe?

Je hochais la tête et fermais les yeux. La différence c'était que si la compagnie avait commencé à me frapper je n'aurais jamais survécu...

- On ne l'aurais jamais fait.

- Je le sais mais j'ai eu peur...

- Je comprend... Et cet anniversaire? Quel âge avez vous?

- 16 ans.

- Ah oui l'âge humain.

- Ouaip... Dites ça vous a surpris d'entendre que mes parents sont séparés?

- Un peu oui.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que chez les nains nous n'avons qu'un seul et unique amour. Si on le trouve on reste avec lui jusqu'à la fin.

- Comment vous pouvez savoir? Je veux dire genre vous voyez quelqu'un et paf! Vous savez que c'est le véritable amour?

- Ça dépend, cela peut être brusque comme vous l'avez dit mais ça peut aussi mettre plus de temps. Mais souvent on s'en rend compte assez vite.

- C'est plutôt avantageux faut l'avouer... Mais si jamais c'est un elfe?

- Eh bien ce n'est encore jamais arriver mais je suppose que c'est possible. Tout comme avec un humain ou un hobbit.

- Et vous l'avez trouvé?

Il y eu un petit blanc. Est ce qu'il réfléchissait?

- Non. Déclara t-il finalement.

- Et si il meurt? Et si c'est pas réciproque? Et si c'est un enfant? Ou un vieux? Et si-

- Victorine vous devenez agaçante là.

- Je suis juste curieuse.

Un blanc s'installa et il se releva brusquement manquant de me faire tomber en arrière. Je marmonnais des insultes à son encontre quand il me tendit la main un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Bon vous venez?

Je l'attrapais et il m'aida à me relever.

- Vous allez me tuer un jour Thorïn.

- Tant mieux!

Je le regardais outrée et lui donnais un grand coup dans l'épaule. Ce qui dût me faire plus mal à moi qu'à lui. Ça ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire. Fili et Kili me sautèrent presque dessus lorsque je revins. Le brun me tira sur la piste de danse improvisé alors que Bofur jouait d'une espèce de flûte.

- Allez danse avec nous.

- Mais je suis fatiguée!

- Tant pis pour toi!

Kili ria avant de me faire virevolter. Si Fili savait bien mieux coiffer que Kili, ce dernier était un bien meilleur danseur. Je pouvais l'approuver puisque j'avais eu la chance de danser avec les deux. Mais bon les danses naines restaient super compliqués pour moi et me donnait la tête qui tourne. Les nains s'amusaient d'ailleurs à commenter ma façon de danser.

- Tenez vous plus droite Victorine.

- C'est le pied droit qu'il faut avancer!

- Non pas dans se sens!

- VOS GUEULES! C'EST DÉJÀ ASSEZ GALÈRE COMME ÇA!

Kili s'arrêta finalement me laissant reprendre mon souffle. Je m'affalais près du Hobbit dans le même état que moi.

- Comment peuvent-ils avoir autant d'énergie?

- Je n'en sais rien Bilbo je n'en sais rien...

Le Hobbit ria un peu avant de me tendre une main.

- Ça vous dit de danser avec moi?

- Si vous me promettez de ne pas me faire tourner.

- Promis! Ria t-il.

J'attrapais sa main pour m'aider à me relever. Bilbo était bien plus calme que les nains et c'était beaucoup plus simple de danser avec lui. Surtout que les mouvements se répétaient et donc se retenaient plutôt bien. Et on ne tournais pas. Alléluia! Non mais sérieusement on me faisait tourner encore une fois et je risquais de vomir toutes mes tripes. On allait assez lentement pour que je vois Thorïn assis entrain de fumer. Je m'arrêtais pour lui arracher sa pipe.

- C'est la deuxième fois que vous m'empêchez de fumer Victorine, la troisième fois je vous en colle une.

- Mais oui bien sûr! Venez danser!

- Vous dansez déjà avec le Hobbit.

- Et alors? Il y a une loi qui interdit de danser à trois?

- Non.

- Alors venez c'est un ordre.

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais nous rejoignit quand même faisant rire Bilbo. Je peux vous dire qu'on avait l'air de gros bouffons à danser à trois mais bon entre Fili et Kili qui gueulaient des chansons paillardes en dansant et Nori et Gloin complètement ivres on était pas si terrible que ça. On s'arrêta finalement après cette danse et je me serais bien reposée si Bofur n'était pas venu me parler.

- Au fait miss tu pourrais pas nous chanter une chanson de chez toi?

- De quoi? Chanter? Euh je ne sais pas chanter.

- C'est pas grave! Allez s'il te plait! Au pire y a que moi qui t'écoute.

- Et moi, rajouta Bilbo en souriant.

Je souriais comment résister à ces deux moues absolument adorables.

- On a de tout dans mon monde. Des belles chansons, des perverses et aussi des chansons très débiles.

- Une belle.

- Laisse moi je souvenir de l'air.

Je fermais les yeux et respirais un grand coup.

- There was a time, I use to look into my father's eyes. In a happy home I was a king I had a golden throne. Those days are gone now the memories on the wall. I hear the sounds of the places where I was born. Upon a hill across a blue lake that's where I had my first heartbreak. I remember how it all changed my father said don't you worry, don't you worry child. See heaven has got plan for you. Don't you worry don't you worry now...

J'ouvrais un œil pour voir tout le monde assit autour de moi. Et merde... Mon visage vira écarlate. Je détestais ma voix, ils allaient se moquer de moi forcément.

- Tu chantes très bien miss, me sourit Bofur, et c'est une très jolie chanson.

- Merci Bofur...

- Une autre maintenant! Tu as dis que tu en a des perverses. Je veux t'entendre chanter ça.

- Sérieusement?

- Ouaip! Ne t'en fait aucune de nos oreilles sont vierges.

- Merci Bofur j'aurais pu me passer de ce détail... Hum voyons voir... I'm bringin' sexy back. Them other boys don't know how to act. I think it's special, what's behind your back. So turn around and I'll pick up the slack. Dirty babe. You see these shackles, baby I'm your slave I'll let you whip me if I misbehave it's just that no one makes me feel this way. Come here, girl, go 'head, be gone with it. Come to the back, go 'head, be gone with it. VIP, go 'head, be gone with it. Drinks on me, go 'head, be gone with it. You see what you're twerking with, go 'head, be gone with it. Look at those hips, go 'head, be gone with it. Puis ça se répète. Mais celle ci est plutôt soft.

Je regardais le petit groupe rassemblé autour de moi. La plupart avait la bouche entrouverte et étaient rouges jusqu'aux oreilles. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir moi aussi.

- Qu-quoi? C'est si terrible?

- Hein? Ah n-non! C'est juste que de telles paroles venant de ta bouche c'est assez... Surprenant. M'expliqua Bofur.

- Oh...

- Allez encore une!

- Je pense que la gamine est fatiguée Bofur, sourit Dwalin, et nous aussi.

Bofur grommela quelque chose mais m'abandonna pour allez se coucher. Tout le monde était épuisé. Certains dormaient même déjà et c'était limite si Bilbo ne devait pas me maintenir pour ne pas que je m'endorme. Ce qui fut un échec puisque je finis par m'endormir contre lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors avant de répondre au review de Fings et LouOak je voulais vous dire que je pars en vacance samedi matin et que je n'aurais pas (ou peu) internet donc ne vous inquiétez pas si je ne répond pas tout de suite à vos reviews. Je ne rentrerais que le Samedi après-midi donc le prochain chapitre devrait sortir samedi soir :) Vous avez aussi dû remarquer que ce chapitre était particulièrement long. En fait à la base je voulais le couper en deux et puis je me suis dis "Rah c'est les vacances et je serais pas là la semaine prochaine" donc après 10 minutes d'intense réflexion j'ai décidé de vous mettre le chapitre en entier. Ce sera le plus long de l'histoire et sûrement le seul<strong> **à être aussi long donc ne vous y habituez pas x) sur ce je vous laisse :D!**

**Fings:  
>Je suis super contente d'entendre que ma fic te plait. Tu n'imagines pas comme ça me fait plaisir de lire ce genre de chose. J'espère te retrouver au prochain chapitre en tout cas :)<strong>

**LouOak:  
>Aw ma pauvre aller voit le bon côté des choses on est en vacances! *danse de la joie* Bon c'est vrai qu'il fait pas super beau mais bon! Aller courage je suis de tout cœur avec toi!<br>Mais nan Dwalin est très gentil faut juste qu'il t'aime bien et c'est bon! Et heureusement il aime bien "la gamine" comme il l'aime l'appeler x) Vick n'a pas vraiment réfléchit en embrassant Fili en fait. Ça aurait pu être Bombur que ça aurait été pareil! Haha c'est vrai qu'est ce qu'on ferait pas pour un matelas. Alors autant que Thorïn soit jaloux de Fili je le comprendrait mais d'un matelas... Là faudra peut être commencer à s'inquiéter! Et qu'il se prépare à la fête avant de partir vers Erebor parce qu'une Victorine bourrée est une Victorine très, voir trop, joyeuse (et un peu perverse), ce spoiiiiiiiiil x).  
>J'ADORE BOFUR! Il est définitivement l'un de mes nains préférés. Il est juste trop adorable :) Je sais vraiment pas ce qu'on va faire de ses deux là xD mais Victorine n'a pu profiter que de Fili et Kili vu qu'elle a ignorer Thorïn et est presque partie en courant.<br>Ah bas là ils avaient pas de salade donc Kili c'est dit "Hey et si on balançait la princesse!" Quel génie ce Kili... Je te confirme que si Thorïn avait été là il ne les aurait même pas épargné! Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'a pas apprécié au contraire mais elle l'a plutôt pris comme un manque de confiance de la part de Thorïn.  
>Et malheureusement ce n'est pas au passé vu que son anniversaire est durant ce chapitre. Dans le dernier c'était le 19 Août. Elle est née le 20 (comme moiiiiiii :)). Et donc comme tu peux le voir la petite dispute en a créé une plus grosse.<br>Oui j'ai vu pour le titre :) au début ça me soûlais un peu puis finalement j'ai lu pourquoi Peter l'avait changer et je me suis dit "Ouais c'est pas bête" donc ça ne me gêne plus trop. Même si pour moi le nom aurait dû être "La bataille des 5 armées ou comment tuer tous les fans en un film :D" xD voilà voilà!**

**(*) Au fait les deux chansons sont Don't you worry child de Swedish house mafia et Sexy Back de Justin Timberlake.**

**Baka-chan pour vous servir.**


	17. Chapitre 5B

**Hey la population como esta? Y a vraiment un jour où je devrait faire cette intro en allemand... BREFOUILLE! Je suis contente de vous retrouver vous m'avez maxi manquée même si j'avais internet en vacance bas c'était pas pareil quand même! Enfin bon me revoilà pour poster le dernier chapitre bonus. Eh oui du coup il n'y en a que cinq puisque j'ai décider de ne pas séparer le chapitre précédent. Et celui sera beaucoup plus court! Eh oui faut reprendre une taille normale aussi. Bref j'arrête de parler et je remercie notre seule et unique nouvelle followeuse et qui a ajoutée mon histoire à ses favoris: TsuchiiChan, en espérant que tu survive :). Et à mes merveilleuses et fidèles revieweuses: LilieMoonlightchild, aliena wyvern, Maurore, Melior Silverdjane, Naewenn76, fings, Helado-Hime, Captain Jedi, Stef, Frenchyqueen92 et LouOak. Grace à vous je vais bientôt atteindre les 100 reviews je vous aimes très fort. Eh bas écoutez si la 100 eme revieweuse (ou même une autre disons que c'est pour fêter le début du second film :D) a une idée elle me la propose et je verrais si je pourrais mettre son idée dans le prochain chapitre. Ce n'est pas obligatoire mais si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas! Bref (oui j'aime dire bref) je vous laisse là je vous aime très fort!  
>Kiss<strong>

* * *

><p>5B. Cauchemar et PUTAIN KILI JE VAIS TE TUER!<p>

C'est un cri qui me réveilla assez brusquement d'ailleurs.

- Victorine! Ouvre les yeux!

J'obéissais à Fili et clignais plusieurs fois des yeux avant de m'habituer à la lumière. On était devant Erebor sur un champ de bataille. Attendez quand est ce qu'on était arrivé à Erebor?!

- Fili? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?!

- Les orcs et les gobelins sont arrivés il ne faut pas baisser ta garde!

- Quoi?!

Il m'aida à me relever et je remarquais que j'avais ma lame dans les mains. Autour de moi régnait le plus grand des carnages, des cadavres partout. Des elfes, des humains, des orcs et des gobelins. Pas de corps de nains heureusement. Je vis un peu plus loin Kili tuer un orc. Ok là j'avais manqué un truc. Je parais de justesse une flèche elfique avant d'attaquer un gobelin. Je n'avais pas trop le choix en fait. Si je ne me battais pas j'étais morte. Je me débrouillais pas mal jusqu'à ce qu'un orc arrive derrière moi. Je n'avais aucune chance de parer son coup. J'allais finir empalé sur sa lame.

- PRINCESSE!

Kili se jeta devant l'épée. J'écarquillais les yeux en voyant la lame de l'orc se planter dans son abdomen. Du sang me gicla au visage. Le temps passa au ralentit. Je vis Kili tuer l'orc avant de tomber dans une marre de sang. Ma vision se troubla.

- KILI!

Je me jetais à côté de lui en pleurant.

- Non non non non!

J'arrachais la lame de son abdomen et plaçais sa tête sur mes genoux. Il ne bougeais pas. Je sentis mes larmes redoubler.

- Kili? Allez répond moi c'est pas drôle. S'il te plait Kili...

Je posais deux doigts contre son cou. Rien. Son cœur ne battait plus.

- Non... Non! NON!

Je collais mon front contre le sien en hurlant. Non il ne pouvait pas être mort, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Une main se posa sur mon épaule et je reconnus la voix de Fili.

- Victorine il faut qu'on bouge.

- Fili... Kili est-

Je relevais la tête vers lui pour le voir pleurer lui aussi. Il m'aida à me relever et on abandonna son petit frère ici. J'étais hors de moi, tuant tout ce qui passais à la portée de ma lame. Ils m'avaient pris Kili, alors j'allais leurs prendre leur vies. Je remarquais au passage Thorïn un peu plus loin, il n'avait pas vu que Kili c'était fait tuer. C'était peut être mieux ainsi. J'allais tourner la tête vers Fili quand je le vis lui aussi tomber au sol. Oin fonça vers lui, moi à sa suite. Je tombais près de lui alors que le médecin secouais la tête.

- Victorine relevez-vous.

- Fili...

Je posais une main sur sa joue déjà devenue froide.

- Victorine.

- Ils nous ont pris Kili et maintenant Fili qui d'autre encore?

- Je ne sais pas... Mais cela ne s'arrêtera pas tant que Thorïn sera aussi têtu.

Je tournais la tête vers le roi. Ma vision était devenue trouble à cause des larmes. Je me relevais et vacillais un petit peu pour m'avancer vers Thorïn. Je continuais de me battre. J'avais perdu la rage, peut être même l'envie de vivre. Les deux princes étaient mort, c'était comme ci on m'avait arraché le cœur. Je ne ressentais plus rien. Je vis au loin Azog. C'était de sa faute. Tout ça c'était de sa faute. Cette guerre et ces morts. Je lui fonçais dessus, un coup lui suffit pour me faire voler une dizaines de mètres plus loin. Je crachais une marre de sang avant de me rendre compte que j'avait une grosse entaille sur la poitrine. La douleurs était abominable et je mis du temps avant de me relever pour vois Azog s'approcher de Thorïn dos à lui.

- THORÏN!

Il tourna la tête vers moi mais trop tard. Le roi se prit un coup d'épée dans le visage. Je fonçais vers lui. Gloin, aussi furieux que moi, décapita l'orc. Je tombais près du roi. Une énorme entaille lui coupais le visage.

- Thorïn?

- Victorine c'est vous? Souffla t-il.

- Oui, tout va bien ce passer d'accord? Je suis là ne vous en faites pas.

Je recommençais à pleurer. Si Thorïn mourrait alors moi aussi. Ils étaient tout ce que j'avais ici...

- Victorine ne pleurez pas... Où sont Fili et Kili? Ils vont bien?

- Ils sont... Plus loin, ils vont bien.

- Dites leurs que je les aimais et qu'il faut qu'ils s'occupent de leur mère.

- Vous leurs direz vous même...

- Je ne pense pas non... Merci pour tout Victorine.

Il posa sa main sur ma joue un sourire aux lèvres. Mon sourire disparu lorsque sa main glissa pour tomber au sol.

- Thorïn?! Non! THORÏN!

- Victorine!

Je hurlais de toutes mes forces. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas être mort.

- VICTORINE RÉVEIL TOI!

J'ouvrais les yeux en prenant une grand respiration.

- Victorine? Ça va?!

Ma première constatation fus que le soleil se levait puisque la lumière était beaucoup moins forte que quelques minutes avant. La seconde que Kili se trouvait en face de moi et qu'il allait bien.

- Hey ça va?

- Kili...

Je posais une main sur sa joue pour voir si il était bien réel. Il me sourit et posa sa main sur la mienne. Je la retirais doucement et me jetais à son cou en pleurant. Il posa ses mains dans mon dos pour me serrer contre lui.

- Chut tout va bien je suis là...

Je restais comme ça le temps de me calmer pendant que Kili me caressais le dos. Je me reculais doucement et il passa un doigt sous mon œil.

- Ça va mieux?

- Oui... Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

- Tu as fait un cauchemars. Tu bougeais beaucoup et d'un coup tu as hurlé mon prénom et tu t'es mise à pleurer. Tu marmonnais des trucs, tu t'es calmée et puis tu t'es remise à pleurer et on a décidé de te réveiller quand tu as hurlé le nom de Thorïn.

- Alors la princesse va mieux?

- FILI!

Je lui sautais dessus alors qu'il relevait les bras puisqu'il tenait une... Bassine? Je l'enlaçais alors qu'il restait les bras tendus comme un idiot.

- Hum princesse je te fais un câlin quand tu veux mais tu pourrais me laisser poser la bassine s'il te plait.

Je le lâchais et il la posa avant de m'enlacer en m'embrassant sur le front. Il passa une main dans mes cheveux pour me bercer doucement.

- Ça va c'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

- Je sais, désolée de vous avoir réveillé.

- T'inquiètes pas.

Je reniflais et reculais un petit peu. Il me sourit et m'embrassa sur le front une nouvelle fois. Je baissais la tête vers la bassine en arquant un sourcil.

- Tu es allez chercher quoi au fait?

C'était de l'eau mais pourquoi avait-il besoin d'eau?

- De l'eau. Kili arrivait pas à te réveiller alors on s'est dit que de l'eau ferait l'affaire.

- Sérieusement?! Vous vouliez m'envoyer ça à la tronche?!

Une veine se gonfla sur ma tempe. Je faisais un horrible cauchemar où je le voyais mourir et lui il voulait m'envoyer de l'eau à la tronche.

- Bas ouais! Me sourit-il.

Et il est fier ce sale mioche! Je lui sourit aussi tout en attrapant la bassine et la lui balançant au visage.

- Ça, ça veux dire que tu n'étais pas d'accord.

- C'est fou comme tu comprends vite!

- Je vous avais bien dit que ça ne lui plairait pas.

Je tournais la tête vers Thorïn et m'avançais les bras tendus mais me stoppais. Son air froid ne me donnait pas vraiment envi de lui faire un câlin. Je reculais et me grattait la nuque les joues rouges.

- Désolée de vous avoir réveillé.

- Oh t'inquiètes pas les ronflements de Nori nous avait déjà réveillé. Ricana Dwalin.

- JE NE RONFLE PAS!

- Tu parles toute la forêt t'as entendu!

- C'est surtout toi qui entends des voix papy!

- Hey tu vas me parler sur un autre ton le gamin!

Et ils s'étaient levés ses deux crétins. Je soupirais et me plaçais entre les deux pour les séparer. Un peu stupide de ma part je sais. Moi je dis si vous faites un cauchemar venez vivre avec la compagnie, il vous le feront oublier en deux secondes top chrono.

- Calmez vous les garçons c'est pas grave de savoir qui a réveillé qui...

- TU VAS VOIR QUI C'EST LE GAMIN!

Nori colla une droite à Dwalin. Seul problème c'est que j'étais encore entre les deux... Et que Nori semblait ne pas m'avoir remarqué. Le coup de poing termina donc sur mon front. Me faisant reculer de quelques pas. Je posais une main sur mon front alors que le nain, calmé, s'excusait. La droite partie très vite. En même temps à force de côtoyer des nains je devenais un peu comme eux, bagarreuse. Le voleur se releva et me fonça dessus. Et voilà comment un début de bagarre entre Nori et Dwalin se termina en combat entre Nori et moi. Je vous laisse deviner qui a perdu. Et le pire c'est que Gandalf refusa de me soigner tout ça parce que j'avais agis comme une enfant. Il refusa aussi de soigner Nori, eh oui j'ai réussi à le blesser! Mais bon le plus grand avantage était que je m'étais défoulée et après un cauchemar c'était la meilleure chose dont j'avais besoin. Je profitais donc du soleil en grognant contre mes bleus en attendant que Thorïn décide de reprendre la marche. Je fus surprise que ce soit Bifur qui vienne me voir, il s'assit à mes côtés et me tendis quelque chose. On aurait dit une sorte de montre à gousset en bois et beaucoup plus gros attaché par une chaîne en métal. Dessus était taillé le mot "princesse". Je souris.

- Merci Bifur c'est très beau.

Il le repris et me montra une sorte de bouton, lorsqu'il appuya dessus le bijoux s'ouvrit en deux. Je sourit comme une enfant devant un cadeau de Noël.

- Ouah c'est magnifique!

Il me fit signe de me taire et je pus entendre une petite musique que je reconnus très vite.

- V'la ce que Bilbo Sacquet déteste, chantonnais-je.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire et lui aussi sourit.

- Mais comment c'est possible?

J'avais beau regarder le bijoux sous tous les angles je ne comprenais pas. Bifur commença à m'expliquer en khuzdul me faisant éclater de rire.

- Bifur je suis désolée mais je ne comprend rien!

Il me sourit et me pointa du doigt l'intérieur du collier. Il y avait une partie miroir et une autre partie avec un dessin de la compagnie. Bifur pointa le dessin puis montra Ori.

- C'est Ori qui l'a fait?

Il hocha la tête.

- Et c'est vous qui avez fait ça?

Il hocha de nouveau la tête et pointa Bofur du doigt.

- Avec Bofur... Merci beaucoup ça me touche énormément.

Je plaçais le collier autour de mon cou avec celui de Thorïn et embrassais le nain sur la joue. Je me mis à rire en le voyant devenir rouge et commencer à parler en kuzdhul. Je me levais et m'approchais de Bofur pour faire de même.

- Ouah que me vaut l'honneur d'un baiser de la princesse.

- Ça!

Je lui montrais son cadeau et il me sourit.

- Donc il te plait.

- Je l'adore!

Il m'embrassa sur le front et loucha sur mon autre collier en fronçant les sourcils. Il l'attrapa et arqua un sourcil un petit sourire aux lèvres, en voyant le mot dessus.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

- Qui t'as offert ça?

- Thorïn pourquoi? Y a un problème?

- Il t'a dis qu'il y avait écrit quoi dessus?

- Euh princesse pourquoi?

- Pour rien. Il ricana.

- Pourquoi? Bofur reviens! Bofur pourquoi tu rigoles?! BOFUR!

Je suivais le nain qui avait éclaté de rire. Mais qu'est ce qu'il y avait d'aussi drôle à la fin?! Bon autant demander directement au concerné. Je m'approchais de Thorïn qui fumait. Et puis merde à la fin! Je lui arrachais sa pipe.

- Je vais vous étrangler Victorine... Rendez la moi.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur le collier que vous m'avez offert?

- Je vous l'es déjà dit! Rendez la moi!

- Alors pourquoi Bofur a éclaté de rire en le voyant?!

- Rendez la moi!

- Très bien je vais aller demander à Fili et Kili!

Je lui balançais son bout de bois et m'avançais vers ses neveux avant qu'il ne me stop. En me balançant au sol.

- Aiiiiie... Pourquoi vous avez fait ça?!

- Ne demandez pas à Fili et Kili.

- Alors répondez moi qu'est ce qui est écrit dessus.

Il soupira et se gratta la nuque. Est ce qu'il était gêné? Thorïn gêné? Mais qu'est ce qu'il était écrit sur ce putain de collier à la fin?!

- Il n'y a pas d'équivalent dans la langue humaine.

- Pour la dernière fois Thorïn qu'est ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur ce collier...

- C'est un mot qui signifie une personne qu'on aime en quelque sorte. Il était pour ma sœur à la base pas pour vous.

- Alors pourquoi vous me l'avez donné?

- C'était votre anniversaire.

- Vous n'étiez pas obligé.

- Prenez ça comme un pardon pour tout ce que je vous es fait subir.

Il me tourna le dos et recommença à fumer. Réponse plus clair tu meurt je pense. Je m'assis à coté de lui.

- Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dis?

- Vous ne l'auriez pas pris.

- Qu'est ce que vous en savez?

- Je commence à vous connaître. Je ne pense pas que vous êtes le genre de personne à vous promener avec ce genre de bijoux où il est clairement marquer qu'une personne vous apprécie en l'occurrence moi.

- C'est vrai...

Je tapais sur le tronc où nous étions assis ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Je prenais une grande respiration pour dire quelque chose mais la fumée de sa pipe me fis m'étouffer. Moment de solitude bonjour.

- Ça va vraiment vous tuer ce truc! Et moi aussi au passage! Hurlais-je en m'étouffant.

- Vous n'êtes juste pas habituée à la fumée.

- Vous êtes sérieux?!

- Vous voulez essayer?

- Non merci. Je préfère retourner voir Ori lui au moins il ne fume pas, il ouvrit la bouche, nous taisez vous! Je ne veux pas savoir.

Il sourit et je me levais pour le laisser. Un petit sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres et je faisais demi-tour pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Merci.

Et je retournais au camp en sautillant. Kili s'approcha alors de moi un grand sourire au lèvre. Très mauvais présage. Sérieusement ce nain était d'un sadisme quand il s'agissait de moi ça en devait presque flippant.

- Où tu étais?

- Avec ton oncle.

- Pourquoi?

- Woh c'est quoi cet interrogatoire? Tu veux pas que je t'appelles maman tant qu'on y est?

- Et pourquoi pas mon neveux chéri?

- Oh ta gueule Kili!

Il pris un air outré et posa une main sur son cœur.

- Mais quel vocabulaire! Je suis choqué.

- Je vois ça... Sérieusement qu'est ce que tu veux?

- Moi? Rien, je venais juste voir comment allait ma princesse préférée.

Je fronçais les sourcils devant son grand sourire mais ne rajoutais rien. Il préparait quelque chose c'était sûr et certain mais il m'était impossible de deviner quoi. Je suppose que je le verrais à un moment ou à un autre de toute façon! Enfin bref on repartit finalement et on arriva très vite dans des sentiers montagneux. J'avais fait les premières minutes seules avant de me rendre compte que j'étais à une cinquantaine de mètre de la compagnie. Cette fois ci ce fut Kili qui se chargea de m'aider. Et son sourire ne me rassurais pas du tout. J'aurais presque préféré être aidée par Sauron lui même. L'héritier pouvait vraiment être diabolique quand il le voulait. Surtout qu'il avait sûrement un plan en tête qui devait me concerner et bizarrement je sentais que son oncle serait de la partie. On marcha tranquillement pendant une bonne demi-heure jusqu'à ce qu'il me fasse accidentellement trébucher. Je partis sur le côté, sur la pente qu'on venait juste de traverser un peu plus en bas.

- Victorine!

Thorïn tenta de me rattraper mais tomba lui aussi. Heureusement pour nous la pente n'était pas très haute et pas très longue. Et c'est lorsque je touchais le sol que je me rendis compte que le roi avait amortit ma chute et que je me trouvais assise sur lui comme une idiote. Mon visage vira cramoisie en me rendant compte que notre position était un peu gênante. Thorïn, lui, semblait juste ennuyé par la chute.

- Vous êtes vraiment une catastrophe ambulante Victorine...

- C'est Kili qui ma fait tomber! Et puis vous n'aviez cas pas vous jeter dans le vide!

- Si vous n'aviez pas deux pieds gauches aussi!

- JE VOUS DIS QUE C'EST KILI!

- HEY J'AI RIEN FAIT MOIAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que l'héritier était lui aussi tombé. Sur moi... Me poussant au passage. Je me serais sûrement mangée le sol si Thorïn n'avait pas été sous moi. Et je peux vous assurer que j'aurais largement préférer me manger le sol. Parce que du coup je me retrouvais a embrasser Thorïn... Ma réaction fus très rapide si bien que le roi n'eus pas vraiment le temps de comprendre ce qu'il ce passait. Je m'étais reculée et avait poussé Kili un grand coup pour me relever et coller mon épée sous son cou.

- TOI!

- Je suis désolé! Je te jure j'ai pas fait exprès! AAAAH FILI AIDE MOI!

Son frère était mort de rire au sommet de la colline. Comme les trois quart de la compagnie au passage.

- Kili?

- Ou-oui?

- Cours. Vite.

Il se releva et en quelques secondes était partie en courant moi à ses fesses. Oh il allait voir ce sale mioche avec ses plans foireux. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, avec ses conneries j'avais embrassé Thorïn. Je me stoppais net dans ma course, j'étais sûrement devenue cramoisie. Oh mon dieu! Je venais d'embrasser Thorïn! Bon certes une demi seconde mais cela n'empêchait en rien le fait que mes lèvres avait touché les siennes. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que j'avais aimé ça.

- RAH MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU RACONTES VICTORINE TU PERDS LA BOULE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Je sursautais en sentant une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me tournais vers le roi et me reculais d'un coup sec dans une position de défense assez pitoyable. Ok respire ma belle tout va bien se passer, avec un peu de chance il n'a rien sentit. Il fronça les sourcils devant ma réaction et je me calmais un peu même si mon cœur battait toujours aussi fort. Le roi arqua un sourcil un peu inquiet pour ma santé mentale.

- Vous allez bien?

- Hein? Oh euh oui merci, bafouillais-je. Et vous?

- Oui. Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais m'occuper de Kili.

Il passa à côté de moi pour reprendre le chemin et retrouver la compagnie. Je soupirais de soulagement, donc il n'avait rien sentit alléluia. J'étais un tout petit peu vexée mais en même temps soulagée. J'allais presque danser quand Thorïn m'interpella.

- Au fait Victorine?

- Mh?

Je me retournais en souriant pour le voir mais il me tournais toujours le dos.

- J-je vous propose d'oublier ce qu'il vient de ce passer.

- Hein?

- Pour hum, il se racla la gorge, ce... Baiser. Je m'excuse d'ailleurs.

- Qu-quoi? Ah non mais v-vous inquiétez pas c'est déjà ou-oublié!

Je riais nerveusement alors que mon visage avait viré au rouge et il repartit me laissant là comme une idiote. Il avait semblé être aussi gêné que moi et oublier ce "baiser" me semblait être une très bonne solution. Alors pourquoi est ce que mon cœur continuait de battre aussi fort? Finalement le pire n'était pas que j'avais embrassé Thorïn, c'était que je l'avais apprécié, j'avais apprécié ce foutu baiser. Je posais une main sur mes lèvres et fermais les yeux. Finalement cet idiot de Kili avait raison, j'étais bel et bien tombée amoureuse de son oncle...

* * *

><p><strong>Oh mon dieu y a vraiment des fois ou je me demande se que j'écris. MWAHAHAHAHA VOUS VOUS Y ATTENDIEZ PAS À CELLE LÀ! Eh bas moi non plus... À la base je voulais pas faire ça mais je me suis dit allez ça va être drôle! Brefouille voilà c'était la fin des chapitres bonus! CHAMPAGNE! Eh bas je vous kiff merci vraiment pour tout vos encouragement, je suis pas très douée pour exprimer mes sentiments mais je vous adores vous êtes adorable plein de gros bisous baveux et je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre avec grand plaisir!<strong>

**Réponses aux reviews des invitées (de marque attention!)**

**Stef: Aw je suis contente que ça te plaise eh bien moi aussi j'espère te retrouver pour ce chapitre et les prochains :)**

**LouOak: Haha je crois que grâce à moi tout le monde veut aller à la Hobbitcon x). Ah nan mais le Dean je te jure! Je sais pas ce qu'on va faire de lui hein! Non mais on peut pas lui en vouloir avec sa bouille d'ange. D'ailleurs maintenant dès que je vois une girafe je gueule: DEAAAAAAAAAAAN!  
>Et je vais faire débuger ton cerveau puisque NON Bilbo n'aime pas Victorine... Enfin si mais comme une amie (ou une petite sœur à la limite) C'est juste Thorïn qu'est hyper parano.<br>Ah bas non pleure pas tout de suite xD *chuchote* Garde ça pour la bataille des cinq armées ;) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Bref! Euh pour le lit alors en fait c'est juste que Victorine est un tout petit chouilla perverse et que la proposition de Thorïn à légèrement détruit ses neurones donc c'était juste pas une bonne idée xD C'est moins gênant pour elle de dormir avec Fili et Kili. Même si finalement elle a pas dormit et je te rassure moi non plus ça m'aurais pas gênée de dormir avec eux!  
>C'est vrai que même quand moi j'ai écrit le passage où il s'excuse j'étais pas loin de pleurer. Non mais si les auteurs se mettent à pleurer devant leurs histoires OÙ VA LE MONDE? Alala je te jure!<br>Bref contente que ça t'ai plût merci beaucoup pour ta review!**

**Baka-chan pour vous servir**


	18. Chapitre 12

**Et voici mesdames et mesdemoiselles le début du second film! Merci merci! Franchement je suis super contente de pouvoir le démarrer et attention on se rapproche de la découverte de la seconde humaine et par la même occasion de Mirkwood. Mais pour le moment vous allez découvrir la punition de Kili dont une partie est une idée de la merveilleuse Naewenn76 et merci aussi à Captain-Jedi pour ses idées! Enfin bref j'aimerais remercier mes deux nouvelles followeuses: Mathde et maoren, en espérant que vous survivrez :). Et à Moon D Luna pour avoir ajouté mon histoire à ses favoris. Et enfin merci à mes revieweuses vous êtes vraiment des merveilles et grâce à vous j'ai pu dépasser la barre de 100 reviews vous n'imaginez même pas comme je suis contente. Merci donc à: aliena wyvern, Melior Silverdjane, Naewenn76, CupacakesAndAlice, fings, Maurore, Captain-Jedi, Helado-Hime et Frenchyqueen92. Merci aussi à LouOak et Elma :). Vous êtes les meilleures revieweuses que je pouvais rêver d'avoir. Je vous adore!  
>Kiss!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapitre 12. Arrivé chez Beorn.<p>

Une fois arrivé auprès de la compagnie Kili eut le droit à la raclée du siècle. Thorïn lui avait mis une droite si forte que son neveu c'était déboité la mâchoire. Oïn s'approcha pour la lui remboîter alors que le roi continuait d'engueuler le brun.

- Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu la tuer!

- Je suis désolé mon oncle je vous jure que je ne pensais pas à mal.

- Mais justement tu ne penses pas!

Je m'approchais des deux nains et posais une main sur l'épaule de Thorïn.

- Laissez moi m'en charger...

Le roi se recula et alla grogner plus loin. L'héritier me sourit et allait sûrement me remercier quand je lui en collais une.

- Ça c'est pour m'avoir fait tomber.

Et une autre.

- Ça c'est pour que tu y réfléchisses deux fois avant de refaire une connerie pareil.

Et encore une.

- Ça c'est pour quand tu es tombé et ce qu'il c'est passé après.

Et une dernière.

- Et celle là c'est parce que j'en ai envie.

- Je suis désolé.

Le prince pleurnicha en se frottant les joues. Il l'avait mérité! Kili finit quand même par se calmer un peu et rigoler avec son frère. On restait là comme des idiots à attendre le retour du roi. Qu'est ce qu'il était parti faire à la fin?

- Vous allez bien?

Je sursautais et tournais la tête vers Balin. Je lui souris.

- Oui. C'est seulement quelques égratignure je devrais survivre, riais-je.

- Tant mieux.

Le nain me sourit lui aussi et finalement Thorïn nous rejoignit une feuille enroulée à la main. J'arquais un sourcil.

- Qu'est ce que c'est?

Il m'ignora royalement. Ok merci Thorïn... Il s'approcha de Kili qui riait toujours. En voyant son oncle arriver il se calma et s'excusa une dizaine de fois. J'avais presque pitié tiens... J'ai bien dis presque.

- Tu vois Kili je me suis dis que finalement j'ai été trop gentil. Tu vois ça? Il lui montra le rouleau. C'est absolument toutes les conneries que tu as fait depuis que tu es gamin.

Le brun devins soudainement très pâle alors que toute la compagnie éclatais de rire.

- Recommence une seule fois une connerie pareil et en plus de le donner à ta mère je le lirais à chaque fois que tu ramèneras une fille. Et puis je le lirais peut être à la compagnie aussi.

- M-mais!

Que quelqu'un lui donne le prix du meilleur oncle de l'année s'il vous plait! L'héritier allait dire quelque chose quand on entendit un cri. Et merde les wargs! Thorïn tourna la tête l'air paniqué. Je l'entendis même jurer. Les cris venaient du dessus, en même temps en montagne cela n'était pas si surprenant.

- Bilbo je crois qu'il est temps de nous montrer vos talents en matière de discrétion, déclara Gandalf.

Et voici comment on se retrouva à attendre notre cher cambrioleur qui était parti en éclaireur un peu plus haut. En attendant je jouais avec mon épée la faisant gratter le sol. Je m'ennuyais à mourir et j'avais toujours de légères envies de meurtre sur Kili qui c'était fait minuscule auprès de son oncle. Fili ria en s'approchant de moi.

- Hey Simba, ricanais-je.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Je lui avais vaguement expliqué qui était Simba en omettant la partie disant que son père était tué par son oncle. Parce que le père de Fili était mort et que Thorïn n'avait rien à voir avec ça.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il c'est passé en bas pour que mon oncle soit aussi furieux après Kili?

- Il m'a fait tomber. J'ai glissé sur une pente de 4 ou 5 mètres. Et lui aussi! Je pense que c'est suffisant pour qu'il soit en colère.

- Non il y a autre chose. C'est pas normal quand tu es revenue tu étais toute rouge! Je suis sûr qu'il c'est passé quelque chose qu'on a pas vu.

- Je lui suis tombée dessus, tu penses vraiment que je n'allais pas être gênée?

- Si bien sur que si et je le comprend bien. Mais je suis sûr qu'il c'est passé un truc. C'est pas normal que mon oncle réagisse comme ça.

- Je suis sûre que tu exagères.

- Attend il était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles! La dernière fois qu'il a rougit comme ça c'est quand Elrïne lui a demandé comment on fait les enfants!

Je ne pus retenir un sourire. Thorïn avait rougis, donc ce baiser lui avait fait quelque chose. Je me retenais de ne pas sautiller comme une hystérique. Fili me tira de mes pensées en posant un doigt sur ma joue un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu souris~ Alors j'avais raison il c'est bien passé quelque chose!

- Mais bien sûr que non!

- Je m'en fou je vais trouver ce qu'il c'est passé.

- Fait bien ce que tu veux tu ne trouveras rien.

Je lui tirais la langue et il me sourit l'air de dire pari tenu. Je priais pour qu'il ne trouve rien autant Kili j'étais sûre qu'il ne me charriais pas, autant Fili... C'était une autre histoire disons. Le Hobbit arriva finalement en courant. Son souffle court et son air paniqué ne me rassura pas du tout.

- Alors? Demanda Thorïn, est ce qu'Azog est là?

- Oui mais il est beaucoup trop loin pour nous voir.

- Tant mieux! Souriais-je en me relevant.

- Mais-

- Mais vous vous êtes fait repérer, le coupa Gandalf, ... C'est ça vous vous êtes fait repérer?

Un brouhaha s'éleva et je me retenais de ne pas tous les frapper. Non mais ils savaient écouter parfois ou pas du tout? Le roi leurs hurla de se taire. Ouais pour la discrétion on repassait!

- Non! Je ne me suis pas fait repérer!

- Vois voyez je vous l'avais dit.

- Mais laissez le parler bordel!

Hurlais-je bizarrement tout le monde se tut, j'étais vraiment si effrayante?

- Merci, je disais donc que si Azog s'est éloigné c'est parce qu'il y a quelque chose de pire là haut!

- Un ours?

- Euh oui... Vous le saviez?

- Disons qu'il n'est pas toujours comme ça.

J'arquais un sourcil. C'était vraiment pas le moment pour les devinettes. Un hurlement de bête nous firent tous tourner la tête et on partit en courant dirigé par le magicien. La bête qui avait hurlé nous rattrapa assez vite pour qu'on puisse la voir au bout de quelques minutes de courses. Heureusement que je m'y était habituée! Je me serais mal vue tomber dans les pommes dans cette situation. J'accélérais en voyant l'ours se rapprocher très rapidement. Je fus d'ailleurs surprise de voir Bombur me dépasser. Comme quoi la peur faisait accomplir des miracles. On arriva finalement devant une sorte de mini village dont les portes étaient closes. Les nains s'entassèrent contre la porte en tentant de l'enfoncer en vain. Le monstre s'approchait beaucoup trop vite. Je les poussais tant bien que mal et soulevais le loquet. La porte s'ouvrit directement et je fus poussée dans la grande cours avant de recommencer à courir dans ce qui semblait être une grange. La porte se referma juste sur la gueule de la bête. Je soupirais de soulagement et me laissais tomber dans la paille le souffle court. Finalement les nains bloquèrent la porte mais on entendait toujours l'ours grogner.

- Wouhou on est vivant! Tentais-je d'hurler et levant lamentablement le poing.

- Où sommes nous au juste? Demanda Thorïn pas le plus fatigué du monde.

- Chez Beorn.

- C'est un ami?

- ... Peut être. Disons qu'il n'aime pas trop les nains alors soit il nous aidera soit il nous tuera.

- Et où est-il? Demanda Bofur.

- Juste derrière la porte.

On tourna tous la tête vers lui en mode 'WTF'. Gandalf se contenta d'un petit sourire amusé devant nos têtes. Non mais sérieusement notre hôte était un ours?!

- C'est un changeur de peau. Parfois il est le monstre que nous avons vu et parfois il est un humain très raisonnable. Enfin je l'espère, souffla t-il. Mais en attendant tachez de dormir!

Je ronchonnais, il faisait encore jour et je ne voulais absolument pas dormir. Pour une fois! Malgré tout je m'allongeais dans la paille et tentait de me reposer. Ce qui ne fonctionna absolument pas. Grognant je n'arrêtais pas de bouger réveillant Ori au passage. Je me rasseyais, il n'avait pas l'air de m'avoir vu. Je posais une main sur son épaule et il sursauta, il était en sueur. Inquiète je m'approchais de lui.

- Ori, qu'est ce qu'il y a?

- Un cauchemar, bafouilla t-il.

- Oh Ori...

Je l'attirais contre moi pour le réconforter. Je faisais souvent ça avec ma petite sœur. Il sembla se calmer un petit peu. Je m'allongeais à côté de lui et le berçais doucement.

- Qu'est ce que tu as vu?

- Je ne sais pas trop j-je... J'ai vu du feu et du sang, beaucoup de sang.

Il recommença à sangloter alors que je continuais de le bercer en l'embrassant sur le front. Le pauvre il était tellement jeune pour être embarqué dans une tel mission. Remarque sur l'âge je n'avais pas vraiment mon mot à dire.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligée vous savez... Hésita t-il.

- Oh ne t'en fais pas je ne suis pas fatiguée et puis il fait encore jour!

Il me sourit et ferma de nouveau les yeux. C'était amusant comme Ori faisait ressortir mon coté maternelle. Il s'endormit très rapidement et je passais machinalement ma main dans ses cheveux. Je commençais à chantonner une musique dont le nom m'échappais.

- Go to sleep. Rest upon your bed, may this night bring dreams to your head. Hear my voice. Never let it die, keep this lullaby. Soon the sun shall set on, long it will be till dawn, never from you will I be gone . Carry on, rid this world of fear, now the time is near, peace will soon reign here...

- Vous ne devriez pas chanter.

Je sursautais. Thorïn bien sûr, qui d'autre s'amuserait à me faire frôler l'arrêt cardiaque. Je tournais la tête vers lui les sourcils froncés et les joues rouges. Non mais il se prenait pour qui?! Je chantais si je voulais non mais!

- Et pourquoi cela?

- Vous risquez d'attirer l'ours.

- Oui eh bien excusez moi de passer le temps!

- Vous devriez dormir.

- J'y arrive pas, grognais-je.

- Venez par là.

J'écarquillais les yeux alors qu'il tapait sur la place à côté de lui. Il était pas sérieux là, si?! Je sentis mon visage chauffer. Il sembla s'impatienter. Non mais il voulait me tuer ou quoi?!

- Bon vous venez?!

- Ça va pas la tête je vais pas dormir avec vous!

- Et moi je vais pas vous violer maintenant venez avant que je vienne vous chercher!

Je me levais timidement et m'allongeais à côté de lui, baissant la tête pour ne pas qu'il me voit rougir. Je frissonnais quand il posa sa main dans mon dos. Elle était beaucoup plus douce que ce que je pensais. Je me giflais mentalement. Non mais je délirais ou quoi?! C'était Thorïn un roi sans cœur et sans aucune arrière pensée comparée à moi. Rah ferme la Victorine! Ok ce contact me rendais décidément beaucoup trop nerveuse.

- Je ne sais pas si ça fonctionne encore mais ça aidait Fili, Kili et ma sœur à s'endormir. Me souffla t-il.

Mon cœur accéléra et tapa si fort que je me demandais si il ne l'entendait pas. Doucement il commença à me caresser le dos. IIIIIIIIIIIIH, ok Victorine respire! Je tentais de me calmer un petit peu. On aurait dit qu'il dessinait dans mon dos. J'étais concentrée sur les mouvements de sa main, c'était très agréable. Mon front étant collé à son torse j'arrivais à sentir les mouvements de sa respiration. Je fermais les yeux et commençais à m'endormir. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de continuer de parler.

- Thorïn?

- Mh?

- Est ce que vous avez peur?

- De quoi?

- Je ne sais pas... De ne pas réussir à récupérer Erebor, de mourir...  
>Ce genre de chose.<p>

Mais ferme ta gueule! M'engueulais-je mentalement.

- Je savais très bien ce qui m'attendais en me lançant dans cette quête donc non je n'es pas peur de mourir. Et vous?

- Non. J'ai peur que l'un des membres de la compagnie meurt, pas moi. Je ne manquerais à personne.

Mais ferme là! M'hurlais je mentalement. C'est bien maintenant je m'amusais à me planter des couteaux dans mon propre cœur.

- Vous me manquerez...

Je relevais la tête d'un coup sec les joues rouges. Est ce qu'il venait de dire que je lui manquerais? Il me fixa très sérieusement.

- Je vous demande pardon?

- Vous me manquerez, à moi, et à toute la compagnie bien sûr.

- ... Merci Thorïn.

- Oh je vous en pris vous n'allez pas pleurer quand même!

- Désolée...

Je passais une main sous mes yeux en souriant. C'était adorable qu'il me dise ça. Il me tira contre lui en me berçant doucement. Je pus m'endormir assez rapidement grâce à lui. Je me réveillais donc d'excellente humeur. J'avais extrêmement bien dormi et je dois vous avouer que me réveiller dans les bras de Thorin était quelque chose de très agréable. Je rougis à cette pensée et le poussais brusquement, enfin du moins comme je pouvais puisqu'il me tenait. Mon coup le réveilla au passage. Il grogna et ouvrit un œil, pas le moins gêné du monde.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites? Souffla t-il encore dans les vapes.

- Là j'essaye de m'envoler ça se voit pas?

Il marmonna quelque chose et se rendormit. Ok, j'étais pas rendue. Il ne devait pas avoir dormi depuis très longtemps pour être dans cet état là. Je remarquais Nori pouffant au dessus de nous. Levant misérablement le bras je lui demandais de l'aide. Il arqua un sourcil un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai le droit à quoi en échange?

- Mon éternelle gratitude?

- Même pas en rêve princesse!

- NORI!

Et il repartit en ricanant alors que je l'insultais de tous les noms. Bon point pour moi il n'y avait que quelques nains de réveillés. Et les plus calmes et discrets. Balin, Nori, Dori, Oin, Gloin et Bifur. Balin était assis à quelques mètres de moi, fumant sa pipe. Génial si je mourrais pas étouffée je serais morte asphyxiée ouaiiiis.

- Balin un peu d'aide s'il vous plait.

- Je ne peux que vous conseillez d'attendre qu'il se réveille.

- Vous pourriez pas lui balancer un sceau d'eau?

- Je tiens à ma vie jeune fille.

Je grognais c'est vrai que moi non plus je ne l'aurais pas fait. Je restais donc là comme une idiote, tentant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre le roi et moi. Priant pour qu'il se réveil avant ses crétins de neveux. En plus j'avais les mains glacés à cause d'un courant d'air passant juste au niveau de mes bras. Une idée germa dans ma tête. Une idée stupide et suicidaire mais une idée quand même. Balin dût me prendre pour une grosse perverse quand il me vit doucement soulever le haut de Thorïn. Adieu monde cruel, pensais-je juste avant de poser mes deux mains sur le ventre du roi. La réaction fut immédiate. Il écarquilla les yeux et se recula dans un cri digne d'une gamine de 4 ans. J'aurais peut être ri si il ne m'avait pas regardé aussi méchamment.

- Oups? Tentais-je.

- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça?! Hurla t-il.

- Pour vous réveiller!

- VOUS NE POUVIEZ PAS ME LAISSER DORMIR?!

- VOUS M'ETOUFFIEZ!

Il allait me répondre quand Balin toussa. On tourna la tête tout les deux vers lui pour remarquer notre hôte, Beorn. Il nous fixait un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres. Génial comment encore plus se taper la honte. Et même en souriant il restait très impressionnant. Il devait être encore plus grand que Gandalf, et plus poilu qu'un nain. Très gênée je me relevais d'un coup pour m'incliner.

- Victorine, pour vous servir! Excusez moi pour le dérangement!

- Ne t'incline pas petite humaine. Je ne t'en veux pas.

- Je vous en remercie.

Je relevais la tête pour voir qu'il me souriait. Je fis de même bien qu'un peu timidement. Il n'était pas aussi terrifiant que dans le film. Peut être était il gentil avec moi parce que j'étais humaine? Je ne réfléchis pas plus que ça à cette question puisqu'il nous invita à manger. Nourriture sur la qu'elle je me jetais. Mon dieu je devenais de plus en plus comme les nains et ce n'était pas vraiment pour me rassurer...

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà la fin du chapitre 12 du coup! J'espère que le début du second film vous plait et que la punition de Kili vous a fait rire. Enfin bref je vous aime très fort je vous fais plein de gros bisous et je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre! Et pour celle qui se demande, la chanson que chante Victorine est "Zelda's lullaby" de adrisaurus.<br>Baka-chan pour vous servir.**


	19. Chapitre 13

**Coucou tout le monde :D Hey oui je vais mieux, enfin un petit peu, je suis toujours fatiguée et j'en est marre des cours mais ça va. En tout cas merci pour tout vos messages de soutiens c'est vraiment adorable de votre part. Pour le moment donc je pense que je posterais un chapitre une semaine sur deux :/ parce que toutes les semaines ça fait vraiment chargé pour moi. Donc pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine mais un la semaine d'après :) Vendredi soir ou Samedi soir si je suis fatiguée. Je verrais ensuite pendant les vacances si je remets le rythme normal. En tout cas voilà le chapitre.  
>Big Kiss, je vous aime.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapitre 13. Promenons nous a cheval, tant que les orcs n'y sont pas.<p>

Je baillais une énième fois alors que Beorn me servait de quoi boire (pas d'alcool alleluia!), il s'installa à coté de moi, silencieux. Je regardais autour de moi pour observer les membres de la compagnie, certains dormaient encore, d'autres discutaient, d'autres mangeaient. Il y avait pas mal d'animation, le pauvre Beorn ne devait pas y être habitué. Je tournais la tête vers lui et engageais la conversation.

- Ça fait longtemps que vous connaissez Gandalf?

- Un petit moment oui, me répondit-il un peu surpris, et vous?

- Oh pas très longtemps. Disons que c'est grâce à lui que je suis ici.

Une souris passa à coté de ma main et je me reculais dans un cri suraigu. Il y avait assez d'animaux ici pour pouvoir faire un remake de blanche neige! Avec Thorïn de le rôle de grincheux cela va de soit. Enfin bref, je venais de me taper la honte devant tout ceux qui étaient réveillés et qui n'hésitèrent pas à se foutre de ma gueule. Notamment ce très cher Nori.

- Eh bien alors la princesse a peur d'une minuscule souris?

- Nori n'en rajoute pas, pouffa Bofur.

- VOUS ALLEZ VOIR TOUT LES DEUX JE VAIS VOUS-

- Princesse arrête d'hurler, grogna Fili encore dans les vapes.

- Tient c'est marrant toi aussi tu es pas matinal décidément c'est de famille.

J'entendis Thorïn s'étouffer avec sa boisson. Me faisant éclater de rire, je fus vite suivie par Bofur et Nori. On se calma finalement un petit peu et le blond vint s'assoir à coté de moi en baillant. Il faisait vraiment peur avec les cheveux en bataille comme ça. Après avoir mangé il se coiffa et commença à rigoler avec Bombur avant de se stopper net pour venir me voir. Ok il était presque flippant là, avec son sourire de sadique psychopathe. Il se pencha vers moi pour me chuchoter.

- Je sais que tu as embrassé mon oncle.

Mon visage ne mît qu'une seconde à virer au rouge.

- QUOI?! QUI C'EST QUI- KILI!

Je me levais dans coup sec pour allez étrangler le brun qui dormait toujours mais son frère me stoppa en riant.

- Ce n'est pas lui qui me l'as dit.

Je me calmais un peu et arquais un sourcil.

- C'est qui alors?

- Toi. J'ai dis ça au hasard et le QUOI?! KILI! Vient de me confirmer que c'est ça.

Il m'offrit son plus beau sourire alors que j'écarquillais les yeux. Oh le sale! Comment avait-il osé?! Je lui donnais une grande claque dans le bras avant qu'il n'éclate de rire et parte plus loin. Je grognais et me rasseyais en marmonnant des insultes. Génial maintenant Fili était au courant. Heureusement les autres étaient trop occupés à discuter pour avoir entendu quoi que ce soit. Finalement son petit frère fut le dernier à se réveiller. Il s'approcha de moi un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je lui souris moi aussi et il s'assit en face de moi alors que Beorn lui servait à boire.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux? Demandais-je en le voyant trépigner.

- Parle moi de ton monde!

- Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir? Et pourquoi cette envie soudaine?

- Mon oncle m'a dis que l'une de tes amie m'aimait bien.

Je tournais la tête vers Thorïn qui souriait dans sa barbe, je levais les yeux au ciel. Celui là alors...

- Oui elle t'aime bien. Pour ne pas dire qu'elle est folle de toi. Je te jure elle m'en parlait tout les jours!

- Et elle est belle?

- Oui mais ce n'est ni un mec ni un elfe!

J'entendis plusieurs nains éclater de rire alors que l'héritier se faisait tout petit, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Enfin bref on pût enfin parler un peu plus sérieusement. Beorn servit Kili et en profita pour discuter avec Thorïn.

- Dites moi Thorïn Oakenshield. Pourquoi Azog le profanateur est-il à vos trousses?

- Azog... Vous le connaissez, comment?

Il ne savait pas que la politesse c'était de répondre à la question avant d'en poser une autre?

- Nous étions les premiers dans la montagne. Et puis Azog est arrivé. Il a tué presque toute mon espèce. Le reste, il en a fait ses esclaves.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil aux chaînes pendant à ses bras. Il avait de nombreuses cicatrices, autant sur les bras que dans le dos. Je grimaçais en m'imaginant toutes les tortures qu'il avait subi. Je ne pus retenir un haut le cœur que, heureusement, personne ne vit. Il se déplaça pour servir Ori, en continuant de raconter son histoire.

- Mais nous n'étions pas des esclaves pour servir. Nous étions là pour être torturé. Il me semble que ça l'amusait beaucoup, de torturer des changeurs de peau...

- Il y en a d'autres comme vous?

Tous tournèrent la tête vers Bilbo. Je priais juste pour qu'il ne sorte pas de connerie.

- Il y en avait beaucoup.

- Et qu'en est-il maintenant?

Je retenais de me taper la tête contre la table. Je me contentais d'attraper un morceau de pain et de le jeter au visage du hobbit. Beorn, tourna la tête vers moi et la pencha légèrement, comme si il me remerciait.

- Il n'y en a plus qu'un... Il changea de sujet, donc il vous faut atteindre la montagne avant les derniers jours de l'automne?

- Avant que n'arrive le jour de Durïn, oui.

C'était la première fois que Gandalf prenait la parole depuis ce matin. Si bien que je sursautais comme si il venait d'apparaître.

- Le temps va vous manquer.

- C'est pour cela que nous devons traverser la forêt noir.

- Cet endroit est dangereux. Infester d'orcs de la Moria, alliés avec le nécromancien de Dolguldur. Je ne m'y risquerais qu'en cas d'extrême nécessitée. Et ne parlons pas des elfes.

- Ils nous aideront.

- Les elfes de la forêt noir sont dangereux, ils ne sont pas comme leurs semblables.

J'étais fascinée par la souris dans sa main. Il l'avait pris avec une délicatesse surprenante. Une délicatesse qui m'avait aussi surprise chez les nains. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers Thorïn, les joues rouges en me rappelant l'épisode de la nuit. Je me concentrais de nouveau sur Beorn pour me calmer.

- Mais le danger principal reste les orcs. Vous n'atteindrez jamais la forêt vivants. Je n'aime pas les nains. Ils sont cupides et aveugles. Aveugles face à toutes vies qu'ils estiment moindre que la leur.

Il déposa la souris près de moi et en souriant je la caressais du bout du doigt.

- Et malgré tout vous restez avec eux...

Je relevais la tête vers Beorn pour me rendre compte qu'il me parlait.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'ils m'ont accueilli à bras ouverts alors que j'étais seule et fragile...

Le changeur de peau me tourna le dos et s'approcha de Thorïn. J'espères que je n'avais rien dis de mal.

- Vous avez de la chance. Je hais encore plus les orcs que les nains. Que vous faut-il?

- Des poneys et un cheval. Sourit Gandalf.

- Je n'est malheureusement que 9 poneys.

- Nous nous en arrangeront.

Thorïn avança vers la sortit très vite suivit par toute la compagnie. Je restais assise, soupirant désespérée du peu de manière du roi. Beorn posa une main sur mon épaule et je lui souris.

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Ne changez pas.

- Merci Beorn...

Je me levais pour suivre mes camardes qui étaient déjà dans la cours à se partager les poneys. Si j'avais bien compté il y aurait 5 groupes de deux et 4 personnes seraient seules. Certains c'étaient déjà mis en duo. Fili et Kili, Bofur et Bilbo et Nori avec Ori. Je m'approchais alors que Thorïn faisait les derniers groupes.

- Gloin et Oin et, tiens Victorine! Eh bien vous viendrez avec moi.

- Quoi?! Non! Pourquoi moi?

- Parce que vous êtes petite et légère le poney ne sentira même pas la différence.

Sans même me laisser répliquer il me posa sur son poney avant de s'installer derrière moi. Moment très gênant bonjour! On partit donc alors que je faisais de grands signes à Beorn pour lui dire au revoir. Il se contenta de me faire un petit signe, sûrement inquiet pour ma santé mental. J'y était habituée! On commença donc à avancer vers la forêt noir. On devait y arriver avant la nuit, ALORS POURQUOI ON ALLAIT AU PAS?! Surtout qu'avec Thorïn comme partenaire je me faisais chier à mourir! Pourquoi j'étais pas tombée sur Kili ou Bofur? Même Bifur! Parce que même si je ne parlais pas khuzdul il était super drôle. Je devais soupirer environs toutes les trois secondes, je comptais les poils de crinière de mon poney.

- Vous avez fini de soupirer? Grogna Thorïn.

- Je ne soupirerais pas si vous étiez pas aussi chiant.

- Vous voulez finir la marche à pied?

- Essayez seulement de me poser au sol et vous finirez avec mes dents dans votre bras.

Il ne répondit rien, il savait très bien que j'étais sérieuse. Je m'ennuyaiiiiiiiiiiiiis! Une idée germa dans mon esprit et me redressant je me mettais à hurler.

- IT'S GOING DOWN WE BROUGHT A BURLGAR TO DONJON DEEPS AND CAVERNS OLD! LET´S TRY TO NOT DISTURB HIS SLUMBER AND CLAIM OUR LONG FORGETTEN GOLD! WOUHOUHOUHOU!

Thorin me coupa net avec une main sur la bouche. Je grognais. Il retira sa main après environs vingts minutes. Et vous savez quoi? Je m'ennuyais toujours autant. Je me demandais même si le roi n'était pas entrain de péter un câble. Pour bien le faire chier, car c'est l'une de mes plus grande passion, je n'arrêtais pas de remuer pour trouver une position confortable.

- Vous avez fini?!

- CINQ SECONDES RECORD MONDIAL! WOUHOU! KILI T'ENTEND ÇA?!

- OUAIIIIIIIIIS! M'hurla le nain, AIR HIGH FIVE!

Vous connaissez le air guitare? Eh bas la c'est la même chose mais avec le tape m'en cinq. On éclatait de rire avec la compagnie alors que Thorïn se contrôlait pour ne pas m'étrangler. Finalement je me calmais un peu. Bas oui ça fatigue de trouver des conneries à faire. M'appuyant contre le torse du roi je comptais le nombre d'arbre devant lesquels on passait. Sur Terre je faisait ça avec les voitures mais bon là c'était un peu difficile. Le souci c'était que comme je me penchais en arrière je n'arrêtais pas de glisser et donc je devais constamment me remettre droite. Cette fois ci Thorïn ne me dit rien, sûrement de peur que je me remette à gueuler. J'entendais Kili rire derrière, moi aussi je voulais m'amuser! Pourquoi avait-il fallut que monseigneur décide de faire le trajet avec moi.

- Vous pourriez arrêtez de bouger constamment?

- Je glisse c'est pas ma faute.

Il soupira et plaça son bras autour de ma taille pour me tirer contre lui. Les joues rouges je ne pus m'empêcher de couiner quand il me plaqua contre son torse. Petit souci, j'étais fatiguée et quand je suis fatiguée mon cerveau ne fait plus la différence entre ce que je doit dire ou pas.

- J'ai eu peur j'ai cru que vous alliez me violer.

- Je vous demande pardon?!

- M'écoutez pas je raconte que de la merde...

- J'avais compris merci.

Je souris et reculais ma tête pour la poser dans le creux de son cou. J'étais franchement à deux doigts de me mettre à ronronner tellement c'était agréable d'être comme ça. Je fermais les yeux et finalement je m'endormis. Je ne me souvins pas du reste du trajet. Tous se que je sais c'est que lorsque nous sommes arrivés à l'entrée de la forêt j'étais au sol et totalement consciente puisque je discutais avec Kili. Thorïn avait dût me réveiller un peu plus tôt je pense. On allait partir quand Gandalf nous stoppa.

- Je suis désoler mes amis mais je dois partir.

- Quoi?! Non Monsieur Gandalf vous ne pouvez pas.

Un brouhaha s'éleva très vite. Aucun nain ne voulait que notre magicien parte parce que même si il était un peu flippant il restait notre Gandalf adoré. Même moi j'avais un pincement au cœur, je savais très bien se qui allait se passer et la présence de Gandalf m'aurait un peu rassurée. Le magicien discuta avec Bilbo et je ne pus m'empêcher de tiquer en le voyant fouiller dans sa poche. Je ne voulais surtout pas changer le cours de l'histoire mais je pense que si Gandalf avait été prévenu dès maintenant le seigneur des anneaux aurait été beaucoup plus... Calme disons! Enfin bref, je fus surprise qu'il s'approche de moi.

- Pourriez vous venir s'il vous plait?

- Euh oui bien sur.

Je le suivais un peu mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose de discuter en "privé" avec lui. On s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la forêt, assez loin pour que la compagnie ne nous entende pas du moins.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous avouez Victorine.

Il prit un ton sérieux qui ne me rassura pas le moins du monde. Je prenais une grande bouffée d'air et lui demandais.

- Vous devez m'avouer quoi Gandalf?

- C'est à propos de votre venue ici...

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà la fin de ce chapitre un chouilla sadique. Je vous fais un petit message court parce que j'ai un souci personnel qui me met légèrement les nerfs. Désolée et gros bisous!<br>Baka-chan pour vous servir.**


	20. Chapitre 14

**Holà chicas como esta? Faut vraiment que j'arrête de parler espagnol... Enfin bref! Je suis contente de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre! Et je pense que vous l'attendiez puisque je suis une grosse sadique qui vous laisse une fin horrible. Mais je sais que vous m'aimez :D Oui mes chevilles vont très bien. Bon allez je vais faire cours, je remercie chtitemaraudeuse70 qui a ajouté mon histoire à ses favoris et à mes fidèles et génial revieweuses: aliena wyvern, Naewenn76, Helado-Hime, Melior Silverdjane, Captain-Jedi et LouOak. Bon allez voici le chapitre!**

**Kiss :)**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 14. Révelations... Oui ceci est un titre de merde.<p>

Ces paroles me firent l'effet d'une douche froide. Il voulait parler de ma venue ici? Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je la sentais très très mal.

- J'aimerais que vous ne m'interrompiez pas s'il vous plaît.

Je hochais rapidement la tête, soudainement très tendue, mes muscles en étaient presque devenus douloureux.

- Vous devez savoir qu'il y a très longtemps un être maléfique nommé Sauron a forgé un anneau unique pour contrôler toutes les races. Les nains n'étaient pas stupides et savaient que Sauron était beaucoup trop puissant pour être tué. Alors ils forgèrent 7 colliers fabriqués à partir d'un morceau des 7 anneaux qui leurs avaient été donné. On raconte que ces colliers avaient le pouvoir de protéger quiconque le portait et résistait à l'emprise de l'anneau unique de Sauron. À vrai dire leur pouvoir était de transporter les gens à travers les dimensions. J'ai trouvé l'un de ces colliers tout comme dame Galadriel.

- Quoi? Attendez deux secondes s'il vous plait. Vous me parlez du collier qui m'a amené ici, non? Mais j'ai lu un livre et il m'a dit qu'il n'y en avait qu'un!

Mon cerveau s'embrouillait de plus en plus. Gandalf ne me mentait pas j'en était certaine mais pourtant j'avais lu noir sur blanc qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul collier!

- Laissez moi finir. Lorsqu'un collier est utilisé, malheureusement, il disparaît. Tous ce que nous savons c'est qu'il revient en Terre du Milieu. Mais où? Nous ne savons pas. Et il y a quelque temps des rumeurs se sont propagées. Une rumeur qui disait qu'un groupe de nain allait récupérer Erebor... C'est là que vous intervenez. Nous avons décidé avec dame Galadriel qu'il nous fallait de l'aide d'une personne extérieur. Et c'est là que nous vous avons choisit Victorine. Nous avons tout de suite vu que vous pourriez changer quelque chose au destin tragique qui attendait ses nains. Dame Galadriel à choisit une autre humaine, possédant une aura similaire à la vôtre. Le livre qu'on vous à donner était faux, il vous fallait juste une raison supplémentaire pour allez à Erebor. Enfin tous n'était pas faux, un des colliers se trouve effectivement entre les pattes de Smaug.

Je tentais de respirer calmement. J'avais les yeux fermer et je sentais les larmes couler sur mes joues. Un pion, depuis le début de cette maudite quête je n'étais qu'un pion utiliser par Gandalf et Galadriel. Tous se que j'avais fait jusqu'ici n'était que le plan de ses deux là. Ils m'avaient séparé de ma famille juste parce qu'ils voulaient que les nains récupèrent leur royaume.

- Pourquoi?

Ce fus le seul mot qui sortit de ma bouche. Et c'était la seule question qui se répétait en boucle dans ma tête.

- Dites moi pourquoi vous avez fait ça? Pourquoi vous m'avez séparé de mes amis? De ma famille et des gens que j'aime... DITES MOI POURQUOI?!

J'étais hors de moi, anéanti et désespérer. Vous savez les pires blessures ne sont jamais physique mais seulement mental. Une plaie c'était déjà former au niveau de mon cœur lorsque j'étais arrivée ici. La compagnie avait réussi à la faire doucement cicatrisée. Et là Gandalf me poignardait le cœur. J'étais en larmes et furieuse, contre lui, contre Galadriel et toute cette foutue Terre du Milieu.

- Je suis vraiment navré Victorine...

- Non vous ne l'êtes pas! Si vous l'étiez vous ne m'auriez pas envoyé ici! Et je suppose que l'autre humaine non plus vous ne lui avez pas demandé son avis!

- Je...

- D'ailleurs qui c'est cette autre humaine?!

- Je ne sais pas.

- QUI EST CE?!

- Je vous dis que je ne sais pas! Victorine calmez vous bon sang!

- ME CALMER?! Haha c'est la meilleure. Vous voulez que je me calme! Vous me balancez que vous m'avez volontairement éloignée de ma famille que je ne reverrais sûrement jamais et que je suis un pion depuis le début et là vous me demandez de me calmer?

- Je n'es jamais dit que vous étiez un pion.

- Eh bas excusez moi de l'avoir pris comme ça! C'est vrai qu'elle idiote je suis! C'est entièrement ma faute tout ça hein si j'avais pas eu cette putain "d'aura" vous m'auriez pas choisi!

- Victorine...

- Partez Gandalf. S'il vous plaît partez.

Il hocha doucement la tête et retourna auprès de nain. Je donnais un grand coup de poing dans l'arbre le plus proche puis me laissais tomber à genoux. Je pleurais toujours et j'avais horriblement mal. On me mentait depuis le début. Je n'avais pas choisi d'être ici, je ne voulais pas être ici, embarquer dans cette aventure suicidaire et stupide tout ça à cause de la folie de Thorïn. J'écarquillais les yeux en me rendant compte de se que je venais de penser. J'étais tellement furieuse que j'en venais à insulter Thorïn qui n'avait rien à voir la dedans. Je m'asseyais en enfouissant mon visage dans mes bras. J'étais stupide. Une idiote, un pion totalement inutile. Un bout de papier qu'on jette dès qu'on en à plus besoin.

- Victorine?

Je ne levais même pas la tête. Je devais être dans un état pitoyable et je ne voulais pas que Thorïn me voit comme ça.

- Dégagez.

- Gandalf nous a brièvement expliqué. Je comprend vous savez-

- NON VOUS NE COMPRENEZ PAS!

Je m'étais levée d'un coup sec. Il était toujours avec son air méprisant, les bras croisé et les sourcils froncés.

- Se n'est pas en me hurlant dessus que vous allez rentrer chez vous. Regardez vous, toujours entrain de pleurer.

- Fermez là.

- Ce n'est pas en vous apitoyant sur votre sort que vous allez retrouver votre famille.

- FERMEZ LÀ!

Je me jetais sur lui. Sur le coup de la surprise il tomba en arrière. J'en profitais pour le rouer de coups dont il se protégeait tant bien que mal.

- Qu'est ce que vous y comprenez vous?! Vous ne savez rien! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de perdre sa famille! D'être manipulée, d'être abandonnée, d'être seul...

Je me calmais un peu. Bien sur qu'il savait ce que c'était... Il en profita pour se rasseoir. J'étais sur ses genoux, je me serais bien mise à rougir si je n'étais pas aussi triste. Je me laissais tomber contre son épaule, continuant de pleurer. Il me frotta doucement le dos.

- Tout va bien Victorine, calmez vous...

Me souffla t-il alors que mes sanglots diminuaient.

- Vous n'avez pas perdu votre famille. Vous l'avez dit non? Tant que vous êtes ici c'est nous votre famille...

- Je sais...

Je reniflais et me reculais pour m'essuyer les yeux. Il en profita pour se relever et m'aider à faire de même.

- Vous êtes calmée?

- Oui merci. Mais comment saviez vous que ça allait me calmer?

- Ma sœur est pareil que vous, elle a besoin de se défouler pour se calmer.

- C'est amusant vous me connaissez mieux que moi-même.

Je lui souris et il tourna la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil à la compagnie. Je pus remarquer un léger bleu sur sa joue. Par réflexe je posais ma main dessus, il sursauta et tourna la tête.

- Vous faites quoi là?

- Vous avez un bleu.

- Et alors?

- Et alors rien je vous le dis juste.

- Je m'en moque...

Et voilà le retour de Grincheux en force. Je levais les yeux au ciel et m'avançais vers la compagnie. Kili s'approcha de moi un petit sourire aux lèvres, je le lui rendis pour lui montrer que j'allais bien. C'était un demi-mensonge, je me sentais mal mais Thorïn m'avais un peu réconforter. Je jetais un coup d'œil à la forêt devant nous. Mouais pas très rassurant tout ça. Elle dégageais une sorte d'aura malsaine... Un frisson me parcourus le dos, on était vraiment obliger de passer par là? Rien que de penser aux araignées me donnait la nausée. Mais en même temps une humaine m'attendait à Mirkwood, je n'avais donc pas vraiment le choix. Je sursautais en sentant une main dans mon dos. Je tournais la tête pour voir Bilbo pas plus rassurer que moi.

- On doit vraiment y aller?

- Je crois qu'on a pas vraiment le choix.

Je tentais un petit sourire réconfortant et prenais une grande bouffée d'air pour rentrer dans la forêt. Je savais très bien les effets qu'elle causait sur la compagnie et étrangement je ne ressentais rien. Il y avait bien cette aura malsaine mais on aurait dis qu'une sorte de bouclier me protégeait. Je me sentais donc un peu rassurée, avançant sur les dalles. Je remarquais bien par contre que les nains et Bilbo se sentait mal, très mal. J'étais juste derrière Thorïn et je le sentais bouillonner, la moindre réflexion et il nous tuerait tous. Je ne parlais donc pas, ce qui me rendais un peu nerveuse, j'étais entourée de nain prêt à tuer à la moindre occasion. Rassurant non? Heureusement rien ne se passa, on suivait calmement le chemin de la dalle dans un silence religieux. Sauf que ça aurait été beaucoup trop simple de continuer sur le chemin et finir hors de la forêt au bout de deux heures. Non il avait fallu qu'on tourne en rond sans voir si il faisait nuit ou jour puisque les arbres nous coupaient totalement de la lumière. Je soupirais, là j'en avais marre.

- Thorïn pourrait-on faire une pause?

- Sûrement pas!

- C'est bon pas la peine de m'agresser, marmonnais-je.

On continua donc de marcher. Cela faisait peut être quatre ou cinq heures qu'on marchait dans cette putain de forêt. Puis un objet au sol attira mon attention. Je m'écartais du groupe pour le ramasser. Une bague à tabac, celle de Bofur.

- Thorïn arrêtez vous!

Aucun réponse, le groupe continuais d'avancer. Une veine se gonfla sur ma tempe, il se foutait de ma gueule là?!

- THORÏN OAKENSHIELD ARRÊTEZ VOUS TOUT DE SUITE.

- QUOI ENCORE?!

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi, furieux. Je lui balançais simplement l'objet au visage. Non mais si il commençait à me parler comme ça on allait pas être ami très longtemps. Il fixa l'objet et fronça les sourcils.

- Une bague à tabac, oui et alors?

- C'est celle de Bofur! Et elle était par terre! Thorïn on tourne en rond!

- Qui vous dis qu'il ne vient pas de la faire tomber.

- Parce qu'elle est couverte de terre! Elle n'aurait pas pût l'être si elle venait juste de tomber. Thorïn il faut qu'on se stoppe!

Il soupira et ordonna à tout le monde de se reposer. Il alla s'asseoir plus loin et je l'accompagnais. La forêt semblait avoir un effet beaucoup plus dur sur lui. Je devais le surveiller. Il était contre un arbre entrain de se masser les tempes.

- Vous allez bien?

- Pas vraiment, il prit une grande inspiration, cette forêt nous rend fou...

- C'est pas vrai. J'aurais jamais remarquée toute seule merci.

- Pourquoi est ce qu'elle n'a aucun effet sur vous?

- Peut être parce que je ne viens pas dici.

- Victorine vous savez comment ça va se passer.

- Oui mais je ne peux pas-

- Je vous en supplie Victorine faites nous sortir d'ici...

Il avait vraiment l'air de souffrir. Je tournais la tête vers le reste de la compagnie. Ils étaient dans le même état. Lutant contre cette folie que créait la forêt. Mais je ne pouvais pas changer l'histoire comme ça. En même temps ce n'était pas vraiment changer c'était plus comme accélérer les choses. Je soupirais et lui offrait un petit sourire avant de m'approcher de la compagnie. Plus précisément de Bilbo.

- Bilbo?

- Oui quoi?

- Il faudrait que vous grimpiez à cet arbre pour voir quel chemin prendre s'il vous plaît.

- Tout pour sortir d'ici.

Je lui souris et il commença son ascension. Ce qui signifiait pour nous: arriver d'araignées imminente. Malgré la panique qui montait en moi, je continuais de regarder le Hobbit grimper jusqu'à ce qu'un hurlement à ma gauche attire mon attention. Je tournais la tête pour voir Kili et Nori s'engueuler. Pourquoi? Je ne savais pas mais Fili avait commencé à s'avancer pour prendre partie de son frère, Dori et Ori firent de même pour le leur. Dwalin s'approcha pour les séparer mais il se prit le poing du prince brun. Et tout dégénéra. Des insultes et des coups volèrent si bien que si jamais un ennemi approchait on ne l'entendrait pas venir. C'est ce qui se passa. J'allais m'approcher d'eux lorsque quelque chose coula dans mon coup. Je me retournais très lentement pour faire face à une énorme araignée. Être que je hais sûrement le plus sur cette planète. J'étais tellement terrorisée que je n'eus même pas le réflexe de prendre mon épée. Je reculais lentement alors que la compagnie continuait de se batte. Et je hurlais. Là au moins tout le monde m'avait entendu, les nains se stoppèrent et foncèrent sur l'animal. Mais nous étions déjà pris au piège. Il faisait noir et nos ennemis étaient invisible dans ces branchages. Nous étions fichus d'avance. Thorin se plaça devant moi en regardant dans les arbres, cherchant le moindre mouvement. Mais la fatigue, aussi mental que physique, l'empêchait de se battre normalement. J'avais sortit ma lame et tournais le dos au roi pour chercher des bêtes. Et puis je vis les nains tomber doucement à cause de dards empoisonnés. Je regardais Fili tomber quand des yeux attirent mon regard en hauteur. Mais trop tard, un dard me transperça l'épaule et se figea dans le dos de Thorïn. Je tombais en avant et ce fut le noir.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voili voilou la fin du chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous est plus! Je répond maintenant à ma chère LouOak:<br>**

**Haha et bas écoute tu avais vu juste! Victorine se retrouve bien ici pour une raison précise: aider les nains, et les sauver si elle en est capable! Et non ne t'inquiètes pas elle va sauver la lignée de Durin. Enfin avec l'aide de la compagnie bien sûr! Et dans le prochain chapitre ON DÉCOUVRE L'HUMAINE ALLÉLUIA! **

**Ah non mais Vick est infernale au naturelle en fait. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle est pire quand elle est fatiguée xD. Surtout quand Thorïn est derrière elle. Mais on sait tous qu'elle a bien aimé être devant lui ;)**

**Allez gros bisous à toi :)**

**Je vous aime trèèèèèèèèèèèès fort et à dans deux semaines! **

**Kiss!**


	21. Chapitre 15

**HELLOW LES GENS! VOUS SAVEZ QUOI? JE SUIS EN VACANCES DEPUIS UNE SEMAINE WOUHOU! (Veuillez excusez l'auteur pour ce petit moment d'absence mentale) Et je crois que quelqu'unes d'entre vous le sont aussi. En tout cas si vous ne l'êtes pas: Courage c'est bientôt la fin! Et bon courage aussi à celle qui passe le bac ou le brevet. En tout cas moi je remercie mes nouvelles followeuses: Jylle et Naheiah! En espérant que vous survivrez! Et encore à Jylle qui a ajoutée mon histoire à ces favoris. Et bien sûr un grand merci à mes fidèles et adorables revieweuses! Melior Silverdjane, CupacakesAndAlice, aliena wyvern, Frenchyqueen92, captain-jedi, Naewenn76, bee-du-06 et Jylle. Mais allez je me tais en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira!  
>Kiss<strong>

* * *

><p>15. Mirkwood<p>

Le venin coulant dans mes veines me procurait une sensation assez étrange. J'étais consciente mais je ne pouvais rien faire, ni bouger, ni parler. Les araignées nous portèrent entre leurs pattes pour nous amener en hauteur et nous enrouler dans leurs toiles. Le contact de la toile contre ma peau était très désagréable, il y avait un espèce de liquide à l'intérieur qui m'empêchait presque de respirer. J'avais fermer les yeux. Je voulais que Bilbo arrive et vite. Je priais même pour aller à Mirkwood, la prison serait sûrement plus confortable que ces foutus toiles. Il fallait que je pense à autre chose. Je priais pour que personne ne soit blessé. Si c'était le cas je n'étais pas sûre que les elfes accepterais d'aider des nains. J'entendis les pattes des araignées se rapprocher de moi me faisant me débattre mais une douleur dans l'épaule me calma très vite. Je vis du sang couler le long de mon bras, ah oui le dard m'avait traverser l'épaule... Les larmes me piquèrent les yeux. Et si jamais Bilbo ne venait pas? Ou que les elfes ne venaient pas nous aider? Après tout j'avais demander à Bilbo de monter bien plus tôt que dans le livre ou le film. Heureusement j'entendis les araignées s'éloigner, cela m'aida à reprendre un peu mon calme. Puis il y eu une sorte de couinement et quelques secondes plus tard j'étais au sol, la chute n'avait pas été très violente. Je remuais doucement en essayant d'attraper mon épée mais quelqu'un fut plus rapide que moi en découpant ma toile. C'était Gloin.

- Vous allez bien?

- Oui je crois merci.

Il m'aida à me relever. Je mis un peu de temps à réussir à m'équilibrer et le nain hésita à me laisser seule. Je lui souriais et sortait mon épée pour lui faire comprendre que j'allais bien. Il retourna aider les autres a sortir de leur toile alors que je retirais les morceaux rester accroché à mes vêtements. Tout le monde semblait aller bien, seul Bilbo manquait à l'appel mais je savais qu'il allait bien. Puis les araignées commencèrent à nous attaquer. Je m'étais un peu reculer pour laisser les membres de la compagnie faire. Un peu lâche je sais mais si j'avais commencer à m'approcher je n'aurais été qu'un poids. J'aidais quand même un petit peu, en protégeant Ori notamment. On était tout les deux à l'écart de la compagnie si bien qu'au bout de dix minutes ils disparurent de notre champ de vision m'obligeant à me battre de toutes mes forces contre ses créatures répugnantes. Puis on commença à être dépasser par le nombre. Et c'est la que les elfes arrivèrent. Bavez mesdemoiselles puisque j'ai eu le grand honneur d'être "sauvée" par le prince Legolas en personne. Fallait avouer qu'il avait la classe si on oubliait son air hautain et le fait que j'avais l'une de ses dagues sous la gorge. Par réflexe j'avais fais reculer Ori, si il touchait à un seul de ses cheveux, prince ou pas, je m'occupais de son cas.

- Qui êtes vous? Cracha t-il.

Son ton me surpris. J'avais toujours vu Legolas comme quelqu'un de gentil et souriant. Il fallait croire qu'il n'avait pas toujours eu une période facile. Je pris le même air que lui, il voulait la jouer méchamment, ok on allait jouer.

- Personne.

- Je répète ma question! Qui êtes vous?

Il avait appuyer un peu plus. Quelques gouttes de sang coulèrent, rien de bien méchant. Je lui souriais fièrement et prenais le même air hautain que lui.

- Vous ne savez pas que c'est très malpoli de menacer une jeune femme, mon prince?

Le fait que le reste de la compagnie soit loin de nous m'inquiétais de plus en plus. Si jamais Legolas décidais de me tuer avec Ori, personne ne le saurais. Ce n'était donc peut être pas une bonne idée que je fasse ma maligne. Puis d'un coup la lame du prince se recula de mon cou pour ce placer contre celui d'Ori. Je faisais un mouvement en avant, une main sur ma lame, devant l'air paniquer du nain.

- Ne bougez pas où je lui tranche la gorge!

Je m'arrêtais et le regardais noir. Oh le sale! Il allait le payer et très cher!

- Qui êtes vous?

- Je me nomme Victorine je suis une humaine. S'il vous plait lâchez le.

- Pourquoi êtes vous ici?

Je me mordais l'intérieur de la joue. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Le couinement d'Ori me força à parler.

- Nous sommes des marchands je vous en supplie ne lui faites pas de mal!

- Victorine! Ori!

Je tournais la tête vers le reste de la compagnie qui s'approchait, eux aussi menacer par des elfes. L'un d'eux s'approcha de Legolas et commença à lui parler en elfique. Après quelques minutes de discutions il se tourna vers le roi.

- Thorïn Oakenshield... Que fait le roi sous la montagne avec de simples marchants.

Il tourna la tête vers moi l'air de me dire "menteuse". Je me contentais d'avancer vers le reste de la compagnie avec Ori. Son grand frère s'occupa de lui. Je continuais d'avancer jusqu'à Fili à la fin du groupe. Il se faisait fouiller, un elfe commença à faire de même. Je grognais, l'expérience des gobelins m'avait laisser un mauvais souvenir des fouilles. Je lui tendais ma lame.

- C'est tout se que j'ai.

L'elfe me fixa quelques secondes puis continua de me fouiller jusqu'à ce qu'il me fasse un signe me disant que je pouvais avancer. Je m'approchais du prince qui sourit en me voyant.

- Victorine! Où étais-tu passer? Et c'est quoi cette blessure?

Je portais une main à mon cou.

- C'est rien. J'étais avec Ori un peu plus loin.

- Non je parlais de celle là.

Il pointa du doigt mon épaule. Je baissais le tête pour voir le petit trou s'y trouvant.

- Dard d'araignée.

Fili grimaça avant de regarder derrière moi.

- Kili n'est pas avec toi?

- Euh non, pourquoi?

- Il n'était pas avec nous non plus!

- Quoi?!

Je commençais à paniquer tout comme Fili lorsqu'on entendit le cri de son petit frère. On couru vers la où il était mais Fili se fit bloquer. Étant plus agile j'avais réussi à échapper à l'elfe. Jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur à l'épaule et à la cuisse me stop net. Je tombais au sol alors que le prince hurlait. L'un des gardes s'approcha de moi et me traîna jusqu'à lui. Au cri de Fili quelques membres c'étaient retourné. Oin s'approcha de moi alors que je portais une main à mon épaule en couinant. Je me retenais de ne pas pleurer tellement j'avais mal. Oin retira ma cape et la déchira pour l'enrouler autour de mon épaule.

- Princesse serre les dents.

Je tournais la tête vers Fili pas sur de comprendre. Quand la douleur à la cuisse devint insupportable. Je ne pus retenir un cri. Oin me montra une flèche. Une flèche. Ses salopards m'avaient planter une flèche dans la cuisse.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait?!

Je tournais la tête vers la nouvelle voix. Une elfe avait commencer à hurler en elfique. Elle poussait Kili devant elle. Tauriel... Elle était encore plus belle que dans le film. Et elle n'était pas si grande que ça, Kili lui arrivait au niveau de la poitrine. Elle était gracieuse (enfin si on oubliait qu'elle hurlait sur les gardes). Ses longs cheveux roux lui tombaient jusqu'aux fesses et pourtant pas une mèche ne lui cachait les yeux. Elle se tourna vers moi et se baissa, ses yeux n'avaient rien à envier à ceux de Thorïn, verts clairs, presque transparent. Une véritable déesse en chair et en os.

- Vous allez bien?

Je sursautais, sa voix était beaucoup plus douce que quelques minutes auparavant. Kili et Fili semblèrent tout aussi choqués que moi.

- Hum oui je suppose.

- Vous pouvez marcher?

- Je ne pense pas.

- Est ce que l'un de vos amis pourraient vous portez? Nous vous amèneront voir un médecin une fois à Mirkwood.

Elle se releva et Fili me plaça sur son dos. Je grognais, ma cuisse... Foutus elfes ils allaient me le payer. Mais pourquoi Tauriel était elle si... Gentille? Elle devrait nous haïr normalement non? Kili sembla se poser la même question, il s'approcha de moi et me chuchota.

- Tu lui as jeter un sort? Non mais moi elle m'a presque fait plus peur que les araignées!

- Je suis aussi surprise que toi.

- Pour commencer le nain évite de parler aussi fort à côté d'un elfe. Et ensuite elle ne m'a pas jeter de sort. Je sais que vous êtes humaine et que vous vous nommez Victorine.

J'écarquillais les yeux.

- C-comment?!

- J'ai une amie à Mirkwood qui nous avait prévenu de votre arrivée. Elle m'a dis de ne pas vous faire de mal mais ses idiots n'ont pas obéit.

- On ne savais pas...

- Vous verrez ça avec elle.

Elle? Elle qui bordel?! J'avais plein de question dans la tête mais je ne les posais pas. De toute façon elle ne me répondrait pas, je le savais. Je m'amusais à me moquer de Kili et de son espèce d'air béat. Niveau discrétion on avait connu mieux. Le plus amusant c'est les batailles de regards. Je vous explique. Dès que Kili tournait la tête vers Tauriel il la fixait méchamment comme si il allait la tuer. L'elfe se contentait d'un regard hautain. Elle n'avait aucun respect pour lui ça c'était sur, comme à peu près tout les elfes présent. Mais dès qu'il tournais la tête il avait cet espèce de sourire d'imbécile heureux. Son frère sembla remarquer son petit manège puisqu'il pouffais régulièrement. Enfin bon on arriva quand même à Mirkwood. C'était plutôt joli si on oubliait la forêt autour et l'obscurité de l'endroit. On se stoppa dans une sorte de hall où Fili me déposa au sol. Les nains furent tous envoyer au cachot. Je regardais autour de moi, Tauriel avait disparu... En fait, seul Thorïn et moi étions dehors. Le roi sembla surpris de me voir.

- Ils ne vous ont pas envoyer aux cachots?

- Non ils faut que-

Je me rapprochais de lui mais ma cuisse me rappela très vite à l'ordre. Et je serais sûrement tomber si Thorïn ne m'avait pas rattraper.

- Vous êtes blessée?!

Le roi commença à marmonner en khuzdul. Mauvais signe, il était très énervée. Et le laisser rencontrer Thranduil alors qu'il était énervé n'était pas une bonne idée. Je posais une main sur son bras. Il sembla un petit peu s'apaiser.

- Thorïn je vais bien d'accord? Calmez vous ils vont me soignez.

- Vous êtes sûre?

Je posais une main sur sa joue en souriant.

- J'en suis certaine.

- Thorïn vous êtes demandé.

Je sursautais en voyant Legolas une grimace de dégoût sur le visage. Je reculais doucement les joues rouges alors que le roi fronçait les sourcils.

- J'arrive.

- Thorïn! S'il vous plait ne faites rien de stupide devant Thranduil!

- Ne vous inquiétez pas!

- Bas si justement je m'inquiète, marmonnais-je.

Et il me laissa la comme une idiote, agonisant. Je m'asseyais donc contre un arbre servant de poutre et attendait. Ce fut finalement Tauriel qui vint me chercher.

- Veuillez m'excusez j'étais... Occupée.

- Oui je sais, ne faites pas attention à lui, les sous-entendus c'est ce pour quoi il est le plus doué.

Elle sembla surprise que je devine se qu'il c'était passer dans la cellule alors que je n'y étais pas puis elle sourit.

- Vous êtes impressionnante tout comme elle.

- Vous allez me dire qui c'est à la fin!

- Vous le saurez très bientôt.

- Très bien, soupirais-je.

Elle m'aida à me relever et à marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Je continuais de m'émerveiller devant cet endroit, c'était comme si tout Mirkwood était tailler dans le bois, même l'infirmerie. C'était beau, il y avait de grandes fenêtres donnant sur une sorte de cours, des lits énormes et d'autres plus petits, peut être pour des hobbits? Ou des enfants? Tauriel m'aida à m'assoir sur l'un d'eux, mon sang tachant le drap blanc.

- Je vais chercher dame Aydeleth, ne bougez pas.

Où voulait elle que j'aille de toute façon? Je ne pouvais pas sortir, des gardes étaient présents dans tout Mirkwood donc impossible de passer sans se faire repérer. Et puis j'étais blessée. Et puis je me demandais aussi qui était cette Aydeleth, ce prénom ne me disais rien... Elle arriva derrière la gardienne de prison qui se retira. Elle était... Je n'avais pas de mots en fait. Blonde avec les cheveux longs, soyeux et raides. Une peau rosée un sourire éclatante dévoilant de jolies fossettes. Des yeux bleus rieurs, des yeux que j'avais déjà vu quelque part... Mais aussi une longue robe bleu pale et un air majestueux semblable à celui de Thorïn avec la grâce caractéristique des elfes en plus. Elle se pencha près de ma cuisse et passa une main dessus. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers moi.

- Victorine c'est cela?

Ça voix était mélodieuse. Vous pouvez dire que ça sonne cliché mais c'était vrai! Cette Aydeleth était la plus magnifique femme que je n'avais jamais rencontré.

- Ou-oui!

- Me permets-tu de laisser mon apprentie s'occuper de toi?

J'arquais un sourcil. Une apprentie?

- Hein? Euh oui bien sur.

- Tu peux venir!

La jeune femme qui passa la porte me fit rater un battement. Petite, beaucoup plus petite que les elfes, des joues rondes d'une enfant, des tâches de rousseurs, des cheveux caramels, des yeux bleus. Je sentis les larmes couler.

- Cora...

* * *

><p><strong>Et voili voilou la fin du chapitre! Bon bas je pense que maintenant vous avez toute compris qui est l'humaine. Si vous avez oublié bas allez lire les chapitres bonus elle y est mentionnée :) En espérant que ça vous est plut. Plein de bisous je vous aime fort!<br>Baka-chan pour vous servir!**


	22. Chapitre 16

**BONJOUR LA POPULACE! Alors vous êtes chaud pour ce soir?! Parce que moi oui! ON VA DÉFONCER LES ALLEMANDS! Désolée si vous êtes pour les allemands! Brefouille vous êtes pas là pour parler foot avec moi mais pour lire mon chapitre! Donc je passe au remerciement tout le suite avec ma nouvelle followeuse kara reader qui je l'espère survivra. Et les uniques et genialissimes revieweuses: Naheiah qui est la seule a avoir deviné qui était Cora x) et à aliena wyvern, Melior Silverdjane, Naewenn76, Captain-Jedi et Helado-Hime. Je vous aime très fort!  
>Big Kiss.<strong>

* * *

><p>16. Cora, la princesse de Mirkwood.<p>

Cora se jeta presque sur moi. Elle hurlait et pleurait toutes les larmes de son petit corps. Et j'avoue que je devais être dans le même état. J'enfouissais mon visage dans ses cheveux en passant mes bras autour de ses épaules.

- Petite sœur...

Je la serrais comme si ma vie en dépendait. Et c'était presque le cas. J'avais peur qu'elle ne soit qu'une illusion et que d'un coup elle disparaisse. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire elle était là dans mes bras. Vivante. Je l'entendais hurler alors que je souriais comme un idiote.

- Je suis là tout va bien...

- J'ai cru que tu allais me laisser toute seule.

- Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais.

On resta comme ça une dizaine de minutes. Elle hurlant et moi pleurant. L'elfe n'avait pas bougé, elle souriait en attendant que l'une d'entre nous lâche l'autre. Je fus celle qui bougea, à cause de mes blessures à vrai dire. Ma petite sœur se poussa et renifla avant de prendre un air sérieux que je ne lui connaissais pas.

- Ne bouge pas je vais te soigner.

Elle posa ses mains sur la plaie à mon épaule et marmonna quelque chose. Je sentis quelques picotements puis plus rien. Vous allez trouvez ça cliché mais je vous jure qu'elle avait une sorte d'aura si puissante autour d'elle que ses cheveux flottaient tout seul. Elle fit la même chose pour ma cuisse et je pus observer la blessure se refermer doucement. J'écarquillais les yeux alors qu'elle vérifiait que ma blessure était correctement soignée. J'en profitais pour l'observer. Elle portait une longue robe blanche digne de celle d'une elfe et cet étrange serre tête au niveau du front. Mis à part ça elle n'avait pas du tout changé. Mais comment avait-elle atterrie ici?

- Dis moi Cora comment es-tu arrivée ici?

- Je pourrais te poser la même question.

- Oui mais je l'es posée la première, je lui souris alors qu'elle me tira la langue.

- Eh bien on est rentrer à la maison avec Goeffrey et quand on a passé la porte tout c'est arrêté. Je te jure plus rien ne bougeait! Tout sauf moi. Et là il y a une fille super bizarre qu'est apparue. Gabrielle je crois.

- Galadriel, la corrigea Aydeleth.

- Ah oui Galadriel. Elle m'a amené jusqu'au jardin et là y avait un espèce de trou. Elle m'a poussé dedans et m'a suivi. Je me suis réveillée ici avec elle. Elle m'a expliqué que j'étais à Mirkwood en Terre du Milieu et que toi aussi tu t'y trouvais. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait prévenu papa et maman du fait qu'on soit ici et qu'elle était en contact avec la Terre donc que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter. Elle m'a aussi dit que tu viendrais. Puis Pouf elle a disparu et là y a des gardes qui ont débarqué et qui m'ont enfermé. Si Aydeleth n'avait pas parlé avec son mari j'y serais sûrement encore. Puis je me suis entraînée en attendant ta-

- Attend! Le mari d'Aydeleth?

J'arquais un sourcil et tournais la tête vers l'elfe blonde. Qui pouvait être son mari pour qu'il est un tel pouvoir?

- Oui Thranduil, répliqua ma sœur le plus naturellement du monde.

J'ouvrais la bouche en passant mon regard de l'elfe à Cora. L-la femme de Thranduil?!

- V-Vous êtes la femme de Thranduil?!

- Bien sûr, me confirma Aydeleth surprise de ma réaction.

- Ouah je n'arrive pas à y croire... En même temps Legolas vous ressemble énormément j'aurais dû m'en douter...

La reine rit légèrement et ma sœur me pinça, agacée.

- Vick on est dans un monde qui n'est pas sensée exister. C'est ça qui te choque le plus?!

- Un point pour toi sœurette.

- Bref je me suis entraînée à la magie et un peu au combat. Mais plus à la magie quand même. Et tu sais pas quoi?! Je connais Legolas!

- Tu sais qu'il a faillit me tuer...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Cora?

- OH LE SALE!

- Hey zen petite sœur! Il ne m'a rien fait ok?

- Il n'empêche que votre sœur a raison, je me tournais vers Aydeleth qui avait froncé les sourcils, Legolas n'a pas à blesser une femme qu'elle soit une elfe, une humaine, une hobbit ou une naine.

Je fus surprise qu'elle précisa les naines. Comme quoi cette guerre entre les elfes et les nains n'affectait pas tout le monde. Je me tournais de nouveau vers ma sœur.

- Mais parle moi plutôt de cette histoire comme quoi elle a prévenu nos parents.

D'un coup elle prit un air très sérieux. Oula ma sœur sérieuse n'est pas forcément présage d'une bonne chose.

- Elle m'a mis en contact avec eux Vick. J'ai pu leur parler... Je ne sais pas comment mais Galadriel peut communiquer avec eux.

- Donc ils savent qu'on est là et vivante.

- Oui.

- C'est tout ce que je veux savoir.

Je soupirais de soulagement et fermais les yeux quelques secondes. Je me moquais de ne pas les voir je voulais juste qu'il sache que nous n'étions n'y morte n'y perdue. Ma sœur s'assit à mes côtés un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Et toi? Raconte moi un peu!

- Eh bien je suis arrivée ici à cause de ce trou. Sauf que moi je suis tombée chez Bilbo.

- MARTIN FREEMAN?!

- Oui Martin Freeman. Cora arrête d'hurler s'il te plait.

- Tu penses qu'il voudra bien me signer un autographe?

- Sérieusement? Bref-

- Et t'as vu Benedict?

- Cora Benedict est UN PUTAIN DE DRAGON! Donc non je ne l'es pas vu et je n'es pas hâte! Maintenant laisse moi finir! Donc il y a Gandalf qui est venu puis toute la compagnie et voilà on est parti à l'aventure.

- Cool! Et ils sont où?

- En prison.

- Moins cool.

- Je sais. Mais de toute façon il va falloir que moi aussi j'aille en prison.

- Pourquoi?

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Aydeleth qui n'avait pas bouger. Je ne pouvais pas parler de notre libération devant elle. C'était beaucoup trop risqué.

- Dis tu peux me montrer le genre de magie que tu peux faire.

- Oui bien sûr!

Elle descendit du lit et s'approcha d'une table. Lorsqu'elle tendit la main la table commença à bouger pour finalement s'envoler et se déplacer dans les airs. Je l'applaudissais. Puis elle glaça la table qui tomba et se brisa en mile morceaux.

- C'est trop cool!

- Je pourrais t'apprendre si tu veux!

- Hum non merci je vais me contenter de ma lame... Hum... Pourrais-je aller au cachot? J'aimerais voir mes amis.

- Bien sûr, me sourit la reine, je laisse Cora t'y guider.

- Avec grand plaisir.

Je m'inclinais alors que ma sœur lui faisait un petit signe de la main. J'allais suivre Cora quand la reine me stoppa pour me regarder très sérieusement. Ma sœur se stoppa et nous fixa, curieuse.

- Je veux juste discuter avec ta sœur quelques secondes. La rassura Aydeleth.

- Oh d'accord...

Elle attendit que Cora s'éloigne pour pouvoir me chuchoter.

- Votre sœur a une magie très puissante en elle, Victorine. J'ai rencontré toute sorte de magicien dans ma vie et c'est la première fois que je vois une magicienne aussi jeune et avec autant de magie en elle. Il faut normalement des années pour apprendre à soigner des blessures votre sœur n'a mis que quelques semaines. Il est probable qu'elle soit deux à trois fois plus puissante que Galadriel.

- Quoi?! Hurlais-je. C-c'est impossible! Galadriel enfin elle est!

Je ne comprenais rien. Comment ma sœur qui avait grandi sur Terre, un endroit sans magie, pouvait-elle être aussi puissante?! C'était impossible.

- Vous pouvez ne pas me croire mais je vous dis la vérité. Elle n'utilise qu'une minuscule partie de son potentiel. Alors je vous en supplie faites très attention à elle je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il ce passerais si elle tombait dans les mains de l'ennemi ou si elle se retournait contre nous. Et surtout ne lui dites rien de tout cela. Elle prendrait peur, et la peur est la pire des choses.

- J-je vous promet de faire attention à elle.

Elle hocha la tête et me lâcha le bras. Comment était-ce possible que Cora soit si puissante? Je secouais la tête et courrais pour la rejoindre. Elle c'était arrêtée un peu plus loin.

- De quoi vous parliez?

- De rien d'important.

Je lui souris et elle commença à sautiller dans les couloirs un grand sourire aux lèvres. J'étais heureuse de la voir comme ça, de la voir tout court même. Elle me guida jusqu'à une porte gardée. Les gardes s'écartèrent en la voyant et nous laissèrent passer. On dût descendre de longs escaliers et l'endroit devenait de plus en plus sombre. Finalement on tomba dans la prison. C'était plutôt joli en fait, l'odeur par contre était immonde. Merci la compagnie. Tauriel s'approcha de nous.

- Tiens Cora que fais-tu ici?

- J'amène ma sœur en prison.

- Mais-

- Elle veut rester avec eux cherche pas elle est un peu débile.

- Je suis juste à côté je te ferais dire.

Tauriel ria légèrement et nous guida jusqu'à l'endroit où ce trouvais les nains. Ma sœur ne se gêna pas pour aller observer chacun des prisonniers. Je restais à côté de Tauriel totalement désespérée par le comportement de ma petite sœur. J'aurais d'ailleurs bien voulu discuter avec la rouquine si un autre elfe ne l'avait pas entraîner plus loin pour lui parler. Il me fixait méchamment et je n'avais pas besoin d'oreilles d'elfes pour comprendre qu'il parlait de moi. Je fronçais les sourcils et le regardais noir. Ma sœur me calma bien rapidement tout en détournant mon attention sur elle.

- Vick! Il s'appelle comment lui déjà? Nili c'est ça?

- C'EST KILI! Hurla le nain vexé.

- Ah oui Kili!

- Princesse! Gémit l'héritier, fait la partir! Et puis comment elle connaît ton nom?

- Les gars je vous présente Cora ma petite sœur.

- Pour vous servir, ria t-elle en s'inclinant.

- TA QUOI?! Hurlèrent la plupart des nains.

Cora les ignora royalement et continua son observation. Je la fixais exaspérée en espérant qu'elle ne fasse pas de bourde...

- Hey c'est lui le chef! Thorin c'est ça? C'est lui que tu trouves super mignon! J'avoue qu'il est pas mal. Peut être un peu vieux pour toi par contre...

De ce genre là... Mon visage vira au rouge alors que je me jetais presque sur elle pour la tirer en arrière. Non elle n'avait pas osé quand même! Je secouais les mains devant moi en riant nerveusement.

- Ne l'écoutez pas elle est stupide! Elle raconte n'importe quoi.

- Hum Victorine?

Je tournais la tête vers Tauriel qui semblait être un peu gênée.

- Je dois vous enfermer ordre du roi.

- Hein? Ah euh oui bien sûr.

Alors voilà ce que l'autre elfe était venu lui dire. Elle ouvrit une des cellules et m'enferma dedans. Ce n'était pas si dérangeant vu que les cellules étaient assez grandes pour quelqu'un comme moi. De grandes grilles séparaient chaque cellule ce qui nous permettait de nous voir. J'étais entre Thorïn et Bofur. Et ma crétine de sœur continuait son inspection. Tauriel continua ces aller-retours entre chaque cellules laissant Cora se promener comme elle le voulait. Il fallait que j'arrête de douter du pouvoir persuasif de ma sœur.

- Alors comme ça t'as une sœur!

Je soupirais. Kili. Il se trouvait en face de moi un peu en contrebas. J'avais un peu de mal à le voir mais je l'entendais très bien.

- Oui j'ai une petite sœur et un petit frère. Malheureusement c'est ma sœur qui ce trouve ici.

- Je t'entends!

- Et je t'emmerde!

- Me dit pas que tu es vexée parce que j'ai dis à Tho-

- TA GUEULE!

- Ouah c'est le véritable amour... Ricana Fili qui se trouvait juste à côté de Bofur.

- Tu as tout compris.

- Donc ta sœur à aussi été emmenée ici.

- Oui sauf que pour je ne sais quel raison elle a été emmenée ici et pas chez Bilbo.

- La pauvre devoir supporter des elfes à longueur de journée.

Tauriel se tourna vers Kili. Pour vous dire à quel point elle était effrayante le nain recula de quelques pas en tremblant. Oui oui en tremblant. Cora se contenta de rire, ma sœur sadique? Où est ce que vous allez chercher ça.

- C'est toujours mieux que de passer sa journée avec des nains.

- Laissez moi en douter.

- Vous êtes enfermé et j'ai une dague que je n'es pas peur d'utiliser. Je serais vous je la bouclerais.

- Wow Tauriel zen, commença ma sœur en les séparant, et Nili fait ce qu'elle te dis.

- C'EST KILI!

- C'est pareil, bon je vais remonter.

Elle traversa la passerelle pour revenir vers moi.

- Je vais demander à Thrandy si je peux dormir avec toi, je reviens ok?

- Pas de souci.

Je le ébouriffais les cheveux et elle tendit la joue pour que je l'embrasse. Tauriel la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte avant de revenir faire sa ronde. Je me laissais glisser contre le mur un sourire aux lèvres. Au moins j'avais revu ma sœur. J'étais heureuse qu'elle aille bien même si j'aurais préféré qu'elle soit restée en sécurité sur Terre mais elle l'est aussi à Mirkwood donc ça va. Surtout qu'elle semble s'être attirée les bonnes grâces de Thranduil. Et Aydeleth... Mon dieu qui aurait cru que la mère de Legolas puisse être encore en vie. Remarque cela expliquais mon impression de déjà vu, son fils lui ressemblais tellement. D'ailleurs j'aurais bien voulu le revoir histoire de lui dire ma façon de penser sur sa prise d'otage d'Ori. J'aurais bien continué d'insulter Legolas si Fili ne m'avait pas coupé dans mes pensées. Cette phrase n'est pas très française...

- Alors comme ça tu trouves mon oncle mignon?

- Je trouve l'acteur qui le joue mignon. Ton oncle est le pire connard que je n'es jamais rencontrée.

- J'aurais presque été vexée si je ne savais pas que vous mentiez.

Je tournais la tête vers Thorïn pour lui tirer la langue.

- Mais qui vous dis que je mens?

Il me fixait assis contre le mur de sa cellule pour être face à moi, les bras croisées et un petit sourire aux lèvres. Dieu ce qu'il était sexy... Je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner en détournant les yeux.

- Je préfère Bofur, marmonnais-je.

Le nain au chapeau ria et il m'embrassa sur la joue, m'arrachant un sourire. C'était vrai j'adorais Bofur sûrement autant que Fili et Kili. Pas autant que Thorïn bien sûr. J'aimais Thorïn. Je sentis mon visage me chauffer. Ça me faisait toujours étrange d'avouer que j'aimais le roi. Fili m'arracha une nouvelle fois de mes pensées pour mon plus grand bonheur.

- Donc ta sœur nous connaît aussi?

- Un peu moins. Elle n'aime pas beaucoup le film et si elle vous connaît c'est parce que je parle beaucoup de vous. À vrai dire Thorïn Dori et Nori doivent être les trois seul noms qu'elle connaît. Elle vous aime bien aussi toi et Fili mais elle vous appelle tout les deux Nili je ne sais pas pourquoi. Donc un conseil arrête de la corriger quand elle t'appelle comme ça. Ça ne changera rien.

- Mouais...

Il grogna un peu mais sembla se résigner. Si nous avions bien un point en commun avec ma sœur c'est que nous étions têtu. Si elle avait décidé de les appeler Nili alors elle continuerait. Je priais juste pour que cette entêtement ne l'entraîne pas à rejoindre la compagnie.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voili voilou! Je vais pouvoir allez regarder le match. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût et bas... ALLEZ VOIR DRAGONS 2! Oui ça n'a aucun rapport mais sérieusement ce film est juste trop génial! Enfin voilà! Je vous retrouve dans deux semaines pour le prochain chapitre!<br>Baka-chan pour vous servir!**


	23. Chapitre 17

**Hey coucou les gens! Oui je suis en retard ne me taper pas! Je suis vraiment désolée mais je n'étais pas du tout mais alors pas du tout motivée pour corriger ce chapitre surtout que je suis fatiguée en ce moment enfin bref. Je tenais à dire merci à Naewenn76 qui a corriger ce chapitre mais qui n'a pas pu trouver marcher vu que je pouvais pas le copier x) mais c'est pas très grave. Enfin bref merci à notre nouvelle followeuse: akasha54 qui je l'espère survivra et à Neiflheim qui a ajouté mon histoire à ses favoris. Et un grand merci bien sûr à mes merveilleuses et fidèles revieweuses! Melior Silverdjane, aliena wyvern, CupacakesAndAlice, Edenlight, Helado-Hime, Naheiah, Naewenn76, fings, Captain-Jedi et Neiflheim. Bon je ne vous enquiquine pas plus que ça et je vous laisse le chapitre!  
>Kiss :)<strong>

* * *

><p>17. Petit séjour dans les prisons de Mirkwood.<p>

Ma sœur revint plus tard avec de quoi manger. Génial! Je mourrais de faim. Elle avait deux plateaux plein de petites assiettes, elle en donna un à Tauriel et je remarquais un autre elfe qui les suivaient avait lui deux plateaux. On mangeait tant que ça? Cora s'approcha de moi et posa son plateau pour prendre une assiette et grâce à Tauriel rentra dans ma cellule pour me la donner et s'assoir à coté de moi. Elle me tendis une assiette de légume, oula j'en connaissais qui allait gueuler. Je commençais à manger alors qu'elle restait à côté de moi en souriant. Après avoir avalé quelques bouchées je lui demandais.

- Thranduil veut bien que tu restes là?

- Nope!

- Et je suppose que tu vas rester quand même.

- Yep!

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Têtue et désespérante. Mais bon je n'allais pas me plaindre d'avoir ma petite sœur chérie avec moi. Une fois que j'eus fini mon plat elle se cala entre mes jambes avant de regarder mes voisins de cellules et de s'extasier sur Bofur. Elle se releva d'un coup sec, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- OUAH C'EST CELUI AVEC LE CHAPEAU RIGOLO!

- Il s'appelle Bofur...

Le nain ria en voyant ma petite sœur se coller aux barreaux. Il lui fit une révérence avec le dit chapeau avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

- Enchantée princesse, il se rapprocha et lui embrassa la main, je dois dire que vous êtes la plus belle elfe que je n'es jamais vu.

- Hey bas les pattes le vieux! C'est MA sœur, vous avez au moins cent ans de différence et c'est une humaine.

- Je plaisantais miss! Cora c'est ça?

- Ouaip! J'adore votre chapeau.

- Ce serais avec grand plaisir que je te le prêterais une fois sortit d'ici.

- Ouais! T'as entendu ça Vick?!

- Oui je suis juste à coté.

- EH MAIS C'EST NILI DERRIÈRE! HEY NILI!

Fili arqua un sourcil et se tourna vers moi. Je hochais la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui parlait. Il s'inclina alors que Bofur se décalait pour qu'elle puisse voir le prince.

- Ouah t'avais raison Vick il est canon!

Je me tapais la tête contre le mur les joues rouges. Mais quel boulet cette fille. J'entendis Fili et les trois quart de la compagnie rire. Génial maintenant je me tapais l'affiche grâce à mon génie de sœur! Elle se rassit et se retourna pour se coller aux barreaux de Thorïn pour mon plus grand malheur.

- Hey vous êtes le roi c'est ça?

- Mh...

- Donc si ma sœur devient reine ça veux dire que je suis princesse c'est ça?

Il arqua un sourcil, le temps que les mots arrivent à son cerveau. Il croisa les bras, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle lui posait la question. Je secouais doucement la tête en soupirant, il ne fallait pas toujours chercher à la comprendre.

- Techniquement oui. Enfin, je suppose.

- Mais ça veux dire que je pourrais pas me marier avec Nili un et deux parce que c'est vos neveux c'est ça?

- Cela serait étrange en effet...

- Mais si vous les déshéritez ça peut le faire nan?

- Pourquoi ferais-je ça?

- Parce que vous êtes con?

- ...

- Cora? Soufflais-je.

- Oui quoi?

- Juste ta gueule s'il te plait...

- Ouais mais je m'ennuie.

Elle soupira et se rasseya entre mes jambes alors que le roi la fixait noir. Super merci ma sœur et sa grande gueule... Je lui caressais les cheveux histoire de l'endormir un peu, ce qui ne marcha pas du tout. Elle et ses théories débile je vous jure.

- Oui mais bon techniquement on a aucun lien de sang donc ça peut le faire.

- Pourquoi tu veux te marier avec eux?

- Parce qu'ils sont canons!

- Je ne trouve pas vraiment que ça soit une raison valable.

- Parce qu'ils sont riches alors.

- J'aime la notion que tu as de l'amour sœurette.

- Je sais!

- Allez endors toi...

Elle grogna un peu mais ferma les yeux et s'endormit très rapidement pour mon plus grand bonheur. J'aurais bien fait de même mais j'étais trop mal installée pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Tauriel passa devant nous en souriant. Elle devait avoir finit de donner les assiettes aux nains. Dieu ce qu'elle était belle... Elle se pencha légèrement pour observer ma sœur dormir, un sourire tendre aux lèvres avant de me regarder.

- Vous voulez que je la ramène dans sa chambre?

- Non merci c'est gentil Tauriel...

- AH PUTAIN DE!

Cora se réveilla en sursaut en entendant Kili hurler. Tauriel c'était retournée, dague à la main, et j'avoue qu'il m'avait fait peur. Cora se leva un peu en colère et ce mis à gueuler elle aussi.

- NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS BIEN DE GUEULER COMME ÇA?! Y EN A QUI DORMENT LÀ!

Gros blanc. Ma sœur pouvait être terrifiante quand elle s'y mettait. Kili se ratatina dans un coin de sa cellule en s'excusant. Le pauvre il avait l'air d'un chiot apeuré. Je me rassis correctement et ma sœur se réinstalla contre moi pour se rendormir. L'elfe rousse était partie en face pour elle aussi engueuler le nain.

- Ça ne va pas bien d'hurler comme ça?!

- C'est bon je me suis déjà excusé! C'est pas ma faute si vos cellules sont pourris au point qu'il y est des morceaux de métal qui dépasse du mur.

Ah il c'était sûrement blessé. Ce qui expliquait son cri. Mais quel chochotte je vous jure...

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour hurler. Je croyais que les nains était plus solide que ça, Nili.

Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire narquois me faisant rire. Ouuuuuuuuh ça m'aurait pas plu. Je ne pus retenir un sourire, Kili allait définitivement péter un câble.

- C'est Kili, l'elfe, lui cracha t-il.

- Je t'appellerais par ton prénom quand tu m'appelleras par le mien, nain.

- Je ne connais pas ton prénom.

- Et je ne te le dirais pas.

Sur ce elle fit demi-tour pour laisser un autre elfe rentrer et faire son tour de garde. Ils discutèrent un moment et je pus enfin voir le visage de celui qui allait nous surveiller. Génial Legolas... Il passa devant ma cellule et arqua un sourcil en voyant Cora dans mes bras.

- Que fait-elle ici?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas. Grognais-je en la serrant un peu plus contre moi.

- Elle est sous ma garde ça me regarde.

- C'est MA sœur elle est sous MA garde à partir de maintenant.

- C'est votre sœur? Vous ne vous ressemblez pas.

- Je sais.

Je continuais de le fixer méchamment alors qu'il semblait s'être détendu un petit peu. Il s'accroupi en face des barreaux. Ok Vick t'es en colère et mon dieu c'est humain d'avoir des yeux pareil? Bas non parce que c'est UN ELFE IDIOTTE! Ta gueule moi même... Et voilà que je commence à parler toute seule... Il sourit un peu en me voyant grogner comme un animal protégeant son petit.

- Vous voulez que je la ramène dans sa chambre?

- Non merci.

- Vous allez continuez de me détester longtemps?

- Vous avez blessé Ori. Et moi aussi au passage. Il fixa la petite cicatrice dans mon cou.

- Je sais ma mère m'a déjà passé un savon pour ça. Je m'excuse ok, pas pour le nain, mais pour vous. Je vous es jugée trop vite.

- Vous avez de la chance. Je n'arrive pas à en vouloir aux gens comme vous.

- Je vous en remercie. Sinon, vous m'avez appelé prince tout à l'heure. Vous êtes comme elle, il pointa ma sœur endormie, vous savez tout?

- Plus ou moins. Je ne savais pas que votre mère était vivante.

- Je vois...

Il se releva et me fit un signe de la tête avant de reprendre sa ronde. Je me mordais la lèvre puis l'appelait.

- Legolas?

- Oui?

- Merci d'avoir pris soin d'elle.

- ... De rien.

Il sourit légèrement et repartit dans sa marche. Je souriais aussi, voilà le Legolas dont j'étais fan! Il était définitivement l'être le plus canon de la Terre du Mileu... Après le trio des Durïn bien sûr. En parlant des loups.

- Depuis quand tu t'entends bien avec les elfes?

- Depuis que ma sœur vit avec eux. Et toi depuis quand tu dragues Tauriel?

- Donc c'est Tauriel son prénom.

- Non c'est Gertrude... Bien sûr que c'est Tauriel son prénom!

- Je n'aime pas cet elfe blond, grogna Gloin, il a insulté mon fils et ma femme.

J'éclatais de rire attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Désolée mais là c'était juste énorme! Pauvre Gloin je le plaignais tellement. Que son fils devienne ami, et plus si affinité, avec ce dit elfe blond, c'était plutôt ironique non? J'étais sûre que Peter Jackson l'avait fait exprès.

- Pourquoi riez-vous?

- P-pour rien.

J'avais vraiment du mal à me calmer. Mais l'image de Gloin découvrant que son fils partait à l'aventure avec Legolas me restait gravée dans la tête me faisant rire hystériquement.

- Moi aussi je veux rire miss raconte nous!

- Je peux pas désolée.

J'essuyais une larme au coin de mon œil avant de me calmer un peu. Et malgré la dureté du mur je réussi finalement à m'endormir le sourire aux lèvres. Je ne dormis malheureusement pas longtemps puisque Cora me réveilla. Elle transpirait et se débattait dans son sommeil, me donnant parfois des coups. Je commençais par la secouer, rien à faire elle refusait d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Cora? Cora calme toi je suis là...

Je la berçais doucement et elle sembla se calmer. C'était la première fois que je la voyais ainsi. Aussi vulnérable. Elle avait toujours fait des cauchemars mais jamais au point de se débattre ou de pleurer.

- Vous faites la même chose.

Je sursautais et tournais la tête vers Thorïn, l'air ennuyé et surtout fatigué. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir?

- Je vous demande pardon?

- Vous aussi vous faites des "crises" comme ça.

- Depuis quand?

- Depuis le début de l'aventure. Mais on a commencé à s'en inquiéter après Rivendell. Heureusement ce n'est pas difficile de vous calmer.

- Comment ça pas difficile?

- Vous bercer un peu comme vous venez de le faire avec elle.

Je me sentis rougir jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles. Ils avaient vraiment été obligé de me calmer moi aussi? Est ce que Thorïn s'en était occupé. Je secouais la tête. Non ce n'était sûrement pas son genre. Il bailla, me faisant sourire.

- Vous êtes épuisé.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

- Legolas!

Le prince blond qui faisait des allez retour s'avança près de moi. Il arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant pas que je l'appelle.

- Oui quoi?

- Vous pourriez ramener Cora dans sa chambre?

- Euh ou-oui bien sûr.

- Et me déplacer dans la cellule de Thorïn?

- Pardon?

- S'il vous plaît.

Il soupira puis hocha la tête. Comme quoi être la sœur de l'une d'entre eux était plutôt avantageux! Il ouvrit la cellule et sortit sa lame pour m'empêcher de partir, même si il savait que je ne le ferais pas, et me faire marcher les quelques mètres qui me séparait de l'autre cellule. Une fois la porte fermée il porta ma petite sœur avant de partir. Le roi soupira en me voyant m'assoir à côté de lui.

- Pourquoi vous avez demandé à venir avec moi?

- Parce que vous avez besoin de dormir et que j'ai un trop plein d'affection à cause de ma sœur.

Je lui attrapais la tête et la posais, enfin le forçais à la poser, sur mes genoux. Il grogna et remua pour essayer de se dégager. Malheureusement pour lui, il était épuisé et j'étais définitivement en position de force.

- Arrêtez de vous plaindre et dormez.

Il ne rajouta rien et je lui caressais doucement les cheveux. Finalement Thorïn était comme un gros ours. Agressif mais aussi en manque d'affection. Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'il se mette en ronronner tient. Dans tout les cas j'avais raison, il était épuisé et il s'endormit très rapidement sur mes genoux.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre. Haha Thorïn à de plus en plus de mal à résister à Victorine Nyéhéhé. Mais je pars en cacahuète là. Alors bas voilà merci à toute d'avoir lu et à dans deux semaines.<br>Baka-chan, pour vous servir.**


	24. Chapitre 18

**Hellow les gens! Comment allez vous? Parce que moi je viens de porter TROIS TONNES DE BOIS ET J'AI PLUS DE DOS OKAY! Enfin bref voilà voilou je vois pas quoi vous dire d'autre. Mis à part que c'est la genialissime Naewenn76 qui a corriger ce chapitre et que je voulais aussi remercier selena jani lilianne de suivre mon histoire en espérant que tu vas survivre :) et merci aussi à selena jani lilianne et Lana253 qui ont ajouté mon histoire à leur favoris. Et des milliers de merci aux meilleurs revieweuses de la planète: aliena wyvern, Melior Silverdjane, CupcakesAndAlice, Naheiah, Naewenn76, Terre du Milieu (je te répondrais à la fin ;)), Neiflheim et fings. Et voilà je vous laisse donc avec le dix-huitième chapitre, fifou on avance vite!  
>Kiss!<strong>

* * *

><p>18. Un suçon?! SÉRIEUSEMENT UN SUÇON?!<p>

Sans même m'en rendre compte moi aussi je m'étais endormie. En même temps si je commençais à compter les heures de sommeil qui me manquais depuis le début de cette aventure dans trois ans j'y serais encore... C'est ma sœur qui me réveilla le lendemain, du moins ce qui me semblait être le lendemain puisque nous n'avions aucune notion du temps dans cette foutue prison. Et elle réveilla au passage toute la compagnie, enfin je supposais vu les grognements que j'entendis.

- OYÉ OYÉ! J'AI DE LA BOUFFE! Et vous savez quoi j'ai réussi à vous prendre de la viande! On dit merci qui?

- Ta gueule! Grognais-je.

- Merci pour tant de gentillesse ma sœur...

Tauriel et Cora commencèrent donc à nous servir. Cora partit dans ma rangée alors que Tauriel faisait celle d'en face. Celle de Kili. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sentais que j'allais rire. Elle déposa l'assiette dans la cellule du nain qui lui offrit un grand sourire la faisant arquer un sourcil. Mais comment faisait-elle pour résister aux charmes de cet idiot?!

- Bonjour Tauriel.

Il l'avait dit avec une voix mielleuse. Il le faisait exprès. Je pouffais de rire devant l'expression de l'elfe. Je cru même la voir rougir. Oh, elle n'était pas si insensible que ça finalement.

- C-comment?!

- La moindre des politesses serait de répondre.

Elle resta silencieuse un petit moment puis soupira et lui sourit.

- Bonjour Kili, je te souhaite un bon appétit.

Et sur ce, elle continua sa rangée laissant l'héritier avec un sourire niait aux lèvres. Ah l'amour... Je tournais la tête pour voir ma sœur qui s'était arrêtée et qui ricanait devant le petit couple. Elle avança en même temps que Tauriel et s'arrêta devant ma cellule en arquant un sourcil.

- C'est donc pour ça que tu as demandé à Leggy de me virer de ta cellule.

Elle m'offrit un grand sourire plein de sous-entendus avant de pointer mes genoux. Je baissais la tête pour voir Thorïn, toujours endormit, la tête contre mon ventre. Je mis du temps à assimiler cette information. Lorsqu'elle atteignit finalement mon cerveau mon visage vira au rouge.

- Non ce n'est pas ça! Il était fatigué et- Cora arrête de rire! M'oblige pas à raconter à Thranduil ou Legolas la fois où tu as failli faire brûler la maison.

- Vas-y, fais le! J'ai tout un dossier sur toi sœurette! Je suis sûre que les nains seraient ravis d'apprendre toutes les conneries que tu as pu faire!

- C'est moi la grande sœur tu me dois le respect.

- Rappelles moi qui est en prison pour l'instant?

- Je te hais...

- Moi aussi je t'aime!

- Allez, vas donner à manger aux autres ils vont mourir sinon.

Elle me sourit et continua sa rangée. Je baissais ma tête vers le roi, il était adorable! Je passais une main dans ses cheveux et le secouais doucement en chuchotant.

- Thorïn réveillez vous...

Il grogna et se retourna pour cacher son visage contre mon ventre. Ok on était pas rendu. Je soupirais et me rapprochais de lui pour ne pas avoir à parler trop fort.

- Thorïn ne m'obligez pas à hurler.

Il cligna des yeux, pas encore totalement réveillé avant de se rendre compte de l'endroit où il était. Sa réaction fut presque immédiate, il se releva et se plaça le plus loin possible de moi. Ok je dois être vexée là, non? Je ne pus retenir un petit sourire.

- Quoi? Je pue?

- Quoi? Non bien sûr que non! Mais que faites vous dans ma cellule?

- Vous ne vous souvenez pas?

- Non...

Il sembla vaguement réfléchir. Ok alors soit il était encore plus fatigué que ce que je croyais soit il avait alzheimer. Je souriais mentalement, l'avantage c'est que j'allais pouvoir lui faire avaler tout ce que je voulais. Je me rapprochais lentement de lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. J'étais bizarrement d'humeur taquine d'un coup.

- Vous ne vous souvenez absolument pas de cette nuit?

- Non...

Je me collais contre lui alors qu'il semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Je me retenais tant bien que mal de ne pas éclater de rire. C'était ridicule, le grand roi Thorïn mal à l'aise devant une adolescente. Si c'était pas mignon.

- Qu-qu'est ce que vous faites?

Je m'approchais de son oreille pour pouvoir lui chuchoter.

- C'est vous qui m'avez demandé de venir. Et je ne vous dirais même pas tout ce que vous m'avez fait...

Je lui mordais l'oreille et il émit un bruit très étrange. Une sorte de grognement ou de couinement étouffé. Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et mes épaules commencèrent à se secouer sous mes rires.

- Qu-quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Je tombais en arrière en me tenant les côtes. Il ne comprenait absolument rien le pauvre! Vous auriez vu sa tête c'était hilarant. Il était complètement perdu, mal à l'aise et rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Il sembla s'énerver un petit peu en me voyant rire.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?!

Je me calmais un peu et me rasseyais en essuyant une larmes.

- Il n'y a rien eu Thorïn. J'ai demandé à Legolas de m'amener dans votre cellule parce que vous étiez épuisé que vous n'arriviez pas à dormir. Vous avez juste dormi sur mes genoux, rien de plus.

- Et je me suis fait avoir comme un idiot.

- Exactement! Oh mon dieu vous auriez vu votre tête!

Je continuais doucement de rire en me tenant le ventre. J'avais mal à force de rire tient! Je vis le roi marmonner quelque chose mais je n'entendis pas ce que c'était. Son sourire presque sadique, par contre, me fit me calmer direct. Il avait le même sourire que Kili lorsqu'il avait une idée très stupide derrière la tête. Je commençais à me reculer doucement un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

- Hum Thorïn c'était une blague. Je m'excuse! Thorin reculez! Je suis sérieuse, reculez!

Je mettais mes bras devant mon visage et fermais les yeux en m'attendant au pire mais rien. J'ouvris un œil pour me rendre contre que Thorïn avait la tête enfouie dans le creux de mon cou, me faisant d'ailleurs virer au rouge. Ce n'était pas dérangeant mais sa barbe et ses cheveux me chatouillaient. J'allais me mettre à rire quand je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur ma peau. Je ne pus retenir un espèce de couinement ridicule qui fit rire le roi. Et il se foutait de ma gueule en plus ce- Hey mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait à la fin?

- Thorïn je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ? Ça devient gênant..

Il ne me répondit pas. Ok génial merci mon roi! Tant pis pour lui il se démerderait pour expliquer son action à son neveu. Oui parce que Fili nous fixait depuis tout à l'heure, l'air de dire "Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez?". Super j'aurais sûrement le droit à des réflexions pendant des semaines! Finalement le roi se recula un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je posais une main sur mon cou, mon dieu il était brûlant.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait?

- Moi? Mais absolument rien!

- Vous êtes pire que vos neveux.

- J'ai entendu! Hurla le blond, et je suis vexé!

Je levais les yeux au ciel et attrapais le collier offert par Bifur pour l'ouvrir et pouvoir regarder mon cou avec le miroir à l'intérieur. J'écarquillais les yeux d'horreur en regardant. Oh mon dieu... J'avais un énorme suçon dans le cou. Pour vous dire le niveau il n'y avait que très peu de lumière dans les cellules et j'arrivais à le voir et comparé à ma main à côté et bien disons qu'il faisait presque la taille de la paume de ma main.

- MAIS VOUS ÊTES MALADE?!

- C'est ce qu'on appelle une vengeance.

- Et vous êtes fier hein?

- Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point.

- Oh mon dieu. Mais comment vous vous êtes démerdé pour qu'il soit aussi gros?

- Je vous en es fait plusieurs. D'ailleurs cela me surprend que vous n'ayez rien sentit.

Je n'allais quand même pas lui dire que c'était ses lèvres qui m'avaient distraites, si? Je me sentis rougir jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles. Heureusement que j'avais les cheveux assez longs et que je pouvais assez facilement le cacher. Il y avait vraiment des fois où je me demandais si Thorïn avait cent ans de plus que moi... Finalement Cora revint me voir un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors ma sœur chérie bien dormi? Moi personnellement super bien avec un lit tout ça!

- T'as pas un entraînement ou un truc dans le genre, grognais-je en la voyant me narguer.

- Si et je l'ai déjà fait, il est dix-sept heures sœurette! Et puis c'est tellement plus drôle de te voir enfermée avec ton copain!

- Attends que je sois dehors et je te jure que tu vas souffrir!

- Faudrait déjà que tu sortes pour ça!

- Un point pour toi. Dis tu voudrais pas me parler un peu de Mirkwood. De ton séjour ici tout ça?

- Oh si bien sûr!

Elle s'assit à côté de la porte de ma cellule et commença à me raconter.

- En fait c'est plutôt cool ici. Le truc c'est qu'il ne faut pas aller dans la forêt noire. Après, je trouve qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à faire, mis à part s'entraîner. Tu savais que Legolas entraîne les futurs gardes?

- Nooooooooon, je pensais qu'il passait ses journées à préparer des plans pour draguer Tauriel.

- Haha je suis morte de rire... Enfin bref! Je me suis faite une amie elle s'appelle Armerith, physiquement elle a mon âge mais en vrai elle a 154 ans! Je te jure c'est un truc de malade l'âge ici!

- M'en parle pas, Thorïn à cent ans de plus que moi!

- Ouaaaaaah le pédophile !

- Je vous entend vous savez?

- Yep!

On lui avait répondu en même temps, si bien qu'on s'était regardée et avait éclaté de rire. Le roi eu un petit sourire amusé.

- Vous n'êtes pas sœur pour rien.

- OUAH VICK ON L'A FAIT SOURIRE T'AS VU?!

- Oui Cora j'ai vu. Tu sais c'est pas la première fois que je le vois sourire.

- Sérieusement?! Et tu continues de me dire que vous n'êtes pas ensemble!

- ARRÊTES AVEC ÇA! Hurlais je le visage rouge, ET NE SOURIEZ PAS THORÏN C'EST PAS DRÔLE!

Le roi leva les mains l'air innocent alors que ma sœur riait. Non mais ils s'étaient ligués contre moi ou quoi? Ma sœur allait recommencer à parler quand on entendit du bruit à l'étage.

- C'était quoi ça? demandais-je en arquant un sourcil.

- La fête des étoiles.

On tourna tout les trois la tête vers Tauriel qui souriait. Elle était juste à côté de la cellule de Kili. Et mince j'avais manqué le moment Kiliel le plus adorable du monde. Tant pis je les enquiquinerais plus tard. Pour le moment je pestais mentalement. Oui parce que la fête des étoiles signifiait l'arrivée imminente de Bilbo. Le seul petit souci était que ma sœur s'obstinait à rester avec moi et Thorïn. Je me mordais nerveusement les ongles. Il fallait que je la fasse partir.

- Cora?

- Oui?

- Il est quelle heure?

- Hum je sais pas trop un peu plus de dix-sept heures sûrement.

- Et à quel heure se couche le soleil?

- Tard. Vers 23 heures. Pourquoi tu demandes ça?

- Pour rien...

Elle sembla gober et reprit sa conversation avec Thorïn. Oui oui elle discutait avec Thorïn. De quoi? Je n'en savais rien et je m'en moquais franchement. Je réfléchissais, dans mes souvenirs les plus lointain lorsque la compagnie s'enfuyait il faisait jour. Alors j'avais le choix, soit Bilbo venait ce soir, ce qui me semblait logique puisque les elfes se prenaient une cuite mémorable, soit il venait tôt le matin. Mais dans tous les cas il devait faire jour. Je me mordillais de nouveau le doigt. Cora ne pouvait pas venir. Non c'était trop dangereux, j'avais déjà du mal à me protéger alors je ne pouvais pas en plus la défendre elle. Elle serait très bien à Mirkwood et surtout elle serait en sécurité.

- Vick ça va?

Je relevais la tête vers ma sœur inquiète. Je tentais de paraître le plus calme possible.

- Oui ça va je suis juste perdue dans mes pensées.

- On avait vu, ria-t-elle.

Je lui souris et fixais Tauriel du coin de l'œil. Elle venait de se relever pour partir. Ce qui signifiait un nouveau tour de garde et donc peut être nos libérateurs. Non non non pas maintenant! Je paniquais de plus en plus.

- Bon Cora écoute moi!

- Hein? Elle était surprise de ma panique soudaine, quelque chose ne va pas?

- S-si! Tout va bien! Mais pourquoi tu ne vas pas à la fête des étoiles?

- Dis le tout de suite si tu veux que je dégage!

- Quoi? Non! Ce n'est pas ça mais... Cora je t'en supplie il ne faut pas que tu restes là...

Elle me fixa longuement. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je voulais qu'elle parte si soudainement. Et au fond de moi, je n'en avais pas envie mais elle devait partir. Elle eu un air triste.

- Très bien, je vais rejoindre Tauriel.

- Viens là...

Elle se colla contre les barreaux et je fis de même. Je l'enlaçais du mieux que je pus et l'embrassais sur le front.

- Pourquoi tu veux que je parte ? Souffla t-elle assez bas pour que je sois la seule à l'entendre.

- Bilbo va arriver. Je veux que tu restes ici en sécurité. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque de t'emmener et crois moi je n'ai pas envie de t'abandonner à nouveau mais c'est mieux comme ça.

- Je peux me défendre...

- Je sais mais je ne veux prendre aucun risques.

Je la sentis sangloter. Oh non par pitié elle ne devait pas pleurer. Pas maintenant...

- Ne pleure pas s'il te plait, je reviendrais te chercher.

- Ne m'abandonne pas.

Je sentais les larmes couler moi aussi. Je me mordais la lèvre, je ne devais pas céder. Je serrais Cora un peu plus contre moi mais elle ne bougeait plus. Un peu paniquée je la reculais pour voir son visage. Elle avait la bouche entre-ouverte, les yeux écarquillés et remplit de larmes mais elle semblait ailleurs, dans un autre monde.

- Cora? Cora?!

Je la secouais doucement et d'un coup elle tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd.

- CORA!

Et elle commença à convulser en hurlant. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait bon sang?!

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre! Moi sadique? Pff je vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler (tique pris de ma cousine)! Et donc voilà je vais répondre à Terre du Milieu et je vais vous abandonner en espérant vous retrouvez dans deux semaines!<strong>

**Alors tout d'abord merci pour ton adorable review elle me va droit au cœur et je suis toujours ravie de voir que ma fic plait à quelques personnes x) Aw non ne pleurez pas! Ce n'est pas mon but de vous faire pleurer! Enfin bref ne t'inquiète pas trop pour la fin inquiète toi d'abord pour Smaug et la bataille des cinq armées. Et encore un immense merci pour ta review.**

**Baka-chan, pour vous servir.**


	25. Chapitre 19

**Hey la populace! Oui je suis à la bourre je sais je suis désolée! Vraiment beaucoup! Mais voilà le chapitre est quand même poster. Il a été corriger par la merveilleuse Naewenn76, dont c'est l'anniversaire aujourd'hui alors n'hésitez pas à le lui souhaiter ça lui fera plaisir :) Mais j'aimerais aussi remercier mes nouvelles followeuses: Nocturnis-Lepus, Baka27, Ginny Lightwood, Roazhonad, Elafrotita et KaliXXXNas qui, je l'espère, survivront! Mais un grand merci aussi à celle qui ont ajouté mon histoire à leur favori: Ginny Lightwood, Nocturnis-Lepus, lialila11, Baka27 et Elafrotita. Et enfin à mes merveilleuses et fidèles et magnifique et genialissimes revieweuses: Naheiah, Melior Silverdjane, Neiflheim, Kanli, Carrymaxwell, Nocturis-Lepus, Ginny Lightwood et MissAud. Donc voilà je vous abandonne avec le chapitre :)  
>Kiss!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapitre 19. Course poursuite dans des tonneaux.<p>

Ma sœur continuait de convulser au sol alors que je lui tenais un bras. J'étais totalement paniquée et les nains ne semblait pas en mener plus large.

- CORA! CORA RÉPOND MOI!

Une main se plaqua sur ma bouche. Je me tournais pour voir Thorïn aussi calme que d'habitude.

- Arrêtez d'hurler cela n'arrangera rien...

Je voulais franchement le frapper. Comment pouvait-il me dire ça?! Il s'agissait quand même de la vie de ma sœur! Je le regardais noir, regard qu'il ignora. Et puis d'un coup je sentis ma sœur se calmer. Je tournais de nouveau la tête vers elle pour voir Bilbo une main sur sa bouche. Elle avait arrêtez de convulser et semblait évanouie. Thorin retira sa main me permettant de parler de nouveau.

- Bi-Bilbo mais?

- Chut, il me fit signe de me taire, je suis venu vous libérer mais il faut que vous soyez discret.

- Mais comment vous avez fait pour la-

- Je ne sais pas, me coupa t-il, elle s'est calmée d'un coup. Et qui est ce au juste?

- Ma petite sœur.

Il ne demanda rien de plus et ouvrit notre cellule en faisant bien attention de ne pas blesser Cora. À peine sortit je fonçais sur elle pour prendre son pouls. Je soupirais de soulagement, son cœur battait et elle n'avait aucune trace de blessure. Je la serrais contre moi en me mordant la lèvre, qu'avait-il bien pu ce passer pour qu'elle convulse comme ça? Enfin ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se poser la question. Je me relevais pour partir avec la compagnie quand on m'attrapa la cheville. Je baissais les yeux, Cora c'était réveillée. Enfin elle était à peine consciente et elle haletait.

- Je veux... Venir.

- Cora on en a déjà parler c'est non.

- Je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais... Si tu ne m'emmène pas avec toi, j'alerte la garde.

- Dans ton état? Riais-je.

- Je peux toujours hurler.

Comme si elle n'avait pas déjà assez hurler... Le pire c'est qu'elle était très sérieuse. Et merde! Je la soulevais comme je pouvais et rejoignais la compagnie. Fili la prit de mes bras en me voyant galérer sous son poids. Tous me regardait surpris et Thorïn ne semblait pas franchement d'accord qu'on l'emmène avec nous.

- C'est soit ça soit la garde débarque.

Il jura mais ne rajouta rien, de toute façon que pouvait-il dire? Et puis très franchement je doutais qu'il ne soit pas d'accord. Il aurait simplement pût l'assommer mais il ne l'avait pas fait donc ça devait être que ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. On descendit donc jusqu'à ce qui semblait être la cave. Et avant que Bilbo puisse nous donnez quelconque ordre je lui sautais dessus pour l'enlacer. Bas oui vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez mais je m'étais inquiétée pour notre hobbit. Il passa ses bras autour de moi et me tapota le dos avant de me repousser.

- On fera ça quand on sera en sécurité vous voulez bien?

Je souriais et hochais la tête. C'est vrai que ça paraissais plus logique. Je m'approchais donc d'Ori pour vérifier si il allait bien. Il me sourit en m'affirmant que oui mais je ne pus m'empêcher de vérifier en le regardant sous toutes les coutures. Moi maman poule? Pfff je vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler!

- Faites ce qu'il dit!

Je sursautais et me tournais vers Thorïn. Ah oui bas voilà pour vous dire le niveau du hobbit quand il s'agit de convaincre ou de se faire écouter de la compagnie. Les nains rentrèrent donc un par un dans les tonneaux. Je remarquais que Fili aidait ma sœur à marcher.

- Ça va aller Cora?

- Oui oui t'inquiète pas...

- Fili tu veux bien t'occuper d'elle?

- Pas de problème princesse.

Le prince la plaça dans un des tonneaux avant de se mettre au dessus d'elle en faisant bien attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Je me plaçais dans celui juste au dessus avec Kili. Je paniquais un petit peu quand même. On allait faire un manège grandeur nature et j'avais peur de ne pas survivre. Oui oui j'avais survécu à une attaque d'orc et à la prison mais un tour de manège me faisait peur, logique hein?

- Retenez votre respiration!

- Hein?

Je n'eu même pas le temps de réagir qu'on tombait dans l'eau. Kili remplaça correctement le tonneau alors que je crachais les poumons le faisant rire. Thorïn qui était devant commença à tenir les tonneaux autour de lui pour nous stopper. Ok esprit Bagginshield le retour. Non mais sérieux c'est trop adorable! Il attend son hobbit et tout! Finalement Bilbo nous rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard. Je l'aidais à sortir de l'eau et il s'accrocha à notre.

- Bien joué Maître Baggins!

- Vous êtes vraiment un génie Bilbo! S'exclama Kili.

- Oh ce n'est rien.

Je riais, c'est vrai qu'il fallait être malin pour penser à ça quand même! Je laissais Kili nager pour faire avancer notre tonneau. Non mais vous avez cru que j'allais me bouger en plus? Pff même pas en rêve! De toute façon j'avais trop mal partout pour faire quoi que ce soit.

- Attention derrière!

Je me cachais les yeux en voyant le soleil apparaître et d'un coup on tomba. Je m'accrochais à Kili en hurlant alors qu'il riait. On venait de tomber d'une petite cascade et j'avais déjà peur. Super alors ça allait être quoi la suite?! Surtout que je voyais des elfes commencer à s'agiter. Et voilà on allait tous mourir comme des idiots... Enfin non mais je vous jure que sur le coup j'étais tellement paniquée que j'étais sûre et certaine qu'on allait tous mourir. On continua à suivre le courant un bon moment avec que des portes ne nous bloquent. Mon estomac remercia presque les elfes, j'étais vraiment à deux doigts de vomir. Je levais doucement les yeux pour voir le levier permettant de baisser les portes puis tournait la tête vers Kili. Il semblait avoir vu la même chose que moi. Il voulu se lever mais une flèche se ficha dans notre tonneau nous faisant sursauter. Des orcs venaient d'arriver de tout les côtés, ils attiraient l'attention des elfes mais continuait de nous viser.

- ATTENTION!

Le brun me baissa d'un coup sec et je vis une flèche passer juste au dessus de nous. Il se releva finalement et sortit du tonneau pour rejoindre la terre ferme. Non! Il fallait qu'il revienne maintenant! Je me levais aussi et m'appuyais sur mon tonneau. Mon équilibre n'étant pas aussi bon que celui du nain je me mis à vaciller. Je mis quelques secondes à rejoindre le bord en m'étalant de tout mon long sur la pierre. Et lorsque je relevais la tête je vis Kili tomber au sol. Le reste se passa au ralentit, Fili hurla alors que son frère agonisait au sol une main sur sa cuisse. Je me relevais d'un coup sec.

- KILI!

Je m'agenouyais près de lui il serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler et je voyais le sang couler de sa plaie. Une flèche s'était fichée dans son genoux. Ma vision se troubla quelques secondes et l'odeur du sang me brûla le nez. Je prenais une grande respiration.

- Serre les dents Kili, lui demandais-je sur un ton que j'espérais rassurant.

Il m'obéis et je cassais d'un coup la flèche. Il roula sur le côté en se retenant d'hurler.

-BAISSEZ VOUS!

Reconnaissant la voix de Tauriel je me plaquais contre Kili pour le maintenir au sol. Je tournais finalement la tête pour voir l'elfe rousse nous protéger du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle me lança un regard inquiet auquel je lui répondais pas un sourire. Un gémissement de Kili me ramena à la réalité. J'aidais le nain à descendre dans son tonneau puis baissais le levier. Le reste fut très rapide, je sautais sur le rebord en pierre et sautais de nouveau mais dans le vide cette fois.

- THORÏN RATTRAPEZ MOI!

C'était plus un ordre qu'autre chose à vrai dire et franchement je me voyais mal nager dans une eau aussi mouvementée. Je tombais tout de même dans l'eau mais je sentis une main me retenir et me forcer à remonter. Le roi me souleva pour me placer devant lui dans son tonneau. Je toussais quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête. Génial maintenant j'étais trempée.

- Vous auriez pus me rattraper quand même, marmonnais-je.

- Vous aviez qu'à allez plus vite.

Je lui donnais un coup de pied et regardais au dessus de son épaule alors qu'il tuait des orcs. Je remarquais Kili plus loin, conscient entrain de se défendre. Au moins il semblait allez bien... Je soupirais de soulagement et jetais un coup d'œil a Fili, Cora semblait de nouveau avoir perdu conscience puisque le prince la serrait contre lui. Bon ok on se concentre maintenant. J'essayais d'aider Thorïn comme je pouvais, oubliant notre manège constant qui me ferait sûrement vomir à un moment où a un autre. J'avais réussi à récupérer quelques flèches qui s'étaient plantés dans notre tonneau et je les utilisaient comme projectiles ou simplement pour tuer les orcs qui s'approchait un peu trop à mon goût. Et puis Bombur nous fit une magnifique démonstration de comment défoncer des orcs en deux secondes me faisant mourir de rire. J'avais même cru entendre Cora rire.

- WOUHOU! BOMBUR 15 000 ORCS 0!

J'essayais de détendre un peu l'atmosphère et je m'étais même mise à sautiller dans le tonneau. Le seul petit détail que j'avais oublié était que j'étais dans un tout petit espace, trempée et avec Thorïn juste derrière moi. Avec un grognement le roi ne manqua pas de me le rappeler.

- Écoutez Victorine je sais que ce n'est pas le moment mais est ce que vous pourriez arrêtez de vous frottez contre moi? Parce que je vous assure que ça va très vite devenir gênant pour nous deux.

Mon visage vira au rouge en me rendant compte de quoi il parlait. Et je me doutais qu'il ne devait pas vraiment en mener plus large. Je me calmais donc et arrêtais de remuer ou en essayant de bouger le moins possible. Parce que avouons le c'est pas facile de ne pas bouger quand tu descend UN PUTAIN DE TORRENT. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez j'étais trempée et le vent me glaçais la peau. Manège mes fesses! Plutôt instrument de torture déguiser en manège ouais! Finalement les orcs disparurent peu à peu et le courant se calma. J'étais penchée au dessus du tonneau une main sur ma bouche retenant des hauts le cœur.

- WOUHOU C'ÉTAIT GÉNIAL ON RECOMMENCE.

Je regardais noir Bofur qui avait les bras levé un grand sourire aux lèvres. Puis je retournais la tête pour retenir un énième haut le cœur. On nagea finalement jusqu'à la berge où Bilbo m'aida à sortir de mon tonneau. Oui parce que mon seigneur avait trouver plus intéressant d'aller discuter avec Dwalin plutôt que de m'aider à sortir. Le hobbit passa un bras dans mon dos et m'aida à reprendre mon équilibre.

- Merci de nous avoir sauver Bilbo. Souris-je après m'être sentie mieux.

- Oh je vous en pris ce n'est rien! Vous savez sauvez des gens c'est ma passion dans la vie.

On ria tout les deux de bon cœur. Sa bonne humeur m'avait manquer dans la prison.

- Aie aie! Fili tu me fais mal!

Je tournais la tête pour voir ma sœur se débattre dans les bras du blond. Tient elle l'appelait Fili maintenant? Je souris et m'approchais d'elle, en me voyant le blond la reposa pour que je puisse l'enlacer. Elle me repoussa en grimaçant. Ah oui j'étais trempée. Je fronçais les sourcils en la voyant tirer la langue de dégoût.

- Dis donc jeune fille!

- Oh non, soupira t-elle.

- Tu as osé me menacer moi ta sœur! Et tu nous accompagne dans une quête suicidaire! Je peux savoir ce qui t'es passer par la tête?! Non ne répond pas! Comme d'habitude: absolument rien!

- Hey!

- Je suis très sérieuse Cora! Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point c'est dangereux!

- Oui mais j'ai ma magie...

- Je m'en moque!

Elle renifla me faisant lever les yeux au ciel. Et voilà que les larmes de crocodile revenait à la charge. Dommage pour elle sa ne fonctionnait plus depuis longtemps. Je m'apprêtais à répliquer quand un chapeau s'écrasa sur la tête de ma sœur. Bofur riait derrière elle, une main sur sa tête. Il gardait son sourire et sa bonne humeur habituelle.

- Allez miss! On va la protéger ta sœur t'inquiète dont pas!

Et il me tourna le dos pour rire avec Cora. Une aura noir flotta autour de moi et je me retenais de ne pas étrangler le nain. COMMENT OSE-T-IL REMETTRE EN QUESTION MON AUTORITÉ SUR MA SŒUR?! JE VAIS LE MASSACRER LE DÉCOUPER EN PETIT MORCEAU ET LE DONNER À BOUFFER AUX ELFES! Une main se posa sur mon épaule me faisant me retourner. Ma mauvaise humeur revint de plus belle en voyant le visage du roi.

- VOUS! NON MAIS JE RÊVE VOUS M'AVEZ ABANDONNER DANS LE TONNEAU SANS AUCUNE PITIÉ!

- Calmez vous, soupira t-il.

- NON JE NE ME CALME PAS! RAH VOUS M'ÉNERVEZ TOUS!

Je lui tournais le dos pour partir le plus loin possible de lui mais ses mots m'arrêtèrent.

- Laissez moi devinez vous avez vos règles.

Je me stoppais net alors que mes joues me chauffais. Je me tournais de nouveau vers lui. Et il était fier en plus.

- JE VAIS VOUS MASSACREZ THORÏN OAKENSHIELD.

Ok il avait vu juste mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le crier sous tout les toits à la fin! Il leva les yeux au ciel et m'attrapa par le col de ma tunique pour m'amenez plus loin. C'était presque terrifiant à quel point il était plus fort que moi. Il me lâcha à quelques mètres de la compagnie me faisant tomber sur les fesses. Avec un petit cri ridicule cela va de soit.

- Vous pourriez au moins être plus délicat.

- Il faut ramener votre sœur aux elfes.

- Que voulez vous que je fasse, soupirais-je, on ne peux pas retourner à Mirkwood et hors de question de la laisser partir seule. Si vous voulez mon avis il vaudrait mieux s'occuper d'Azog que d'elle.

Il tiqua au nom de l'orc et croisa les bras. Je me mordais la lèvre pour réfléchir à comment m'occuper de ma sœur quand quelque chose attira mon attention au dessus de l'épaule de Thorïn. Un homme tenant un arc visait Ori. J'écarquillais les yeux et hurlais.

- ORI!

La flèche partie toute seule et se ficha dans un bâton que tenait Dwalin. Kili voulu l'attaquer mais une seconde flèche tapa dans la pierre qu'il tenait.

- Je te préviens nain la prochaine elle sera dans ton crâne.

- Et si vous ne baissez pas cette arc la mienne sera dans le votre.

On tourna tous la tête vers ma sœur qui se tenait à quelques mètres de Bard. Elle tenait dans ses mains un arc blanc comme la neige avec une seule et unique flèche brillant comme si elle était entourée de

- Magie... Soufflais-je.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voili vouilou la fin de ce chapitre avec de la magie magie~ On se retrouve toutes dans deux semaines. J'espère que je pourrais poster mon chapitre car il sera fort possible que je sois partie en vacances. Et vu que je suis partie à raconter ma vie, le 20 août c'est mon anniversaire, alors si vous voulez me laissez un petit mot n'hésitez pas :)!<br>Baka-chan pour vous servir.**


End file.
